


Blind Faith

by FrozenDoe



Series: Blind Faith Verse [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blindness, Bondage, Celebrations, God!Bunnymund, JackRabbit - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pagan Gods, Pooka Jack Frost, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Virgin Sacrifice, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 116,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDoe/pseuds/FrozenDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To a follower, a god is everything. To Jack, Aster was just that, a god, an omnipresent force that was there, but something would never really affect him. </p><p>Until he does. Until Jack is selected as Aster's Tribute and his life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733021) by [tatou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/pseuds/tatou). 



> I have a Pateron now! If any of you lovelies want to support me you can become a patron here: https://www.patreon.com/frozenrika There a few reward goodies in there, so if you want behind the scenes looks or just want to throw me some change, think about signing up!

Jack huffed, struggling to catch his breath. Darkness and heat enveloped him, on him and around him. Soft paw steps fell beside him, and wiry fur dragged over his side. The presence did not alarm Jack as it had years ago. The other being had always been in his dreams, ever since he was a child. 

Bindings held his arms in an iron grip above his head, his legs spread wide while the same restraints held his ankles in place. The teen whimpered as the furry creature settled over his hips, restricting the last bit of movement he had. Despite knowing the creature his entire life, Jack knew next to nothing about him. 

The only thing Jack could puzzle out about the creature was the fact that it wasn't human. Warm fur and giant paws would attest to that, but to the teens continuing agitations, the limits of his body continued to haunt him in dreams. He could never catch a glimpse anything, much less the creature.

The furry animal slid down Jack's body, settling between his bare, parted legs. The firm grip on his arms released for a moment, but restraints quickly wrapped around his wrists, pinning them in place. Jack whimpered, aware of what was coming next and unable or unwilling to fight back or try to protest.

The creature paused once again, hovering over Jack's prone form. He growled in what might be appreciation before proceeding.The creature pressed his elongated tongue against Jack's entrance, teasing the boy before pushing into his ass. The long tongue swirled around Jack's entrance, rubbing the sensitive nerves. The creature’s attentions tore whimpers from Jack's throat as he tugged at his shackles.

The creature purred and pushed its tongue even deeper into Jack, coating his insides. His tongue ran over a particular spot and Jack choked, pushing back against the creature's tongue. The animal purred again and slipped his tongue out of Jack, finished with preparing him. Jack whined as the creature pulled out, his cock swollen and straining against his belly. 

The creature gave an eerily human chuckle and shifted forward again, moving until his whiskers tickled Jack's face. His licked along the crook of Jack’s neck, nipping at flushed skin. Without warning, he thrust, his erect cock impaling the human beneath him. Jack shrieked in pain and pleasure, clenched around the sudden intrusion. The creature was more impatient than usual, on most nights it spent more time prepping Jack, giving him time to prepare before he was mounted.

He gave Jack no time to recover, adopting a rapid, punishing pace as he pushed Jack into the ground.The only thing Jack could do to throw his head back and moan, the rapid pace too much for the poor human. Jack's hips moved with a mind of their own, rolling back to meet the creature mid thrust. His cock slipped deeper into Jack's ass, grazing his prostate. He screamed, writhing and pulling at his bonds. 

The being atop him roared in triumph and angled its hips to strike his prostrate. He growled at the moans and screams that fell from Jack's lips, digging its claws into his hips. His fur dragged against Jack’s neglected cock, pre-cum dripping against it’s thigh.

Jack sobbed as the pleasure washed over him, "P-please, harder, faster, please!" He complied with Jack's demands, growling and snarling into the darkness. A large paw let go of his hips, wrapping around Jack's neglected member. As soon as the rough pads took hold of his cock Jack came undone with a pleasured shriek, bucking his hips into the creature's paw.

The creature snarled and picked up the pace again, its thrusts becoming wild as he neared his own completion. A loud growl announced the creature's orgasm as cum flooded Jack's insides, coating them in the hot sticky fluid. He settled on top of Jack as they both rode out their orgasms, purring in contentment. 

The bonds that held Jack in place receded, releasing him. The creature gathered Jack beneath him, wiry muscles holding him against the ground. He pulled out of Jack’s ass, growling when Jack gasped.

Jack could feel the familiar pull tugging at his mind, announcing that the dream was coming to an end, that if he wished he could force himself into consciousness. Jack was torn between wanting to curl up under the creature and desperately clawing for consciousness.

The creature seemed to notice this and growled, lowering its head so that its muzzle was in line with Jack's ear. "You're almost ready for me to take, little Doe. Just a short while longer and you'll be mine,” he snarled, grasping Jack’s hip in a bruising grip and biting down on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya go! I tried my best for a sex scene but I have never had sex and that probably shows... Well I tried my best and advice would be appreciated! Also this was inspired by Caught which was written by tatou and a story which has been lost to my internet history on FF.net. I will try not to borrow too heavily from them but you'll see some very similar elements, especially from Caught. So go read Caught and I will attempt to find the other one and tell you next chapter.
> 
> Bye!


	2. Revaluations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's back! This person! Be proud of me, I wrote the chapter in decent time *is so proud of self* Yeah but that's mostly because of tatou... You guys have no idea how happy I was when I saw that they had left kudos and a comment on this... I seriously started squealing and jumping in a circle. *chuckles embarrassed* yeah I probably sound like a total fangirl right there... But I didn't lie to you Tatou! I told you it would be out in a few days and here it is! As opposed the the prompt I took two months ago and said it would be done in two days and still isn't finished... This is an achievement for me :D Also I've decided that the beginning notes will be stuff related to the story as a whole while the end notes will pertain to that particular chapter.
> 
> Important Stuff:
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry that this is so short, I'm used to writing 2-3K word chapters and this is just short of 4k , making it my longest ever. I'm trying to write longer chapters but don't really expect anything over 5K for a while.
> 
> 2\. I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS! Geeze Louise you guys. Everyone's been telling me to update and that's expected but I think two people asked me not to abandon it. I'm flattered you like it but I did tell you it would be a little slow.

"...ack? Jack!"

Jack yelped and jumped. "What?" He asked, turning to where his sister's voice was coming from further down the path. Jack could hear the seven-year-old huff in annoyance.

"You're not listening!" She accused.

Jack laughed, rubbing his head guiltily, "Sorry Emma, what did you say?"

"I was telling you that Momma's going to let me go on the egg hunt all on my own this year!" The little girl said excitedly.

Jack laughed, "You sure that you're big enough? You're so tiny," he said teasingly.

Emma growled playfully, "Yes I am! You can't see, but I've grown! I'm this tall now!" Jack felt her poke his lower abdomen.

Jack snorted, "You’re an absolute giant Em."

His sister huffed and stomped her foot, "You're mean Jack!"

Jack smirked, "Yep! Sure am."

"Why do I talk to you again?"

Jack laughed, "Aw Emma, you know you love me."

Emma snorted, "Sure... Anyway, I can't wait for this year! The eggs are always such pretty colors," she chirped. "I wish you could see them," she muttered.

Jack chuckled softly, "Me too squirt."

For as far as he could remember, Jack had been unable to see. He had lost his eyesight when a disease spread through the village when he was a toddler. The loss of his sight hadn't bothered Jack much, but the villagers were always so careful around him, treating him as if he was a delicate glass figurine that would shatter into a million pieces at any moment.

"I can always tell which ones you do, yours are always a mix of random colors," Emma continued, her voice fading slightly was she walked further ahead of her brother. Jack laughed and sped up a bit to catch up to her.

"Is that your way of saying I'm the best artist in the village little sister?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Not a chance Jack," she said blandly.

Jack gasped and stumbled back, holding his hand to his chest in fake hurt, "How could you be so cruel Ems? So much for sibling love."

Emma laughed and walked over to Jack, grabbing his hand. "Honestly, one day you're going to accidentally throw yourself off a cliff, Jack," she reprimanded.

Jack pouted, "Yes ma'am, I'll try to be more boring from now on." Emma rolled her eyes and turned away from her brother.

The sibling walked in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke up again, "Hey Emma where are we, and what time is it? Mom will get mad if I keep you out too late and we missed the service and the egg hunt." Emma stopped walking and turned around to face the direction they had been walking away from.

She looked up and spoke, "Uh, I'd say that we're like a fifteen minute walk away from the village, and the sun's kinda low in the sky, so it's about sevenish, I can't really tell without a sundial. But the egg hunt isn't until seven forty-five so we'll be ok as long as we don’t stay out too much longer."

Jack nodded and the duo continued walking. "Hey Jack, look at that!" Emma said, pointing somewhere off in the distance. Jack coughed. "Oh heh, right. There's an outcropping of rock near the mountains, let's check it out!"

Jack laughed, "Alright, now you're speaking my language!"

The younger sibling dragged her brother over the terrain to the strange rock formation. Emma let go of Jack's hand and slowly walked around the base of the small outcrop.

"Jack, this is so cool," she exclaimed, "Hey, there's this hole, I think it leads to a cave!"

Jack frowned slightly, "Hold up Em, that could be a dingo den."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, let's find out shall we?" She leaned into the entrance and screamed.

Jack jumped, "Emma no!" He ran over to her, reaching out for her and pulling her back away from the rock structure.

"Jack let go of me!" She said, struggling out of his grasp. "See," she said, turning to him, "it's not a dingo den, nothing's in there."

Jack huffed, "Em, there could have been something dangerous in there. Actually, there probably are snakes in there."

Emma rolled her eyes, "No there's not enough light for snakes. If anything, they'd be on the rocks sunning themselves."

"Is that supposed to reassure me, Emma?" Jack asked. Emma smiled cheekily, "Yep! Let's go inside!" "Alright, but be careful," Jack said, following his sister into the gap.

Emma laughed, "This is awesome Jack! It's surprisingly well lit, and it's so big! It's as big as my bedroom!" Jack chuckled and walked until he felt his hand bump against the walls of the cave. He walked around the circular chamber, following the walls until he came upon the entrance again.

He whistled in appreciation, "Dang Em, this is cool."

Emma laughed, "Yep! One more discovery for the famous explorers Emma and Jack!" Jack chuckled, "What will these amazing explorers discover next?" His sister giggled.

"I’m sure they’ll find a lot of awesome things, but now the amazing explorers have to go back home," Jack said, reaching for Emma's hand.

The girl pouted, "Fine, let's go."

Jack smirked and they walked out of the chamber, heading back to the village. "Hey, do you think Mom will let us decorate the eggs before the service?" Emma asked.

Jack thought for a moment, "If it's not too late if we make it in time we'll have time to do a batch or two, but not very many. Besides, the chickens haven’t been laying that much recently."

Emma hummed and the Overland siblings fell into a comfortable silence. They made it back to their cabin in a record ten minutes and opened the door.

"Hey mom, we're home!" Jack yelled, closing the door behind them.

Mrs. Overland came around the corner, "And we're have you two been?" She asked sternly.

Jack laughed sheepishly, "We went out exploring, and we lost track of time a bit."

Emma nodded beside him, "We found this really cool cave! It was kinda creepy at the end, though. When we were coming out of the cave I thought I saw some type of animal. It was big and gray, and it was staring straight at us."

Jack frowned and turned to her, "Em why didn't you didn't tell me about it?" he asked, alarmed.

Emma shrugged, "I looked closer and the thing disappeared, I think I just imagined it."

Mrs. Overland sighed fondly and shook her head at her children. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two," she muttered.

"Love us," the siblings said, matching grins plastered on their faces.

Their mother chuckled, "The eggs and the dyes are in the kitchen, try not to make too big of a mess alright?"

"Aw, when have we ever done that Mother?" Jack asked, giving her a peck on the cheek as Emma led him to the kitchen.

Their mother chuckled and followed her children into the kitchen. Jack reached the table and felt a bowl of hard boiled eggs and several jars of dye with brushes inside them.

"Alright, we have twelve eggs, you get one and I get eleven," Emma said.

Jack laughed, "Something tells me that your math is a little off Ems."

"Emma, share with your brother," their mother scolded. Emma giggled and handed Jack the first egg. Jack snatched it from her hand and stuck his tongue out at her. Emma rolled her eyes and got to work on her eggs.

Jack grabbed a random jar of dye and got to work. He dipped one end of the hard boiled egg into the liquid. He held it there for a few seconds before lifting it out and shaking off the excess dye. Jack grabbed He repeated this for the other five eggs.

"Alright you two, go wash up. We need to get to the church soon."

Jack nodded and Emma guided him outside to the well behind their house. The sibling brought up a bucket of water and set about getting the dye off their hands.

"Your hands are clean Jack," Emma told him. Jack nodded and felt his way over to the house and walking back to the kitchen.

His mother was humming a small tune as she bustled around the kitchen putting painted eggs in a basket. His mother suddenly yelped, "By Aster, Jack! Don't scare me like that!"

Jack chuckled, "Sorry Mom," he said.

"Jack, what'd you do to mom?" Emma asked, coming up behind him.

"Nothing sweetie, he just startled me," Mrs. Overland said, "anyway, it's time for the egg hunt, let's get going, I would hate to be late."

The siblings nodded and the family made their way out of the house, Emma grabbing the basket of decorated eggs.

The three walked on in relative silence, Emma humming softly as she skipped along the village path.

"Emma!" A girl's voice yelled.

"Madeline!" Emma yelled back, running to embrace her friend.

"Hello, Rosalie, Jack," Madeline's father said, walking over to the two older Overlands.

"Hello John, how have you been?" Jack's mother asked.

"We've been well," John chuckled, "Madeline has been bouncing off the walls for the egg hunt."

Mrs. Overland laughed, "Emma and Jack have been as well."

"Well, kids will be kids," the man said. The older villagers fell silent as the little ones laughed and joked with each other.

The two families walked to the village church, slowly joined by other villagers. When they arrived at the church Jack's mother grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, careful that he didn't trip.

The Overlands said goodbye to the other families and sat down on their usual pew. Other villagers trickled in, settling into the pews, the children practically vibrating with excitement.

Eventually, the pastor walked to the front of the church.

"As you all know, tomorrow is Ostra, the celebration of our lord Aster bringing life to this world and vanquishing the Nightmare King." Father Tomas began, "As is customary, a Tribute will be sent to appease The Lord and to secure fertility and life for the coming year. I have received a message that next year the Tribute will be selected from our village."

The assembled people broke into whispers, to be a Tribute was a great honor. It had been many years since a Tribute had been selected from their small village. The pastor cleared his throat to regain their attention.

“A great honor has been bestowed upon this village and I wish whoever is selected well. But now, let us pray." The villagers nodded and lowered their head in prayer.

"May our Lord have mercy on his followers, for we have faithfully followed thy lead for centuries and will unto our dying breath. We pray to the Lord for the safety of the within these walls and for thy gift of life. We pray for thy gift for the health and vitality of our people, livestock, and crops. We pray for forgiveness for our sins and mistakes, and those of our children, Amen."

"Amen," the villagers chorused. The pastor looked at the families assembled and smiled, "I do believe that it is ample time for the traditional egg hunt, lest the children vibrate through their seats."

The adults laughed while the children perked up. "Children you know the rules, you must wait for all the adults to hide the eggs and come back. No peeking." The village children laughed.

The adults left the church, many holding baskets filled with colorful painted eggs. Emma tugged Jack's sleeve, "how many do you think we'll get this year Jack?"

The older Overland shrugged, "Who knows, last year we got eleven but the year before we only got eight."

A few rows down one of the younger children suddenly burst tears. The girl's older brother tried to calm her down to no avail. Jack felt his way over to the girl, kneeling in front of her.

"Hey, hey it's alright, what's got you so upset?" He asked softly.

"Where's my mommy?" The girl wailed.

Jack chuckled, "She's outside, she's hiding all the pretty eggs for you to find. She'll be back in just a few minutes."

The girl sniffed, "Promise?" Jack laughed, "promise." The girl hugged Jack and ran off.

Jack chuckled and stood up, turning to go back to go back to the pew.

The younger children ran around, only talking to the seventeen-year-old occasionally.

Adult slowly began coming back into the church handing their children baskets. Mrs. Overland made her over to her children through the crowd, handing her basket to Jack.

"Now that we’re all back, let the annual egg hunt begin!" The pastor shouted.

Emma grabbed Jack's hand and the children rushed out the building. Emma led her brother out the church, giggling all the way. The stampede of children ran at the nearest eggs they could see, laughing with delight. Emma tugged Jack at a group of eggs in the bushes near the market.

Emma grabbed two eggs and put them in the basket before other children got the rest of the eggs. The younger Overland tugged her older brother around the village, snatching eggs from their hiding places before the other egg seeking children got to them.

By the time they had collected six eggs Jack was panting for breath, doubling over to catch his breath.

Emma stopped, "Jack are you OK?" She asked, peering up at her brother in concern.

Jack waved her off as he lightly coughed, "I'm fine squirt, just a little out of breath."

Emma frowned, "Do we need to stop?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I do though," he handed her the basket. "Go on and have some fun Ems I'll just stay here."

Emma frowned but nodded, turning and running off.

Jack felt behind him for something to sit on, his hand came in contact with a large rock. Jack sat down on the rock, panting softly as he slowly regained his breath. It was odd that he lost his breath so easily. Usually, he had rather high stamina, maybe he was coming down with something.

Eventually, Jack noticed that he couldn’t hear the other villagers, just the sounds of the outback’s night creatures emerging.

He was at the edge of the village he realized. He'd have to go back to the more populated edges in a while. Jack tipped his head and felt the dying sunlight warm his breath.

Ten minutes later a soft rustling suddenly caught Jack's attention. The teen slowed his breathing, straining to hear more. Jack could hear four soft distinct thumps and slow, even breathing. There was something behind him.

Jack sat ramrod straight, suddenly in high alert.

The teen slowly stood up and turned to the noise. He backed up slowly, straining to hear the creature and regulate his own breathing. His hand reached a building and the creature slowly walked forward, each paw striking the ground softly yet solidly.

A small whimper of fear escaped Jack as he backed up even further. Jack could hear rustling and the four beats on the ground changed to two beats.

The strange creature slowly slunk forward, standing straight in front of Jack. A desperate gasp sounded from the teen's throat and Jack stumbled backward. A low, pleased growl came from the creature, prompting another whimper from the terrified teen.

"Jack!" Emma yelled excitedly. The strange animal let out a frustrated snarl and turned, running off into the outback.

"Emma!" Jack yelled back. His sister flung herself into his arms, bubbling excitedly. "We got fifteen eggs this year Jack! That's more than we've ever gotten."

Jack laughed, the sound just a tad hysterical, "That's great Em!"

"She was quite excited about that," their mother said coming up behind her children.

Jack chuckled, "I'm sure."

Mrs. Overland shook her head, "Well, let's get home, it's getting dark out.

Jack nodded, turning back to face where the creature had come from. "Is something wrong Jack?" Emma asked.

"...No, it's nothing." Jack said, turning back.

* * *

Large paws ran over his body, eliciting desperate moans from the teen's strangely feverish body. Jack moaned lewdly at the soft fur that ran over his groin, his hips unconsciously bucking up.

The creature let out a satisfied snarl and leaned down, attacking Jack's mouth with his own. Jack whined as a fresh wave of heat washed over his body, leaning into the other body. The creature ground his hips into the teens, causing the teen to shriek in pleasure. "Please, please, please!" Jack yelled, thrusting back against the hot, fur covered body above him.

The creature met his desperate thrusts, pushing Jack into the cushioned ground, growling as the teen moaned and writhed beneath him. The creature pulled back and Jack whined loudly as the loss.

The creature chuckled and lined up his cock with Jack's entrance. Jack choked at the feeling of the thick head teasing his entrance, jerking back against the animal’s member. The creature growled as the tip of his cock slipped into Jack's entrance, the fluttering muscles easily allowing it access.

It growled in pleasure and grasped Jack's hips. He immediately began thrusting into the squirming teen, pounding Jack into the bedding. Jack moaned wantonly, unable to do anything but grasp at the animal above him, trying desperately to get friction on his aching cock. The creature changed its angle and hit the spot that made Jack see stars.

"There! Oh Aster, there! Please!" The animal roared in response, hitting that spot with every thrust. Jack sobbed and bucked his hips into the animal's furry groin as a tight heat curled in his stomach. Almost as if sensing this, the creature sped up, causing Jack to scream in unbearable pleasure.

The creature growled and leaned forward, biting into Jack's neck. The human teen gasped softly and went completely still. It felt as if Jack was moving through molasses, his limbs slow to respond to his command, his mind almost completely shut down, unaware of anything except for the pleasure coursing through his body and the cock ramming up his ass.

Jack screamed once more as intense heat washed through his body. The creature pulled almost completely out of Jack and then slammed back in. Jack came undone with one last scream as his vision went white.

* * *

Jack shot up.

Waves of heat crashed through his body, sweeping over the teens consciousness. Jack whimpered at the heat, all thoughts shut down as the lust overtook Jack's senses. The teen froze. There was something wrong. Another whimper tore through Jack's throat. He was missing. The Buck wasn't there, were was he? Jack whined softly, this was wrong, the Buck wasn't there and this wasn't a nest. He was vulnerable, he wasn't safe.

Fresh waves of heat overcame the teen, causing Jack to curl over himself and keen for something. This was wrong, this was wrong he thought, jumping out of the bed. Jack stumbled out of the room, trying to do it as quietly as the heat would let him. Jack staggered into the kitchen, going out the back door as quickly and silently as possible. Jack choked as the heat overcame him, the teen falling to his knees in the dirt.

A loud growl sounded in front of him and Jack's head snapped up. A creature prowled forward, stopping right in front of Jack and sniffing at his neck. Jack immediately relaxed, this wasn't an enemy, this wouldn't hurt him. This was his Buck, he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Jack.

Strong arms wrapped around Jack, pulling him up into the creatures embrace. The Buck purred softly before turning and running away, Jack trapped securely in his arms. The creature ran through the outback, heading for the stone outcropping Jack had found with his sister earlier in the day. The Buck entered the chamber below the rocks and laid the Doe down.

Jack whined, arms weakly reaching for the Buck's embrace. The Buck growled softly and Jack retracted his arms, sobbing as another wave of lust crashed over him. The creature carefully took Jack's clothes off, folding them and setting them off to the side. Jack whined at his Buck's inattention, his cock hardening even further from the hormones raging wildly through his veins.

The Buck stood up and circled the whimpering Doe, looking over him critically. He fell onto all fours, walking forward until he was just before the Doe's head. "Change," he growled, touching his nose to Jack's forehead.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Jack screamed and curled onto his side, agony coursing through his body. Jack could feel his bones changing, altering to support another species. His skin suddenly began itch and fur sprouted from Jack's skin, covering his entire body in a space of a few seconds. The teen's body elongated, his hips widening and his waist narrowing. Then the worst of the pain came.

Jack screamed in unbelievable agony as his tailbone elongated, piercing through his skin only for muscle and skin to form around the exposed bone. His human ears shrunk back into his skull as holes opened in the top of his skull and elongated stocks grew out of them. Jack's face was the last to change, his mouth expanding to become a muzzle and his nose shrinking back.

The entire process left Jack completely drained, the Doe completely limp on the ground. Jack sniffed at the air, whining in longing as a beautiful, hypnotizing scent overcame his sense of smell.

The scent was completely masculine and powerful, telling Jack that the owner of the scent, the Buck, was healthy and powerful, extremely so. Jack whimpered in desire and shifted onto his back, lifting his hips to expose his dripping entrance to the open air. The Buck's scent immediately changed, strong desire and lust winding through the beautiful scent.

The Buck snarled and backed up, circling around to the other side of Jack, plainly in view of Jack's open legs. The creature slowly approached Jack, encouraged by Jack's incessant whines and whimpers. The Buck lowered his head to Jack's entrance and sniffed, trying to memorize Jack's Heat scent. He licked at Jack's entrance, lapping up some of the lubricating fluid flowing from Jack's ass. The Buck suddenly tore away with a snarl and turned, racing out of the nest and away from the Doe.

Jack cried after him, trying to follow the Buck. However this new body not allowing him to move as he would expect. After several failed attempts at getting up, Jack eventually laid down with a frustrated cry. The Buck didn't want him he thought, internally despairing at the realization.

* * *

Aster growled as he made his way back to his nest. He was frustrated, and understandably so. The Doe was so close, but he couldn't have him yet. Aster had nearly lost control when he saw the Doe so perfectly disheveled outside his cabin. He had nearly taken the Doe right there, consequences be damned.

He smirked. The Doe, Jack, he reminded himself, had finally entered heat. He was almost ready for Aster to claim him. The god shivered in pure lust when he recalled Jack's altered form. The human shell had finally been able to change into his true form.

Jack had changed into a beautiful silvery white doe with silver markings flowing up and down his form. He would look so beautiful in Aster's nest, whining and begging for Aster to mate him, to breed him and fill him with their kits.

The Doe was perfect, physically and mentally. His body was slightly lean but perfectly healthy, growing perfectly. He wasn't as large as his Buck, actually slightly small for a Doe, but that made him even more desirable in Aster's opinion. He would fit perfectly beneath him, in his arms.

His personality was perfect for a doe. Jack was cheerful, fun loving, and eager to please. He was also a natural around children he noted with pleasure. The Doe would be a perfect Dam to their future kits.

Aster smiled widely, one more year and the Doe would finally be mature enough for Aster to claim as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised my self this wouldn't blindly copy Caught. I think it's working so far. So the other story I mentioned turned out to be 'The Spring Tribute' in FF.net. It is good, I recommend it. So yay :D things will start to heat up soon!
> 
> Also before any grammar Nazis try to bite my head off for the whole capitalizing Doe and Buck, let me explain. Doe or Buck are titles. They would be capitalized just like the President or the Prime Minister. So yep, that's all I've got to say. If you like kudos or comment please, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about the story so far!


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back! Before you read this, if anyone's interested, I need a beta for this story so if you're interested message me please!
> 
> Anyway here's the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!

Jack smiled as he felt along the familiar rock faces of the outcropping. He carefully stepped over a rather large rock and grasped the side of the entrance to the chamber below. Jack slipped down the hole, sighing in content as he entered the room he had dubbed his nest.

"Home sweet home," he muttered. It had been a year since he and his sister had discovered the place. A year since the incident.

* * *

Jack groaned softly, his head throbbing. He suddenly went still. This was not his bedroom. Jack reached out a hand and felt along the surface he was laying on. The surface was hard, but not particularly rough. Rock, he realized suddenly. Where was he, and how did he get there? Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Once again Jack went completely still. His hand was much larger than normal, not to mention much more sensitive. He could feel something soft on his face too. Trying desperately to contain his rising panic Jack ran one hand over the other. His hands touched soft fur that covered his entire hand.

Unable to hold it anymore, Jack screamed and shot up, only to immediately fall back down again. His head painfully knocked against the ground and he yelped in pain. A sudden metallic scent hit him. Jack hissed in pain and raised a hand to his head, touching the back of his head.

His head was covered fur as well, he realized. His hands touched the area that had hit the ground and he felt something wet. Jack frowned and felt along the area some more. He hissed slightly as the broken skin stung slightly. The wetness spread a bit, but there wasn't much of it.

He sat up and brought his hand to his nose, only to bonk his hand against his nose. "Alright, what in Aster's name is going on!" The frustrated teen screamed. He felt along his face, only to discover that he now had a muzzle of all things. Jack ran his hand over the top of his hand before hitting something else.

There were two somethings sticking out of the top of his head. The teen felt along one of them, finding that the back of the thing was covered in fur while the front was sensitive skin. Jack ran his fingers delicately along the skin, shivering slightly at the pleasurable sensation. The stocks were very long, Jack estimated about one and a half feet long. He frowned and touched the side of his head. His ears were gone.

Jack screamed again. "Emma this isn't funny, what did you do!" He yelled desperately. There was no response. Jack whimpered slightly in fear. What had happened to him? Last he knew he had been sleeping in bed hadn't he? Slowly things began coming back. He had gone outside, he realized, and something had been there, the something had picked him up and taken him here, wherever here was. Was the thing still here? No, it had left after... Jack gasped, it had left after it the had caused something to change in him.

Jack felt down his neck and torso. He was completely covered in the fur.

Jack suddenly heard a low hissing noise. He stopped and listened carefully. He was making the noise he realized. Jack coughed, stopping the odd noise.

Shivering slightly, he continued, running his hand over his stomach. His hand (paw?) ran over a little nub. He moaned a bit as pads on his paw stimulated the nub. It was a nipple. On his stomach. "Oh, Aster what the heck is going on!" Jack quickly discovered a partner on the other side of his stomach, and then two more pairs. "What the hell!" Jack screamed, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Jack said, panic sinking in again. He started making the hissing noise, but this time, Jack was too panicked to register the fact. "This is a dream, this has got to be a dream," he muttered. He pinched one of his arms, "Ok not a dream."

Jack whimpered again and tried to stand up. He toppled over again, throwing his arms out to catch him. "Right, not a good idea," he said. He sat up and slowly pushed himself to a wall. He put a paw on the wall and slowly tried again, careful to pay attention to how his legs had changed.

His feet were much longer and his legs bent a bit more, but otherwise his legs hadn't changed much. He carefully stood up, putting his weight down slowly. He wobbled a bit, but otherwise he was steady. Cautiously, he stepped forward, mindful of his elongated feet and knees. He exhaled and took another step, putting his weight on his toes.

He laughed, "Alright, not so hard!" His laughing sent him off balance, pitching his forward. Jack yelped and put his arms out in front of him. He landed softly on all fours, his legs bending comfortably to accommodate the new position. "Huh," Jack said, "ok then." His arms were the perfect length to keep him level while his legs bent in a way that felt surprisingly natural.

"This is officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me," he said, "what the hell am I? And how in Aster's name did I manage to fucking shapeshift?" A thought struck him, "Oh crap, how am I going to explain this to Mom and Emma!" Jack began to shake, "oh fuck, I can't go back like this! Oh, Aster I'm going to die, oh fuck!" A loud, distressed whine escaped Jack's muzzle.

The teen paused, "Ok calm down Jack, think for a minute. In the stories shapeshifting can usually be reversed right? Maybe I can undo it?" Jack said. He slowly sat back on his haunches, trying to stand up again. The teen toppled over and groaned, "Ok, this isn't going to work," he muttered. Jack moved to lay on his back and stopped moving. He thought about his human body, picturing how he perceived his body.

For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly started changing. His arms shortened while his legs straightened out. His ears shrunk back into his skull, his rounded human emerging on either side of his head. Jack screamed as part of his spine shrunk while skin and muscle painfully separated from the bone. Jack hissed in discomfort as his fur slowly receded into his skin, prickling and itching Jack all over his body. Jack panted in effort as the transformation finished.

When it was complete Jack laid there, recovering from the pain. He slowly stood up and felt around the cavern. He discovered his clothes several feet away from where he had been laying originally. He carefully put them on, a sudden soreness permeating his entire body. He walked over to the edge of the cavern, feeling along the walls for an exit. He soon felt out the exit. Jack climbed out of the hole, emerging into the sunlight. Jack felt along the rocks, trying to figure out if he knew where he was.

"The rock outcrop?" Jack said, slightly bewildered, "well, at least, I know where I am." Jack turned and began walking towards the village. Twenty minutes of walking took Jack to the first of the wooden houses that made up the settlement. Jack smiled as he ran his hand along the boards of the houses near him. His grin widened as he felt the familiar wooden planks of his house. Jack reached for the door and pulled it open. "Mom, Emma, are you home?" He said.

"Jack!" Emma screamed, running and jumping into her brother's arms. "Jackson Overland, Where have you been!" His mother yelled, coming over the embracing siblings.

"I-I..." His mother sobbed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Aster, never do that again Jack, we thought you died!" Mrs. Overland said. "Died?" He asked, confused. He hadn't been gone for that long, had he? "You were gone for three days," Emma said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What possessed you to leave the house!" Their mother asked. Jack froze, "I-I went for a walk, I lost track of where I was and got lost, I just found my way back." His mother sobbed again and nodded, "Oh Aster, you scared us, Jack! You must be starving, let's go get you something to eat."

* * *

He walked to the center of the room and laid down on the soft pile of blankets laid out in a rough nest. His mother had thrown out many of their old blankets and Jack had filched some of them before she could throw them out. Over the year he had also grabbed various rags and scraps of cloth to line the nest.

Jack hummed in appreciation of the soft bed. He slowly sat up and began slowly peeling off his clothes. Jack set the discarded articles to the side and sighed as the nest's cool air hit his bare skin. The eighteen-year-old sighed softly and began the now familiar transformation.

Over the course of the year the transformations had become quicker and less painful, now they took only a few seconds and itched a bit. Jack smiled as he felt the change of forms complete. The changing had freaked him out at first, but over a few months, Jack began looking forward to his visits to his nest and changing. He had never dared venture out of the nest for fear of being spotted, but he had explored every nook and cranny of his home. Control over his new form had taken a while, but the end was worth it.

Jack curled up in the center of his nest, resting in the comfort of his den. He simply laid there, the familiar scents relaxing Jack. A small nagging feeling, like he had forgotten something important, started bugging Jack. "Oh crap, Ostra is tomorrow," Jack said.

The upcoming celebration had been bugging Jack for a while. More specifically the Tribute part. Aster took virgin tributes of both sexes, specifically ones who were coming of age or had just become adults. Jack, unfortunately, fit the requirements to become the spring god's Tribute. He knew that to be a Tribute saw supposedly a huge honor, but the whole thing just freaked Jack out. Having sex with a giant rabbit god was kinda creepy in his opinion.

Jack groaned and rolled over, trying to forget about it and just enjoy himself. He pushed his face into the nest slowly inhaled, his own scent calming and reassuring the anxious teen. Slowly, his breathing slowed and Jack drifted off.

* * *

The creature paced around Jack's prone form, the rustle of fur and the soft tread of paw the only indication that there was anything there.

Jack frowned and sat up. He was in his other form he noted with surprise, he had only ever been in his human form in his dreams. The animal stopped pacing, all movement stopping. Jack shifted uneasily, unsure what exactly the creature wanted.

The animal slowly walked forward, cautious in its movements. He stooped beside Jack, a few inches the only distance between them. The creature leaned forward and sniffed at Jack's neck, its whiskers tickling Jack. The teen shuddered slightly and the creature paused for a moment before continuing its actions.

It rumbled and pushed Jack's shoulders down, pinning him down with incredible strength. Jack began hissing uneasily at the new position. The creature growled in response, moving to hover over Jack's torso. The animal leaned down, pushing Jack's legs apart with its own.

The creature reached down between Jack's legs, it's paw reaching for Jack's entrance. It inserted one digit, wiggling it around slightly. He slowly inserted another, watching as Jack gasped and wriggled slightly. It rumbled as it began scissoring, stretching Jack. The teen moaned at the sensation, his hips pushing back at the digits lightly.

The animal growled and a new, unknown scent hit Jack. The scent was musky and masculine, it almost reminded him of his own scent when he masturbated. Jack groaned at the scent, his legs falling completely open while his dick slipped free from its sheath. The animal gave an odd purring noise, continuing to work Jack open.

The teen moaned and pushed back against the intrusion, trying to get more pleasure from the animal. The animal's other paw reached down and stilled Jack's hips. He whimpered slightly, wishing he would hurry up. Soon the digits slipped out of Jack, the creature repositioning itself to hover over Jack's hips.

The tip of the animal's prick poked at at Jack's entrance, provoking a moan from Jack. The creature immediately pushed in, groaning in pleasure. Jack gasped as the creature's dick pushed all the way in him, arching his back off of the ground. The animal waited a moment for Jack to get used to the sensation before pulling out and pushing back in. Jack moaned again, rolling his hips slightly.

The animal growled and continued thrusting in, forcing moans and whimpers from the teen. A tight heat coiled in Jack, causing him to scream in pleasure. The creature above him stilled at the sound. Jack whined at the loss of stimulation. The animal pulled out and grasped Jack's hips, flipping the teen onto his stomach. He pulled Jack's hips up and settled behind him. He immediately thrust back into Jack, gravity forcing him further into Jack.

Jack screeched at the feeling, moving to bury his head in his arms. With the creature's continued thrusts the tight coiling came back, causing Jack to whimper at the pleasurable feeling. The creature sped up, driving Jack closer and closer to the edge. The creature snarled and came, his seed flooding Jack's insides.

Jack moaned and pushed back frantically against the creature, desperate to cum. A soft hum came from the creature as it reached for Jack's dick, wrapping its paw around the teen's member. The animal carefully stroked Jack to the edge, pushing Jack to orgasm. Jack screamed as he came, going completely boneless. The animal hummed and nuzzled into Jack's neck.

"You're finally ready little doe," the creature said. Jack froze, "Wha?" The other being chuckled and sniffed Jack's neck, "you'll find out soon pet." With that the creature harshly bit down on Jack's neck, sending him out of the dream.

* * *

Jack lurched awake, grasping at his neck. "Oh, just a dream," he murmured. The teen groaned and rubbed his head, "OH SHIT!" He yelled, jumping up, "Crud, I fell asleep! Mom's going to kill me if I'm late!" He hopped over to his clothes, changing even as he reached for them. Jack quickly dressed, pulling his clothes into place as fast as possible.

The teen ran for the exit out of the nest, pulling his shirt over his head. Jack slipped outside and ran towards the village, swerving and jumping over the familiar terrain. Jack yelped as his foot caught in a hole, pulling his feet out from under him. He hissed slightly in pain, rubbing his foot carefully.

A small area was swollen, he noted, indicating a possible sprain. He carefully stood up, putting pressure on the foot. It hurt slightly, but he could walk on it. Jack groaned and continued walking towards the village. Several minutes later he reached his house.

"There you are Jack!" Emma exclaimed, running over to her brother, "Mom and I were about to leave without you!" Jack laughed guiltily, "sorry Ems, sorry Mom."

Their mother chuckled and shook her head slightly, "Honestly Jack, what am I going to do with you? You spend more time in the outback than in the village." Jack laughed, "Yeah, let's get going! Emma, did you paint the eggs?" "Yep!" Emma chirped, "Mom has the basket."

His sister grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the church, chatting all the while. "I can't believe that the Tribute will be from our village this year! Macy said her sister wants to be picked, but Macy thinks that it'll be Tegan. I agree with her, Tegan's really pretty! Really nice too," Emma said.

"It has been a while," their mother said slightly sadly. "Who was the Tribute last time?" Jack asked. "A friend of mine, his name was Jack as well," Mrs. Overland murmured. "Was? " Jack asked nervously. "He was so shaken up by the whole ordeal that he killed himself a few months after he came home." Emma gasped, "oh no! Why would he, being a Tribute is such an honor!" Mrs. Overland sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, he never told anyone why."

The family fell silent, the jovial mood effectively ruined. A few minutes later they arrived at the church. They walked inside and sat down silently. Emma turned and started chatting to a friend who was sitting behind them. After a few more families came in and the pastor walked to the front of the church and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

* * *

Father Tomas looked around at the blank space around him, trying to make sense of the dream. A figure appeared suddenly before him.

The figure was humanoid, he looked rabbit like but with longer limbs and was walking upright. He had blue-gray fur over most of his body with white on his stomach face. Darker gray tribal markings on his arms and legs gave the figure a raw, powerful appearance.

"My lord Aster," Father Tomas greeted, bowing as deeply as he could. The god regarded the pastor, looking at him with slight disdain, "the Tribute," he said, an odd accent coloring his voice. "Yes my lord?" Tomas asked, avoiding the deity's eyes. "Jackson Overland," Aster said.

The pastor nodded, "yes my lord, I will alert the boy." Aster nodded, "be gone." He waved his arm and Father Tomas disappeared.

Aster considered the space the pastor had occupied for a moment. He had waited eighteen agonizing years for the Doe to reach maturity, now the Doe would be in his arms in a few short hours. The god grinned, he had carefully watched over the Doe this past year as he had gained mastery over the form Aster had gifted him. It had taken the Doe a while, but now he had perfect control over it.

He shuttered on arousal, soon he would finally have his chosen mate in his nest in the full throes of heat, whimpering and begging for his cock. Aster flexed his claws, 'soon' he thought.

Father Tomas looked up at the assembled mass. "I'm sure many of you children are anxious for the egg hunt, and I'm sure the young adults are anxious for a very different reason, but first let us pray." The church goers lowered their heads.

"We pray to Aster to secure fertility and life for our village and land. We thank you for your protection and blessing over our lands and people. We also thank you for the blessing bestowed upon us in being able to provide a Tribute to show our devotion. Your blessing allows is to live and we are eternally grateful, Amen." Father Tomas said. "Amen," the villagers murmured.

"Now I'm sure that all of you are anxious for the name of this year's Tribute," the pastor began, "but first I must ask the chosen Tribute to behave honorably and respectfully in the presence of our Lord. You are the Tribute chosen by Aster himself, as such you must remember that you're are representing our village in your actions." The crowd collectively held their breath. "The selected Tribute is Jackson Overland."

Jack's world froze, the god wanted him of all people. Jack sucked in a breath, oh shit, the strange heat from last year, if that came back while he was in the god's presence...

"Jack?" Emma hissed under her breath, "the Father wants you to go to the front of the church." "Uh huh," Jack said, numbly standing up walking to the front of the front. "Now I'm sure many of you want to congratulate Jack, but that will have to wait when he comes home. If the adults could go begin hiding eggs, we can begin the egg hunt."

The adults filed out while Father Tomas led Jack to a room behind the altar. "Are you alright Jack?" He asked. Jack nodded, "yeah it's a little much to take in." The pastor chuckled, "I'm sure it is my boy! Now I need you to take off your clothes and lay on this table here." Jack slowly removed his clothes before going and laying on the table.

"Now Jack you know that the Tribute needs to be a virgin correct?" Father Tomas asked. "Yeah," Jack said slowly. "Part of the ritual of preparing the Tribute is physically checking for virginity," the Father said, "I'm going to need to put a single finger inside you, just to check alright?" Jack sighed, "ok."

The Father walked around and slowly pushed a finger inside Jack, wiggling it around slightly. Jack had to resist the urge to pull away at the sensation. It felt wrong somehow, has if he shouldn't allow the pastor to touch him at all.

To Jack's relief, he pulled out quickly. "Alright, now the uncomfortable part is over! The rest is very simple, I need to wash you and then rub a little light scented oil into your skin," he explained, going to fetch the necessary materials.

Jack shifted slightly, he was going to meet a god in a few hours. He was going to get fucked by a god in a few hours. The thought didn't bother him as much as it probably should have. The thought felt right somehow. It felt as if this was what he had been created to do. The Father soon returned with a rag, oil, and a bucket of water.

He methodically began wiping Jack down, carefully to get every inch of skin. The whole process caused Jack to blush furiously, as he had washed Jack's privates as well. "You alright Jack?" Father Tomas asked. "Yeah I'm fine," Jack squeaked. The pastor chuckled slightly and continued with the ritual.

The slow rubbing of oil caused Jack to nod off, causing him to miss most of the ritual. "Jack, Jack?" The pastor said, shaking him awake. "Five more minutes Mom," Jack muttered. The Father laughed, "I'm not your mother Jack."

Jack groaned and sat up, "is it over?" He asked. "Almost," Tomas replied, "you need to put this on." He handed Jack a hooded cloak. Jack hopped off the table and pulled the cloak over his head. The pastor led Jack to the back of the church where a wagon was waiting for them.

Father Tomas led Jack to the back of the wagon and guided him inside. He took a seat next to Jack and the driver took off. The ride was silent so Jack took the opportunity to think.

Why did Aster choose him, he wondered. Did he know about the creature? Did he know about his dreams? Did he know about his second form? Jack shuddered, this entire ordeal set him on edge, there was some connection between all the weird stuff that had been happening to him in the past few years, he was sure of it.

Jack groaned, this entire thing was insanely confusing. Was Aster behind all of this? Was this a normal part of being a Tribute? Was the creature that approached him last year under Aster's command? A hand landed on Jack's leg, startling him.

"You alright Jack?" Father Tomas asked, concern evident in his voice. Jack nodded shakily, "yeah I'm fine." "It's normal to be nervous," he said, "just stay calm and you'll be home before you know it." "How long will I stay with him?" Jack asked. The pastor considered this for a moment, "I'm not sure exactly, Tributes are there for varying amounts of time. Usually, they're there for five to seven days." Jack sighed, "This is insane." The pastor didn't respond and they fell into an uneasy silence.

A while later they stopped. The pastor led Jack out of he wagon and towards a circular clearing at the foot of a large mountain. "Now you need to sit on your knees, hands clasped in front on you and head down, alright Jack?" "Yeah," Jack stuttered out.

The pastor led him to the center of the clearing and pushed down on his shoulder. Jack knelt in the position Father Tomas indicated. The pastor turned back and walked back to the wagon. They started off, leaving Jack alone.

Jack exhaled softly and shifted slightly. There was a rock digging into his left shin. The teen tried to move it one more time before giving up and remaining still. A few minutes passed before anything happened. A familiar thump of furred paws reached Jack's ear. Jack froze, now he wished he was in his other form, then he could at least hear and smell what was going on. "Hello, little Doe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY PROGRESS! My problem as a writer is that I take forever to get to the first plot point and then once I'm there, everything rushes out and it doesn't turn out well :/ but that didn't happen this time! So now the fun part can begin *cackles*


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter four! I swear you guys, half of the comments were 'is he getting his sight back?' Or 'Is Aster going to keep him?' XD I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to see :P

Jack's head snapped up at the semi-familiar voice.

Aster smirked and walked over to the kneeling teen. Aster slowly circled Jack, looking him over critically. "Little Doe?" Jack asked, confused.

Aster chuckled and put a paw on the nape of Jack's neck, causing the teen to shiver. "Yes," he said simply, not offering an explanation. The god rubbed a finger around the back of Jack's neck absentmindedly.

Jack exhaled a shuddering breath, subconsciously leaning back into the touch. His fur was soft, Jack thought, it almost reminded him of his own. The god's fingers slipped around Jack's neck so that he held the teen's pale throat in his paw. Jack's pulse sped up in response, causing Aster to chuckle. Jack tensed at the noise, unsure of what the god was trying to do.

"Calm down, little one," Aster said, his voice stern, "I will not hurt you. Yet."

Well, that's certainly not reassuring, Jack thought nervously. Aster leaned down and picked Jack up in one smooth move. Jack yelped at the sudden movement, his arms shooting out to steady himself and latching around Aster's neck.

Aster looked down at the human in his arms. "Why have you not opened your eyes this entire time, Doe?" he asked. Jack bit his lip and didn't say anything. "You are blind," Aster murmured. Jack hesitated then nodded. Aster contemplated this for a moment, "No matter. Hold on tight." The god turned and ran towards the mountains. Jack jumped at the sudden change and clung to Aster.

Aster raced over rocks and through passages towards an unknown destination. Jack had to suppress a gleeful laugh at the speed. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair and tugging at his cloak. This was almost what he imagined running in his second form would be like. Just with a bit less tripping and falling on his face.

The trip was over much too soon in Jack's opinion; they arrived in less than a few minutes.

"Uh, Where are we?" Jack asked curiously.

"My Warren," Aster replied, "normally I would simply leave a Tribute around here, but you're a little different, Doe."

Jack frowned, "why?"

Aster chuckled, "several reasons. Perhaps I will tell you later."

Aster looked around at the large cavern. Plants grew everywhere, covering the area in a lush carpet of healthy green grass. Aster continued forward, careful not to jostle the human in his arms. He walked towards a large tunnel off to the side of the wall. The tunnel led into an even larger chamber.

This cavern, unlike the other, was full of carefully cultivated gardens surrounding a large lake. Jack could hear the churning of the water and smell the sweet scent of flowers.

Aster walked along the strip of grass at the edge of the wall, avoiding the plants. When they had reached the opposite side of the lake he started towards a curtain of vines covering part of the rock wall.

Aster pushed the vines out of his way, entering a spacious living area. He walked through the room, striding towards an opening that led into a slightly smaller chamber.

Aster smirked and approached the nest in the center of the room. He knelt down and placed Jack in the nest. Jack hesitantly let go of his neck, drawing his arms to his side. Aster grinned; he finally had the Doe.

"Take off the cloak, little one," he ordered. Jack blushed and did as he commanded, undoing the fastening and casting it off to the side. "I will never understand human’s need for clothing," Aster commented.

"We don't have fur to cover everything like you do," Jack said, still blushing madly.

Aster smirked, "But you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack muttered.

The god smirked and placed a paw under Jack's chin, "didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to lie?"

Jack paused, "How do you know about that?" He asked warily.

Aster chuckled, "I have my sources, Doe."

"My name is Jack," he muttered.

The god nodded, "I am more than aware. You have quite that attitude, Doe. For now, it amuses me, but I am not known for my patience."

Jack shuffled nervously. This whole situation was setting him more and more on edge.

Aster let go of Jack's chin and backed up. "Change," Aster ordered.

Jack frowned and laid back down. He concentrated on his other form and began the transformation. A few moments later he was completely transformed and sat back up.

Aster stared at Jack, smirking slightly.

Jack tipped his head up and sniffed at the air. Aster's scent hit him like a brick. The god smelled of earth and plants, with heavy traces of masculinity layered throughout.

Jack lowered his head, nearly whimpering at the smell. Aster smirked as he watched the conflict play out on Jack's face.

Aster dropped down and began to circle the Doe, watching as Jack's ears twitched to follow his movement. Jack tensed as he continued, desperately wanting to run away as quickly as possible. The teen moved to get up, only to be pushed down by Aster.

"Do you really think you would be able to get away, Jack?" Aster said, still smirking.

"Who said I was going to run?" Jack shot back, tensing up.

Aster snarled loudly, "Do you think I can't see how you tried to move towards the exit?"

Jack shrunk away from the noise, his ears instinctively moving back submissively.

Aster growled lowly, "have you forgotten why you're here, Doe? You're here as my Tribute, a sacrifice by your people to placate me so that I allow them to live. It would not end well for them, or you, if you run."

Jack lowered his head, "No, I didn't forget."

"Then you best behave," Aster snarled.

The teen nodded mutely.

Aster grabbed Jack's shoulder and pushed him down so that the Doe was lying in the nest. "I was going to be kind and wait until your heat started, but you are pushing my temper," Aster said.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, fear beginning to mount.

Aster unsheathed his claws, running them delicately over Jack's cheek. The teen couldn't hold in a whimper at the touch, his paws beginning to shake.

Aster didn't say a word, he simply watched as Jack trembled, his normally sweet scent beginning to take on the bitter tinge of fear. Aster's paw caressed Jack's cheek once before trailing down his body. His claws came to rest on Jack's hips.

By this time Jack had stopped trembling, but the Doe was still completely tense. The god smirked and dug his claws into the hip, just hard enough to leave an indent in the skin.

Jack gasped, the sharp pin pricks sending a wave of heat throughout his body.

Aster leaned down and sniffed at Jack's neck. He huffed, annoyed. He could almost smell Jack's heat scent, the elusive fragrance barely there.

He sheathed his claws and ran his paws over Jack's stomach. Jack bit his lip to hold in a moan when the other's paw ghosted over his sheath. Aster smirked and rubbed the area harder. Jack whined as a stronger wave of lust hit him.

Aster growled, pleased. He had set off the Doe's heat. His pupils blew out at the enticingly sweet smell that wound it's way through Jack's scent.

This was the same one that had tormented his for a year, ever since he first saw the Doe stumble out from his cabin.

He snarled possessively, moving to cover Jack's body with his own. Jack whimpered as a third wave crashed over him, his legs falling open on their own.

Aster growled and put a paw between Jack's legs, rubbing the Doe's entrance. Jack moaned at the sensation, his dick beginning to peek out from his sheath.

Aster slipped a digit into Jack, moving it around a bit before adding a second finger.

Jack whimpered, "W-what's going on? Why am I so warm?"

Aster chuckled, "you are going into heat, little one. Don't tell me that you've forgotten what happened last year?"

Jack shook his head, "N-no, I didn't forget. But how do you know about that?"

Aster grinned and began spreading his fingers, "Who do you think took you somewhere safe?"

"That was you? Why were you outside my house?" Jack asked, his voice shaking as the Buck stretched him.

Aster hummed, "Yes. It's not safe for a pretty little unmated Doe like yourself to be out in the open during your heat."

Jack frowned, "Doe? Heat? This doesn't make any sense!"

Aster chuckled and pressed his lips to Jack's forehead, "All will be explained in time, little one, but not at this moment. Now, just relax." Jack moaned, instinctively leaning up and bumping his nose to Aster's.

Aster grinned and withdrew his fingers, the grin turning into a smirk as he heard Jack whine at the loss. The god pushed Jack's legs open a bit more and slowly pushed in, relishing in the feeling of the vice like grip the Doe had on his cock.

Jack wiggled and twisted, moaning as he was stretched out. He gasped raggedly as Aster pressed forward, driving the breath from his lungs.

Aster pushed in until he was balls deep in Jack, watching the panting body beneath him. He pulled out and pushed back in, his eyes on Jack's face as he took the younger's virginity.

Jack didn't disappoint. The Doe was panting and whimpering, his head tipped back, baring his neck for Aster. He could see the pleasure play out over the Doe's face. It was so obvious Jack had never been touched before, his expression fluidly changing from one of discomfort to one of complete ecstasy. 

Aster groaned and began to thrust into Jack in earnest, the Doe's heat scent beginning to trigger his own rut. Jack screamed as the heat crashed through his body, completely engulfing him and driving all rational thought out of his mind.

Jack nearly choked as the Buck struck something deep inside him, white-hot sparks flying through him. "Aaah! Aster, please!" He screamed, his vision going white as the pleasure raced through his body.

Aster snarled and hit the spot again, loving the way it caused Jack's walls to clench desperately around him.

A tight heat coiled in Jack's belly, almost painful in its intensity. Jack whined and tipped his head further back, completely exposing his white throat.

Aster growled lowly and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the whimpering Doe.

Jack suddenly snapped, coming undone with a pleasured scream, his seed splattering between them. Aster thrust into Jack a few more times before reaching his own release.

Aster roared as he came, biting down harshly on Jack's neck. Jack screamed in pain as blood ran down his fur, Aster's teeth digging further into his flesh. The pain was almost immediately replaced with the sensation of numb pleasure, clouding Jack's mind to everything but the scent and feeling of Aster on him and in him.

A few moments later, Aster released his grip on Jack's neck. He purred softly and licked at the wound, cleaning up any of the blood that had spilled.

Jack hissed softly at the stinging sensation, causing Aster to nuzzle the unmarked part of his neck comfortingly. Jack purred slightly and tipped his head to the side to give Aster better access.

"A-again, please," he whimpered softly, pushing his hips up into Aster's.

Aster smirked, "As you wish."

He slowly pulled out of Jack, carefully watching his face. Aster growled possessively and slammed back into the heat riddled Doe, fucking him down into the nest. Jack gasped, reaching out and pulling Aster towards him.

The god snarled and grasped Jack's neck in his teeth, holding him in place. Aster reached down and grabbed Jack's length, squeezing and pulling at the teen's flushed dick.

Jack moaned helplessly, bucking his hips into the other's. Aster groaned and pushed into him harder, trying to find Jack's prostate again.

The Doe suddenly bucked, screaming his name as he struck Jack's sweet spot. Aster smirked into Jack's neck and hit the spot over and over, causing Jack to writhe and moan in pleasure. He thrust into the Doe a few more times before he snapped, cumming deep in the Doe's hole.

Jack moaned at the wave of semen that covered his insides, pushing his hips back against the god's groin.

Aster grabbed Jack's length again, stroking his erect dick with rough paw pads. Jack whimpered as the pads dragged against his sensitive flesh. He gasped as heat pooled in his abdomen before snapping, releasing a rush of fluid into Aster's palm. Jack slumped into the nest, his eyes fluttering closed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rest of their time together was a blur to Jack. The only thing he could recall was the constant heat and pleasure, lustful sounds and the digging of sharp teeth into his neck.

Jack groaned as he woke up alone in the nest. He frowned and perked his ears up, searching for the faintest hint of sound. "Aster?" He whispered, his voice oddly hoarse and his throat sore.

When no movement reached his ears, he moved to sit up, only to hiss in pain and flop back down, his ass burning.

Jack sighed and cracked his neck, trying to get the cricks out of his spine. Jack hissed again as his neck lit up with white hot pain. His paw flew to his neck. Bite marks littered his skin, dried blood covered the fur on his neck and shoulders. "What the fuck!?" He exclaimed, "He bit me?"

"It's rather rude to curse," Aster said, coming into the room.

Jack tipped his head towards the god, "what are you, my mother?"

Aster snorted, "Hardly. I'm your Buck."

Jack frowned and sat up, ignoring the burning ache inside him. "What?" He asked, confused.

Aster smirked and walked forward, "That's what these marks mean," he said, caressing the bites on Jack's neck.

Jack hissed at the painful sting, flinching away.

"Calm down, I have something to sooth it. I just need you to lay down," Aster ordered.

The Doe sighed and lowered himself down, tipping his head to the side.

Aster purred softly, dipping his fingers into a small pot he had brought with him and smearing it on Jack's bites. The teen exhaled slowly as the paste sent a soothed his skin.

"What do you mean ‘Buck’? How do you know about my second form? And why were you near my village a year ago?" Jack asked, questions pouring out of him.

Aster chuckled, "It's simple. You were destined from birth to become my Doe. I was outside your village to ensure that nothing would attack you while you were vulnerable with changing and going through your first heat."

Jack frowned, "Then was it your doing that I went blind?"

Aster shook his head, "No. That was not my doing, but it is rather beneficial to me."

"How is my blindness beneficial?" Jack snapped.

Aster growled and wrapped his paw around Jack's throat, "Watch your tone, Doe, lest I lose my temper," he growled.

Jack snarled, biting back an angry retort.

Aster smirked and clenched his paw once before letting go. They continued in silence, Aster carefully rubbing the paste into Jack's wounds.

"...How long have I been here?" Jack asked cautiously.

"This will be your seventh day," Aster answered.

Jack frowned. Mom and Emma were probably getting worried. Emma would probably complain that he missed the egg hunt. Even though he couldn't participate since he was technically an adult.

Mom would worry and dote him for a few months before Emma finally managed to get the attention off of him. Then Emma would drag him off to explore again, trying to make up for lost time.

He would have to make sure that nothing had taken up residence in his den while he was gone. Then again, his scent completely saturated the area, so that should have been enough to deter most things. Or attract predators, whichever.

"Spread your legs," Aster ordered.

Jack started, "What?"

"I said, spread your legs," Aster repeated.

Jack hesitated, "Don't fuck me again, it hurts."

"Don't give me orders, Doe," Aster growled, "I'm not going to fuck you. I was going to heal you, but with that attitude, perhaps I won't."

Jack clenched his fists, the tips of his claws sliding out and poking into his palms.

"If you don't want your time here to be extremely painful, I suggest that you stop being so disobedient and disrespectful," Aster said.

Jack huffed and turned away. He could feel Aster staring at his back, but Jack refused to acknowledge it, choosing to simply lay there.

Jack's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, alerting them to his hunger.

Aster smirked and stood up, "I will be back in a moment with food." He turned and walked out of the room.

Jack hissed and sat up, ignoring the pain in his ass. Stupid, arrogant god, Jack thought, mentally glaring in the direction the other had gone.

Just a little longer and he could go home. He could get through this. Father Tomas said that Tributes were only here for a week, he could go home in a day or so.

A quiet whistling noise caught Jack's attention.

He tilted his head up, only to get hit on the forehead by something small and hard. Jack yelped, clutching his forehead, "OW! What was that for?"

"For not paying attention," Aster said, coming back into the room.

Jack hissed and grabbed the object, "What is this anyway?" He grumbled.

Aster snorted, "smell it and figure it out for yourself." Jack huffed and sniffed lightly at the object clutched in his palm.

"I have no idea," Jack mumbled.

"It's an apple. You have eaten apples before, correct?" Aster said, "You should know what they smell like."

"Of course, I've eaten an apple before," Jack grumbled, "Just, not in this form."

Aster snorted, amused, "Eat the apple."

Jack huffed and bit into the fruit. He had to suppress a groan at the taste. This was way better than any of the apples that he had nicked from the village orchard. It was juicier and much sweeter, the crisp taste refreshing to the Doe. Jack finished the apple in a few ravenous bites.

As soon as he finished the apple, another one smacked into his forehead. "You don’t have to throw them at my forehead you know!" Jack yelled, rubbing his forehead.

Aster rolled his eyes, "Perhaps not, but your reactions are amusing."

Jack growled and picked up the second apple. He ate this one slowly, savoring the fruit's sweet taste. As soon as he finished eating the apple his paws flew to cover his forehead.

Aster snorted, "Are you done or do you want another apple?"

"That depends, are you going to chuck the next one at my head?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Aster shook his head, "No."

Jack relaxed, "Then sure."

Jack yelped again as the next one hit his stomach. "Quit throwing food at me!" He yelled, grabbing the apple and chucking it back at Aster.

The god smirked and caught the apple out of the air. "It's wasteful to throw food, Doe."

Jack growled at the smirking god and flopped back down. "It's rude to hit people in the face with fruit," he shot back.

Aster chuckled, "Perhaps."

"You still need a bath," Aster said suddenly.

"Fine, where can I do that?" Jack said.

Aster smirked, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to bathe yourself in your condition."

"What?" Jack asked, "how am I going to take a bath if I don't bathe myself?"

"Isn't it obvious, pet? I'll bathe you," Aster said.

"Not necessary!" Jack yelped, his ears pinning back against his head in embarrassment, "I'm not some little kid who needs to be bathed, I can do it myself!"

"Perhaps you can, but I’m still going do it," Aster said.

Jack was suddenly grateful for his fur so that Aster couldn't see the furious blush covering his cheeks.

Aster walked over to the laying Doe and carefully picked him up, careful not to jostle him, or brush against the bite marks marking his neck.

His blush grew as Aster held him against his chest, his position letting Jack get a good whiff of the Buck's scent. He still smelled like soil, but now that he was paying attention, Jack could smell the sweet scent of many different types of fruits.

There was also a distinct lack of animals or people, the thought oddly pleasing to Jack.

Underneath his normal scent was an odd, sweet, almost floral scent. However, the scent was faint, as if Aster had been vigorously trying to get rid of it.

Jack hummed softly, leaning his head against Aster's chest.

"Enjoying yourself, Doe?" Aster asked, smirking widely.

Jack squawked and pushed off, "I-I don't know what your talking about," he sputtered.

"Sure you don't. If you're done sniffing me I can take you to the bath."

His ears burning, Jack nodded mutely, too mortified to speak.

Aster chuckled slightly and walked out of the room, entering the living area before heading for another entrance. He pushed aside a curtain and going into a bathroom.

"I'm going to put you down. Do you think you will be able to sit, little one?"

"Yeah, I should be alright," Jack muttered.

Aster hummed and lowered Jack so that he was sitting on the rim of a stone tub. He turned a few knobs and water began rushing out of a faucet.

"How did you get water in here?" Jack wondered, his ears twitching at the rush of sound.

Aster raised an eyebrow, "I forget that you are not from a larger town or a city. There are pipes running from the lake to here, they bring water when you turn these."

He guided Jack's paw to the knobs.

"Huh. That's really handy. When we want water we have to get it out of a well or a stream," Jack said.

"It is very convenient," Aster agreed. He dipped his paw into the bath, "It's ready."

He lifted Jack and settled the white Doe in the tub.

"It's hot," Jack said, surprised, "How does that work?"

"That is a bit more complicated," Aster said, "I may explain later, but for now, no more questions."

Jack pouted slightly, leaning back into the steaming water.

The hot water felt amazing on his skin. In his village, if you wanted a hot bath, you had to boil buckets of water one by one. Then by the time you had enough for a bath it was only lukewarm.

He sighed softly, simply letting the water wash over his fur. Aster watched his Doe, his eyes running over the contour of his body.

"You're rather thin Doe," he observed, "Did your human family not feed you well?"

Jack frowned, "My family feeds me fine. Food might be a little scarce in winter, but we're not starving."

Aster nodded, turning away from the tub to get the supplies.

The Doe reached up to his neck, pressing lightly against the torn skin. "Is my neck as messed up as it feels?" he asked.

The god turned briefly from what he was doing, "No. There are at least three that will need careful monitoring, though."

Jack sighed in relief. His mom's herb garden was beginning to bloom, so she could make something to put on it.

Aster turned around, various grooming things in his paws. He put the objects down on the tub's edge and grabbed a soapy smelling bottle. "Doe I suggest that you get your neck out of the water," he said, squirting some of the soap onto his paws.

Jack huffed and sat up slightly, propped up by the tub's inclined side. Aster leaned down and began rubbing the liquid soap into Jack's fur. When he had rubbed it all into Jack's chest he grabbed another pawful, rubbing it into Jack's abdomen. Jack moaned softly as the Buck's rough paw pads ran over his sensitive nipples.

Aster smirked, "Is that enjoyable?" Jack bit his lip as Aster began rubbing at his nipples.

"I-I thought this was supposed to be a bath?" Jack muttered.

Aster chuckled, "True. I suppose there is time for that later."

He got another pawful of soap, rubbing it along Jack's belly before moving down between his legs. Jack yelped, jerking away from the offending paw.

"What are you doing!" he yelped, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"I'm grooming you. Unless you would like to remain covered in my dried fluids, I suggest putting your legs down."

Jack flushed and slowly lowered his legs, hissing softly at the burning in his hips. Aster huffed and resumed cleaning Jack's privates.

Jack's face was completely red, not that Aster could see it under the fur, and his ears were tilted back. One of Aster's fingers accidentally pushed into Jack's entrance, causing the teen to hiss lowly in pain and arch away from the touch.

Aster carefully pulled the digit out, his other hand reaching to push Jack's torso back down. He rubbed a finger around Jack's collarbone soothingly, calming Jack slightly. Aster was more careful when he resumed cleaning Jack's legs, trying to not hurt the Doe. "Sit up," Aster said, walking behind Jack's head.

Jack groaned and slowly sat up. Aster got another pawful of the soap and began carefully rubbing it into Jack's coat. Jack sighed at the touch, it almost felt like the buck was massaging his back.

Aster chuckled, "Stay there." He grabbed a cup and held it under the tap, filling it with water. He poured the liquid over Jack's neck, cleaning out the marks.

Jack jumped but settled back a moment later. Aster rinsed off the bites several more times before putting down the cup. He separated the fur around the bites, carefully examining them. "Good, none of them are too deep," he muttered.

"So they'll heal up?" Jack asked.

Aster nodded, "Yes. All except for this one." He gently touched the first bite he had made.

Jack frowned, "is it going to scar badly?"

"No. Just enough to leave a noticeable mark," Aster said.

"Why that one though? It doesn't feel any worse than the others," Jack muttered, touching it lightly.

Aster didn't answer him.

Jack shrugged and yawned loudly, his paw reaching to up cover his mouth. Aster raised an eyebrow, "Tired?" He asked.

Jack nodded, "Slightly."

Aster hummed, "We will have to cut this short then." He pulled the plug and the soapy water began to drain out of the tub.

Aster turned another knob and water began spraying out of a nozzle, washing the suds out of Jack's fur.

When Aster was sure all of the soap had been rinsed out, he turned off the nozzle and picked up the soaking wet Jack. Aster lowered him onto a towel-covered seat and grabbed another one. He rubbed Jack down, slowly drying the Doe. When Jack was as dry as he was going to get, Aster picked him up again, turning and exiting the bathroom.

He walked through the living room and into the nest. Aster knelt and carefully lowered his Doe, settling him on the softest part of the padded bedding. Jack hummed sleepily, burrowing his face into the warmth.

Aster watched him as he drifted off, his gaze lingering on Jack's face before wandering over the rest of his form.

The Doe had grown a little since last year. He was almost an inch taller and had filled out to give him a slim figure. He had lost the last bits of youthful awkward proportions, looking instead like a full grown adult.

He was still a bit thin, but Aster chalked that up to not getting enough to eat over winter, easy enough to correct. Jack's hips had widened also, giving him some curves.

Aster grinned and ran a paw over Jack's hips and belly. He had been a beautiful adolescent, but as a full grown Doe he was absolutely stunning.

Along with his body, his fur had developed as well. Jack still had the last remnants of his winter coat, the excess fur making him just a little bit softer. His coat was a light silver on his face, arms, and legs, whilst his belly was snow white.

His markings had completely grown in as well. Two dark silver bands ran over his upper arms, a six pointed snowflake below them. Two swirls of the same color touched his forehead, the designs ending in the middle. Looping lighter gray bands circled around his legs, before finishing at the back of his calves. Aster reached out, stroking his thumb over Jack's jaw. Jack purred in his sleep, pushing his chin into the touch.

Aster chuckled softly, rubbing small circles into the Doe's jaw. After a moment's thought, he laid down next to his Doe, pulling him into his arms. Jack sighed happily, burying his head into Aster's chest ruff.

Aster sighed and looked over his mate. The next few weeks were going to be hard for Jack, especially with how fond he seemed to be of his family, but he would eventually calm and accept his place with his Buck.

He knew that when Jack woke again, things would not be as calm as they had been today. He pulled Jack closer. Once Jack realized the severity of the situation, he wouldn’t be nearly as calm as he was today.


	5. Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :D I tried my hardest, but this was written late at night, while I was really tired. I tried to go through it and improve everything, but I'm not sure how I did :/ anyway, enjoy!

Jack awoke slowly, awareness crawling back to him. He yawned loudly, stretching out in the large nest. Jack sighed as his joints let out several satisfying pops. He slowly sat up, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Jack sniffed lightly at the air, trying to determine what happened while he was asleep. Aster's scent was still fresh, a still-warm spot marking where he had been laying. Nothing seemed to have changed in the time he had been asleep. His hips hurt much less though, he noticed, sitting up barely stung.

"Are you finally awake Doe?" Aster asked, leaning in the entrance.

Jack looked up at him in surprise, "uh, yeah I am. Have I been asleep long?" He asked.

Aster hummed, "about a day I reckon."

"An entire day? How'd I manage to sleep that long?" He muttered.

Aster snorted, "My guess is the week of almost constant sex." Jack flushed in embarrassment, his ears pinning themselves to the back of his neck.

Aster chuckled and pushed off the wall, approaching Jack. "You have very expressive ears little one," he murmured, reaching out and running a paw over the soft fur on one of Jack's ears.

Jack shivered slightly, biting his lip in an attempt to hold in a moan. Aster smirked and slowly began rubbing the inside fur of his ear. Jack let out a choked moan. "C-could you stop that?" He whispered, trying desperately to ignore the amazing sensation of his sensitive inner ear being stroked.

"I don't believe I will," Aster said, continuing his ministrations.

Jack whimpered and tried to pull away, tugging his ear out of Aster's paw. Aster growled threateningly and grasped Jack's upper arm with his claws, tugging him back into his reach.

"Did I say you could move away Doe?" He hissed. Jack tensed as the Buck's sharp claws pricked into his skin.

"N-no, you didn't," he stammered. Aster growled lowly, "I will do whatever I wish to you Doe, and I expect you to accept it without complaint. Am I understood?"

Jack nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak.

Aster smirked, "good, now stand up and come with me," he ordered, standing up again.

Jack scrambled to his feet, following after Aster. The Buck thankfully went slowly, careful to not lead Jack into any furniture. Aster suddenly stopped and turned to Jack. The Doe was caught by surprise and ran into Aster.

Jack lurched back, panicked. "I'm sorry!" He yelped, backing up slowly.

Aster growled in slight annoyance at the loud noise. He grasped Jack's arm, ignoring the Doe's fearful squeak and pushed him through the doorway into the kitchen area. He maneuvered Jack towards the table and sat him down in one of the chairs. Aster grabbed one of the many bowls of food.

"Eat," he ordered, pushing into Jack's paws.

Jack frowned slightly and picked up one objects in the bowl, lifting it to his nose and sniffing it. "Is this a tomato?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes," Aster said gruffly, "there are tomatoes and carrots in the bowl." Jack nodded and lightly bit into the fruit in his paw. He carefully ate the rest of the tomato, careful not to get any juice on his fur.

Jack frowned, not reaching for another.

"Eat Doe," Aster ordered, glaring slightly at Jack.

"Uh, Aster? Can I ask you something?" He asked. "What?"

"Why do these taste so different than the stuff from my village? It was the same with the apples earlier, why are these so much bigger and juicier?" He asked softly.

Aster snorted, "They're from my garden, so of course they're better than whatever humans have managed to cultivate. They react to me and grow much better than anything humans have."

Jack frowned, "They react to you? But they're plants, how does that work?"

Aster rolled his eyes, "they feed off my magic. Now, enough questions, eat."

Jack obediently reached for another tomato, devouring the soft fruit in a few careful bites. He slowly reached for another, not sure if he was allowed to. Aster snorted, "Eat as much as you can Doe." Jack nodded and grasped a carrot, biting into the crisp vegetable.

Jack slowly consumed the entire bowl under Aster's careful scrutiny. When he was done Aster took the bowl and placed it on a counter to be washed.

Jack lifted one of his paws to his muzzle and sniffed. He had gotten tomato juice on his paw and arm. Jack groaned and began grooming his fur, carefully licking off the juice.

Aster watched silently as Jack's pink tongue flicked out and licked at his fur. "Are you full?" He asked. Jack paused his grooming, tipping his head up nervously.

"Uh, well..."

"I will not punish you for being hungry Doe," Aster gruffly informed him, "if you are hungry, eat."

Jack nodded, "Um, where..."

Aster shoved another bowl into his paw before he could complete the question.

"Oh," Jack said in surprise. He reached into to the bowl and pulled out the same kind of apple as before. Unlike last time, Jack took his time, savoring the apple's taste.

Aster grinned as he watched Jack eat. The knowledge that he was providing for his Doe, and that the Doe was enjoying what he provided was almost orgasmic.

 Jack set the apple core to the side and grabbed one more apple from the bowl, eating this one just as slowly as the last.

"Are you finished?" Aster asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Could I go back to the nest? I kinda want to groom my fur."

Aster nodded, "very well."

Jack stood up and turned back to Aster. "I- where is the nest exactly?"

Aster rolled his eyes and gently grabbed Jack's arm, guiding him back to the nest. He pushed Jack into the nest room, observing him.

Jack shuffled nervously, "could I have a little privacy please?"

Aster growled, "no you may not. You are my Doe, you have no privacy, not from me."

Jack drew back nervously. He pricked his ears towards Aster and laid down. He lowered his head and began licking at his chest ruff. He slowly groomed the areas of fur he could reach, carefully organizing the fluffy fur. Just as he was finishing Aster laid down behind him, nuzzling Jack's shoulder before beginning to groom Jack's back.

Jack gasped slightly in surprise, "Wha?"

Aster rolled his eyes and pushed Jack back down into the nest.

"Hey, stop!" Jack squeaked, wiggling away from Aster's hold and springing back up onto all fours. Aster snarled and stood up, darting forward to grasp Jack's throat in his paw. Jack choked as Aster forced him roughly against the nest room wall.

"I have already told you that I will do as I will with you Doe. My patience is running thin, one more incident and I will punish you, understood," he hissed, his claws slowly sliding out and pressing dangerously against Jack's pulse point.

Jack nodded furiously, his paws flying up to Aster's wrist and tugging.

Aster released Jack's throat, watching as he sunk down and grasped at his throat, coughing for breath.

"Clearly I need to explain your situation to you. You are not here as my Tribute, or some other nonsense. You are here as my Doe. You are here to be my mate, and stay and do everything that entails," Aster hissed.

Jack shook nervously. "What? I was sent here to be a Tribute! Tributes spent like a week here and then go home!"

Aster grinned maliciously, "True. Tributes do spend nearly a week here to appease my rut. But you are no Tribute Jack. I have been waiting a very long time for you, I am not letting you go now that I have you in my grasp."

Jack hissed lowly, "you can't do that! I have a family! They need me, I have to get back to them!"

"Oh really? They need you do they?" Aster asked, "tell me Jack? How do they need you? You, the little blind boy who can't do anything. You can't work in your family's garden, you can't weave or carve. You have nothing to offer them. You are nothing but a burden to them. I'm sure that they'll be glad to be rid of you. After all, you're nothing but another useless mouth to feed."

Jack snarled and stood up, his claws beginning to slip free of their sheaths. "That's not true! You know nothing about me or my family! I can help my family just fine, and Emma and Mom wouldn’t abandon me, they love me!"

Aster purred loudly, "I'm sure they do. They may love you, but I'm sure that your mother would still much rather food go to her strong, healthy, wholesome daughter rather than a crippled, weakened, useless, burden of a son."

Jack roared in anger and launched himself at Aster, claws fully extended.

Aster let loose an answering roar, reaching out and knocking Jack to the side.

The Doe landed on painfully on his side in the nest. Aster was on him in an instant, his knee digging into Jack's back, while his claws dug mercilessly into Jack's throat and shoulder. Jack screamed in pain, thrashing in an attempt to dislodge him.

Aster roared again, letting go of Jack's shoulder to grasp his arms and force them behind his back.

Jack let out a high pitched cry, twisting and bucking, trying desperately to dislodge the Buck. Aster snarled and drove his claws into Jack's wrists in retaliation.

"Get off of me!" he screeched, bucking up and twisting away at the same time. Aster snarled and he lost his grip on Jack and crashed onto his side.

The Doe was off like a shot. He raced for the exit, dodging Aster's leap at him and running into the living room. Jack desperately aimed for anything that might be the exit, grazing the wall as he blindly scrambled through the vine covering. Aster roared in anger and charged after Jack, following right behind him as he made a desperate bid for freedom.

Jack yelped as he was suddenly tackled from behind. The two tumbled head over heels as Aster attempted to wrest Jack to the ground. "Help! Help! Someone help me, please!" Jack screamed desperately.

Aster snarled and grasped the back of Jack's head, slamming it into the ground. The Doe went limp, stunned. Aster smirked viciously, calling roots to bind Jack's limp limbs.

The Doe whimpered, panicked sobs shaking his frame. When he was sure the bindings were sound Aster stood up, shaking out his coat. Aster waved his hand and the roots began to move. The plants pulled Jack's arms to his sides while holding his legs down, forcing him into a kneeling position.

Aster snarled threateningly and grasped Jack's chin, forcing him to turn his head up. "You attacked your Buck, Doe," he spat, digging his claws into Jack's chin.

Jack whimpered and tried to wrench his head away, only for Aster to strike him where his head had made contact with the ground. Jack shrieked in pain, reflexively tucking his head into his chest.

The god wrenched his chin up again.

"You need to learn discipline," Aster hissed, "if you were anyone else, you would be lying in a pool of your own blood, dead."

Jack sobbed, his entire body frozen in fear. Aster's paw moved downwards, grasping Jack's bleeding throat. Jack began to shake in fear, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously beneath Aster's hold.

"I-I..." Jack stuttered, unable to get words out. Aster clenched his paw, "Be quiet Doe. Do not speak until spoken to, got it?" Jack shivered and nodded.

Aster stepped back and regarded him. His mate’s scent was now completely overpowered with the bitter scent of fear, he could not smell any of Jack's usual sweet, crisp scent. His neck and left shoulder were covered in blood, while his wrists slowly oozed crimson. He was also was filthy, the desperate tussle on the ground had caused dirt to cling to his usually pristine white coat, mixing with his blood. Tears were leaking out of Jack's eyes, from pain, fear, humiliation, or any mix of the three, Aster couldn't tell.

"You are going to be punished Doe," Aster hissed coldly.

Jack flinched, high pitched whimpers beginning to slip free. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Aster growled and cracked him across the face. Jack's head whipped to the side. "I told you not to speak unless spoken to," he growled.

Jack sobbed and let his head drop.

Aster pulled back again suddenly, staring at Jack's battered form. His decision made, the roots pulled Jack's paws forward. The roots pulled Jack's torso to the ground, growing over his shoulders and holding him to the ground. The roots holding his ankles pulled apart, opening his legs for all to see.

The Doe whined, beginning to thrash as he realized Aster's intentions.

Aster snarled and stalked behind the unwillingly presenting Doe. Aster's pupils blew out at the arousing sight. His Doe's upper chest and arms were tethered the ground while his ass was raised to the perfect height for Aster. Jack's entrance was completely exposed, on display for Aster's enjoyment. His trembling was causing his entrance to clench at the air, opening and closing quickly.

Aster growled possessively and grasped Jack's hips, pulling his back against his arousal. Jack whimpered as he felt Aster's thick member slip against his hole, pressing against his ass. "This is your punishment Doe," Aster said.

Jack gulped, was he going to grind against his ass to get off?

Jack suddenly screamed as Aster pushed inside him without warning. The Doe screamed again as the Buck began to move, the smallest movement feeling like it was splitting Jack in two. He bit his tongue as Aster began to thrust, his insides stretching and tearing to encompass the huge member inside him. He sobbed, trying not to scream as Aster picked up the pace, Jack's blood lubricating his passage and allowing Aster easier access.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please, Aster, I'm sorry, I won’t do it again, please stop! Please Buck, I’m sorry!" Jack begged, his chest heaving as he tried to get enough air.

Aster snarled and began to thrust harder, completely ignoring Jack's tortured pleas. Jack began to cry in earnest, his tears soaking into his arms. He cried out as the position he was in pushed down harshly on his ribs, Aster's weight beginning to bend them inwards.

Jack screamed, both in fear and in pain, as Aster released inside of him, seemingly lighting his torn insides on fire. Aster collapsed, his full weight pushed down on Jack, forcing him even further into the ground. Jack choked as one of his ribs finally gave in to the immense pressure and snapped with a sickening crack.

Aster immediately pulled out of Jack, the sudden movement tearing a hoarse cry from Jack's lips. The bindings holding Jack in place quickly fell away, releasing him. He pushed himself up onto his trembling back legs, desperately ignoring the agony in his ass and chest.

Aster immediately came around in front of him. He gently pulled Jack's paws away from his wound. Aster gently felt the area, noting where he was pressing when Jack tensed or cried out. He grabbed Jack's legs and pulled him into his chest, careful of Jack's broken rib. Jack screamed at the movement before the pain finally overwhelmed him, blacking out.

Aster hissed as he felt Jack go limp, prompting to god to move faster towards the burrow. Aster pushed past the vines, rushing through the living room to deposit Jack in the nest.

He immediately stood up and ran back into the living room, this time going into the kitchen. He pulled open a cupboard and grabbed a few ointments and paste jars. Aster turned and quickly went back to the nest, placing the jars next Jack.

He knelt down and placed a paw over the break, slowly beginning to pour life magic into Jack. He manipulated the energy to surround the broken rib, wrapping the tendrils of life magic around the cracked bone. It began to seep into the bone, binding the shattered fragments together and strengthening the bone as it healed ever so slowly. The god watched as his magic healed his mate, careful to not pour too much into him and overwhelm him.

When the bone had healed Aster pulled back, allowing the excess magic to dissipate in Jack's body and begin to heal the tears in Jack's insides and the punctures in his neck.

Aster growled in anger and uncapped the first jar. He grabbed a chunk of the paste and began rubbing it into Jack's skin. When all of the paste had been rubbed into Jack's skin Aster closed the jar and grabbed the second.

He opened it and took a swab from the contents. He rubbed this into the marks on Jack's neck, careful to get every mark that was hidden in the blood covered fur.

When he was finished Aster stood back and observed his mate. Jack didn't have any life threatening injuries, but he had lost a worryingly large amount of blood.

Aster snarled in frustration and anger.

The fact that he failed to protect his mate from serious harm tore at him, even if his more rational side realized that it was an easy injury to heal. He had simply meant to punish Jack, give him a few cuts to scare him into listening to his buck.

Aster had lost control and his mate had paid the price. Though he was not completely without blame, Aster thought, he should have known better than to attack his Buck, even as angered as he had been. The incident would undoubtedly scare Jack into obedience just long enough for Aster to teach him some semblance of what was acceptable and what was not. He snarled once again and laid down next to Jack, carefully pulling him into his chest.

* * *

Mrs. Overland sighed and looked over at her daughter, "Emma, what's wrong sweetie?"

Emma looked up from the drawing she was staring at. "Nothing," she muttered, looking back down at the drawn picture of Jack.

"Oh honey, are you worried about your brother?" She asked softly, going and kneeling down in front of Emma. She gently took Emma's wrist, taking the picture out of her grasp.

A sob wracked through Emma. "I'm worried about him Momma, you told us that your friend... What if Jack does that? I can't, I can't..." Emma started bawling, launching herself into her mother's arms.

Mrs. Overland sighed, "Oh sweetie... It'll be ok, you'll see in a little bit we'll have your brother back with us. Then you two can run around and explore as much as you want. Jack is very strong, he wouldn't do that to himself, to his family. It'll be ok , you'll see."

Emma cried harder at her words, "but what if it isn't Momma! What if Aster hurt Jack? What if he angered him and killed him? What if Jack can't handle it? I want my big brother!"

Mrs. Overland clutched her daughter to her chest, rubbing small circles into Emma's back. "Let's not play the ‘what if’ game, alright sweetie?" She murmured, "Jack will be home soon, I promise sweetie, he'll be home before you know it."

Emma sobbed a little and pulled back to look at her mother's face.

"Promise?" She asked, tears welling up and spilling over her cheeks.

Mrs. Overland smiled softly, "I promise. Everything will be just fine sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* poor Emma! And Jack. And their mother. Poor Overland family!


	6. Cracks

Jack purred lightly, tipping back his head to expose his neck. 

The dream creature purred back, nuzzling into Jack's exposed throat. It licked at Jack's pulse point, growling possessively at the small moan that escaped Jack's lips. 

A paw reached up and lightly grasped Jack's elongated ears, digits running lightly over the velvety, delicate inner ear. Jack let out a shuddering breath, pushing his back into it's chest. The creature smirked against his neck, it's paws beginning to trail over Jack's sides. 

Jack gasped as the creature lightly nipped at his neck. He sighed in content as the creature licked at the pinched skin, soothing the small sting it's teeth had left behind. The dream creature purred loudly, tugging Jack into its embrace. It's paw settled over a particular spot on his rib cage, prompting a small hiss from Jack. 

The creature nuzzled Jack's neck again, letting out an oddly comforting chittering noise. Jack huffed and pushed back into the creature's embrace. The creature began to slowly rub at the injury, the chittering noise increasing in volume. Jack moaned as the ministrations continued, relaxing into the soothing touch. 

He whined softly as the touches drifted southward, ghosting over his torso. A choked moan flew from Jack's lips as the creature pinched one of his nipples. The creature purred as it rolled the flesh in it's fingertips, tearing whimpers and moans from Jack. 

Jack arched into the touch, pushing his head under the creature's chin. It rubbed it's chin over the top of Jack's head, marking him with his scent. Jack purred in appreciation, pushing further into the creature's chin. The creature rumbled possessively, pulling Jack's body flush against it's own. It let go of Jack's nipple, moving downwards to where Jack's member was beginning to peak out of it's sheath. 

Jack pulled in a shuttering breath as the creature slowly stroked him, coaxing Jack's member erect. He moaned lewdly as the creature wrapped a huge paw around his dick. Slowly, the creature began to palm Jack's erection. The creature stroked a digit over his head, smearing small beads of precum over the flushed member. Jack choked as he began to stroke him, the creature picking up the pace after a few moments. 

The creature's own member was beginning to take interest in the proceedings, the thick, heavy length pressing into Jack's lower back. It growled as Jack pushed back against it's member, rubbing it between their fur covered bodies. It squeezed Jack's own member in retaliation, basking in the pleas and moans that spilled from Jack's lips. Jack shuttered as his orgasm overtook him unexpectedly, letting go with a pleasured scream as his seed splattered over the creatures paw. 

The creature growled in appreciation, nuzzling the top of Jack's head gently. Jack purred at the attentions, grinding back into the creature's member again, his tail flicking around the underside of the large member. It growled again, grabbing Jack's hips and pulling him harshly against it's member. 

Jack ground against the creature, seeking to give it the relief it had just given Jack. The creature snarled and thrust against Jack's back, rubbing it's member against him. It moaned in Jack's ear as it came, it's seed covering Jack's back before slipping down to run over his ass. 

Jack sighed in content, relaxing into the creature's comfortably familiar hold. The creature purred and nuzzled Jack's head once again before going lax.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aster purred softly, slowly stroking Jack's fur. The Doe shifted in his sleep, pushing his back into Aster's front. Jack sighed and tipped his head back, exposing his marked throat to his Buck. 

Aster purred louder and nuzzled into Jack's neck, pressing his nose into one of the bite marks. The Doe whimpered at the stinging sensation, shifting, but not pulling away. Aster grinned and licked at the wound, lightly running his tongue over the exposed flesh. Jack shuddered in response, craning his head to give Aster easier access to his neck.

Aster smirked and nuzzled further up Jack's neck. He sniffed at Jack's scent glands, inhaling as much of Jack's scent as possible. Jack's sweet, subtle scent was beginning to permeate throughout the burrow. It followed Aster wherever he was, constantly reminding him of the beautiful Doe laying in his nest. 

He growled possessively, pulling Jack tightly into his chest. Jack hissed in pain, trying to away from the painful pressure on his sore ribs. Aster huffed and loosened his hold on his mate. Jack groaned in response, shuffling sleepily. He yawned loudly, stretching lightly lightly. Aster growled lightly in annoyance. 

Jack yelped in surprise, turning around. Jack tensed when he realized Aster's close proximity, letting out a small whimper. He yelped again as Aster pulled him close. Aster smirked as he felt Jack freeze in his embrace. "W-what are you doing?" Jack whimpered. "What do you think Doe?" Aster said. Jack frowned and put his paws on Aster's chest, trying to push away. 

Aster snarled and rolled them over, leaning overtop Jack as he pushed the Doe into the nest. "Have you learned nothing from your punishment Doe?" He hissed, "or do I need to discipline you again?" Jack whimpered, "No! Please, I'm sorry!" Aster growled once before getting off of Jack. Jack propped himself up on his elbows. 

"A-aster?" He whispered nervously. "What?" He said. "Why do you keep calling me Doe?" He asked. Aster snorted, "I call you that because that is what you are. You are my Doe." Jack frowned, "this makes no sense," he whispered quietly. "It does not have to, you simply have to accept it," Aster said. 

Jack growled softly and leaned back into the nest. "Where are we?" Jack asked after a few moments. "My Warren," Aster replied. "Where is that?" "You don't need to know that," Aster said. 

Jack frowned sadly, "why do you want me so badly? You could have anyone you want, why are you so desperate to have me of all people?" He asked. Aster smirked, "because you are mine. I wouldn't lower myself to mate with some weak, useless human." "I am one of those 'weak, useless humans'," Jack murmured. Aster scoffed, "hardly." 

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, confused. "Exactly what it sounds like Doe. You are not human," he explained. "Since when!" Jack exclaimed, bewildered. Aster chuckled, "since always little one. You may have taken a human form, but you were never one of them." Jack hissed, "you are insane. This entire situation is insane!" 

Jack pushed himself up again, ignoring the burning in his hips. He slowly got onto all fours, carefully backing away from Aster. Aster stood up, regarding the Doe. "Is it?" He asked, "tell me Doe, what about your situation defies logic?" Jack whimpered, "all of it! How could I not be human? What else could I be?" 

Aster slowly approached him, stopping when he was towering over the distressed Doe. "You are what I am," he murmured, reaching down to tilt Jack's face towards him. "But you're a god!" Jack protested, beginning to shake lightly. Aster nodded, "I am. But I am not a human god." 

Jack laughed softly, hysteria beginning to creep into his tone, "this is insane. You are insane," he murmured. Aster growled, "I am many things, but that is one thing I am not. You simply refuse to accept your situation. "What situation!" Jack yelled, "that I've been kidnapped by some psychotic god who wants to use me as a fucking sex toy or a punching bag? How can I accept that!" 

Aster snarled, "unless you wish to be punished I would suggest watching your tone Doe." Jack gulped, pulling back in fright. "You are not here to be a 'sex toy' as you put it, you are here to be my Doe, my mate," he ground out, "and you are certainly not here to be a punching bag." "You're doing a great job of showing that!" Jack yelled, shaking, "I don't know about you, but for me, smashing someone's rib in usually isn't a sign of a healthy relationship!" 

Aster growled, "and who's fault is it that that happened? You are the one who attacked me little one, therefore the consequences of your actions are yours to deal with." Jack snarled, "says the one who's holding me hostage. Are you going to break one of my ribs every time you get slightly pissed off?" 

Aster hissed and a paw shot out, wrapping around Jack's throat. "No I will not," he snarled, "but rest assured Doe, I can make you hurt without harming you as severely." A fearful whimper escaped Jack's lips and he gulped. Aster snarled once and relaxed his grip slightly, allowing the Doe air. 

Jack coughed lightly, his lungs desperately inhaling much needed oxygen. Jack lowered his ears submissively and tipped his head to the side, exposing more of his throat to the angry Buck, whining softly. Aster had to stop himself from nuzzling Jack's cheek in forgiveness at the display. Instead he tapped his fingers thoughtfully against Jack's pulse point, watching as Jack shivered slightly. 

"You are quite beautiful like this," he commented offhandedly. Jack frowned in confusion, "like what?" He asked softly. Aster grinned, "when you submit like this, it is a rather beautiful sight. Your neck is stretched just so, with your head tipped back that, it's very erotic." Jack flushed, a rush of pride coursing through him before he could control it. 

Aster purred softly and carefully pushed Jack back against the nestroom walls. Jack looked up as his back hit the warm earth, a small confused noise slipping from his lips. Aster continued to purr as he pressed himself against Jack, his paw releasing Jack's throat and reaching up to tilt his head back. Aster was taken aback by the rush of adoration that suddenly over took him as Jack let him guide his head up. 

His Doe's nose was twitching slightly, his delicate whisker shivering at the movement. For once the Doe was fairly relaxed in his hold, calm spreading over him as Aster simply held him there. Jack's beautiful ears were moving up and down slowly, not sure if they should remain in a submissive position. Aster purred once again, reaching to rub a paw over the delicate appendage. 

Jack shuddered slightly, but for once didn't try to escape Aster's hold. Aster smirked widely as he continued his actions, ghosting his paw over the flesh. "W-why do you like touching my ears so much?" Jack asked, leaning his head back into the touch. "Because of the reactions I get from you," Aster answered, "and it is calming for a Doe to have their ears rubbed by their Buck." Jack nodded in acceptance and let out a shuddering breath. 

"You are learning quickly little one," he said softly, "you are behaving surprisingly well for having been so disobedient earlier, Good boy." 

That jerked Jack back into awareness. 

"I am not a dog!" Jack hissed angrily, "I'm not just something for you to slap around and indulge your every whim! Let go of me!" Aster rolled his eyes, "I am aware that you are not some stupid canine," he said, "and I do not 'slap you around' as you put it. Calm down." 

Jack growled, "then stop treating me like some disobedient puppy that needs to be trained!" Aster smirked, "then stop acting like one. Your presence here could be so much more pleasant for the both of us if you would simply stop being so stubborn and give into your instincts." Jack growled, " my presence would be more pleasant if you would calm the fuck down and actually bother to explain shit to me instead of giving me vague, cryptic comments, then freak out when I don't automatically know everything!" 

Aster snarled, "then listen for once in your life! You are a Doe, you are here to be my mate, that involves submitting to me if you would bother to listen to what your instincts are trying to tell you." Jack growled, "bullshit! Why the hell should I listen to you? All you've done is hurt me! I don't know what it's like in your creepy little fantasy land, but for me, and the rest of the planet, being 'mates' is supposed to be a two way street! And there's usually fucking courtship or some shit like that!" 

"Is that what you're so worked up over?" Aster asked, "courtship?" Jack gaped, "what? No! What I'm so worked up over is that you fucking took advantage of me, of my entire fucking species, and then refused to let me go back to my family!" "I'm thought I already told you that you are not human," Aster hissed in annoyance. "Bullshit!" Jack exclaimed, "I don't care what you say, you are clearly insane! I. Am. Human. Always have been, always will be!" 

Aster scoffed, "then what is this?" He asked, running a paw up and down Jack's side. " I have never seen a human like this." "You put a spell on me to make me this way," Jack insisted stubbornly. "That is true," Aster admitted, "but that was simply to release your true form. I never did anything to change you." 

Jack growled, "I don't believe you." Aster rolled his eyes, "believe what you will Doe, but that is the truth." Jack simply hissed at him. Aster growled, "you are unbelievably stubborn little one." Jack huffed and turned away from him. 

"What do you want from me?" Jack asked miserably. "Obedience," Aster said, reaching out and stroking Jack's cheek, "I want you to submit and accept your place as my mate." Jack bit his lip, "why me then?" He asked softly, "I'm not exactly what you would call good at following directions." Aster smirked, "I know. I chose you because you intrigued me. You may not see it, but you are the perfect Doe, you were unsuited for humanity." 

Jack turned back to face him, "what the fuck does that mean? You told me earlier that I was yours since birth. Personally I find spying on a baby kinda creepy." Aster chuckled, "and who says I was watching you as a kit?" Jack groaned, "now I'm just confused." 

Aster chuckled and nuzzled Jack's temple comfortingly, "perhaps I will tell you in time." Jack growled in annoyance. Aster chuckled and pulled back. "I believe another bath may be in order," he commented, reaching up and brushing the blood crusted fur by Jack's neck. 

Jack touched his neck in surprise, "oh, I'd forgotten about that." Aster raised an eyebrow, "you have forgotten your punishment so quickly? Perhaps next time..." Jack squeaked and cut him off, "NONONONO! Believe me, I didn't forget about that! No need to do anything drastic! I forgot about the fact that I'm covered blood! Oh Eww, gross I'm covered in blood." 

Aster rolled his eyes, "all the more reason for a bath Doe. Now can you walk, or do I need to carry you?" "Um..." "I will carry you," Aster said. "I can walk on my own!" Jack said, ears going back in embarrassment. Aster raised an eyebrow, "very well then, come with me." Jack sighed in relief and slowly followed after Aster as he led the way back to the odd bathroom.

Aster put a paw on the small of Jack's back as he guided him to the tub. Jack sat down on the edge carefully, mindful of the burning in his hips. "Get in the tub," Aster commanded, turning to grab a few things. Jack sighed and brought his legs up over the edge, carefully lowering himself into the basin. 

Aster turned on the water, letting it splash over Jack's head. Jack yelped as the water suddenly hit him, jerking back away from it. "What the heck!" He yelped turning towards Aster, "what was that for!" "If you had been listening you would have known I had turned on the water," Aster said. Jack huffed and shook his head, shaking the excess water out of his fur. 

"You're getting water everywhere Doe," Aster said, annoyance slipping into his tone. Jack huffed, "you dropped cold water on my head, excuse me if I want it off." "Attitude little one," Aster said. Jack groaned and flopped back into the tub, putting his neck under the now warm stream. 

Aster rolled his eyes and simply watched as the water ran over Jack normally white fur, slowly washing away the blood. Jack groaned softly, rubbing a paw along the sore wounds. 

Eventually the water washed away most of the blood, the red tint slowly fading out of Jack's white fur. Aster walked behind Jack, reaching down and rubbing a small bit of soap into the stubborn patches. Jack had to repress the instinct to jerk away at the touch. He slowly relaxed when Aster made no move to dig his claws into his throat again. 

The two were silent as Aster washed Jack's fur. Jack shuddered as Aster suddenly ran a finger over one of the puncture marks marring his neck. "You are lucky none of these are deep," Aster commented, stroking a mark beside the first. Sure, lucky, Jack thought glumly. "You would do well to not anger me again little Doe, next time I might not be so kind." Jack nodded numbly. 

Aster grabbed a piece of cloth and held it under the stream of water. When it was throughly soaked he started wiping Jack's chest fur, washing off the accumulated dirt. When all of the dirt had been removed Aster leaned over and turned off the water. Jack stood up and stepped out of the tub, hissing at the flare of pain in his hips. 

Aster grabbed a towel and put in Jack's hand. Jack slowly dried himself off, careful not to rub too harshly on his wounds. Aster gently took the towel from Jack's paws and set it behind him. 

"What now?" Jack asked. "I'm going to go tend to my gardens, you are coming with me," Aster said. Jack nodded. Aster put a paw on the small of Jack's back and led him through the burrow. Aster pushed the vines out of their way, letting them fall back in place after they passed through. "Why do you have gardens?" Jack asked, curious. "Because I enjoy it," Aster replied. "Huh, well to each their own I suppose," Jack muttered. 

Aster rolled his eyes, "stay around here, wander too far and I will punish you." Jack sighed and lowered onto all fours. He shuffled slightly before lying down on the soft grass. He heard Aster walk off a moment later. Jack huffed and laid his head on his arms. 

What was this? His ninth, tenth day here? Mom and Emma must be worried out of their minds about him. Jack bit his lip as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. How long would it take them to realize he wasn't coming home? Would they think he was dead? Would they think he abandoned them? What would the village say when he didn't come home? 

"This has to be a dream," Jack sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes. They wouldn't forget about him would they? Did Aster tell Father Tomas that Jack was staying, or would they simply have to guess what happened to him? The first of the tears began to slip down his cheeks. What had he done to deserve such a fate? How was this fair? Why did he have to be here? At this time last year he had been curled up in the living room, listening to Mom's stories before going out and playing with Emma. Would Emma be ok without her big brother? They hardly spent a moment apart, how would either of them deal with losing the other? 

Jack buried his face in his arms, openly crying now. Tears streaked down his cheeks, dropping off his chin and falling into the grass. Jack shook with the force of his sobs. 

This wasn't right. He should be in the village. He should be home. He should be with his family. He shouldn't be here. Here, with a psychotic god who wanted to use him as some glorified fuck toy. Who was using using him as a glorified fuck toy. Jack sobbed again, curling in on himself. 

He couldn't live like this for much longer.


	7. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Chapter contains rape and suicide attempts!
> 
> Please note, minor edits on 10-12-14. After being away for so long I accidentally made three chapters and two major plot points occur on the same day. I just realized that, so I went back and changed it.

"No! Jack, don't! Please!" A girl screamed, latching onto his arm. 

"I-I can't!" Jack whispered, his fingers clenching down on the object in his hand "Why? Why do you have to do this Jack? Please don't! We need you Jack!" She begged. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I can't deal with it Rosy! Just leave me alone!" Jack yelled. 

He could feel himself pull away, turnimg and running away from the unknown girl. Rosy he had called her. He jumped over something, crouching behind the object as he landed, the unknown object clutched against his rapidly beating heart. 

"JACK! JACK WHERE DID YOU GO? PLEASE JACK, ANSWER ME!" The girl yelled, running after him. Jack ducked his head as she ran past his hiding place. Jack dug his fingernails into his palm in self loathing. He had no right upsetting sweet little Rosy. 

After her foot steps faded Jack carefully stood up and dusted himself off. He began walking down the small path, the object hanging by his side. Jack walked down the path numbly, not truly paying attention where his feet were bringing him. 

Several minutes passed as the teen simply walked, his feet carrying him away from the supposed safety of the village. Away from the villagers. They didn't understand. They didn't want to understand. To them he wasn't a person anymore. He wasn't Jack anymore. They didn't care about what that thing did to him, they only cared about themselves, after all who would care about him? Him, the useless orphan freak. After all, of his own parents didn't want him, who would? 

Jack sobbed and fell to his knees, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His attention suddenly returned to the object in his hand as it hit a rock with a harsh metallic clang. Jack stared at it and ran his fingers along the object, blinking when the sharp blade cut into his fingertips. He watched, enchanted as bright red blood beaded up at the cut before running down his hand and wrist. 

Jack regarded the knife carefully. It was sharp, could it possibly... He lifted the blade to his throat, his pulse speeding up as the cold metal touched his neck. Jack let out a shuddering breath. "You can't haunt me anymore beast," he whispered. He pressed down and quickly drew the blade across his throat. 

Blood rushed down his throat, choking him. Jack smiled as his vision flickered, the landscape slowly fading from view. In the distance Jack could hear the monster roar in anger as he hit the ground, his eyes closing for a final time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack screamed as he returned to consciousness, his claws flinging out like flung knives and digging into the earth beneath him. Jack sucking in a shuddering breath before screaming again, shooting up and scrambling away backwards towards the nest walls.

Aster looked up from where he had been sleeping, regarding Jack carefully. Jack gasped, grasping at his arms, disregarding the blood welling up at the small puncture marks and his sharp claws digging into his flesh. He had to resist the urge to vomit as he felt the phantom blood slide down his throat. Jack shook slightly from fear, the dream felt too real, he could still recall the cold, pinching bite of the metal as it sliced through his throat. 

He clenched his paws tighter at the memory. "Jack," Aster said. He hadn't noticed him approaching. Jack continued to stare at the ground in numb horror, oblivious to the world around him. 

Aster knelt down to Jack's level, watching the Doe's every expression. He slowly reached out as to not startled the frightened Doe, and gently grasped Jack's wrists. He slowly pulled Jack's claws away from his abused arms, careful not to damage the pierced flesh further. "Jack, it was just a dream," he said, gently squeezing Jack's wrists to pull his attention onto him. 

After a few moments the Doe exhaled a shuttering breath and looked up at the Buck. Jack bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. "Jack, listen to me, listen to my voice," Aster said, squeezing Jack's wrists. "Doe, it was merely a dream, it cannot hurt you," he whispered, slowly running a finger up and down Jack's wrist in a soothing motion. 

"Aster?" Jack mumbled hoarsely. "I'm here," he replied. Jack exhaled a shuddering breath, turning away from the Buck. Small hiccuping sobs began to bubble up in Jack's throat. "Tell me what you dreamed of," Aster commanded. 

Jack flinched at the tone, "I-It was nothing, really." Aster growled, "I doubt that 'nothing' would reduce you to screaming and ripping at your arms. Now I will ask again, what did you dream of Doe." Jack bit his lip, "I-I was at the village with some girl. I was upset and I ran away from her. I had a knife in my hands and I-I..." "Continue," Aster prompted. Jack gulped, "I-I cut my throat open." Aster snarled angrily. 

Jack flinched at the sound, "I-I'm UUMMPHH!" His speech was muffled as Aster pulled him into his chest, holding him there tightly. All thoughts raced from Jack's mind as he was pulled into the Buck's broad chest. Jack buried his face in Aster's chest ruff, flinging his now free arms around the Buck's middle. He inhaled Aster's now familiar scent, oddly comforted by the Buck's masculine scent. His Buck's scent, his mind whispered quietly. 

The normally cold god purred softly, rubbing a paw in small circles along his mate's back. "It was just a dream little one," Aster whispered, nuzzling the top of Jack's head softly. "It didn't feel like a dream," Jack mumbled, "it felt too real." Aster didn't reply, simply continuing to nuzzle his Doe. 

Jack curled tighter, pulling himself completely onto Aster's lap. He could hear Aster's heart beating, the strong, steady beat was soothing to the Doe's frayed nerves. Aster hummed and captured one of Jack's long ears in his paw, running his paw pads over the delicate appendage. Jack bit his lip lightly at the sensation, not wanting to give into the urge to purr at the sensation. 

"You are fine Doe, nothing will harm you while you are here," Aster rumbled, nuzzling Jack softly. Jack sighed, "something in me doubts that," he muttered quietly. "You doubt my ability to protect my mate?" Aster asked angrily. 

Jack started, he hadn't meant for the other to hear that. Aster growled, pulling Jack away from his chest, "well," he growled. Jack turned his head away, "um..." The god growled and grasped Jack's chin, forcing him to face the Buck. "Speak Doe," he snarled. "Never mind, it doesn't matter," Jack said quickly. 

Jack screeched as Aster bit into his shoulder junction. The Buck's teeth dug dangerously into his neck, threatening to break skin at any moment. He whimpered as Aster released his neck. "When I tell you to do something, you do it Doe," the god snapped, "now tell me or I will punish you." "You might protect me from everything else, but the only danger I'm in at the moment is from you. You were the one to snap my rib three days ago," Jack muttered. 

Aster snarled, suddenly flipping them so that Jack was pinned to the ground, Aster on top of him. "I would not harm you if you would simply behave," he growled. "I get the feeling that you'd continue to find reasons to 'punish' me even if I did," Jack said bitterly. "It may seem like that now, but you will learn eventually," Aster said. 

Jack growled lightly, but chose to remain silent. Aster slowly got off of Jack, pulling Jack up with him. Jack stumbled on the way up, falling into Aster. The god raised an eyebrow as the Doe crashed into his chest. "Perhaps your control over this form isn't as well developed as I thought it was," he murmured. 

Jack flushed and pulled back quickly, "I can control my body just fine thank you very much!" He protested. "Can you run?" Aster asked. Jack huffed, "I can barely run in my normal body without running into a wall, how on earth would I learn how to run in this one?" Jack asked, annoyed. Aster hummed, "I suppose you have a point," he conceded. "I will have to teach you then," he decided. 

Jack's mouth dropped open, "what! Why would you do that?" He exclaimed. "It does me no good to leave my mate completely helpless, no matter how much I enjoy it," Aster said. Jack paused, "Wait, what's the catch?" he asked suspiciously. Aster shook his head, "there is no catch, this is for my benefit as well yours." 

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "bullshit." "The lack of faith you have in your Buck is astounding little one," Aster said. Jack scoffed, "how would it help you to teach me something that could help me escape?" Aster chuckled, "I'm going to teach you because there is no way you are going to escape, no matter what you do." Jack huffed quietly but didn't reply. 

Aster rolled his eyes at his mate, "come with me," he ordered, brushing his shoulder against Jack's to guide him. Aster slowly led his white furred mate towards a tunnel entrance. Aster kept his eyes on Jack the entire time, reveling in the way Jack rubbed against him, completely dependent on Aster for direction. 

Within a minute or two they emerged into an empty clearing much smaller than the main cavern that housed the nest. "Are we there?" Jack asked, standing up and sniffing the air curiously. The air here lacked the scent of water and tilled earth, he could only smell grass and dirt. Aster nodded, "yes, we're here." 

Jack walked forward cautiously, putting a paw out in front of him. "The wall is a good fifty meters away," Aster said. "Uh... How far away is that?" Jack asked. "Here," Aster murmured, "let me guide you." He gently pushed Jack forward, showing him to the opposite wall. 

"How big is this warren of yours?" Jack asked, "I mean, why do you need so much space?" Aster chuckled, "I have my reasons Doe. Now do you remember how you moved in your little escape attempt?" Jack shook his head, "no, not really." 

Aster nodded, "get down on all fours," he instructed. Jack did as ordered. "Before we get any further, you can walk like this correct?" Aster asked, smirking. Jack growled, "no I flew here. Yes of course I can fucking walk." Aster growled and cracked Jack across the face, knocking the Doe down. "I don't appreciate the tone Doe," he snarled. 

Jack hissed in pain, sitting up and pressing a paw to his throbbing cheek. "Fuck! Ow! Why the hell are you so strong?" Jack hissed. "Experience. Stop making insolent remarks and listen!" Aster hissed back. Jack huffed, "fine. What else do I need to do?" "Walk around," Aster replied. 

Jack looked back up at him, "didn't we already establish that I can walk?" He said. Aster growled, "just do it Doe." Jack sighed and moved forward. "Lengthen your strides," Aster supplied, "push off more with your back legs. Move your limbs faster and there's running." "This isn't going to turn out well," Jack grumbled. 

He did as suggested, but as soon as he pushed harder with his back legs he fell forward onto his face. Jack yelped as his muzzle made painful contact with the ground. Aster shook his head, "not that hard Doe. Think about jumping as a human. You crouch down slightly and then push up with your leg muscles. However, in this case, make sure to move your arms so they catch you." 

The Doe nodded and tried again, this time making it several strides before crashing onto his side. Jack huffed and stood up again, rubbing the puncture marks in his arm. He turned and faced Aster. "It's not working," he dead panned. Aster rolled his eyes, "so being so impatient, it will come eventually. Just think about running, eventually it'll come to you." Jack frowned, but tried again, this time starting slowly and picking up the pace. The white managed to run half a dozen meters before slipping and falling onto the shoulder. 

"You're less coordinated than a new born kit," Aster commented. Jack growled, "well I don't exactly get a lot of practice," he spat. Aster hissed lowly, "I understand that you're frustrated little one, but do not growl at me." Jack grumbled under his breath and went back to attempting to run. 

Several dozen attempts later saw Jack on his side, swaths of soil dirtying his usually pristine white coat. "That's it, I'm done," Jack hissed, pulling himself off of his bruised side and onto his feet. Aster raised an eyebrow, "you're giving up already Doe?" He asked. "I am covered in bruises and am in pain, yes I'm fucking done!" Jack hissed, rubbing his sore sides. 

"Language," Aster said. Jack groaned, "whatever. Can we go back to your nest now?" Aster chuckled, "very well." He walked forward, lightly brushing his side against Jack's to guide him. The Doe followed slowly, his legs unusually sore from the workout. 

Jack rubbed at his arms, trying to get rid of the itchy drying blood. "Are your arms bothering you?" Aster asked, looking down at his smaller mate. Jack shook his head, "they don't hurt much if that's what your asking," he replied. Aster nodded, "good." The two walked in silence for a few moments before Jack suddenly pitched forward. Aster quickly grabbed him, pulling him up and into his chest. "Are you sure that you can use this form?" He asked. 

Jack flushed, "I just tripped. Everyone trips once in a while. I can walk just fine." Aster smirked, "perhaps. However I believe it may be in your best interest for me to carry you back to the nest. "Wait what?" Jack said. He yelped as Aster scooped him up, holding him close to his chest. "Hey! Aster, put me down!" He said, pushing lightly at the Buck's chest. Aster rolled his eyes, "No, I don't believe I will." 

He continued to walk back to the burrow, ignoring Jack's halfhearted attempts to escape his grasp. "Stop wiggling Doe, or else I might drop you," he ordered, tightening his grip on Jack. Jack winced at the sudden pressure on his ribs. "Fine," he huffed, going lax. Aster smirked, " good boy," he said, nuzzling Jack's neck, careful to avoid the various wounds.

"I'm not a dog," Jack grumbled. Aster chuckled, "I'm aware." Jack sighed and leaned into Aster more, trying to find a more comfortable position. He rested his head against Aster's shoulder, his pink little nose just brushing against Aster's neck fur. Jack scrunched up his nose and let out a small sneeze as the other's fur tickled his sensitive nose. 

Aster chuckled and brushed aside the curtain blocking the burrow from the rest of the warren. "We're here little one," he said. Jack raised his head and sniffed. "Huh, that was quick," he commented. "It helps that we didn't have to slow down to lead you," Aster pointed out. Jack hissed, "I'm sorry for being blind," he said bitterly. 

Aster nipped him lightly, "calm down Doe, I wasn't attempting to insult you, I was merely pointing something out." Jack rubbed at his neck, "fine, just put me down, I can get to the nest from here." "I know you can little one, but I will still carry you there," Aster said. He walked around the sitting room, entering the nest room. A few steps took him to the center of the nest. Aster knelt down smoothly, laying Jack down. 

Jack rolled over onto his side, leaning down to lick at the dirty fur on his chest. Aster purred and laid down behind him, licking at the marks on Jack's neck. Jack froze as he felt Aster's tongue run over the marks that Aster himself had made with his teeth and claws. 

"Relax Doe, I'm simply grooming you," Aster murmured. Jack hesitantly resumed grooming himself, hyper aware of the fangs centimeters from his neck. The two simply lay there, no words passing between them. Slowly Aster's small grooming licks grew longer, tasting all along Jack's neck. Jack bit his lip, what was the other doing? 

Aster slowly pushed Jack onto his stomach, moving himself to hover overtop the Doe. Jack's eyes widened, "w-wait Aster, what are you doing?" He asked fearfully. Aster hummed against Jack's throat, "calm down Doe, I'm not hurting you." Jack whimpered, "Aster... AHH!" Aster slid a digit inside his ass, beginning to stretch him out. 

The teen screeched in fear, beginning to thrash back and forth, "Aster, stop it!" The Buck snarled and shoved another finger inside Jack's anus, prompting a shriek for the Doe. "Stop struggling Doe, I am not punishing you. Not yet. If you stop struggling this will be incredibly pleasurable for you, it won't hurt like before," Aster hissed, beginning to scissor the digits inside Jack. 

Jack whimpered as he was stretched out, he didn't want this, but he was too scared to stop the Buck. Aster purred as Jack went limp. Jack wasn't sure if Aster mistaking his fear for submission, but he didn't really want to find out. Jack gasped as the digits inside him brushed his prostate. 

Aster smirked and began to thrust his fingers into the spot, dragging hesitant moans from Jack. Jack nearly cried in humiliation as he felt his dick began to peak out from it's sheath. Aster suddenly withdrew his fingers from Jack's ass. However, before Jack could get away, Aster grasped his shoulder and pushed him back down into the nest. 

The Buck's member poked at Jack's entrance, slowly sliding inside Jack. The Doe cried out from the amazing feeling of fullness, going completely limp as all thought of rebellion fled. Aster growled in triumph and pushed all the way in. 

Jack unwittingly clenched his ass around Aster's member, dragging moans from them both. "Fuck, you're amazing little one," Aster whispered into his ear, pulling out and thrusting back in. The god began to pick up the pace, spurred on by his captive's moans and whimpers. Jack hid his head in his arms as Aster began to thrust in earnest, trying and failing to retain some sense of dignity. 

Jack screamed as Aster hit his prostate again, his hips moving back against the strong Buck behind him. Aster growled in pleasure as he felt his Doe thrust back against him. Jack could feel his member become fully erect, straining and dripping with fluid. Aster smirked against Jack's neck and reached down, grasping Jack's member in his paws. The Doe arched his back at the touch, thrusting into the other's grip. 

He groaned as he felt Aster speed up, he could feel his own orgasm building up. Jack clenched around Aster's dick as his orgasm overtook him, screaming Aster's name as he came. The Buck snarled and thrust into Jack's ass a few final times before releasing his seed inside Jack. 

Aster licked at Jack's neck a few more times before dismounting the Doe and laying on his side, pulling Jack into his chest. Aster rested his head overtop Jack's, his breathing slowing as he fell asleep. 

Jack began to cry as he felt Aster's seed slowly slip out of his ass. How could he have enjoyed being raped? What kind of freak got off on that? Jack bit his lip as tears streamed down his face. What would Mom and Emma say if they saw this? He sobbed loudly, there's no way he's be able to face them after this. That is, if he ever managed to get away from here, and the chance of that was basically zero. 

He was never going to get away from here. He was stuck here as Aster's sex toy for the rest of his life. Jack's lip split under the pressure of his sharp fore teeth, sending the scent of metallic blood through the air. It would have been better if Aster had attacked him again, he decided, at least he hadn't enjoyed that. Anything would have been better than enjoying being raped. 

Jack futilely tried to pull away from Aster's grip, but even in sleep he refused to release his Doe. Jack pulled at Aster's paws, trying to get them to let go of his midsection. The paws refused to budge for several minutes before Jack managed to get them loose enough to wriggle out of their hold. Jack slipped away, desperately praying Aster wouldn't wake up. 

As he got away Jack scrambled back, his ears desperately trained on the sleeping Buck, listening intently for any signs of consciousness. When he didn't move Jack let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and turned to exit the nest. He silently crept toward the burrows exit before he paused. 

Even if he got away from the Warren, where would he go? He couldn't go back to the village, that would be the first place Aster would look for him. That also had the added danger of putting Emma and Mom and risk. Jack sobbed, there was nothing he could do to get away. 

Jack froze as he suddenly recalled the dream from earlier. The one that had prompted the first few moments Aster had ever been kind to him. Jack turned and made his way to the opposite wall, feeling along it until he came upon the opening for the kitchen. Jack walked inside the room, accidentally knocking his shins painfully into a chair. 

Jack whimpered as he bit his split lip to muffle the pained noise. Jack froze as he heard a noise from the nest. A few moments passed and Jack didn't hear or smell Aster coming towards him. Jack sighed in relief and turned, holding a paw out to feel for anything else in his way. A few steps forward caused his paw to bump into a counter.

Jack grinned, success. He felt along the counter for something that might resemble the knife rack his family had at home. He felt a wooden block on the counter and grabbed that. He felt along the top and felt some sort of handles sticking out of the top. He grasped the largest handle and pulled it out of the wooden block. 

A metallic sliding sound met his ears and Jack sighed in relief, this is what he was looking for. He ran a finger along the side of the blade, testing to see if it was big and sharp enough. It was. Jack exhaled a shuttering breath, it was almost over, all he had to do was flick his wrist. He would finally get away from Aster. 

A small doubt nagged at him, wasn't there another way? If he just turned and ran for the exit, he could be hours away when Aster woke up again. The rainy season was beginning, rain would wash away his scent while Aster slept. Jack shook his head. Who was he kidding? This was Aster, he was a god for goodness sakes! A life god at that. He'd be able to find Jack no matter how far away he went. 

Jack swallowed as he lifted the blade to his neck. The similarities to his nightmare earlier nearly caused him to drop the knife in fear, but his resolve hardened, he would do this. Jack moved the blade to the other side of his throat for a better angle and quickly pulled across his throat. 

Jack grip loosened on the blade, the metal making a harsh clanging sound on the stone counter. Blood splattered over the kitchen and ran down his front. As Jack's consciousness waved, he could hear a loud thump in the other room. He crashed to the floor, losing consciousness just as Aster came into the doorway.


	8. Healing

Aster groaned softly as a small thump reached his ears. He turned over, falling back into complete unconsciousness. A minute later he suddenly awoke to the over powering scent of blood suddenly filling the burrow.

Aster looked around, Jack wasn't in the nest. A loud metallic clang suddenly rang through the previously silent burrow.

He shot up, charging out of the nest and towards the source of the scent. He burst into the kitchen just as Jack fell to the floor, dropping into a large pool of his own blood. Aster raced forward, turning Jack over to look for a wound. A large, self-inflicted cut marred his Doe's throat, spurting crimson blood everywhere.

Aster snarled and pressed his paw over the cut, attempting to stop the bleeding without cutting off what little air the Doe was receiving. He began to pour his energy into the wound, desperately trying to heal the damage Jack had done to himself. The blood flow slowly began to lessen, but to Aster's horror, so did Jack's breathing.

"Damn it!" He yelled, pushing more and more of his power into the Doe. The excess energy helped a little, but the lack of direction sent it throughout the Doe's body. Aster shook himself, "wind pipe and arteries first," he told himself, trying to focus a majority of the magic there. Ever so slowly the severed arteries and the cut wind pipe slowly began to seal, stopping a good portion of the bleeding. Jack began to cough weakly, a trickle of blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth.

Aster pulled Jack's torso up, moving his head so that the blood could exit his lungs more efficiently. He pushed on Jack's chest, attempting to assist the Doe's breathing. Jack's coughs became more powerful as Aster pushed life magic into him, more and more blood coming from Jack's mouth. When the coughing had ceased Aster gently lowered him back down to the floor and went to work on the remaining portion of the wound.

Under Aster's careful guidance, flesh knitted back together, closing the exposed slit. As soon as the flesh had closed skin began to grow, closing the exposed muscle from the outside world. Aster sighed and slumped back, exhausted from the sheer amount of energy he had expended. Healing wounds was always energy consuming, but that had been one of the most exhausting things he had ever done.

He looked over his work with a critical eye. From an outside view, the only remaining remnant of the wound was a long strip of exposed skin and cut fur. However, Aster knew from experience that just because a wound appeared healed did not mean it truly was. He leaned forward over the Doe's body, placing a paw on Jack's throat. He slowly scanned the new flesh, looking for any abnormalities. He sighed in relief when there appeared to be none.

Aster stood up, grabbing the knife that Jack had used to slit his throat. He snarled and internally cursed, he should have known to have hidden such a blatant weapon while the Doe was still getting used to being with him. In his blindness he had assumed that had the Doe gotten a weapon he would have turned it on Aster, not himself. He had assumed that he would have been able to disarm the Doe before harm could come to either one of them.

Aster laid the knife on the table as a reminder to hide or dispose of it and its set until the Doe was more accepting of the events that had occurred.

Aster leaned down and carefully picked up Jack, gently cradling him against Aster's chest. Aster walked as slowly and smoothly as possible to the bathroom, taking utmost care to not disturb the unconscious Doe. As he entered the bathroom Aster sat down on the edge of the bathtub, turning on the water while carefully hold Jack to his chest.

When he was satisfied with the temperature he put the stopper in and turned to Jack. He pressed his forehead against Jack's own, closing his eyes and slowly breathing in Jack's scent. The extremely prevalent blood scent sent Aster's hackles up, but just below that was the Doe's normal scent. Aster breathed in the scent, allowing the sweet, relaxing scent to calm him. Jack smelled of earth and the snow that this part of the land so rarely received, but it was weaker, fainter than it should be, overpowered by the metallic smell of spilt blood.

Aster growled protectively, pulling Jack even closer to him. This marked the second time in a mere two weeks that Jack had been seriously hurt under his watch. He had failed in his duty as Buck to protect his Doe, and he had nearly lost his mate for the second time. He snarled angrily. His claws itched to unsheathe themselves, but Aster carefully kept them sheathed. It would only put Jack in even more danger should Aster lose control of himself.

Aster sighed and nuzzled Jack's temple softly, he could not lose control again. Aster gently lifted Jack from his lap, setting the Doe in the bath. The water immediately bled a frightening deep red as the Doe entered the water. Aster ran a paw up and down Jack's coat, exposing the blood hidden under Jack's fur.

When he made no more notable progress he reached down and pulled the stopper from the drain, allowing the blood soaked water to drain away. After most of the water had drained he replaced the stopper and waited as fresh water filled the tub.

He continued to rub the blood out of his mates white fur, getting as much blood out before repeating the process. Aster continued several more times until he was satisfied that Jack was clean. He pulled the stopper, turning to grab a towel to dry the Doe.

A soft groan echoed through the bathroom. Aster spun around, staring intently at him or any signs of consciousness. Jack shifted a small amount before sighing softly and going still. Aster quickly wiped Jack's blood off of himself before walking over to the tub and lifting the Doe. He slowly dried Jack off, drying him as much as possible before turning and exiting the bathroom.

He walked back to the nest, the Doe tucked safely against his chest. Aster knelt, lowering the unconscious Doe into the comfort of the nest. He stood up again and looked over Jack. The Doe's white fur only contained a hint of red, but the bath had left some patches of fur misplaced. Aster turned and left the nest. He would finish grooming the Doe after he cleaned up the blood pooled in his kitchen.

He grabbed several towels from the closet in the sitting room before heading into the kitchen. Despite having already seen it, the frighteningly large pool of his Doe's blood was horrifying. Blood from the initial cut was splattered on the wall and cabinets while more of it dripped from the counter, slowly dropping into the pool on the floor.

Aster hissed in anger before spreading out some of the towels over the pool. The first three were immediately soaked in crimson liquid while the next two took slightly longer. Aster grabbed them and put them in the sink to be disposed of later. He managed to wipe up almost all of the pool with the next towel.

That one joined its brethren while a seventh was used to wipe up the cabinets and wall. When he was done he turned on the water in the sink to run some of the excess blood from them so that he could dispose of them. He ran the last towel under to water to wet it before turning to the stained stone ground and rubbing at it with the cloth. A minute or two of scrubbing got the rest of the blood off the ground, but the horrible smell of it still permeated the room.

Aster gnashed his teeth in frustration before turning to the sink and turning off the running water. He let them drain before he pushed down on them, squeezing out most of it. He grabbed the blood soaked towels, wrapping them in a clean towel before turning and exiting the room. As he exited the nest he broke into a run, dashing down one of the tunnels.

Several minutes of running and several dozen turns later and he immerged out onto the surface. This particular tunnel lead to a sheer cliff near the top of one of the mountains. Aster threw the crimson stained towels over the edge, watching them fall down to the base of the mountain.

A moment later he turned back to the tunnels, dashing down them as fast as possible. Soon he broke into the cavern that housed the burrow and he slowed down, adopting a more leisurely pace as he walked towards his nest and unconscious mate. He brushed aside the vines and entered the sitting room, pausing for a moment to sniff the air.

The scent of blood had faded slightly now that the source of the scent had been removed. Aster nodded and walked towards the nest room. As he entered the room the Doe let out a small mewl, shifting in the nest. Aster smirked, it was clear that even if the Doe didn't want to be here his body undeniable did. A few steps took him to the center of the nest, right next to where the Doe was resting. Aster settled in front of his mate, touching his nose to the Doe's affectionately.

Jack mewled again, one arm reaching out for Aster. He grasped the wandering paw and led it to his side, meanwhile pulling the Doe into his chest. Jack sighed as he was held against Aster's chest, nuzzling his nose against Aster's fur. Aster purred and rubbed at Jack's neck, drawing a purr from the Doe as well.

Aster's paw fell away from Jack's neck, moving to rub down his back, soothing the semi-ruffled fur to lay flat. Jack's purring sputtered out as the Doe coughed, his vocal cords had not gone unharmed during the earlier events. Aster's purring increased in volume as he continued to rub the Doe's back soothingly. His mate let out another breathy sigh before resuming his purring.

"You have caused a lot of trouble little one," Aster said, "I know I have been hard on you, perhaps overly so, but it is for your own good. The sooner you accept your place as my mate and stop fighting it you will be much happier, we both will. All you have to do is submit and you would never know discomfort or pain again." Jack didn't move, his ears not hearing his Buck's words.

Aster sighed and reached for Jack's ears, rubbing the delicate skin between his fingers. Jack's purring got louder as his ears were rubbed, pushing his head into the Buck's paw. Aster chuckled, "see? Your body knows your Buck, even if your mind does not." He hummed as he watched Jack squirm as his sensitive ears were rubbed. The white Doe's head was tipped back, revealing his long throat. Normally the sight would have been an arousing sight for Aster, but the pink line along his throat effectively killed any interest Aster had in having sex with his mate.

He hissed in frustration, he had had the Doe right where he wanted him, venerable, scared, and in need of comfort. They had enjoyed one of the only full conversations they had ever had, and there was surprisingly little to no screaming. The Doe had sought comfort from him when he awoke from his nightmare, crying and throwing himself into Aster's arms. The Doe had finally calmed down somewhat, even if it was only for a moment, and Aster's libido had ruined it.

When they had laid down to rest, the Doe let him groom him with no complaint. He was slightly frightened yes, but he had calmed when Aster had not moved to harm him, progress for them. Jack had not attempted to resist until Aster had begun to fuck him. Had he waited even another ten minutes they might not be in this position, Jack unconscious and nearly dead with most of his blood spilt on the floor of their home while he gnashed his teeth and worried.

He should have known that the Doe wasn't quite ready to have sex outside of punishment. Jack suddenly mewled in protest as Aster stopped rubbing his ears. Aster looked down at his sweet little mate. Jack sighed in pleasure as the attentions on his ears resumed. The storm grey Buck chuckled at his Doe, nuzzling the Doe's forehead gently.

Jack hummed once before falling silent, the only noise coming from the gentle inhale and exhale of air through his nose. Aster licked Jack's neck before closing his eyes and falling into a light doze.

Jack groaned softly, consciousness slowly returning to him. He froze as he felt his nose pressed against a warm, furry chest. Jack whimpered, he was still alive. He was still in the warren with a sleeping Aster, who was undoubtedly furious with him.

What would Aster do to him when he woke up? Would he beat him? Would he decide that Jack was too much of a bother and abandon him in the middle of the mountains that made his home? No one would ever find him if Aster decided to dump him in the middle of the mountain range. Everyone knew that that was where the god resided so no one dared intrude upon his territory. He would die quickly if Aster left him there, his only hope to survive the mountains would be to run as fast as he could in any direction and pray that he made it out alive.

Jack whined in fear, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to die, he just wanted to get away from the constant fear and pain. Aster tightened his grip on his Doe as he slowly awoke. Jack shook, terrified of what the god would do when he realized Jack was awake.

"Shh Doe, it's alright, no one's going to hurt you, you're safe," Aster crooned, slightly loosening his death grip on his mate. Jack just whimpered again, shaking even more. Aster frowned in annoyance. "Jack, stop shaking, you have nothing to fear from me, I'll not punish you for harming yourself." The Doe tensed and shook his head, not believing the Buck's words. Aster rubbed his back slowly, "You may not believe me, but I will not punish you for this. I will not bite and bleed you or force myself upon you in punishment. Not this time."

 

"Why not?" Jack croaked, his voice hoarse, "I tried to take your precious Doe from you." Aster hummed, "true, you did attempt to take yourself from me, but it was out of fear for yourself rather than in attempt to defy me. Had you attempted it in an attempt to spite me then you would have been punished, but that was not why you did it was it?"  


Jack shook his head frantically from where it was held against Aster's chest. Aster purred, raising a paw to stroke the back of Jack's head, "I did not think so. You were scared and you did the only thing you could think of to escape that fear. I will not blame you for being scared little one, even if it isn't truly needed." The Doe shivered, arching away from the contact. Aster's strokes stilled, stopping and pulling his paw away.

"Why shouldn't I be scared?" Jack mumbled, "You're constantly hurting me or forcing yourself on me." Aster hummed in agreement, "I am, but do you know why?" Jack shuddered, "how could I not, you're constantly going on about how I'm 'not behaving' and how I 'need to submit'." "Good," Aster said, "Now do you know why I said that?" Jack shook his head.

Aster tipped Jack's head up to look at him. "I did not say that to scare or hurt you little one, I said that because that is what you were meant to do. It is the duty of a Doe to submit to and adore their Buck." Jack gave a hysterical laugh, "that sounds sexist," he said.

Aster considered that for a moment, "I suppose that out of context it does." Jack frowned, "out of context?" Aster hummed, "yes. While it is the job of the Doe to love and submit to the Buck and take care of the nest, it is the duty of the Buck to love their Doe and protect them, their home, and their kits. To a human it would seem unfair for the Doe, but truly it is not.  
"  
Jack was silent for a moment, "love? Why would you, a who knows old god love me? I'm just an ordinary blind boy from a tiny town." "I can see why that would seem odd, but it is rather simple. You are the Doe who was meant for me, just as I was the Buck meant for you." Jack tilted his head in confusion, "Wha? What does that even mean?" He asked, confused.

Aster smirked, "Just what it means Doe. We were meant for each other. We are what the humans call 'soul mates'. I knew we were from the minute I laid eyes on you many years ago." "How did you know?" Aster grinned, touching his forehead to Jack's, "I knew because I felt an all-consuming urge to protect you, to have you in my arms. From the time I first saw you I knew that you were meant to be my Doe, just as I was meant to be your Buck. However, certain… Events forced me to wait to claim you. But, in the end the waiting, however torturous it was for me, was worth it. In the end I could claim you even more thoroughly."

"And my consent wasn't relevant to you all as long as you had your plaint little house wife was it?" Jack murmured. Aster growled, "That is where you are wrong Doe. I do not want a spineless mate, I want the sarcastic spit fire I know you are. I did not wait for your consent because you would never have given it. You are too new to your instincts to understand them, for them to be truly engraved as they should be. Your upbringing as a human doesn't allow for instinct to have the influence it should. There was no other way to expose you to your instincts as a Doe than to force you to submit."

"How would that work, you say you want me to be my normal self, but you snap at me whenever I am," Jack pointed out. Aster hummed, "yes I do. I want you to act normally around me, but I must teach you to submit and what is acceptable and what is not before you can." Jack groaned, "That makes no sense, but whatever, I'm too light headed and dizzy to deal with this."

Aster chuckled, "you did lose a lot of blood little one. Coupled with the fact that you didn't have your full capacity before that most likely did not help." Jack nodded lethargically. "Are you hungry little one?" Aster asked. Jack frowned, "that was random." Aster rolled his eyes, "no, you need to replace the iron in your blood. The only way to get iron is to eat it." "Why on earth would you eat metal?" Jack muttered. Aster stared at him oddly, "I forgot how primitive humans are. The metallic scent and taste in blood comes from tiny amounts of iron. Eating foods containing iron helps give the body the minerals it needs to make more blood."

Jack shook his head, "weird, but I'm not going to argue with a life god. I am kind of hungry though." Aster nodded, "good, I'll return in a moment with some food." He released Jack's chin and stood up, exiting the nest. Jack followed him with his ears, listening for movement. Jack suddenly yawned widely, a fatigue suddenly pulling at him mind. He laid his head down, a nap sounded nice right about now. Jack curled up into a tight ball, quickly falling asleep.

"Little one, wake up," Aster said, gently shaking Jack awake. The Doe yawned tiredly, "what?" Aster snorted in amusement, "How did you manage to fall asleep in such a short time?" Jack shrugged, "I'm tired," he mumbled. "Here, eat," Aster commanded, pushing a bowl into Jack's paws. Jack lifted it to his nose and sniffed, "what's in it?" He asked curiously. "Apricots," Aster responded. "Huh, never heard of them," Jack said, putting his paw in the bowl.

His fingers closed around a juicy slice of the 'apricot'. He lifted it to his lips and bit off a small portion of the fruit. Jack sucked at the sweet juice, some of it escaping down his lips. He licked the sweet juice off his lips before biting into the rest of the slice. The two sat in silence while Jack ate the fruit.

When he was finished Aster took the bowl and set it to the side. He then reached over to the yawning Doe and pulled him into his lap. Jack tensed, unsure of what Aster was doing. Aster chuckled at the reaction, "Calm Doe, I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to do something to help you heal, and I need body contact to do it."

Jack nodded, slowly relaxing into the Buck's hold. Aster purred and nuzzled Jack's neck, "good, now just try to relax, alright little one?" Jack nodded once again. Aster put a paw against Jack's throat, careful to not startle the uneasy Doe. Slowly he began to leak life magic into his mate, careful to not overwhelm Jack's slowly healing body.

Jack gave a small moan at the warm, pleasant feeling that spread through his body. Aster smirked against his mate's neck but to Jack's relief, didn't comment.

Several minutes passed as they simply sat there, Jack once again drifting off in the safe embrace of his Buck. Aster slowly cut off the magic, simply observing the Doe. Jack was tucked against Aster's chest, his legs were pulled up against his chest while his head rested against Aster's shoulder. He could feel the Doe's breath gently ruffle his fur. He smirked, laying down and pulling the Doe onto of his chest.

Jack gave a small groan of protest at the movement, moving his arms to rest on Aster's chest. He chuckled, running a paw over Jack's cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would not sleep, not now. Now he was going to hold Jack and enjoy the peace, no matter how temporary it was.


	9. Learning

"Mom? Mom wake up!" Emma said, shaking we mother. Her mother woke up. "Ems, what is it?" She asked groggily. "I had a bad dream," she muttered. "Oh honey come here," she crooned, holding out her arms for her daughter. Emma flung herself into her arms, sobbing freely. 

Mrs. Overland held her daughter, hugging her to her chest. She pressed her lips to her daughters head, rubbing small circles into her back. "Why was the dream about sweetie?" She asked. Emma sobbed, "It was Jack. He was hurt mama! He was hurt and lost in the mountains. He was calling for help but a bear found him. I-It hurt him and killed him Mom!" 

Mrs. Overland bit her lip, "Emma..." "I want him back Momma! It's been two weeks why hasn't Aster given him back yet?" A tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know." Emma looked up at her mother. "Mom can we see Father Tomas tomorrow? He's a priest, surely he can ask Aster why it's taking so long for Jack to come home," Emma pleaded. 

Mrs. Overland sighed, "Alright sweetie, we'll go tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep." Emma nodded, "can I sleep with you?" Mrs. Overland smiled sadly, "of course you can sweetie." Emma smiled and curled up against her mother, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jack yawned sleepily, slowly coming back to consciousness. He could hear Aster's heartbeat from where he was perched on the other's chest. The steady, soothing noise nearly served to make Jack fall back asleep. However he forced himself wake, groaning and rubbing at his eyes. They were oddly sore for some reason he noted. He lifted his head from Aster's chest, coming to a stop as Aster's arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him back down.

"Good morning Doe," Aster said, looking at his pretty little mate. Jack startled, "don't scare me like that," he gasped. Aster chuckled, "Perhaps you should be less easily startled." Jack stuck his tongue out at the Buck childishly. 

Aster rolled his eyes and grasped the Doe, flipping them over so that he was on top of Jack. Jack whimpered, wiggling in Aster's hold. "Stop moving Doe," he commanded. Jack stopped, tensing nervously. Aster pressed his nose into Jack's cheek, nuzzling him softly. Jack sighed in relief.

 

The excess weight on his chest made it a little hard to breath, but otherwise the weight was rather comforting. "Why are you on top of me?" He asked. "Because I want to," Aster replied. "Fair enough," Jack muttered. They fell silent as they laid there, neither finding anything to say. 

Aster shifted his grip on Jack, accidentally pressing down on Jack's delicate ears. Jack yelped in pain, pushing at Aster's chest in an attempt to take pressure off the sensitive appendage. Aster carefully lifted his weight, releasing the Doe's ear. Jack reached up and grabbed the ear, rubbing at the sore area. If his ears were this sensitive, were Aster's? He wondered. 

Before he could really think about it Jack lifted a paw to Aster's ears, grabbing one of the appendages in his paw. He rubbed it experimentally, dragging a purr from the god. Jack paused at the sound, unsure if he should continue. Aster nipped his neck in reprimand as he slowed. 

Taking the hint, he resumed rubbing the Buck's ears. "These are really long," he murmured, rubbing along the length of them. Aster chuckled, "yours are long as well." Jack hummed, "I guess." 

A few minutes later Aster pulled away and stood up. Jack frowned and sat up, "why'd you get up?" Aster chuckled, "we have to eat some time little one." The Doe nodded and stood up as well. Aster lead him to the kitchen, tugging him to the side to avoid banging his shins painfully into a chair. 

"Sit," Aster commanded, pushing him down into a chair. Jack yawned and complied, laying his head in his arms on the table. The Buck opened a cabinet and pulled out two earthen plates. He grabbed a bunch of grapes, pulling it in two and setting the two halves on the plates. He then put a generous amount of various nuts on them before putting two red apples on each plate. 

Aster put one plate in front of Jack before putting the other down in front of another chair. He sat down and began to eat. Jack yawned once again before sitting up and pulling the plate closer. Once he tasted the meal he began to devour the contents of the plate, suddenly ravenous. Aster watched his mate in amusement as he ate his own food. 

Jack pushed the plate away once he finished. "I assume that you were hungry," Aster said, smirking. Jack blushed, his ears pinning back against his head. Aster grinned and took Jack's plate, putting it in the sink along with his plate.

 

Jack suddenly yawned, stretching out on the chair. Aster watched as Jack revealed his pale belly, the skin pulling taut as he stretched. Aster walked over and plucked Jack up out of his seat. Jack yelped and flung his arms around Aster's neck as he was suddenly lifted up. 

"Why do you like picking me up so much?!" Jack yelped, startled. The Buck rolled his eyes and didn't reply, tightening his grip as Jack wiggled in his hold. Jack huffed, retracting his arms from around Aster's neck. "You need to eat more Doe, you're too light," Aster said, observing his mate. 

"I've always been light," Jack said defensively, "it's a little hard to gain weight during winter, and three people was a lot for my mother to provide for." Aster had to suppress a growl, "that will not happen again," he ground out.

 

Jack leaned away nervously, unsure of what the Buck would do. Aster growled again, annoyed at the Doe's reaction. He suddenly began to move, causing Jack's upper torso to fall back against him. Aster exited the kitchen, walking into the burrow's sitting room. He moved to sit down on the sofa, pulling Jack into his lap. 

The Doe was laid so that he was facing the Buck, his legs were on either side of Aster's, allowing him to sit somewhat comfortably. Aster grasped the back of Jack's neck, his paw wrapping around just enough for Aster's thumb to rest on Jack's pulse point. Jack shivered at the touch, the gentle touch sending electric tingles through his neck. 

Aster smirked at the reaction, slowly increasing the pressure until Jack hissed lightly in pain. He rubbed at Jack's pulse point, not minding the Jack's increasing nervousness. The god pulled at Jack's neck, forcing the Doe to bend forward. Aster smirked as their lips met, drawing a small squeak from Jack. 

Aster began to move his lips against his mate's in a rough approximation of a kiss. Jack didn't move, allowing the Buck to kiss him. A few moments later Aster pulled Jack back. "Doe, when I kiss you, I do expect you to reciprocate," he said. Jack nodded nervously.

"Good, now let's try again shall we?" Aster asked. Without waiting for a response from the Doe he pulled them together once again. Jack slowly kissed Aster back, his lips clumsy with inexperience. Aster growled appreciatively, wrapping an arm around Jack's middle and pulling him closer. Jack whimpered into the kiss, shifting nervously at the movement. 

However, much to Jack's relief, Aster didn't take it further than that, simply pulling away when they needed air. "Was that your first kiss little one?" Aster asked, amusement lacing his tone. Jack flushed and nodded mutely, embarrassed. "Good," Aster murmured, pulling Jack in for another kiss. 

This time Jack moved with a little more courage, tilting his head and moving his mouth against Aster's. Aster suddenly nipped at Jack's lower lip, causing the Doe to yelp and pull back in shock. Aster followed after him, using the Doe's distraction to slip his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack whined as he felt Aster's tongue explore his mouth, occasionally rubbing up against his own tongue. 

To his surprise the feeling wasn't terribly unpleasant. In fact the sensation was oddly pleasant. Aster squeezed his neck when Jack didn't respond, prompting a squeak from him. He began to rub his tongue against Aster's slowly, his nervousness making him slow and clumsy. He gasped Aster moved his head to plunder Jack's mouth further. 

Aster slowly began rubbing at the back of Jack's neck, massaging the sensitive flesh. The Doe arched away from the pleasant sensation, the movement sending him even further towards Aster. 

Jack moaned softly as he finally registered Aster's taste. He could almost taste the Buck's power and vitality in the kiss. He mewled as his arousal spiked, rubbing himself on the powerful Buck. The Buck could easily protect and provide for him and their kits, his instincts whispered slyly, he had to get the Buck to breed him before another Doe came along and took him. 

He groaned and grasped Aster's shoulders, grinding himself against the Buck. Aster growled as he scented Jack's arousal wind through the Doe's scent. The Doe whined as he pulled back, both of them panting for breath. As he regained his breath Jack leaned in for another kiss but pulled back by the Buck. 

Aster smirked as the Doe mewled in protest, "Jack, focus little one." The words barely registered to Jack, the Doe caught up in lustful daze. Aster growled and pinched the back of Jack's neck to get his attention. Slowly Jack returned to his right mind, finally aware of what the Buck had said. 

He groaned, "What was that?" He asked. Aster chuckled, "that was instinct little one." The Doe moved to sit back, freezing when he brushed against a hot, hard shaft. Jack whimpered as he felt Aster's penis rub against his crotch. Aster chuckled, "that would be your fault Doe." Jack flushed, "how?" He whispered. 

Aster hummed, "it is rather hard not to be interested when you rub yourself all over me and moan so prettily." Jack flushed and bit his lip, pulling away from the appendage. The Buck pulled Jack back, pulling him to his chest. "It's rather rude to cause a problem and then try to leave Doe," Aster chided. Jack's ears pinned back, "I-I…"

Aster pressed a thumb to Jack's lips. "Quiet little one," he murmured, "I won't make you deal with it, not today." Jack frowned in confusion, "what? But you're…" Aster chuckled, cutting him off, "however you're not getting off scot-free Jack." He bit his lip, "What do you mean?" He asked slowly. Aster chuckled, "You'll see Doe."

Aster grabbed his member, pumping the thick shaft a few times to get it completely erect. Jack blushed as he realized what Aster was doing. The Buck smirked and continued to pull at his cock, his heady arousal beginning to fill the burrow. 

Jack gasped at the scent, his own arousal spiking to match Aster's. As the Buck continued to jack off the Doe's member began to peek out of his own sheath, the dusky pink tip peeking through his silvery white fur. Aster growled and began to pump himself harder, encouraged by the Doe's sweet arousal.

 

Jack groaned as he fully emerged from his sheath, Aster's knuckles brushing against his member. Aster grinned, "You seem to have a bit of a problem Doe." Jack flushed, "I-I... The scent…" The Buck growled lightly, "Did it arouse you little one?" Jack licked his lip nervously and nodded. "Good." 

Jack shrieked as Aster grasped his member, wrapping it and his own in one large paw. Jack pushed his chest into Aster's moaning wantonly at the friction of Aster's pulls. Their combined scent caused Jack to whine and buck his hips against Aster. The Buck snarled and leaned forward to nip at the Doe's neck, revealing in the pleasured mewl that Jack released in response.

 

He picked up the pace, grinding their members together. Jack hissed as the pressure became almost painful. "Aster!" Jack moaned. The pressure on his member immediately stopped. 

He whined at the loss, "Wha?" "What did you say little one?" Aster purred. Jack flushed, his ears dropping to pin back, "I didn't say anything," he muttered. Aster squeezed the back of his neck. "Don't lie Doe," he warned, "Now I'll ask one more time, what did you say?" "I-I moaned your name…" he muttered, embarrassed. Aster grinned, "Good boy."

 

He moaned as Aster resumed stroking their members together, falling forward to rest his head on Aster's shoulder. Aster growled in his ear as they rubbed together, the stench of sex spreading through their home. Jack moaned desperately, "A-Aster I'm going to..." "Come Doe." 

Jack screamed as he came, his seed splattering between then. Aster hissed and came a moment later. Aster licked at his neck as Jack panted for breath. "Now that wasn't so hard was it pet?" Aster said. Jack shook his head mutely. Aster chuckled and nuzzled Jack's cheek affectionately.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Mrs. Overland knocked on the door of Father Tomas's home. "Father? Are you home?" The pastor opened the door, "Mrs. Overland, is there something you need." She nodded, "yes it's about Jack." He nodded gravely, "yes, please come in." 

He opened the door wider, allowing the widowed mother inside. "Please sit," he said, shutting the door behind her. Mrs. Overland walked over and sat on a wooden chair. Father Tomas sat opposite her in a plush arm chair. "Has there been any word on Jack pastor?" She asked. He shook his head, "unfortunately no, Aster has not seen fit to tell me that he is done with your son. Nor have I received word from the priests of Aster." 

Mrs. Overland sobbed, "Why has he not come home? It's been two weeks pastor, no tribute has remained with him for so long before!" Father Tomas sighed, "Mrs. Overland, do you think it is possible that the reason Jack has not come home is because he angered the god?" "What?" "Think, we both know that Jack is rather snarky and disrespectful. It is possible that he said or did something to anger the god," he pointed. 

"Do not blame my son for this!" She yelled, "Jack is a prankster, but he is no fool! He would not risk the lives of everyone here and anger him!" "Yes, I know," Father Tomas said, "it is merely a possibility. However, you are most likely correct, plants and animals have rebounded from the harsh grip of winter. Truly it seems that this year is even more fertile than any in recorded history." 

Jack's mother sighed in relief. "Don't be relieved so quickly my dear. That brings us to my second theory," the pastor said. Mrs. Overland frowned, "what do you mean?" She asked. He sighed, "It is possible that the reason Jack has not been returned is that Aster is satisfied with Jack. He may have taken a liking to him and decided to keep him."

 

Mrs. Overland cried out in horror, "No! He cannot take my son!" She shrieked, "He has already taken my best friend, he cannot have my son as well!" The pastor winced, "Rosalie please, calm yourself." "Calm myself?" She yelled, "You expect me to be calm when my boy is stuck at the mercy of an overly aggressive hair trigger god? I will not be calm!" 

Father Tomas frowned, "Mrs. Overland worrying will only cause you more pain, breath and focus. If it should serve to reassure you we can travel to a nearby city to seek out priests to help us with our plight. Your son will be returned to you soon, I promise." She paused and nodded in acceptance, "you are right, I apologize for taking my anger and fear out on you pastor." 

He smiled softly, "it is quite alright my dear. A mother's love for her child is one of the strongest bonds a person can experience. In fact I would be worried had you not reacted the way you did." Jack's mother gave a small smile, "very well, when shall we depart?" 

Father Tomas thought for a moment, "Perhaps in a day's time? We will need to make arrangements in the meantime." Mrs. Overland nodded in acceptance, "alright, should Emma accompany us?" She asked. The pastor shook his head, "I believe that the answer may be too traumatic for her should she hear it straight from the priest's mouth. It would be best for the answer, no matter what it is, to come from your lips." "Very well, thank you for everything Father," she murmured. He smiled softly, "think nothing of it my dear."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

"Bye Momma!" Emma yelled, waving wildly at her mother. Mrs. Overland smiled warmly and waved back from the rear of the wagon. She turned and walked to the front of the covered wagon, out of sight of her daughter. She sighed, sitting down and opening the book clutched in her hand. 

"Nervous?" Father Tomas asked, climbing into the wagon beside her. "Somewhat," she replied. He nodded and fell silent. Soon the wagon began to move, heading towards the city of Tupik. Throughout the five hour trip neither of them spoke, choosing to remain immersed in their thoughts.

 

Both occupants looked up when the wagon stopped. "We're here Father, Mrs. Overland," the driver called. The pastor nodded, "thank you Michel." They stood up and exited the wagon, emerging into the warm afternoon sun. Mrs. Overland stretched, yawning softly. Father Tomas smiled, "ready to go my dear?" He asked. She turned to him and nodded. "More than ready Father," she said. 

He nodded and turned to walk to the front of the wagon, going to speak to the driver. "We'll be a while Michel. So feel free to go into the city and look around a bit," he said. Michel nodded, "will do pastor." With that the tree headed into the city, two of them headed for Aster's temple, the other for a tavern. 

Mrs. Overland took this opportunity to look around at the city. Despite its close proximity, she had never been to the city. Her late husband had been several times after harvest and each time he would tell her the wonders of the city. He told her of the huge stone buildings and the crowded cobbled streets. 

However his favorite tale to tell would always be of the market. Every time he returned to would gather his family and tell them of the ginormous market. The delicious scent of foreign spices hanging in the air and the sale of any food imaginable.

Jack had always begged him to tell him about the delicious pastries and of the 'chocolate' from a land much further east than their home. The final time he had departed for the city he had promised to bring home some of the rare treat for his children. 

Rosalie sighed sadly, that had been the final time she had seen the love of her life before he had mysteriously disappeared. The pastor's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Rosalie, we're here." She looked up, seeing the awe inspiring temple for the first time. 

Huge marble statues of the god stood guard over the temple, Aster's stern expression staring over the city. The two ascended the stairs to the temple, entering the temple of the fertility god. The temple opened into a huge room full of people, worshipers and priests alike. 

"Can I help you two?" A priest asked, coming over to the new arrivals. Father Tomas smiled, "yes, my name is Father Tomas and my companion is Mrs. Rosalie Overland. Mrs. Overland is the mother of this year’s Tribute. We have come to inquire of the priests if they had received word on why the Tribute was not returned after over two weeks." 

The priest's eyes widened, "oh my, yes come with me please." He turned and began towards a door located on the side of the temple.

 

The unnamed priest led them through a twisting hallway, bringing them to a set of double doors. "This is the office of the Head Priest, please be respectful," he murmured. The priest pushed open the door, "Head Priest? There are two people here to see you." 

The Head Priest looked up from his cluttered desk. "Ah, bring them in please." The lower ranking priest opened the doors, allowing the visitors access. They walked through the doors, entering the office. "Please sit," the Head Priest said, gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk. They sat down, looking up at the priest expectantly. "What seems to be the matter?" He asked, looking between the two. 

"Hello Sir, my name is Father Tomas, my companion is Mrs. Rosalie Overland. We came to inquire after the state of Mrs. Overland's son, this year’s Tribute," the pastor said. The Head Priest frowned, "the Tribute? What is the matter with him?" He asked. "He has not been returned to his family as of yet," Father Tomas explained. 

The Head Priest stared at him in astonishment. "Aster has kept him?" He asked, "It has been nearly two weeks since Ostara..." Father Tomas nodded, "yes, we came to see if anyone here had been privy to the reason why. However judging from your reaction I will guess that you have not." 

The Head Priest shook his head, "no, we have not received word on this year’s Tribute since the previous year when we were made aware that the Tribute would be from your village. Mrs. Overland sobbed, "Are you sure? There has to have been some word on my baby!" The priest shook his head, "I'm sorry ma'am but there hasn't."

 

She put her hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying. "However, as this is somewhat of an emergency I can attempt to contact Aster on your behalf inquire about your son," he said. "Thank you Father!" She said, standing up and bowing deeply. 

He nodded, "it is the least I can do to sooth a distressed mother. However, keep in mind that Aster may choose to disregard my attempts to speak to him." She straightened up and nodded, "I am aware, either way thank you for your service." He smiled, "yes, well I will need some time to prepare, Robert what time is it?" He asked. "Roughly one o'clock sir," the lower ranked priest said. "Ah, thank you. Come back to the temple around four o'clock, I should have your answer by then," the Head Priest said. 

They nodded and started to exit the room. "One more thing, what is your son's name?" He asked. "Jack, his name is Jack," Mrs. Overland said. With that they left, once again led through the hallways by the priest Robert. When they reached the door that led to the main room he turned to the guests. "I wish you luck in regaining your son," he murmured. They smiled, "thank you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Arthur, Head Priest of the temple of Aster was for once at a loss. He had never heard of The Lord keeping a tribute past a week, never mind two. The god had a long standing disdain for humans, choosing to interact with his subjects as little as possible. There had never been a human to gain his attention like this Jack boy. 

He sighed, if Aster had chosen to keep the boy this long, and had not thrown him out into the mountain range without notifying the priests then he most likely would not return the boy to his mother. He reached for a string under his desk, ringing for his assistant. 

Moments later a priest burst through the doors. "You called Sir?" He asked, bowing deeply. "Yes Mathew, please fetch the materials needed to contact our Lord." Mathew nodded, "yes Sir. If I might be so bold Sir, why do you need to contact Lord Aster?" Arthur sighed, "Apparently this year’s Tribute was not returned to his mother. She was here with her local pastor to inquire why." Mathew nodded, "very well, I will gather them quickly." He turned and exited the room. "Now all we can do is hope," he whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Aster purred, licking softly at Jack's neck. The Doe groaned sleepily, unable to do anything about it with Aster's impressive bulk pinning him to the ground. "Stop it, that tickles," Jack muttered quietly. Aster's only response was to groom Jack's neck with more force. 

Jack sighed and move his arms to cradle his head. The gentle sound of the lake water lapping against the bank was soothing, along with the warmth of the lush grass it caused Jack to quickly fall into a light doze. He was roused from his sleep when Aster suddenly growled in annoyance. "It appears the humans are inquiring after you," Aster hissed in annoyance. 

Jack gasped, "What? The humans? My mom! What did she say, where is she? Where's Emma?" "Be quite Doe," Aster ground out, "it's futile to ask after them, they should no longer be relevant to you." Jack gaped, "no longer relevant? That's my family you're talking about!" He screeched. The Buck's ears flicked in annoyance at the high pitch. 

"I am the only family you should be conceded with now," he growled. "Fuck that!" Jack yelled, thrashing back and forth, "Get off of me!" Aster snarled and grasped Jack's neck, forcing the already restrained Doe into the ground. Jack growled and bucked his hips, trying to dislodge Aster. The Buck moved his knee to rest on the small of his back, pressing down harshly. 

Jack screamed in pain as his tailbone bent painfully, threatening to snap. He whimpered as Aster kept the pressure on his back and slid his claws out to rest threateningly on the Doe's throat. "It seems like every time you try to rebel, it's because of that family of yours," Aster growled, "maybe I should kill them and spare myself any further annoyances." 

"NO! You can't!" Jack yelled trying to twist and face Aster. The Buck hissed and put more pressure on Jack's tail until the Doe went still, whimpering in pain. "Aster, Buck, please, don't hurt them," he begged, tears pricking his eyes. Aster snarled, "Why shouldn't I? They stand in the way of my mate submitting to me, they are nothing but an obstacle to me." "Because I love them!" Jack cried, "They’re my mother and my sister, my family!" 

"Not anymore they're not," Aster said, "you will never see them again Doe, forget about them and any ties you had to them. Your sister is worthless, your mother even more so." Jack hissed, "My mother is not less than useless! She is kind, and supportive, and she loves me!" 

"Then why did she let you die?!" Aster roared, his voice echoing off the cavern walls. Jack yelped at the volume, trying to cover his ears but Aster's grasp held his paws down. She the words registered Jack froze, "let me die? But I'm still alive." "Because I brought you back!" Aster hissed, "That wretched girl did nothing to stop your death!" Jack balked, "that dream I had two days ago..." "Was a memory," Aster hissed.

"W-what? I wouldn't have killed myself," Jack protested. Aster snarled, "Isn’t that what you tried to do two days ago?" Jack didn't reply. "You wanted answers, here they are. Forty six years ago you were born to a human couple that abandoned you as a baby. Twenty eight years ago I selected you as my Tribute. When you arrived I could sense a connection between us, even if you didn't. You stayed with me through my rut before I released you. I wanted to watch you before I made a decision on what to do about you. Even if you didn't realize that it was me who was following you, you knew something was following you. You panicked and killed yourself before I could get to you. I spent the next ten years trying to revive you." 

Jack was speechless, stunned. The entire concept was ridiculous. How could he have been alive before now? How was he still alive? This made no sense to him, and thinking on it proved to only confuse him further. 

"I was alive before?" He asked slowly. Aster nodded, "yes." "And you brought me back? Why?" Aster growled, "I would not allow my Doe, my destined mate, to die." "This is crazy," Jack whispered to himself. "Perhaps, but it's the truth," Aster said. 

"Was there a reason my mom had me, or was it random?" Jack asked. "She was chosen to bear you," Aster explained, "It was her punishment for failing you the first time to lose you a second time." "That's not fair," Jack whispered, "I was the one to kill myself." Aster growled, "What’s done is done little one, not even I have the power to change the past." 

Jack nodded sadly, "will you at least tell her what has happened? Please, for me?" Aster regarded him carefully, "why should I? What's to stop me from making her suffer more?" Jack frowned, "please Aster, my mother might have failed, but Emma is innocent, she was just caught up in this. She has never done you any harm, she's just a little girl! Please at least tell her." 

Aster hummed, "what's in it for me? Contacting humans is annoying, why should I put forth the effort?" Jack was at a loss. "I-I don't..." "Then I won't," Aster said. "No!" Jack yelled, "I'll do anything, just please Aster, tell my family." Aster moved off of Jack, standing at Jack's side. Jack slowly turn and sat up. Aster leaned forward and whispered in Jack's ear "If you want me to, earn it." 

 

Jack hesitated before turning to Aster and pressing their lips together. He moved against the Buck, opening his mouth. Aster growled and took the invitation. He pressed his tongue inside Jack's mouth, swallowing the mewl Jack released. 

He rubbed their tongues together, grabbing Jack's chin and tipping his head back. The two broke apart, gasping for breath. Aster smirked, "as much as I enjoyed that Doe, that doesn't quite cut it." 

Jack bit his lip, how was he going to do this? He had to convince Aster to contact his family, for their sake at least. 

He leaned forward once again, his lips held open. Aster smirked as Jack kissed him again, the Doe would have to do a lot better than this. He hissed in surprise as Jack rubbed his sheath, drawing out his member. Aster groaned as Jack continued to massage his sheath until he was full erect. 

Jack pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before leaning down and taking the Buck into his mouth. Jack hesitantly took Aster's dick into his mouth, slipping the hot rod past his lips. He sucked experimentally, running his lips over the veined flesh. Jack licked at the member, running his tongue over a thick vein. 

His efforts earned a moan from the Buck. Encouraged, Jack took more of Aster into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, pulling back and coughing madly. 

Aster grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down, whispering encouragements. "Dot try to take it all in yet pet, you don't have the skill to take all of me in yet," he said. Jack nodded and opened his mouth once again, letting the Buck's hot, thick member slid past his lips. He took in all he could, sucking and licking on it. Jack grasped the base of the cock in his paws, squeezing and tugging on it to compensate.

Aster hissed in pleasure and slowly began to thrust into Jack's mouth. The Doe gagged as Aster hit the back of his throat, choking on his Buck's cock. The Buck hissed at the feeling of his Doe's wet, hot mouth willingly sucking on his dick. Aster snarled as he released in Jack's mouth, his seed gushing into the Doe's unprepared mouth. "Swallow Doe," he ordered, slipping out of Jack's mouth. 

Jack swallowed most of the bitter, salty liquid, but some of it escaped down his chin. He wiped away the cum, coughing lightly. He looked towards Aster nervously. 

Aster smirked as he took in his mate. The Doe had looked perfect on his cock, his lips wrapped around the length. Jack's movements had been clumsy, stopping several times, but the feel of his Doe's velvety mouth was absolutely perfect. He grinned as he saw a dusky pink nub peek out from Jack's fur. 

"Aroused little one?" He asked, running a finger teasingly along Jack's tip. Jack shuddered, at the touch, leaning into Aster. "That's not an answer pet," he said. "Y-yes," Jack hissed, pushing his hips into Aster's paw. Aster growled, "Good. Lay down on your stomach." Jack bit his lip and did as ordered. Aster leaned down on top of him. 

"I'm going to fuck you Doe," he murmured. Jack whimpered, "But I behaved!" He protested, pulling his legs together. Aster purred, "I know you did little one. You behaved very well. So much so that I'll reward you." Jack gasped as Aster ran a digit over his hole. "You showed me your submission, now let me show you your reward," he murmured. 

Jack whined, "This won't hurt will it?" He asked fearfully. Aster purred, "Only a little." Jack nodded and slowly opened his legs. "Good boy," Aster praised, rubbing a single digit around Jack's entrance. He pushed the finger in to the hilt, pausing to let Jack become adjusted to the intrusion. 

Slowly he began to move the digit, stretching Jack out. Jack bit back a mewl as he was stretched. Soon a second digit joined the first, causing Jack to moan when Aster began to scissor him. Aster methodically stretched out his mate, licking at the wiggling Doe's neck. He pulled his digits out, Jack groaning at the loss. Aster smirked, "brace yourself Jack." 

He lined up his cock with Jack's ass, pushing in inch by inch. He whimpered at the slow burn as he was filled, reflexively clenching at the intrusion. "Jack, you need to relax, otherwise this will hurt" Aster murmured. Jack nodded and forcibly relaxed his muscles, allowing Aster to push in the rest of the way. 

Aster groaned as Jack took him all the way to the hilt, nipping at Jack's mating mark. Jack mewled, he was so full, his Buck's cock was filling him so perfectly. This was perfect, a voice in his head murmured, the Buck was taking him, claiming him, allowing him to take his perfect, huge cock into him. 

Jack shuddered, "Aster move, please!" He begged. The Buck smirked, "very well." Aster pulled back before slamming back in, causing Jack to screech. He began to thrust in Jack, grabbing Jack's hips and raising them off the ground. The Doe moaned and shifted his weight onto his arms, allowing the Buck better access to his hole. 

Aster growled in appreciation, gravity helping him sink further into Jack's willing hole. He continued to thrust down into Jack, basking in the pleas and moans falling from Jack's lips. Jack shrieked as Aster struck his prostate, bucking his hips. Aster snarled and aimed for that spot, thrusting wildly.

 

Jack arched his back, gasping at the sensation of his prostate being struck so forcefully. "Aster!" He moaned, pushing his hips back against the Buck's powerful thrusts. Aster growled and grabbed Jack's hips, forcing him to meet him thrust for thrust. Jack wailed, his claws flinging out and digging into the lush grass. Aster hissed and began to thrust as fast as possible, feeling his oncoming orgasm. 

The Doe cried out at the increased friction, trying desperately to clench around Aster's member. The Buck roared as he came, leaning over and biting into Jack's neck, stopping just short of drawing blood. 

Jack mewled as the feeling of Aster's fangs sent him over the edge, spurting ropes of pearly white come onto the grass. A hazy fog fell over Jack's mind, dulling everything except the feeling of his Buck's thick cock still in his ass. Jack let out a hesitant whine as Aster released his neck, pulling back and out of Jack. 

Aster purred at the sight in front of him. Jack was on his knees and elbows, raising his ass in the air. The Doe's tail was raised straight up, presenting his gaping entrance for all to see. He groaned as Jack's entrance clenched at the air invitingly, small strands of Aster's seed visible around the Doe's ass. 

He leaned over the dazed Doe, covering Jack's body with his own. Jack turned and pumped his nose into Aster's cheek submissively, purring lightly. Aster chuckled, "that would have been much sweeter had you been in your right mind Doe." 

Jack frowned and mewled cutely before laying down on his stomach and sighing. Aster chuckled and laid down on top of him, licking grooming Jack's ruffled neck fur. "That was very impressive Doe. If it pleases you, I will tell your sister of your fate," he whispered into Jack's ear. Jack only nodded tiredly in response.


	10. The Fall

Emma looked around the white dream space, startled. She had been playing with Jack and Dad a minute ago, where was she now? "Hello?" She called hesitantly.

"Turn around," a harsh voice said. She whirled around in surprise, coming face to face with Aster. She squeaked, "Oh by Aster! This is now officially the weirdest dream I've ever had," she said. Aster growled in annoyance, "this is not a dream you stupid girl." Her eyes widened, "oh! I'm so sorry my lord!" She bowed deeply to the spring god.

He snorted, "Stop groveling girl." She scrambled up, refusing to meet his eyes. ”My lord, if I may ask, where is my brother?” She asked, desperately trying to keep her voice neutral. "Your brother is not coming home," Aster announced. She gasped, "What? What did you do to Jack?!" She yelled, glaring at him.

He snarled, reaching forward as grasping her by the throat. "Watch your tone human, this may be a vision but I have no qualms about killing you," he snarled. Emma squeaked in terror. "Your brother lives, but he will never return to you," the rabbit god said. Emma sobbed, "Why? What do you want with Jack!?" Aster did not reply, simply fading from Emma's mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack yawned sleepily as he awakened, coming slowly back into consciousness. He tried to stretch out, only to find he was pinned by a heavy weight. Aster growled softly at the movement, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's chest. The Doe laid still, unable to move with the Buck's greater weight pinning him to the nest.

Aster laid his head on Jack's shoulder, turning his head to bury his nose in Jack's neck. Jack hummed tiredly at the contact, twisting his head so that his neck was in a more comfortable position. Neither moved for several minutes, the silence nearly lulling Jack back to sleep. Aster soon awoke, smirking as he became aware of their position.

He slowly inhaled Jack's sweet scent, memorizing the now familiar scent. "That tickles," Jack complained, leaning away Aster. The god chuckled and pulled the Doe back to him. Jack resisted for a moment before huffing and relenting to the Buck's wishes. Aster nuzzled his neck, marking Jack's glands with his own scent.

"How long are you going to stay on top of me?" Jack asked. Aster hummed, "I don't believe that I will move anytime soon." The Doe groaned, "You're heavy," he complained. Aster chuckled, "you can handle it little one." "Yeah, but the restricted breathing isn't exactly pleasant," Jack said. Aster nipped his neck, "stop complaining Doe," he scolded. Jack sighed, the action much harder with Aster’s weight pushing down on his chest. 

"Aster?" "Yes?" "Did you contact my sister?" Jack asked hopefully. "I did, she is not the brightest little thing I have ever met."

Jack growled, "My sister is not dumb!" He protested. Aster rolled his eyes, "perhaps, but she is very similar to you, respectful until family is mentioned." Jack huffed, "yeah well..." Aster put a finger to Jack's lips, "be quiet Doe. I have told your family of your fate, let us leave it at that, there is nothing else to discuss on that topic." Jack frowned but nodded, his position causing the motion to rather jerky.

Aster purred, licking Jack's neck once before taking one of the Doe's ear in paw, rubbing the soft appendage. Jack sighed at the pleasurable pressure, pushing his head back into Aster's paw. The Buck smirked, scratching around the base of the stock before returning his attention to the main area of the ear.

He smiled as Jack slowly began to purr as well. The deeper tones of Aster's purr met pleasantly with Jack's higher pitch, the sound comforting in the near total silence of the burrow. Jack's purr broke off suddenly as Aster rubbed with greater force near the bottom of his ear, drawing a small moan from the Doe. Aster pressed at the spot with greater force, causing the Doe to arch into the touch, a mewl falling from Jack's lips.

Aster growled possessively, grasping Jack's chin and pulling him into a rough kiss. The force of the kiss surprised Jack, the Buck was almost never this rough with him outside of punishment. Aster moved their lips together before diving into Jack's mouth. The Doe shivered, licking along the length of Aster's tongue. The Buck pushed back, forcing Jack's tongue back. Aster grasped the back of Jack's neck, lifting him up and tipping his head back to get a better angle.

Jack whined, pushing lightly against Aster's chest. The kiss was quickly reaching the end of his comfort zone. Aster growled into the kiss, hardening his grip on Jack's chin. Jack hissed at the pain, trying to pull away from the painful grip. Aster released his grip on Jack, pulling back to breathe. Jack gasped for breath, pulling much needed oxygen into his lungs.

Once he had regained his breath he reached up to find Aster's face, holding the Buck's chin in his paw. "Is something the matter Aster?" He asked, worried. For his sake or Aster’s he couldn't tell. That kiss had been much more aggressive than the previous they had shared. Usually Aster was very dominant, but he was rarely aggressive outside punishment.

The Buck chuckled dryly, "perhaps." Jack frowned, "what? What could have possibly happened between the time we fell asleep and now?" He asked in confusion. "I was merely thinking of something pet. That and I was rather enjoying your efforts," Aster said, gently grasping Jack's paw and moving it off his cheek. Jack blushed, his face heating up beneath his fur.

Aster chuckled, grasping Jack's other paw and holding them above the Doe's head. Jack bit his lip, "Aster?" The Buck didn't respond, instead calling roots up to bind Jack's limbs. "Aster what are you doing?" Jack said, panic creeping into his voice as he tugged at the roots. "It's time for your punishment pet," he murmured. "What?!" Jack shrieked, freezing in fear, "I didn't do anything!"

Aster ran a paw over Jack's cheek, "yes you did love. Do you remember your little outburst from yesterday?" Jack whimpered, "Yes," he whispered, terrified. "It wouldn't do any good to allow you to get away with yelling at your Buck like that Jack," Aster murmured, "you're doing so well recently, I didn't expect to have to punish you are a while yet. Still, it's better to nip this in the bud before it becomes a problem."

Jack whimpered, "I'm sorry Aster! I didn't mean to upset you, I was just scared! Please don't hurt me!" he begged, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. "While I enjoy your begging love, it's not going to get you out of punishment," Aster murmured. A tear slipped down Jack's face, running into his fur. Aster leaned forward and kissed the corner of Jack's eyes.

"Shh, it's alright Jack. This will be uncomfortable and painful for you, but I promise it will not be like before," Aster said, brushing a tear away, "unlike the previous times I punished you, you calmed down very quickly. You yelled, but you didn't fight. You're learning to submit, so there is no need for such drastic measures." Jack whimpered at the memory of his previous punishments, the pain and humiliation of Aster forcing him to the ground and raping him. Aster got off Jack, calling the bindings off Jack's wrists.

Jack slowly sat up, rubbing at his wrists nervously. Aster pulled him into his lap, pulling Jack's back into his chest. Jack held a breath as Aster pressed his nose to his neck, scenting the scared Doe. Satisfied, Aster pulled away, tugging Jack so that the Doe was lying across his lap, his stomach resting over Aster's legs.

"Tell me why you're being punished Doe," Aster ordered. Jack swallowed, not speaking for a few minutes. "I-I… AHH!" Jack screamed as Aster suddenly hit his ass, the blow stinging painfully. "What the hell! You're spanking me?!" Jack screeched, trying to wiggle away from Aster's paw, "I'm not a child!"

Aster growled in warning, grasping the Doe and holding him in place. "I asked you a question Doe," he hissed, "I expect it answered. I'll ask one more time, why are you being punished?" Jack whimpered, "I yelled at you." Aster hit him again, "why?" He asked. "I didn't want you to hurt my family," Jack mumbled. A loud crack resounded throughout the nest, causing Jack to holler. "I can't hear you Doe," Aster said. "I didn't want you to hurt my family," Jack said loudly, making sure Aster could hear him.

The Buck hummed, "why?" Jack frowned, "I told you, I love them, I don't want them to be hurt." "Good," Aster murmured, smacking Jack's ass again. Jack grit his teeth, refusing to make a sound. "Why do you deserve to be punished pet?" He asked. The smaller male didn't speak, keeping his head firmly down, refusing to let Aster see his face. Jack nearly screamed as Aster struck him much more forcefully than the previous times, the solid blow leaving a burning mark where it connected with Jack's flesh.

He sobbed silently, trying desperately to not give Aster the satisfaction of a reaction. The Buck snarled at his blatant disobedience. "If you refuse to cooperate I can punish you like before," he hissed. Jack's breath hitched in fear. "Doe, you have ten seconds to answer before I mount you," Aster growled, carefully digging his claws into Jack's neck.

Jack shook, his tongue refusing to say the words he knew would get him out of further punishment. He couldn't admit that he deserved punishment. That would be the final straw for him. Admitting his guilt would prove that Aster had him totally under his thumb, that the god could do anything to him and he would go along with it readily. If he admitted to this, what was to stop Aster from pushing him, forcing him to roll over and accept the pain until the Buck accidentally seriously injured him or even killed him?

Aster said he wouldn't hurt him unless he was punishing him, but so far Aster had taken every opportunity to harm him. Perhaps he was lying? Maybe what Jack had thought of his position from the beginning wasn't that far off. Perhaps, despite what the Buck said, he only wanted a submissive, meek little doll to push around. He claimed to care for Jack and wanted him to be himself, but every time Jack had acted like himself the god had been quick to harm him.

Jack sobbed, this whole thing was a lie. Aster didn't care for him, didn't love him as a person, he just wanted a quiet little sex toy. The realization hurt more than he could thought it would have. He had been enjoying the cuddles and the affection Aster had been showing him much more than he was willing to admit.

"Do what you want, I can't stop you," Jack mumbled, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. "True, but that is not what I asked you Doe," Aster said, rubbing a digit over Jack's spine. Jack shivered, the touch scaring him more than he would ever say. It was terrifying how much power Aster had over him. Not only did he hold the fate of his family over his head constantly, he was physically incapable of fighting back or defending himself. The god had thousands of years of experience of fighting and operating in this form than Jack did, eliminating any hope of possibly physically overcoming the Buck.

"I'm waiting Doe," Aster said, annoyance seeping into his voice, "I'm trying to be merciful, but you're leaving me little choice pet." Jack whimpered, "I-I don't…" He cried out as Aster spanked him again, leaving his paw on Jack's ass. The Doe bit his lip as Aster's paw slid down ass, the Buck's digits resting on his entrance. "Last chance Doe. Tell me or I can fuck you until you bleed. Make your choice or I'll make it for you," Aster hissed, pressing the tip of one razor sharp claw into Jack's anus.

Jack shivered, he could feel the claw press lightly against his sensitive inner walls. One move from Aster and the claw would bury itself in his delicate flesh. "Stop, please!" Jack begged, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Aster smirked, pressing his claw lightly against Jack's walls. The Doe whined in fear, turning to face Aster.

"And why shouldn't you have?" Aster prompted. Jack exhaled a shuddering breath. "It was wrong of me to yell, I shouldn't have yelled at my Buck," Jack whispered, the admission settling on his heart like a crushing weight, extinguishing any hope of retaining any dignity as a person. Jack turned away, he didn't want Aster to see the effect the statement had on him. Aster smirked, "It sounds so perfect when you say it love."

He mentally shook off the brief flare of hope that perhaps Aster did love him as he claimed. After all, there was a great difference between saying and doing. Aster may say he loved him, and perhaps he did, but it was as an object, not as a person. He was in love with the idea of a Doe, not with Jack as he had claimed.

The Buck retracted his claw, careful not to scratch Jack's delicate inner flesh. Jack sighed in relief as he felt the weapon slip out of him. The sigh quickly morphed to a scream as Aster once again brought his paw down on Jack's ass. The Doe's own claws flew out, digging into the nest in surprise.

"You've done well Jack," Aster murmured, "We will have to complete your punishment though." Jack grit his teeth, he wouldn't give Aster the satisfaction of knowing that he caused Jack pain, he couldn't. His self-respect was slowly chipping away, leaving Jack's nerves frayed and exposed, venerable to Aster's manipulations.

As Aster continued to spank him he lost himself in memories of home, anything to distract him from his current position. In his mind he relived countless afternoons spent with Emma and Mom. He recalled what scraps he could of his father, the man who seemed invulnerable to little seven year old Jack. Jack remembered hours in the gardens, helping Mom pull weeds from the corn and beans. In his mind he heard his mother's sweet laugh as Emma recounted some tale she had exaggerated from their times in the outback.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had begun to cry, fat tears gathering and spilling over his fur covered cheeks. He felt one more swat on the bottom before Aster turned him over, pulling him against Aster's strong chest. "It's alright Doe, your punishment is over, I forgive you," he said, kissing away the tears collected in the corners of Jack's always shut eyes.

The Doe sobbed, pulling away and rubbing his paws harshly against his eyes. Aster gently grasped Jack's paws, pulling them away from his face. The Buck wiped the tears away himself, keeping Jack's paws clutched against his heart. Aster lifted Jack's chin up, staring intently at the upset Doe. "You have no need to cry little one," he said, "There is no shame in letting go. There is no shame in submitting to your instincts. No one will judge you for taking your rightful place at my side."

Jack shook his head, refusing to fall for Aster's honeyed words. "Love, I can understand that you are upset, but refusing to speak will not help anything." Jack laughed bitterly, "So you say. You're not the one ripped from your family and forced into a relationship that you don't want! You're not the one who's constantly walking on egg shells trying not to anger someone who would beat you or rape you at any time! You don't understand anything!"

Aster growled, "Would you rather I let you do as you wish? To run around, going against your instincts and setting yourself up for pain? I am trying to protect you from yourself Doe! You do not know, but if I didn't assert myself over you, you would be unable to ever rest. Your instincts wouldn't recognize me as your mate, your protection, and they would force you to be constantly watching for nonexistent danger. You would run yourself to exhaustion, eventually working yourself to death. You need a Buck, someone to protect you and guide you, your instincts demand it. A Doe needs a strong Buck ground them, to protect them from themselves and the world."

Jack growled, "I can take care of myself!" He protested. Aster hummed, stroking his mate's cheeks, "maybe as a human, but now your needs are different. You did not live long alone as an adult, you were only a few hours into your adulthood when you were brought to me. Had you been alone longer you would have noticed the constant wariness, the paranoia. You don't feel these things now because your instincts have decided that I am strong enough to take care of you. To protect you, our nest, and any kits we might have."

"Kits?" Jack asked, startled. Aster chuckled, "why do you think you go through heat? It's not just for the fun of it love, that is your womb saying that you are ready to bear kittens." "How is that even possible? I'm male!" Jack protested. "Our physiology is different than most species. Reproductive wise, Bucks are like males while Does are like females. They can be either gender, but a Buck cannot carry kits while a Doe cannot sire them. Eventually, when you calm down and accept your place as my mate, you will carry our kits in your womb." Jack's head swam, "I can bear children?" He breathed, unsure whether to be amazed or disgusted. His instincts were practically singing at the idea of carrying kits, especially his Buck’s while his rational mind was still trying to process the fact he could have children like this.

"Kittens," Aster corrected, "You cannot carry human children, nor can you sire them, but you can bear kits of our kind." "Our kind?" Jack asked, confused, "you make it sound like there are more." "At one point there were. I was the last until you came along," Aster murmured. "What! There were more of you?" Jack yelped, unable to wrap his head around the prospect. Aster nodded, "Yes there were." "How many more?" Jack asked. Aster chuckled, "We were fairly numerous, there were roughly three thousand of us when they fell."

"How could they have fallen?" Jack asked, confused, "weren't they all as powerful as you?" Aster shook his head, "no, I was by far the most powerful. I was leagues ahead of the one closest to me in power. It was my superior skills that caused me to survive Pitch." Jack's ears went back, "The Nightmare King?" He whispered. Aster nodded, "yes, he killed the rest of our kind before I managed to defeat him."

Jack head swam, there had been more like Aster? Why were there no records of them? Surely the humans would have noticed them.

"Were all relationships like ours?" He asked, "Was it normal for Buck's to kidnap Does?" Aster shook his head, "no it was not. Every one of us had a soul mate within our own kind, so most jumped right into courtship when they met. The Bucks would give gifts to the Does and their families, trying to show that they were strong, that they could provide for the Doe. When the Doe was suitably impressed they would invite the Buck to share their heats, cementing their status as mates."

Jack frowned, "why didn't you do that for me?" He asked, feeling vaguely insulted. Aster chuckled at Jack's reaction, "I didn't do that for you because you would not have recognized the courtship for what it was. Your human upbringing would have interfered with your instincts, blinding you to the truth."

The Doe was silent for a moment. "Then did the Bucks punish their mates like you do me?" He asked warily. "Yes they did," Aster said, "however, the Does didn't have the human interference that you do. They usually knew what would push their mates too far. However, the longer a couple were together the further and further apart the punishments got. The mates got to know each other better, so the Bucks learned what was disobedience and what was simply the Doe being themselves. The Doe's learned what the Buck found acceptable and what was not, so neither angered the other as often as before."

"That just seems like a lose, lose situation for the Doe," Jack mumbled, "having to live under the thumb of their mates like that." Aster chuckled, "it does sound like that doesn't it? However in practice it was much different. In reality the Does usually had their mates wrapped around their fingers. It was only when the Buck was truly angered that they would lash out."

"Sounds really different from us," Jack muttered, "you lash out at every other thing I say." Aster hummed, "perhaps, but I am trying to teach you what a parent would have taught their kittens from a young age. You didn't have a proper Dam and Sire to teach you how to behave as one of us so you act like a human. I have to teach you what you should already know and it is very frustrating for both me and my instincts."

Jack sighed, dropping his head against Aster's shoulder. "Every time I talk to you, you say something that just confuses me. It feels like you're slowly giving me pieces of the puzzle, but not enough to see the whole picture." The Buck smirked, wrapping his arms securely around the Doe.

"So what happened to Pitch?" Jack mumbled in Aster's shoulder, “The humans never really knew what happened to him.” "I sealed his magic and then sealed him," Aster murmured, "he won't be able to get to you if that's what you're wondering." Jack frowned, confused, "why didn't you kill him?" He asked. "You can't kill the immortal," Aster answered, "I couldn't kill Pitch, just as he couldn't kill me. In the end it was the fact that Pitch's magic was depleted from fighting our kind that tipped the balance in my favor."

Jack turned to face Aster, confused, "if he could kill the rest of our kind, why couldn't you be killed?" He asked. "My magic. Despite what humans think, you don't have to be blessed to become immortal. If one has enough magical ability they may become immortal of their own power," Aster said. Jack nodded hesitantly, "then when will I die? I don't have any kind of magical ability. A human can live to be nearly eighty, how long did our kind live?"

Aster snarled, "You will not. Unlike humans, our kind did not die from old age. We lived until something killed us. You will never die, because I will protect you from anything that could possibly kill you, including yourself love." Jack couldn't comprehend what Aster had said. He wouldn't die? How was that possible? Everything aged and died, that was just how the world worked. How was it possible that their kind was exempt from that?

"I can nearly see the thoughts running thought your head Doe," Aster said, stroking Jack's cheek lovingly. Jack shook his head, accidentally brushing his lips over Aster's palm. The Buck smirked, catching Jack's chin in his paw before Jack could move away. He brushed a finger over Jack's lips before leaning forward and kissing the Doe softly.

Jack squeaked, surprised by the sudden contact. Aster chuckled into the kiss, gently moving his lips over Jack's own. Jack was amazed by the gentleness in the kiss. Aster wasn't forcing himself on him, he wasn't forcing him to make out with him, he was simply kissing him. Jack could almost taste the affection in the action, he could sense devotion and love Aster had for him. It almost scared him in its intensity.

A moment later Aster pulled back, smirking at the dazed expression on Jack's face. "See Doe? Despite what you may think, I do not wish you harm," he said. Jack flushed, his ears going back in embarrassment.

The Buck chuckled, leaning forward to press his forehead to Jack's. Jack squeaked as their noses touched, the affectionate nature of the pose not lost on the Doe. Aster rubbed their noses together, drawing a small laugh from Jack. "Aster, if I asked would you court me like the Bucks did before our fall?" Jack asked. Aster hummed, "Not now, but once you have learned to embrace your instincts I would gladly court you." The Doe nodded thoughtfully. 

"But now pet, we should get some food in you, despite my best intentions you still aren't at your full blood capacity," Aster said. Jack nodded, standing up and following Aster out of the room, his head swimming with the new information.


	11. Coming

Mrs. Overland ran her hand over a well woven carpet, admiring the various colored threads making up the rug. While she waited for the Head Priest to finish she had spent the past few hours exploring the market, admiring the various wares from around the world.

The sights and sounds had nearly overwhelmed the country born woman at first, but she quickly adjusted to the large crowds. It was a pity she had not thought to bring money to buy more than just enough for lunch and a meal for the return trip, many of the thing she had seen today were so beautiful. Catching herself, she shook her head at her own foolishness. She knew better than mindlessly shop like some city women, but she still found herself drawn to displays with beautiful dresses and blown glass figurines.

"Rosalie!" Father Tomas nearly yelled, trying to get the woman's attention in the crowded market. She turned around to face the pastor, surprised that he had managed to find her. The market was huge and extremely crowed, he must have been searching for a while.

"Yes Father what is it?" She asked. "It is nearly four o'clock," the man pointed out. She looked up at the sky in surprise. "So it is, this day has passed rather quickly," she muttered. The pastor nodded, "Yes, there is much to do in large cities such as this. However, we must leave now if we wish to return to the temple in a timely manner." Mrs. Overland nodded, "very well. Lead the way Pastor."

He turned and weaved his way through the crowed, the widowed mother walking right behind him. It took them nearly twenty minutes to exit the crowded market, many apologies having been uttered to strangers they had accidentally knocked into. They walked side by side down the streets, aiming for the huge temple overlooking the city.

Mrs. Overland grimaced as she felt a sudden ache in her heels walking down the cobbled streets. Walking around all days was never a pleasant experience, no matter what you were doing.

The pair of country folk slowly made their way towards the temple, miraculously managing to not get lost. They passed many people on their way up the marble stairs to the temple, worshipers both sick and healthy coming for the spring god's blessing.

As they entered the temple the priest that had greeted them on their first visit approached them. "Ms. Overland, Pastor Tomas, the Head Priest is expecting you," he murmured quietly, trying to not disturb the worshipers scattered throughout the temple. The visiting pair nodded, following him back into the hallway leading to the Head Priest's office.

On their way they passed several priests, all of which turned to stare at them. It was clear to Rosalie that outsiders were rarely brought back here, so their presence was a novelty. Soon they arrived at the office, the priest knocking at the heavy wooden doors. "Head Priest, the Tribute's mother and pastor have arrived," he announced.

"Come in," the Head Priest yelled, his voice somewhat muffled by the doors. The priest pushed the doors open, revealing the Head Priest sitting at his desk. As Rosalie and Father Tomas walked inside the lower ranked priest bowed and departed. No one spoke until the doors were once again shut.

"Is there news Sir?" Father Tomas asked. The priest sighed and rubbed his head. "Yes and no," he said. Mrs. Overland frowned, her brows knitting together nervously, "What does that mean?" She asked worriedly. "Aster had refused to answer my calls," the Head Priest announced, "He has given no news on your son."

Mrs. Overland wailed, tears gathering and spilling from her eyes at the news. How could Aster have ignored the Head Priest? Why had he refused to let Jack come home? "My beautiful boy," she whispered, falling to her knees.

The men looked on with pity. Neither of them had married nor had children, they could not imagine the pain the woman must be going through.

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly in the otherwise silent chamber. Father Tomas put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything else we can do?" He asked, addressing the head priest. Arthur shook his head, "Truly? No there really isn't. If Aster doesn't want to answer us or release your son then he will not. The only thing you can do is to go home and wait. Should your son be returned to you, you must have  
patience. Aster may be merely taking his time with him, but he may still release your son."

Unassured, Mrs. Overland continued to openly weep. Father Tomas sighed, "very well, thank you for your time sir." The Head Priest nodded sadly, watching as the pastor ushered the woman up and out of his office.

He reached for the bell to alert Mathew. His assistant came in a moment later, bowing him. "Get me a bottle of gin Mathew," Arthur ordered, "I have a headache." Mathew nodded and turned to leave the office, returning a minute later with the bottle of alcohol and a glass. He opened it and placed it on the Head Priest's desk. Arthur poured a generous amount of the clear liquid into the cup and taking a large swig of it.

Mrs. Overland sighed as she hopped down from the wagon on the edge of the township proper. Her leather boots kicked up a small cloud of dust as they landed in the dusty soil. The trip to the city had proved fruitless, all it had done was waste time and worry both herself and Emma. She still had no idea what had happened to her beautiful son. He might have been killed, Aster may have kept him, they had no clue.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She had to be strong, for her children's sake if nothing else. Father Tomas put a comforting hand on her shoulder, offering her a sympathetic smile. "This will resolve itself eventually Rosalie," he said. She shook her head in denial. "That it may, but will it end with my son here in my arms or with his corpse laid in the mountains to be picked over by buzzards?" She asked.

He sighed, "I do not know. What I do know is that everything happens for a reason. Whatever happens, all we can do is pray for Jack's safety." Mrs. Overland sighed and shook her head, turning and walking towards the village.

People in the street looked at her curiously, some offering sympathetic glances while some refused to meet her eyes. She endured the constant staring for the five-minute walk to her family's home. She walked to the door, stopping before going inside. She took a deep breath to collect herself and pushed the door open.

"Emma?" She called, walking into the living room. "Mom!" Emma yelled, running around the corner and throwing herself into her mother's arms. The brunette girl sobbed into her mother's dress, clutching the material in her fists. "Emma! What's wrong?" She asked, startled. She hadn't told her of her trip yet, why was the girl already crying?

Emma let out a hiccupping sob before looking up at her mother. Her eyes were red and puffy, red veins obvious in the whites of her eyes. She had been crying for a while, Mrs. Overland realized. "Jack's not coming home Mom," she said, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she spoke. "What do you mean Emma?" She asked, bewildered, "What do you mean he's not coming home?"

Emma's fists pulled at her mother's dress with even more force. "A-Aster came to me in a dream, he said to tell you that Jack wasn't coming home," Emma cried. Mrs. Overland gasped, "He showed himself to you? Did he hurt you? Did he say anything else about your brother?" Emma shook her head, "No. He didn't hurt me. He said that Jack was alive, but he wasn't coming home. Aster didn't say anything else before he left."

Mrs. Overland lifted a hand to her mouth, horrified. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks before dripping into Emma's hair. Mrs. Overland pulled her daughter close, curling over her young daughter in a protective embrace. Emma crushed herself into her mother's chest, her tears leaving damp spots on the woman's dress.

Aster growled lowly in annoyance as he entered the nest. Jack was curled up at the far wall, laying as far away as possible from where they slept together. Jack's long ears pricked up at the sound, but otherwise the Doe didn't react to his presence. In the two days since his latest punishment Jack had become quiet, speaking as little as possible to him.

Jack was laying on his side, curled up in a tight ball with his back facing the nest's exit. Something had happened during the punishment, triggered by either the pain or the words Aster was unsure. Either way he was satisfied with the reaction.

In his observations of his Doe as he grew, he had noticed that when Jack was reprimanded by his mother or some other authority he would become quite and sulk. However, within a few days he would be back to his normal self, but he would be careful to not repeat the behavior that he was reprimanded for.

Normally the behavior would have annoyed Aster, but in this case it merely showcased the progress he had made with his Doe. Now he just had to gently coax Jack back out of his shell, a task proving rather difficult. While he appreciated the submission, he would much prefer it to be out of love and respect than fear. The fact that Jack's appetite had dramatically decreased also worried him.

Aster started forward, walking over to his Doe. He laid down behind Jack, noting the small fearful hitch in Jack's breath. He nuzzled the top of Jack's head softly before pulling back, refraining from touching Jack more than necessary.

A small whimper escaped the scared Doe, the smaller male curling ever further into himself. Aster didn't respond, simply watching Jack's tense form. Slowly the Doe relaxed just a tad. His close proximity clearly made Jack nervous, but the lack of contact seemed to reassured him somewhat. A soft purr rumbled through Aster's chest, the sound drawing a flinch from Jack.

The white Doe tried to pull himself further away from him, but he had already been lying next to the nest's stone walls, limiting his movement. Jack let out nervous whimper, beginning to shake lightly. Aster looked over his Doe carefully.

Jack was desperately trying to make himself seem smaller, his arms and legs tucked against his chest. His scent was tinged with fear, causing Aster to frown. Aster could Jack's fur shaking, his ears pinned back against his neck. Jack looked like a terrified kitten that had been separated from their parents.

Aster sighed, reaching over and pulling Jack backwards into his embrace. He ignored the Doe's nervous hiss, grinding his teeth together like a sire comforting a scared kit. He pulled Jack's back to his chest, resting a paw on Jack's shoulder. He nuzzled the back of Jack's head, careful to continue the stream of comforting grinding noises. Aster rubbed his mate's shoulder comfortingly, stroking the soft fur there.

Jack had a very soft coat Aster had noticed. It was much less wiry than his own fur, interspersed with soft fluff. It made the Doe very pleasant to cuddle with, the soft heat and sweet scent radiating from him made it very easy to fall asleep while holding him.

However, despite Asters efforts, Jack continued to shake.

"Jack," Aster murmured. The Doe didn't respond. "Jack, listen to me," Aster said, gently squeezing his shoulder. "You don't have to be scared little one, I am not upset with you." Jack didn't respond, an uneasy whimper escaping the Doe. Aster licked softly at the crook of Jack's neck, gently grooming the fur around the raised skin that marked Jack as his mate.

The Doe shuddered softly before craning his neck to give Aster easier access to the sensitive scar. "Good Doe," Aster whispered into soft fur. He thoroughly groomed the side of Jack's neck, making sure the sensation was relaxing to the tense Doe. Jack slowly uncurled himself from his ball, laying back against Aster.

A quiet purr soon filled the silent burrow, the soft sound coming from Jack's chest. Aster let out a genuine smile, pressing his lips against Jack's mating mark in a gentle kiss. Jack's purr faltered before picking back up as Aster returned to grooming his neck. When Aster had groomed every inch of the offered neck he pulled away, taking his paw off of Jack's shoulder.

The Doe whined softly, turning over and facing him. "Why'd you stop?" Jack complained sleepily. Aster chuckled, "Did I nearly put you to sleep love?" Jack nodded, yawning widely. He chuckled, "Good to know you enjoyed it. However, I stopped because I need to get you to eat something, you haven't been eating well the past few days." Jack frowned, "I'm not hungry," he muttered.

Aster nuzzled his cheek. "That may be so, but you still need to eat more love," he said, "You're still recovering, you need your strength." Jack sighed, "Fine." Aster smirked, "Good. I'll be back in a moment." The Buck stood, leaving the Doe to his own devices

Jack sighed as he heard Aster leave, sitting up and shaking himself. He hadn't meant to give in that easily to Aster, but the longer he stayed in the god's presence the harder it was for Jack to deny him. The terrifying thing was that he didn't feel guilty for submitting anymore.

Every time Aster purred at him and told him that he was good, or something to that effect, a pleasant glow spread from his chest to the rest of his body, leaving him with a pleasant tingly feeling. He assumed that that was the instincts that Aster went on and on about. His ingrained biology was screaming at him to bare his neck and submit to the strong Buck. It was constantly telling him to allow Aster to groom him, to hold him, to protect him and it terrified him. As the days slipped by he felt the need to be held and loved by Aster grow stronger and stronger.

At this point it was hard for him to stand up to Aster without feeling physically sick. He desperately hid that fact from Aster, after all if he found out then it was game over. Then he would have Jack in the palm of his paw and Jack would go along completely willingly.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts, tilting his head up as he heard Aster coming into the nest. The Buck came up to him, sitting down next to Jack. "Will you eat Doe?" Aster asked. Jack frowned, "I told you, I'm not hungry," he protested. Aster rolled his eyes, "You still have to eat love," he insisted.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, only for something small and hard to be shoved in his mouth. He jerked back in surprise, accidentally bashing his head on the stone walls just behind him. Jack reflexively swallowed the object, luckily it was small and went down his throat easily. Jack whimpered and grasped his head, gritting his teeth at the pain.

Aster quirked a brow at the Doe's violent reaction. As the pain finally receded Jack let go of his head, moving back towards Aster and away from the hard wall. The Buck chuckled and pulled him into his lap, manipulating Jack's limbs so that the Doe was facing him. Jack whimpered as his legs settled on either side of Aster's.

"Aster…" "Quiet love," Aster murmured. He wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, pulling his mate closer. Jack felt another piece of food pressed against his lips. He parted his lips, allowing Aster to feed him whatever it was. He bit down on the hard object, recognizing the familiar taste of peanuts. Just as he swallowed Aster held another nut to his lips. Jack ate that as well, licking up the next nut offered to him.

They continued like that as Aster slowly fed him an entire plate of nuts and fruit slices. The whole situation left Jack flushed and embarrassed by the time they had finished.

Aster put the plate to the side, turning his attention back to his mate. Aster purred at the sight of him. Jack's ears were lowered slightly behind him, moving occasionally. The Doe's small pink nose twitched, causing delicate whiskers to tremble. The Doe looked so innocent and sweet like that, to Aster it was a truly beautiful sight. He lived for the few minutes when Jack was calm in his hold, not a hint of fear in his sweet scent. There was nothing better than seeing his Doe satisfied with something he had provided for him. It truly was the most alluring thing Aster had ever seen in his long life.

"You are so beautiful," Aster murmured, raising a paw and cupping Jack's cheek. The Doe blushed, dipping his head in embarrassment. Aster chuckled, "It is true Doe. You are more beautiful than anyone or anything I have ever seen. You truly are incredible my mate. I am incredibly blessed to have you." Jack's ears went back, a dark pink blush spreading over his nose.

Unable to resist, Aster leaned forward and kissed Jack's nose, drawing a small laugh from the Doe. Aster basked in his Doe's laughter, the sound amazing to his ears. Yes he had heard his mate laugh many times over the course of the years, but it seemed so much sweeter now that it was directed at him.

Aster gently took Jack's chin in paw, pulling his head up to face him. A small smile adorned the Doe's lips, one of the first true smiles Aster had seen in weeks from him. He ran his thumb over Jack's soft fur covered cheek, staring at the beautiful sight of his mate. Jack's blush remained, his nose a deeper shade of telltale pink. He leaned forward and touched noses with Jack, causing an even deeper flush to settle over Jack's muzzle.

Aster chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Jack's torso and pulling him closer. Jack squeaked in surprise at the movement, accidentally falling against Aster's chest. He tried to sit up again, only for Aster to pull him up to rest his head on the Buck's shoulder. Aster placed a paw on the back of Jack's neck, rubbing it lightly to placate the Doe.

"Stop moving me around so much," Jack grumbled, "Give me some warning or something." The Buck rolled his eyes, continuing to rub Jack's neck. Slowly Jack relaxed into the hold, allowing Aster to hold him closely. The contact was comforting, the warmth from Aster's body serving to further relax the Doe. With his position, every time he inhaled he was assaulted with Aster's masculine scent.

Jack yawned softly, his head tilting to the side to press his nose into Aster's neck. Jack hummed sleepily as Aster chuckled, turning his head to lay it on top of Jack. Aster felt Jack's lips move across his neck as the Doe smiled softly. A soft, sleepy purr echoed through the silent nest, coming from the Doe's chest. Aster let out an answering purr. Jack sneezed quietly, the vibrations from Aster's purr tickling his sensitive nose.

"Aster?" The Buck pulled back, looking at his mate. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. "Why do you smell so good?" Jack asked sleepily. Aster chuckled, "Oh do I now?" Jack nodded, "You smell much better than anything else I've ever smelled," he said. The Buck smirked, "oh course I do," he murmured, "I'm your mate, your Buck. You smell just as pleasant to me as I do you." "Oh," Jack muttered, leaning forward to press himself back into the crook of Aster neck.

The pair fell silent, the sounds of both of their breathing evening out as Jack fell asleep against Aster's chest. The Buck could feel the weight of tiredness pulling at his mind, but he shook it off, instead focusing on the beautiful Doe in his grasp.

Jack still appeared to be nervous around him, but the Doe was slowly opening up to him. He could see Jack's instincts begin to overtake his rational mind, Jack was nearly ready for him he could feel it.

Slowly Aster laid down, careful not to disturb the sleeping Jack. He laid the Doe on his back, moving to lay on top of his mate. Aster carefully lowered himself down, putting as little of his weight on Jack as possible. He knew that Jack could handle his bulk, but he was resting so sweetly, he didn't want to disturb him.

Aster leaned forward, licking the half of Jack's neck he hadn't groomed earlier. Jack sighed in his sleep, turning to bare his neck to the Buck. Aster smirked, lengthening his licks to graze the bottom of Jack's jaw. The Doe didn't react. Aster continued to groom the soft fur, moving down to pay attention to Jack's chest. From his position he could hear Jack's heartbeat beating away in the Doe's chest.

Eventually Aster finished grooming his chest, moving to lick at Jack's stomach fur. Here Jack's fur was somewhat thinner than his own, allowing Aster to feel the empty teats normally hidden in white fur. Aster couldn't resist sucking one into his mouth, rolling the nipple around his mouth and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Jack let out a soft moan, arching his back into the touch.

Aster's eyes flicked up to Jack's face. The Doe was still peacefully asleep, oblivious to the Buck's touch. Aster's attention returned the teat in his mouth. He ran his paw over Jack's stomach to find another nipple. As he found one he pinched the nub, rubbing it between the rough pads on his paw. Jack mewled, shifting under her Buck's attentions.

Aster released Jack's teats, pulling back with a pop as he felt something hot press into his lower chest. The dusky pink of tip Jack's member hesitantly peaked out of Jack's fur. Aster smirked, running a digit over the tip. Jack shuddered, pressing his hips up into the touch. Aster rubbed at the tip, carefully coaxing it out. Soon the Jack's small member stood at full attention, the hot flesh flushed with arousal.

The Buck growled softly, grasping the rod and squeezing lightly. Jack's breathing shuddered, but the Doe stayed asleep. Aster pulled at Jack's member, stroking the vestigial organ. Aster was completely absorbed in pleasuring Jack that he didn't notice when Jack awoke.

The Doe moaned as he felt something hot and slightly rough pumping his member. He mewled as a tight heat coiled in his stomach. The touch picked up in pace, causing Jack to gasp and buck his hips into the touch. He heard Aster chuckle at the noise.

Why was Aster getting him off he wondered. Didn't he find it a little creepy that Jack was asleep? All thoughts suddenly fled from Jack's mind as the heat in his stomach suddenly snapped, causing Jack to let out a loud moan as his orgasm overtook him.

A thick fog fell over Jack's mind after he came, the Doe slipping into a pleasant after glow. Aster chuckled and laid down beside him, resting an arm across Jack's chest. Jack let out a small mewl and curled into Aster's side, resting his head next to Aster's shoulder. Aster turned onto his and pulled Jack into his chest. The Buck and Doe drifted off like that, curled together in each other's arms.


	12. Lost

Jack sighed, turning on his side, bored. Aster was asleep and he had nothing to do.

Usually the god woke up before him or woke up when Jack did, but today Jack wasn't able to sleep. Aster was usually very careful about waking up when he did, he'd obviously learned from last time. Though it had been three weeks since that particular incident, Aster was clearly not taking any chances with him. Miraculously they had managed two weeks without a major argument, only a few small squabbles scattered throughout the weeks, so their lives had been a simple cycle of sleeping, eating, going out to the garden, and sleeping again.

The Doe groaned and turned over to face Aster. He'd probably be angry if Jack woke him up, or if he left the immediate vicinity so there wasn't much he could do to entertain himself. Jack shook his head and leaned his head down, beginning to groom his chest fur. He combed through the thick fur, licking at knots until they came undone.

When he finished his chest he lifted his arm to his muzzle, glad for the much less awkward angle. He finished both arms in less time than it took to do his chest. He flopped back into the nest, still bored out of his mind.

Maybe Aster wouldn't be too upset if he explored the burrow, maybe the lake as well? He wouldn't leave, but it would provide him something to do as the Buck slept. Decision made, he carefully stood up, trying to be as quiet as possible so that Aster wouldn't wake.

When he was sure that Aster was still asleep he walked to the wall, feeling for the exit. He had to walk around to the other side of the nest until he finally found it. He walked into the entrance room, running his paw over the back of the couch so that he wouldn't bump his shins into anything.

Once he reached the edge of the couch he held out a paw, feeling for the nearest wall. A few moments later he reached the wall, miraculously without tripping himself, but he rammed his side painfully into something that might have been a low lying shelf.

He hissed in pain, hunching over and clutching his paw to his side. The sharp pain persisted for a minute before fading to a dull ache. Jack fell down onto all fours. It would be easier and less dangerous to move this way, his long whiskers would hopefully identify an obstacle before he managed to run into it.

Jack walked along the wall, brushing his side against the cool stone. Suddenly he felt his whiskers push against something, causing him to rear back in surprise. Jack frowned and held out a paw, feeling for the object. His paws met smooth wood, perhaps a door of some kind? He ran a paw over the surface, feeling for something that might resemble a doorknob. His paws curled around a protruding knob and turned it, pushing open the door.

As soon as he stepped into the doorway Jack was hit with the scent of aged parchment, herbs, and Aster. The Doe walked into the room, curious about the new room. He couldn't figure out the function of the room from its smell, but he suspected that it might be a library or perhaps some sort of laboratory. Aster had spoken of some sort of paste that had helped heal the broken rib from his first punishment, perhaps this was where Aster prepared that and its ilk.

He slowly walked forward, brushing his paw against a wooden book shelf. Jack ran his paws along the wood curiously. The shelves extended past his head, but he couldn't tell exactly how far. Planks heavily adorned with books were spaced about a foot apart, allowing for their content to be of varying size.

Jack walked around it, carefully keeping his paws on the rows of shelves. Towards the back of the room the scent of herbs grew stronger, the bitter scent causing Jack's nose to wrinkle. He didn't particularly like the scent of herbs, especially dried ones, when he was human. Now that he had a much stronger nose the scent was even worse.

He turned and exited the room, resolving to ask Aster about it later. When he emerged back into the sitting room he continued on his quest, however he only found the entrance the kitchen and the bathroom. Satisfied with his discoveries he turned and exited the burrow.

He smiled as the scent and sound of the garden and the lake overcame his functioning senses. Jack shifted down onto all fours, hopping down to the lake, careful to stay on the plant free swaths of dirt that functioned as paths between the rows of plants. He stopped by the outer rows to smell the flowers, curious as to how they smelled to him now.

When Aster had worked in the garden he always remained on the clear, grass covered area near the edge of the cavern as to avoid crushing the plants and attracting the Buck's ire. The usually faint, sweet scent of flowers was much more powerful now, the pleasant sweet floral scent quickly overcoming his powerful sense of smell.

Jack had to tear himself away from the flowers, walking further down the neat rows. The vegetables that made up the inner rows had a much earthier scent, no less pleasant, but not something Jack was interested in. He continued forward until he felt the gentle lap of water on his paws, the small current tickling the fur on his paws. Jack chuckled as he walked around the edge of the lake, the sensation familiar yet different than what he was used to.

It reminded him of the times Mom would wash his hair, forcing him to sit back and put his hair into a bucket of water. Emma always complained that his hair was a much prettier shade of brown than hers, comparing hers to the dusty soil in the dry season. Their mom had rolled her eyes and told Emma that her hair was very pretty, no matter what she thought.

"It would be even prettier if you would let me braid it," she had said one evening, gently tugging on Emma's hair. Emma had shrieked and run into Jack's arms, begging him not to let their mom have her because braids hurt and they're heavy. Jack had laughed and picked her up, dumping her in their mother's lap. Emma had accused him of being a traitor and a horrible, mean brother.

Jack continued laughing and stuck his tongue out at her, teasing her that maybe, just maybe he liked Mom better than her. Their mother had scolded him, but held tight to Emma as she tried to escape the dreaded hair braiding.

Jack hissed and shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories. It hurt too much to think of his family, the people that he loved and would never see again. He backed away from the water, the sensation no longer pleasant. Aster would probably be waking up soon, so it would be best to go back to the nest. Jack turned and walked back up the rows, shaking the water from his paws.

The dirt soon turned back to grass, leading him back to the cavern walls. He walked along the wall, feeling for the entrance for the burrow. Within a few moments his paws felt a deep gap in the stone. He walked into the cavern, yelping in surprise as the ground suddenly dipped under his paws, causing him to fall head over heels down a downward slopping tunnel.

Instinct took over, forcing Jack to curl into a tight ball, pulling his paws over his head. He painfully rolled down the tunnel, gathering a plethora of bruises from bashing into the sides of the tunnel. He lost count of the times he had been knocked around, the painful journey stretching on and on for several minutes. Jack yelped as he hit the side one more time, throwing him to the side.

This time however, there was no opposite wall to catch him. Jack screeched as he plummeted over an edge, feeling the wind tug at his fur. So this is how he died, he thought, fear over coming his rational mind.

A moment later he hit the ground, landing mercifully on his back. Jack was stunned as he hit the hard ground, his head colliding harshly with the tunnel floor. He laid there for a minute, desperately trying regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. Slowly he turned onto his stomach, gritting his teeth and pushing up onto all fours. He nearly threw up as his head spun, bile rising into his throat. Jack coughed, pushing down the urge to hurl.

Luckily nothing seemed to broken, but he might have a concussion. "A-Aster!" He whispered, trying and failing to raise his voice. Jack coughed and tired again, this time managing to speak at a normal speaking volume.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his voice to reach a higher volume. Jack hissed, starting to panic. He had no idea where he was. That tunnel could have taken him anywhere, he had been rolling for several terrifying minutes before he fell to a stop. His Buck might not be able to find him, from what he had experienced, these tunnels had many offshoots that seemed to lead everywhere. 

A high whine tore through his throat at the thought. Aster had to help him! He was his Buck, it was his job to keep Jack safe! He hadn't meant to put himself in danger, honestly! It was an accident, he had just wanted to explore his home a bit. He was lost, he was scared, and he needed his mate to find him. He needed Aster to hold him and reassure him that everything was alright, that he was safe and he was forgiven for making the Buck worry. 

Jack's claws slid out in his panic, clicking nervously against each other and the ground. The incessant tapping of the claws was what eventually broke Jack out of his panicked state. He shook himself, shoving down the rising panic. If there was a drop, this tunnel probably connected with the one he had fallen down. If he followed this tunnel he'd eventually get back to the first one. He'd be able to find his way back to the nest, hopefully making it back before Aster woke up. He'd have to give himself a through grooming and find some explanation for the possible concussion, but everything would be alright in the end. 

Determined, he set down the path, moving as fast as his sore body would allow him too. He walked for several minutes, slowly padding down the tunnel, careful to not fall down any more sudden drops. He was lucky to have survived the first drop, he might not be so lucky a second time. 

Soon he came across a divide in the tunnel. Jack whimpered in fear, he had been expecting the tunnel to be straight, but since when was he so lucky? He sniffed at the tunnels, trying to find which had more of Aster's scent on it. After all, if the Buck's scent was stronger that would mean he went by here more often, and that would show him the way to the nest. He sighed in relief as he caught the faint scent of his Buck. However, to his confusion he could also smell the even fainter scent of his own blood. 

Shaking his head he walked down the tunnel with their scents, relieved. This tunnel continued on for several minutes, the length almost causing the Doe to panic. However, soon the scent of the tunnel changed, the damp earthen scent replaced by a fresher scent that spoke of wind and incoming rain. Jack grinned and continued forward, heading for the promising scent. 

Jack's hopes quickly came crashing down as he emerged onto a path overlooking a sheer mountain cliff. 

The Doe wailed in distress, tugging at his ears in frustration. He was completely lost, there was no hope that he would find his way back to their burrow, to their nest, and to the safety of his Buck's strong arms. 

Jack froze as an unknown scent met his nostrils. His head snapped up as he identified the direction the scent of blood and predator was coming from. Jack tensed, unsure if the scent was merely caught on the wind or if the owner was truly nearby. His ears picked up the gentle tread of paws and the near silent grinding of small stones hitting each other. 

It was here, he realized, dread filling him. Something was here with him, some powerful predator that haunted the mountains, looking for easy prey. Just like him he realized. If the thing, probably a mountain lion, attacked Jack would be nearly defenseless. Jack growled, inhaling a lungful of air and letting out a ferocious roar. 

The noise echoed off the nearby mountains, filling the silence of the pass with a sound almost like thunder. The cat let out a matching roar, its sound having less volume but no less threatening. The Doe tensed, unable to tell what the big cat would do. The cat jumped down from where ever it had been perched, landing beside Jack. 

"Aster!" Jack yelled, desperately calling for his Buck. The predator took a step forward, letting out a pleased growl. Terror seized Jack, the Doe turning and racing down the narrow mountain trail, desperately trying to get away from the creature. 

He could hear it give chase, its sight allowing it to keep up with Jack's greater raw speed. Jack raced down the path, barely managing to keep ahead of the cat's claws. The cat refused to let go of Jack's trail no matter how long he ran, the path luckily mostly straight and smooth. 

Jack panted for breath, he had never run this hard or as long in his short life. His heart was pounding in his ears, his pulse racing and his head pounding against his skull. Luckily for Jack, it appeared that the exit was fairly low down on the mountain. The path soon met with the ground, allowing Jack to pick up speed and outstrip the pursuing cat. 

However, just as he was getting ahead of it, he tripped over a rock, landing on his bruised side. The cat was on him in an instant, its claws ripping into him. 

Jack shrieked and swiped back, catching the cat's shoulder on his razor sharp claws. The cat roared in pain, pulling its claws through Jack's sides as it pulled back. Jack growled and tackled it, biting down into its shoulder with his blunt buck teeth. The metallic taste of blood exploded into his mouth as the cat thrashed around, catching Jack across the chest. The Doe bit down harder, prompting a scream from his assailant. 

The cat twisted out of his grip, turning at clamping down on Jack's arm. Jack roared, kicking out at the predator with one powerful hind leg. The cat's fangs tore painfully through his flesh as it was knocked back. Jack stumbled back to put distance between him and it, mentally taking inventory of his injuries. His sides were torn and bleeding freely while his arm and chest bled more slowly. He needed to end this now or he was going to die.

Jack's hackles rose and he changed forward, catching the cat around the stomach and slamming it to the ground. He rolled with it, leaning forward and latching his jaws around the cat's throat. He clamped his jaws shut, digging in with all the force he could muster. 

The cat clawed at his shoulder, causing Jack to hiss but keep his grip. The cat continued to fight, its blows growing weaker and weaker as its lifeblood poured out into Jack's mouth and onto the ground.

Soon it lay completely still in his grip, its blood splattered all over Jack and the ground. Jack released it, pushing it away and stumbling back. He greedily inhaled air, trying to regain his breath and calm himself down. The blood scent was overpowering, making his already pounding head spin. He wiped as much blood as he could off his muzzle, spitting the liquid out onto the ground. 

Jack let out a shaky breath, standing up tall and extending his ears, trying to hear if anything else had been attracted by their fight. He sighed in relief as only the sound of wind and water met his ears. He turned back and limped back toward the warren. If he stayed in the tunnels he'd at least be safe from carnivores looking for an easy meal, plus it would be easier for Aster to find him.

Slowly he trekked back, trying to determine where he had come from. He started to hiss nervously as he walked along. With the wild chase, he hadn't been able to pay attention to where he was running. Heck, he basically blanked out during his desperate flight, instinct taking over and forcing his legs into motions that he hadn't been able to achieve on his own. Even worse, he couldn't follow the scent trail because of the cloying scent of blood, both his and the cat's. 

Jack wailed in fear as he felt the stone and dirt floor turn to sand. There was a river cutting across the pass, blocking him from passing. "OK, its official, I am going to die!" He whispered, his voice hoarse from the roars he had released earlier. He ran a hand over his head, accidentally smearing blood over the top of his head. 

Jack shook his head in disgust. He needed to get this off of him as quickly as possible. He inched forward, carefully approaching the river. Jack slowly dipped one paw into the river, testing for the river's current. It had a fairly strong current, but if he stayed at the edge he would probably be OK. Jack stepped into the river, carefully planting his long feet on sturdy feeling rocks on the river's bottom. 

He shivered at the cold temperature, wading further in. The cold water felt amazing on his injuries, the numbing water dulling the burning pain. Sighing, he gathered a pawful of water and dumping it over his chest, washing some of the blood from his fur. He continued to run water over his coat, cleaning the stench of the dead cat from his body. 

When he felt he was clean the moved to get out of the river, honking in surprise as one of his feet slipped, sending him crashing into the freezing water. Jack sputtered as the river pulled him into its current, carrying him down stream. He desperately tried to keep himself above water, accidentally swallowing mouthfuls of freezing river water in the process. 

Jack coughed, desperately clawing for purchase. However his efforts were useless, the river's current was much stronger in the center, not to mention it was much deeper. The Doe was swept downstream, his efforts to reach the bank proving useless. Eventually he gave up on trying to get out, focusing on trying to stay afloat. He could feel his coat pulling him down, the usually fluffy fur heavy with water. If he stayed like this he was going to drown, he had no idea how to swim in this form. 

Mind made up, Jack mentally reached for his human form, desperately clawing for the change. This time the change between forms was slower, but Jack paid that no mind. With his now human arms and legs he pushed for shore, this form obeying his commands in a more familiar manner than the other. 

After nearly a minute of desperate swimming he felt rocks scrape the bottom of the river. Jack flung himself forward, grasping a rock on the shore and pulling him onto dry land with numb arms. The Doe turned and vomited up water, clearing his lungs after his panicked swim. 

A moment later he laid back down, the warm spring sun pleasant on his numb form. He laid there for a minute, inhaling much needed oxygen. Jack laid there, panting for breath as the sunlight warmed his numb limbs. Aster needed to find him quickly, he was still bleeding from his wounds. 

On top of that there was still the possibility for a concussion and now hypothermia. Jack whimpered, he needed his Buck, he needed his warmth and the gentle kisses and promises of safety and love. The last thought Jack had as he slipped out of consciousness was that when he returned, his punishment was going to be hell.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Aster awoke suddenly, snapping his head up and looking around the nest. Jack wasn't there. Where the Doe had been lying was cold, he hadn't been there for a while. Aster snarled and sprang up, bursting out of the nest. "JACK!" He yelled, furious, "COME HERE!" 

Silence met him, the Doe had not answered. 

He growled and followed the Doe's scent, following it out of the burrow and towards the lake. Jack was nowhere to be found, he had escaped. Aster roared in anger, racing down the lake and following his mate's trail. The scent led him around the lake, back up to the cavern walls and down a tunnel. 

The Buck growled, this was one of the tunnels leading to the mountains, if his idiot Doe managed to get outside there was no telling what would happen to him. Aster raced down the tunnel, following the meandering trial. Aster skidded to a halt as the trail lead him right over the edge of a nearly thirty foot drop. 

A feeling of dread overcame Aster as he raced down the tunnel that would lead him to the bottom of the drop. His suspicions where confirmed as he reached the bottom, his Doe's fearful scent pooled at the bottom, along with traces of blood and shed fur. Here the scent changed to one of distress and fear. 

Aster growled and looked up at the cliff. Jack had barreled over the edge, there was no telling how injured the fall had left the Doe. At least it appeared that Jack was well enough to get up and move, so at least the fall hadn't killed him. Aster turned and ran after the trail, his panic growing larger and larger the closer he got to the exit. 

This was a nearly a hundred foot drop, if Jack went over it there was no way he would have survived. Aster quickly reached the exit, scenting for his mate. He could smell Jack, but the Doe's scent was almost eclipsed by bitter fear scent and that of a mountain lion. Aster roared, charging down the path. He raced after the scent, moving as fast as his paws would allow him. 

Aster panicked as he smelled blood, quickly coming to the source of the blood. He sighed in relief as he saw the lion laying on its side, deep claw marks adorning its pelt while its throat was viciously torn out. The cat was lying in a pool of crimson liquid, most of it its own, but a good portion was Jack's. Aster stood up, "JACK!" He yelled, turning in a circle, trying to get a glimpse of his mate's silvery white coat. 

Jack himself was nowhere to be found, but a scent trail ran back towards the warren. Aster sighed in relief, following the scent to its source. This trail took him past the entrance to the warren, heading towards the river. Aster growled, coming up on the river. He could see splashes of blood on the sand, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. 

Aster backed up, crouching and running forward, jumping over the river, landing in the shallows on the other side. He wadded out of the water, shaking the freezing water out of his coat and sniffing. He couldn't smell his mate, no matter how far up or down the river he went. Aster looked down stream, dread once again filling him. Jack must have been swept away by the current and taken down stream. 

He raced down the bank, looking up and down the sides of the river for his mate. He ran for several minutes, seeing neither hide nor hair of him mate. He slowly began to give up, if he hadn't seen Jack by now, the Doe had probably drowned and was currently bound for the bottom of the mountain. 

Aster roared in grief, desperately calling for his mate. Horrific silence was the only thing he heard. He continued down the river, searching for Jack. If he had truly failed at keeping Jack safe once again than the least he could do to honor his mate would be to give his body a proper burial. 

If his Doe had once again passed into the afterlife, there was nothing Aster could do. Reviving someone more than once was strictly forbidden as their presence in this world would be unnatural, causing disturbances in the very fabric of the planet. Even Aster, for all his power, could not disobey the laws of the world. If his Doe was dead there would be no bringing him back, he would be forever lost to Aster as his immortality kept him firmly in this world. 

Aster's grief nearly caused him to miss the violent crimson smear on the opposite bank. He stopped, staring in disbelief at the blood. He charged across the river, ignoring the heavy pull of the freezing snow melt. He finally clawed his way to the shore, running up the smear and scenting it. The blood was Jack's, he realized in relief, if the Doe was bleeding that meant that blood still flowed through his veins. 

The blood smelled human more than pookan, so Jack must have changed in the river to have a better chance of escaping the current. Aster growled as he caught the scent of a human male surrounding the scent of his Doe. The humans must have found Jack and taken him somewhere. 

Aster snarled, he was going to find his Doe. This was the final straw for him. He had allowed Jack free reign of the nest and the burrow trusting that Jack wouldn't have been stupid enough to attempt to escape. Jack had betrayed that trust. The Doe was going to learn why you did not piss Aster off. When he found Jack the Doe's punishment was going to be far worse than any he had had before.


	13. Reunion

Jack groaned as he awoke, his head pounding painfully. 

"Well look who's up," a smug man's voice said. Jack froze, that wasn't Aster. Who was here? 

"Who are you?" He asked, scared. The man chuckled, "You won't need to know that princess. You know, we got pretty lucky with you. You're a right pretty thing, even if you've got a few scars and a few cuts." 

"W-What?" Jack said, "What do you mean got lucky?" "Come on kid, don't tell me you've never heard of slavers?" Jack whimpered, "I'm not an escaped slave! I'm a free man!" 

The man laughed cruelly, "like that really matters. Slave or free you all still end up the same." Jack growled, "Let me go! You have no right to do this!" He struggled to sit up, chains he was just becoming aware of keeping him down. He snarled in frustration, there were shackles around his neck, wrists, and ankles. They were far too tight on him, digging painfully into his flesh. He momentarily entertained the idea of changing and ripping the man to shreds, just like he did with the cat, but he thought better of the idea. If he changed the manacles would just dig deeper into his outer extremities. 

The man hummed, "I don't think I will. You see kid, you've got a pretty enough face and a nice ass, so I'll get a good price for you. So it's off to the slave market for you!" Jack hissed, "I'm blind and injured you idiot! I'd think that'd put a nice dent in your price!" The man shook his head, "Nope. You see, someone will really like having a nice, helpless little bed slave like you. It's pretty common for bed slaves to be blinded anyway, you just don't have the chance of infection!" 

The Doe froze. This man was going to sell him as a bed slave? He couldn't! Jack wouldn't betray his Buck like that. He had to try something else to get out of here. "You know, I'm one of Aster's tributes. If he finds out that you're doing this to me he'll kill you!" He yelled. 

The slaver laughed, "Nice try! Everyone one says that, but so far Aster hasn't come for my head." He grasped Jack's hair, pulling the Doe up by the short strands. "You know, fighters don't sell well on the market, maybe I should break you in before I get rid of you," he hissed. Jack spat at him. The man growled, "fine, it looks like I'm just going to have to beat some respect into you.""Jack's eyes widened, "No, don't!" 

The man slammed Jack's head back into the wooden plank he had been laying on. "I'll do what I want with you brat!" Jack screamed as he heard the man's trousers being unzipped, the fabric falling to the ground. 

"Stop please!" Jack screamed, trying desperately to pull away. The slaver slapped him across the face. "Shut up brat or I'll gag you!" Jack whimpered, trying to close his legs as much as possible. The slaver wrenched them apart, ignoring Jack's screams. He pushed straight into Jack's ass, drawing a piercing shriek from the Doe. 

Jack sobbed in pain and humiliation as the man thrust in and out of him. This was worse than all the times Aster had done the same thing to him. At least with his Buck he could be healed afterwards, Aster murmuring promises of love and forgiveness. His instincts screamed at him to fight, to get away and run into his Buck's protective arms. 

The man snarled above him, continuing his brutal thrusts. By the time the man released into his ass Jack had gone still, having retreated into his mind. 

How could all this have come from him wanting to explore the lake? He hadn't meant to stray from the warren, he was just bored. When Aster found him he was going to be disgusted with him. He had let someone other than his Buck mount him, he had betrayed everything that their matehood stood for. He wouldn't be surprised if Aster abandoned him to the humans, allowing whatever they wanted to do to the Doe. 

Silent tears fell from his eyes, falling into his hair. 

"No fight left bitch? I'm not surprised. We'll have to get you cleaned up before tomorrow morning. After all it's your big day tomorrow!" The man said, pulling out of Jack with a disgusting pop. "What?" Jack croaked, confused. The slaver smirked, "We're already parked outside the city brat. When they open the gates tomorrow we're going to head for the market and I'm going to get a pretty penny for your pretty ass." 

"You're a monster," Jack whispered. The man smirked, "Maybe. Sleep tight!" He turned and left, leaving the sound of canvas flapping in his wake. Jack sobbed, trying and failing to curl up on himself. 

He could feel the man's seed dripping out of his ass, pooling beneath Jack's spread legs. The Doe felt the man's sticky seed coat the back of his legs and ass, marking him with his disgusting scent. Jack tugged harshly at the bonds holding him, trying escape. 

Much to him frustration, the bonds held firm. Jack stopped as the metal began to bite into his wrists, drawing a small amount of blood. The Doe whimpered in fear, he was scared and he didn't know where he was. Aster needed to find him soon, he couldn't become some random rich human's whore. Jack cried himself back to sleep, desperately reaching for dreams where he was safe in his Buck's loving arms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Time to get up whore!" His captor yelled. Jack yelped, suddenly awoken. The man smirked at his reaction. "The gates have opened, we're going into the city!" The man said, gangling the metal keys to Jack's bonds. 

The man undid the shackle on his neck first, releasing the chain from the board. The slaver undid the rest of the chains, grapsing the chain around his neck as Jack tried to get up and run. Jack felt a heavy blow fall on his head, hitting him right where he had fallen yesterday. 

Jack screamed and fell to the floor, clutching at his head. The slaver kicked him in the side, rolling him onto his stomach. Jack gasped in pain as the man's boot connected to the bandage covered scratch wound. He placed his foot on Jack's spine, pushing down and forcing Jack to the floor. Jack hissed as his ribs pushed in at the pressure. 

"That's not going to fly bitch," the man spat, "I won't hurt you too bad, but your master won't be so hesitant."

"I'm nobody's slave," Jack yelled. The man smirked, "Not yet you're not." The man grabbed a thick rope, tying it tightly around Jack's wrists. The man hauled Jack up, pulling him to his feet. The man forced Jack into a pair of dirty pants, grumbling all the while. 

He was shoved out of the wagon, the man grabbing the chain around his neck and pulling him forward. Jack growled as he was pulled down a path towards the city. The sounds and smells of the city assaulted Jack's senses, causing him to sneeze. His captor tugged him along, taking him down a street where the stench of human waste grew stronger. 

"Hey Richard! You got another one?" Someone called out. Jack's captor laughed, "yep! A nice pretty one, a bit of a fighter though." The other man laughed, "Alright, you're just in time for the auction! Get 'em cleaned up and you can stick him up on the stage." 

The man, Richard laughed, "Alright! Thanks Robert!" He tugged on Jack's chain, forcing him forward and into a dank smelling building. Jack wrinkled his nose, the building smelled disgusting. 

"It's about to get a lot worse princess!" Richard said, forcing him into a room on the side of the hall. The man yanked down Jack's pants, taking away his last bit of cover. Jack yelped and pulled his legs together, flushing in indignation. His captor ignored him, picking up a bucket that had been sitting in the room and splashing it on Jack's ass. 

The Doe yelped as the cold water hit him. The slaver scrubbed him down with some type of cloth, removing the itchy seed that had dried there. When he had been cleaned to the man's satisfaction he pulled Jack out of the room and back into the hall. They trekked further into the building, drawing a few cat calls from the guards wandering around. 

Jack cringed as he heard the desperate groans of people locked in cages lining the hallway. Soon the man pulled him through a doorway, emerging onto a stage. His captor exchanged words with the man running the auction and Jack was put into one of the cages lining the back of the stage. 

Jack could hear a group of people in front of the stage, probably people interested in buying the people on sale. The Doe whimpered as the man announced the auction was beginning. "Is this your first auction?" A woman asked from the cage beside him. 

Jack turned to her, "uh…yes. Someone captured me yesterday and took me here. I don't know where I am, could you please tell me where we are." The woman sighed, "I'm sorry that you got caught. You're in Tupik." Jack froze. Tupik wasn't far from his village. If he escaped he might be able to get back home. 

"Good luck," the woman whispered as the auctioneer opened her cage. The man announced that she was a healthy woman twenty six years of age, in good condition. She was sold to some man for twelve hundred crowns. She was led back to her cage and then it was Jack's turn. 

His cage was opened, the auctioneer reaching in and grasping the chain around his neck, pulling him forward. "And here we have a young man around eighteen years of age. He was found wandering the mountains, so understandably he has a few scratches, one or two of which may require attention. He's blind but he's got a nice ass on him, a nice bedroom slave. Can I get five hundred crowns?" 

"Five fifty!" Someone yelled. 

"Five seventy!" Another person yelled. "Five seventy, can we get a higher bid?" 

"Six fifty!" 

"Six hundred and fifty crowns, going once, going twice, SOLD to the gentleman in the back!" Jack was put back into his cage, ready for his new owner to collect when the auction was over. 

Where was Aster? He had been gone for over a day, surely the Buck would have found him already? What was taking so long? The rest of the auction passed in a blur for Jack, his only thoughts were of Aster. He raised his head as someone approached his cage. Jack heard the click of a lock as his cage was opened. 

"Come with me brat," a man commanded. Jack shook his head, pressing himself back against the bars. The man growled and grasped Jack's leash, tugging him forward. "Come on, I need to get back home soon. Tupik is a good couple hour drive by wagon to my city, so we need to get going," his new owner said. 

Jack hissed but followed after him. He couldn't fight too much now, he needed to find out how to escape. He was led back down from the stage, down and into the street. They walked back the way Jack came, exiting the city within ten minutes or so. Jack was taken to a wagon where he was thrown into the back onto the hard wooden floor. 

Jack whimpered as he landed harshly on his bruises. The man climbed in after him, grabbing Jack's arm and hauling him up against one of the posts holding up the canvas covering. He grabbed a stretch of rope and tied Jack's hand together behind the pole, effectively restraining him. Another length of rope was then tied to a loop on his collar and attached to the pole as well. 

The man turned and walked to the front of the wagon, taking his seat behind the horses pulling the wagon. With a yell from the man, the wagon lurched forward, heading back for the man's home. Jack hissed as his head shot back and hit the pole. 

Jack whimpered, he was quickly loosing hope that Aster was even looking for him. He might have found the cat and Jack's blood and pronounced the Doe dead. Or he might have decided that the Doe was too much effort to keep and decided to abandon him to his fate. Jack sobbed as fresh tears poured down his cheeks. 

He was alone, heading for a strange man's home where he would do who knows what to him. Jack cried silently as they put distance between the wagon and the city, soon slipping out of sight of the buildings. A long stretch of time passed, nothing to distract Jack from his situation but his own thoughts. 

Suddenly the man who had purchased him screamed in pain and fear. The wagon immediately stopped, causing Jack to be thrown painfully to the side. Jack could hear the man outside begging for mercy from his assailant, whoever that was. 

Jack whined in fear, had they been attacked by bandits? Had a group of outlaws come to pillage the wagon? What would they do when they discovered that Jack was the only thing in the back? Jack nearly screamed as he heard the canvas wagon cover shift. 

"Be quiet," Aster snarled. The Doe immediately relaxed, relief filling him. 

Aster had finally found him, he wasn't going to be some human's slave. Aster walked over to him, extending his claws and slicing through the ropes binding Jack to the pole. The Doe immediately flung his arms around his Buck's furry shoulders, burying himself in the familiar scruff. 

"I'm sorry Aster, I didn't mean for it to happen!" He sobbed. 

Aster growled, "Be quiet Doe, we're going home." He turned and hopped out of the wagon, dropping down into a tunnel. Jack shrieked at the sensation of falling, the memory of falling off the cliff too fresh in his mind. The Buck disregarded his mate's fear, running down the tunnel to their warren. 

After a minute or two of running they emerged in a familiar grass covered cavern. Jack sighed in relief as he heard the familiar safe sounds of the lake. Aster carried him back into their burrow, not saying a word to the distressed Doe. When they entered the nest Aster tried to put Jack down, but the currently human Doe clutched desperately at him. 

Aster snarled, "Let go of me, you reek." Jack flinched back, reluctantly pulling away from Aster.

He yelped as Aster grasped the collar around his neck, the Buck snarling before tearing the metal apart. Jack winched at the metallic screeching, the sound harsh even to his nearly useless human hearing. As soon as the metal was removed Jack changed back, deciding that his human form was much too vulnerable to use anymore. 

Aster growled and wrapped a paw around Jack's throat, forcing the Doe onto his back in the padded nest. Jack whimpered, turning and baring his neck in submission. He couldn't have the Buck angry at him, not now. 

"What on earth possessed you to leave the Warren?!" Aster yelled, digging his fingers painfully into Jack's throat. The Doe coughed, trying to get air. 

"Accident!" Jack gasped, pulling helplessly at Aster's paw. 

The Buck snarled in anger, "Do not lie to me Doe!" Jack whined, "It was!" He protested, still pulling at his throat. Aster released just enough pressure for the Doe to breathe. "Explain," he spat. "I was walking around the lake, I tried to go back to the nest, but I fell down another tunnel. I tripped and rolled down the tunnel. I went over some sort of edge and I couldn't find my way back. I tried to follow the tunnel, but it led me out of the mountain. Then there was this mountain cat, it chased me down the mountain and attacked me. I killed it and tried to get back but I couldn't. I accidentally fell into the river and got swept downstream. I passed out on a bank and someone found me," Jack explained. Aster growled, "Then explain to me why you reek of a human male's release!" The Doe flinched, "I-I..." 

Aster snarled, impatient. "I got caught by a slaver!" Jack said quickly, "I was trying to get away, but he tied me down, I couldn't get away and he, he raped me! I didn't want him too, please believe me Aster!" 

The Buck growled, "If you're not telling the truth..." "I am!" Jack protested. 

Aster pulled back, releasing Jack's neck. He sat up, trying to follow Aster with his ears. "Aster?" He said, scared. The Buck wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, pulling him into his embrace. 

Jack cried in relief, burying his nose in the crook of Aster's neck. He greedily inhaled his Buck's safe, familiar scent. Jack wrapped his arms around Aster's middle, desperately pulling himself into the Buck. Aster let out a comforting purr, allowing the Doe to cling to him. He placed his chin on top of Jack's head, harshly rubbing his scent onto Jack's head. 

Jack winced at the pressure but didn't pull away. This was what he needed, he needed his Buck here with him, holding him and keeping him safe. Tears fell down Jack's cheeks, running into Aster's shoulder. The Buck rubbed his Doe's back soothingly, kneading the bruise covered flesh. Jack groaned as Aster pushed on his bruises, the feeling somewhat pleasant, relieving some of the soreness from his fall.

"Show me your injuries," Aster murmured into Jack's neck. The Doe hesitantly pulled back, grabbing the bandages still wrapped around his form and pulling them away. 

Aster snarled as he saw the extensive damage done to his beautiful mate. Bright red streaks tore through Jack's sides, the edges just barely scabbing over. There were less severe marks on his chest while a bite mark adorned his arm. Jack shrunk back at the sound, his ears flattening themselves against his neck. 

"Jack, come here," Aster ordered angrily. Jack moved forward, placing himself in front of Aster. The Buck gently pulled him into his lap, placing a paw at the small of Jack's back. The Doe tipped his head up to face Aster, their size difference causing him to expose the long expanse of his neck. Aster gently cupped Jack's side in his paw, brushing a digit over the side of the gash. 

"This needs to cleaned," Aster decided, "I won't have you getting an infection on top of your injuries." 

Jack nodded, "does that mean I'm going to need a bath?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, you're getting one anyway, I won't have to scent of some human male on my mate," the Buck said. Jack pressed his face into Aster's neck in response. 

"Carry me?" He mumbled. Aster smiled, "Gladly." Aster drew Jack's legs up, picking him up bridal style. Jack wrapped his arms around Aster's shoulders, resting his head in the crook of Aster's neck. Aster carried Jack out of the nest, coming into the sitting room. 

"Hey Aster?" Jack said. Aster looked down at his mate, "Yes?" "What is the room that smells like parchment and herbs?" He asked. Aster raised a brow, "How did you find out about that?" "I found it while I was exploring the burrow," Jack explained. "And where was I while you were exploring?" Aster asked. 

Jack bit his lip. "You were asleep. I couldn't sleep so I went to explore the burrow. I looked around the burrow and then went out to the lake. Then when I tried to come back I fell down the tunnel." 

The Buck nodded thoughtfully, "It's a laboratory of sorts. It's where I experiment with various types of magic." Jack hummed, "Thought so." 

Aster walked back toward the bathroom, careful to hold his mate steady. Aster turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before putting in the stopper and placing Jack in the tub. The Doe reached out for him, protesting being put down. Aster chuckled and nuzzled Jack softly, grasping Jack's searching paws and placing them back down in the tub. 

Aster pulled back and opened a cabinet, pulling out a small washcloth. He placed it on the side of the tub, ready for use. Aster cupped his paws under the stream of warm water, gathering a pawful of water. He dropped it on the marks on Jack's chest, drawing a hiss of pain from the Doe. 

Aster paused, "Did that hurt a lot?" Jack shook his head, "It stung, but it didn't hurt too much," he said. Aster nodded, "Good." He continued to dump water over Jack's injuries, wetting down the fluff and cleaning out any dirt from the cuts. 

Jack whimpers were met with small kisses to his neck and face, soothing the hurting Doe. When Aster declared his cuts clean, Aster kissed him before flipping him over, dipping Jack's front end into the warm water in the bottom of the tub. Jack frowned in confusion, "Aster?"

"It's alright pet," Aster said, brushing his paw along Jack's neck. Aster grabbed the wash cloth and soaked it with water, laying it on Jack's back for a moment. Aster pushed Jack's legs apart as far as the tub would allow, exposing Jack's entrance. 

The Doe flushed in embarrassmen. Despite all the times Aster had seen it, it was still embarrassing to let his mate see his private parts. Aster picked the cloth back up, placing it at Jack's anus. 

The Doe flushed further as Aster wiped him down, cleaning any trace of the slaver from Jack's flesh. Aster methodically cleaned between Jack's legs, ignoring his Doe's reactions. 

Jack shivered as the rough cloth rubbed against his entrance, well placed pressure causing it to push just barely inside him. Jack let out a quiet moan, pushing back against his Buck's paw. Just as Jack's member was beginning to take an interest in the goings on Aster pulled away, putting the washcloth in the sink. Jack whined at the loss, carefully sitting up in the water filled tub. 

"Stand up," Aster ordered, going beneath the sink for towels. Jack did as instructed, brushing off what excess water he could. 

Aster turned back to him, leaning over and undoing the stopper, letting the water drain out. Aster stood up, towel in paw as he rubbed down Jack's fur. Jack let out a small laugh at the odd tugging sensation on his fur. The Buck continued to wipe him down, drying out his fluffy fur. 

When Jack was dry Aster picked him up again, disregarding the towel. The pair made their way back to the nest, Jack snuggled securely into Aster's chest. Jack sighed as he was lowered down into the nest, reaching his arms out for Aster's embrace. 

The Buck indulged his mate, leaning down and covering Jack with his larger bulk. Jack let out a long breath as Aster's heavy weight settle atop him, pinning him securely to the nest. Unbidden, the ghosts of shackles clamped over Jack's limbs, dragging them down. 

A high, fearful whimper escaped Jack's throat, drawing Aster's attention. "Why do you whimper now little one?" He asked, "You sought this, why are you afraid?" 

"I-I can feel him on me," Jack whined, "the slaver." Aster growled, "He is gone little one, he will never hurt you again." "I know, but I can still feel him on me, inside me," Jack admitted. 

Aster had to hold back an angry snarl. "Please, Aster I don't want to feel him anymore," Jack begged, tugging fearfully on Aster's ruff. "I-I don't want to feel him, he isn't my Buck, he felt so wrong, I can't stand it, I feel disgusting," Jack whimpered. Aster's breath caught at the admission. "What do you want me to do pet?" Aster asked, stroking Jack's cheek. "Cover it, please Aster," Jack begged, "I-I need you to mount me, please." 

Aster's pupils blew wide with lust, a loud, pleased growl erupting from his chest. Aster flipped Jack onto his stomach, pulling back to prepare himself. Jack whimpered and lifted his hips, his tail lifting straight in the air to reveal his pale pink hole. 

The symbolism position wasn't lost on Jack, he knew that he was finally presenting himself to his Buck for mating. He knew that he was finally submitting. Aster snarled at the display, a few strokes to his sheath revealing his erect member. Jack wiggled his ass temptingly, calling Aster's attention back to him. 

The Buck snarled, turning and racing out of the nest. Jack let out a shocked cry, turning after Aster. His ears pinned themselves to his neck in fear. Why had Aster run away, was he really that disgusting now that someone else had touched him? 

"Aster!" Jack yelled, moving to get up after the Buck. Aster rushed back into the nest a moment later, a small jar clutched in his paws. 

"I'm still here," Aster said, putting a paw on Jack's shoulder and pushing him back down on his chest. Jack frowned in confusion before resuming his previous position. Aster opened the jar, dipping his fingers in the lubrication. 

Jack squeaked as he felt Aster's digit press against his entrance, the thick furry digit sliding home with a little pressure. He moaned as a second finger joined the first, twisting within him, searching for something. 

The Doe's back arched Aster hit his prostate, letting out a startled cry. 

Aster smirked and pressed harder into the spot, causing the Doe to writhe under him. Aster grasped Jack's hips to steady him, drawing back his fingers and ramming them back into the spot. Jack shrieked as Aster thrust harshly into his prostate, the Doe's member filling with blood and slipping out of its sheath. 

Jack buried his face in his arms, his only focus on the fingers so beautifully buried in his ass. Aster growled as he continued to press into his mate, his only thought on claiming his Doe, his mate that had be defiled by some common human.

He pulled his fingers out of Jack's anus, a loud squelch sounding as he pulled back. Jack's ears twitched in embarrassment at the sound. Aster growled and stuck his paw in the jar, grabbing a generous pawful of lube and spreading it over his member. 

His Doe would feel no pain when he was submitting so beautifully, pleasure and fulfillment would be the only things he would feel as Aster reestablished his claim. He lined up with Jack's entrance, slowly pushing in. 

Jack moaned as he was stretched out, his walls expanding as the Buck's hot member pushed them apart. He could feel Aster's thick, hot flesh inside of him, stretching him out so perfectly. 

"Move, please Buck," he begged, pushing back against Aster's hips. A loud, animalistic growl came from the buck in response, Aster pulled back before slamming back in. 

Jack shrieked in pleasure, digging his fingertips into the padded bedding of the nest. The Buck began thrusting with a punishing pace, the deep, hard thrusts, causing Jack's mind to shut down. The Doe whined, spreading his legs as far as possible to allow the Buck easier access to him. 

Aster growled in response, leaning over Jack as he thrust. Jack mewled as he felt Aster's front press against his back, arching into the touch. He could feel a tight heat in his stomach, desperately searching for relief. With ever thrust the heat coiled tighter until Jack was a sobbing mess. 

Aster roared and hunched over Jack, his seed splattering inside Jack's walls. The Doe shrieked at the sensation, the Buck's release sending him over the edge. Jack went limp as his orgasm overtook him, only Aster's hold on him stopping him from falling forward. 

Aster hummed and lowered him into the nest, settling overtop Jack. The Doe hummed in response, feeling Aster's member slip out of him and retract back into its sheath. Aster kissed his neck lovingly, lapping softly at his mating mark. 

"Jack, I'm going to have to heal you love," Aster said. Jack hummed in response, not truly understanding what Aster wanted. "You're going to have to turn over love," Aster said, chuckling softly. 

"Oh," Jack mumbled, pushing himself up on shaking arms and turning himself on his back. "You can sleep if you wish Doe, your part is done," Aster murmured. Jack nodded tiredly. 

The Buck placed a paw on Jack's side and his chest. He poured his magic into his mate, directing most of it to Jack's injuries, but allowing some to escape to other parts of Jack's body. The Doe sighed at the sudden warmth flooding him. The sensation was incredible, he could tell that it was his Buck's magic tending to him so lovingly. 

A soft smile adorned Jack's lips as the Doe fell asleep. Aster gave a brief smile to his mate before returning his attention to the task at hand. He poured his energy into Jack's body for several minutes, carefully healing his Doe's injuries. When he was satisfied he pulled back, admiring his handy work. The marks on Jack's chest and arm were completely gone while all that remained of the gashes in his side were strips of pink flesh that would soon grow fur and cover over completely. 

Satisfied Aster laid down on top of his mate for a well deserved rest.


	14. Receiving Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry about this being a week late, I lost inspiration for a while and couldn't bring myself to write anything decent. That, combined with the reaching of the first plot point, caused me to be late. I'm sorry!!!!! I'll try to do better this week I swear!

Robert smirked as he walked into his apartment. His latest auction had been a great success; that blind kid had racked in quite the profit. He closed the door behind him, going down the hall and into the kitchen. He grabbed a ceramic cup from the counter top and stuck it under the sink faucet. A moment later he turned the water off and turned around. He let out a loud scream at the sight of a large rabbit like creature suddenly towering over him.

"A-Aster," he stuttered. The god stared at him coldly, not saying a word. "What do you want?" the slaver asked, pushing himself as far away from the god as possible. Aster took a step forward, a cruel smirk spreading over his muzzle as the human whimpered in fear.

"Oh shit was that kid actually a Tribute? I'm sorry Lord, I didn't-"

"Be silent," Aster hissed. Robert shut up. "You tried to mark what is mine human," he snarled, "you tried to take my mate as your own." Dread filled the human man. "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't know that he was yours, I never would have done it, honestly," Robert said quickly.

Aster sneered, "You humans are pathetic." His paw shot out and wrapped around the human's neck, squeezing his wind pipe. Robert coughed, his useless human nails trying and failing to hurt the skin hidden beneath Aster's thick fur. Aster laughed, "You don't really think you'll be able to escape do you?"

Robert glared at him as his face began turning red.

"Perhaps I should bring back your severed head for my Doe, I'm sure he would be very glad to know the man who hurt him so died in agony." Robert choked in fear, wildly flailing for freedom in the god's grip.

The human slaver in one last desperate bid for freedom kicked at Aster's stomach with as hard as his screaming muscles would allow. As the blow connected Aster dropped the human, allowing him to fall to the floor.

Robert greedily inhaled air as he slumped against the cabinets, grasping his throat.

"Get up," Aster hissed, grasping him by the hair and yanking him to his feet. Robert hissed as pain shot through his scalp.

"I'm up, let go of my hair!" he rasped. Aster cracked him across the face, claws fully extended. Robert screamed in pain as his cheek was torn to shreds by the god's claws.

"Speak another word and I will rip out your tongue wrench," Aster snarled. The human held his bleeding cheek, falling silent and staring at the god in horror. Aster smirked and extended his claws again, making a show of inspecting the sharp points.

"I wonder what I should do to you, after all there's so many ways to make your kind scream," he said. Robert gulped.

The god let out a satisfied snarl and threw Robert across the room. The human let out a piercing shriek as his head collided with the stone wall, a sickening crunch coming from his skull. Robert could only stare in terror as Aster walked towards him, a sadistic smirk plastered on the god's muzzle.

"Please don't kill me," Robert whispered, terror clear in his voice.

Aster laughed cruelly, "And why shouldn't I?" he asked, "you harmed my mate human, there is no force on this planet that could possibly save you from my wrath."

The slaver whimpered, understanding. He was going to die here, he was going to be tortured to death by a vengeful god hell bent on casusing him as much pain as possible.

The god leaned down and pulled Robert up by his shirt, scraping the tip of his claws along Robert's chest in the process. Aster ran a claw slowly up the side of Robert's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Robert desperately tried to lean away from the touch, but Aster held him still.

"A-Aster, my lord, if I hurt your mate, that boy, wouldn't it be more suitable to hurt me as I did him?" he choked out, desperate to plead mercy from the furious god. Aster wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why would I mount a disgusting human such as yourself when my mate, my Doe is waiting for me in my nest?" he spat, "Do not think that you can escape death scum, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me stop."

Robert whimpered in fear, unable to do anything else with the god pinning him to the wall so forcefully. He wondered if this was what his victims had felt when he had captured them, the mind numbing knowledge that his life was over, that he would never again be free. Or rather, alive in this case.

He had no way to persuade Aster to show him mercy, the god had no need for gold nor worldly possessions, and he was clearly disgusted at the idea of Robert. It appeared that the god really had no respect for his human worshipers, just as the priests of his youth had claimed.

Robert had never been very interested in religion, disregarding faith in favor of the more lawless, less moral life of a slaver. That said, he had a hard time believing that Aster would claim a human of all things as his 'mate'. There was no way that boy, the brunette whose name he had never bothered learning, was human. He must have been some type of sprit or something of the like. In hindsight, he was lucky that the boy had been too weak from his injuries to fight back.

The slaver screamed in pain as something suddenly stabbed him through the stomach. Robert screamed in pain and shock as Aster's claws stabbed into his stomach. The god sneered, "Weakling," he spat, twisting his paw and drawing another scream from the human.

Robert sobbed as he felt blood run down his stomach, pooling beneath him and staining his legs red with blood. Aster's nose twitched at the scent, another smirk on his muzzle. "It is so satisfying to hear your kind scream."

Aster looked out the window, "However, I will have to cut this short, my Doe will awaken soon and I have no intention of returning to him reeking of human." Robert gulped. "Goodbye human scum."

Aster tore his claws through the slaver's neck in one clean movement, letting him fall to the floor as blood poured down his chest. Aster stepped away from the growing pool of blood in disgust. Humans were such filthy creatures, he had no idea how his beautiful Doe was born among such a race.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Consciousness slowly crept up on Jack, slowly coaxing the Doe from his sleep. He could feel Aster laying in front of him, his chest resting inches from Jack's muzzle. Jack let out a small sigh and scooched forward, pressing his nose into Aster's warm fur.

Jack froze as his eyelid cracked open just a tad and something besides the usual never ending darkness invaded his vision. The new thing was a many different colors, it was like nothing Jack could describe.

Hesitantly he opened his eye fully, unsure if this was real or a just cruel dream. Light assaulted his pupils, causing him to whimper and press him face into Aster's scruff to shield his eyes.

"Jack, what's wrong little one?" Aster asked, puzzled at his mate's behavior. Jack bit his lip and tipped his head to face Aster. He opened his eye just a crack, looking up at his buck. Jack gasped as he saw his Buck for the first time.

Aster's face was the same colors as the thing he had first seen, like the darkness but so much lighter, infused with another color as well. The thing he had seen must have been Aster's fur he realized, amazed.

"I-I can see you," Jack whispered, hesitant to voice it aloud in fear that it would fade should it be acknowledged.

He saw Aster's eyes widen, exposing blinding colors. Aster's eyes were nothing like the color of his fur, the bright, rich color was enchanting to the Doe.

"Open your eyes Doe," Aster said, reaching down to hold Jack's chin tenderly.

"It hurt to open it fully," Jack said.

Aster hummed, "I know, but after a moment or two your eyes will adjust."

Jack bit his lips and slowly opened his eyes. Aster sucked in a breath.

Jack's eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, the Doe's emotions so clearly displayed on his face. "Amazing," Aster whispered. He leaned down and nuzzled his mate lovingly. Jack nuzzled him back slowly, still caught up in the sudden return of his vision.

"Aster?" The Buck looked down at his mate, "Yes?"

"What color are your eyes?" Jack asked.

Aster chuckled, "can't you see for yourself pet?"

Jack flushed, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know what the color is called."

Aster chuckled, "Fair enough I suppose. My eyes are green, whilst yours are a beautiful blue." Jack blinked and smiled, "good to know."

The pair went silent, simply gazing at each other. Jack eventually pushed his nose into Aster's neck, his eyes fluttering closed as he exhaled. The Buck laid his head on top of Jack's, rubbing his scent into Jack's scalp. The movement drew a soft sigh from the Doe. Jack licked Aster's neck in appreciation, rubbing his head against the Buck's chin.

Aster chuckled, "I suppose that if you recovered your sight you will want to look around the Warren."

Jack perked up at the suggestion. "Can we?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course pet," Aster said, smiling indulgently. Jack sprung up eagerly. He grasped Aster's paw and pulled him up, drawing a small chuckle form the Buck. Jack pulled his mate through the burrow, tugging him towards the exit.

"Slow down little one, the world isn't going anywhere," Aster said, pulling Jack back against his chest. The Doe huffed, "But I want to see it!"

"And you will, just have a little bit of patience," Aster murmured. They stood there for a moment, Jack taking the time to look around the sitting room with wide eyes, greedily soaking up everything he could see.

This is what he had been missing for the last sixteen years, this was the world that everyone else saw as opposed to the darkness that made up his world. Aster gave Jack a small push, prompting the Doe forward. Jack started forward, pushing the vines away as he walked into the main cavern.

He winced at the much brighter light. A moment later his vision adjusted and he could see the lake and its gardens. The grass they stood on was the same color as Aster's eyes, but it was a much darker shade and not as vibrant.

The stocks of the garden plants were much closer to the Buck's eyes, but they were still not right. They almost looked like green mixed with the bright color of a drooping flower on the edge of the garden.

"Aster what's that color?" he asked, pointing to the flower in question.

"Yellow," Aster whispered.

"Huh, it's really bright," Jack muttered.

The Doe walked down to the gardens, the buck trailing behind him. Jack stared at the flowers in wonder, memorizing the dips and changes in color over every petal. He made his way around the garden, occasionally asking Aster what a particular color was or what the plant was called.

Once he had walked around the entire lake he turned and buried his face in Aster's chest. "My head hurts," he muttered.

Aster raised a brow. "Do you want to go back to the nest?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Jack protectively. The Doe nodded quickly.

Aster chuckled, "Alright." He picked Jack up bridal style, turning and walking back to the burrow. Jack kept his eyes squeezed closed, the sudden return of his sight had been hard on his eyes, he had a headache and his eyes hurt.

It was a relief to close his eyes and return to darkness.

Aster slowly made his way into the much darker nest room, pausing in the middle of the nest.

Jack lifted his head, opening his tired eyes to look at his Buck once again. Aster had soft blue grey fur around his head and down his sides while the lower half of his face and his torso were white. Darker grey markings adorned his arms and forehead. He reached out a paw to touch the marking, tracing it with a single digit.

"Aster, what do I look like?" Jack asked curiously.

"You're stunning," Aster murmured. "You have fur the color of freshly fallen snow. You have dark silver markings wrapping around your arms and legs, and you have a beautiful snowflake on your forehead." Jack looked down at his chest and was met with a blinding expanse.

He blinked and looked back up at his mate. "You can see me from a mile away can't you," Jack said, surprised.

Aster chuckled, "yes you can."

Jack groaned, "Wonderful, good to know that I look like a walking target."

The Buck rolled his eyes and knelt down, lowering Jack into the padded nest. Jack wrapped his arms around Aster's shoulders and tugged him forward, forcing him forward. Aster went along willingly, allowing Jack to pull him on top of the Doe.

The Buck smirked and placed a knee in between Jack's legs, forcing them apart. Jack smirked, opening his legs so that Aster could have easier access to him. The Buck growled and attacked Jack's neck with his mouth, biting and sucking the fur covered flesh.

Jack groaned and tipped his head to the side to allow Aster free reign. The Buck bit his mating mark especially hard in response, drawing a pleasured gasp from the Doe. Aster's paws began to roam over Jack's body, groping the Doe's sides and hips.

Jack hissed and bucked his hips up against Aster's leg. The god growled and pulled back, grabbing Jack's hips to flip him over. Run, a strange voice whispered, make him chase you, make him earn you.

Jack smirked and wiggled out of Aster's hold, hopping up and shooting out of the nest.

Aster blinked in surprise before jumping up and charging after the Doe.

Jack ran out of the burrow, racing down the grassy expanse of the cavern. He could hear Aster hot on his heels, but unlike the last time he had been pursued by his mate he was exhilarated, not scared. This chase was not driven by fear of his Buck, this time he wanted Aster to prove to Jack and his instincts just how much the Buck wanted him.

Jack weaved back and forth as Aster tried to tackle him to the ground, laughing as the Buck jumped past him over and over. Jack suddenly stopped running, causing Aster to shoot past him as his momentum carried him forward.

The Doe snickered as the Buck skidded to a halt turned around, stalking towards him on all fours, hissing menacingly. Jack stood his ground, his eyes tracing every muscle the Buck's powerful stride put on display.

Aster growled lowly as he approached his stationary mate, carefully watching for any movement. Jack settled on the tips of his toes, ready to take off at a moment's notice. The Buck slowly began to circle the Doe, raking his gaze up and down his mate's form.

Jack shivered as he watched Aster stare at him, the gaze was so primal and full of lust he found himself unable to resist answering. He charged the Buck, running flat out towards him. Aster snarled as Jack ran into him, shoving the Doe backwards. Jack smirked as he was shoved back, falling down onto all fours.

Something in him was goading him on, telling him to continue to push the Buck, to see how far he would go before his patience snapped and he tried to mount him. Aster continued to circle Jack, waiting for the Doe to make the next move.

Jack darted to the side, skidding to a halt as Aster cut him off. He backed up, watching as Aster tensed before running at him. Jack leapt to the side, landing on his toes and taking off back towards the burrow. Aster ran after him, quickly catching up the quickly tiring Doe.

He rammed the Doe with his should, causing Jack to stumble and fall down. Aster was on him in a moment, using his larger weight to hold his mate down. Jack twisted to the side, trying to dislodge Aster. The Buck snarled and put a paw on the Doe's neck, forcing him to the ground.

Aster latched his jaws around Jack's mating mark, biting down hard on the raised skin. Jack immediately went limp, a thick fog falling over his mind. Aster smirked, releasing Jack's neck from his grip. His paw went to the Doe's entrance, a single digit pressing into his hole.

Jack hissed slightly but otherwise didn't react, the fog over his mind stopping him from doing anything but laying there and taking what the Buck gave him. Aster pushed a second finger into Jack's hole, twisting and turning inside Jack's ass.

The Doe let out a small moan, clenching around the intrusion. The Buck growled and pulled his fingers out, shifting forward to press the tip of his erect member against Jack's entrance. Aster slipped the tip of his dick inside of Jack, allowing the Doe a moment to adjust before slamming into his mate.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, a strangled cry falling from his lips. Aster smirked and began to thrust lazily in and out of Jack, drawing desperate whimpers from the Doe. Jack whined as Aster continued the infuriatingly slow pace, pressing his hips back in an attempt to gain friction. The god grabbed Jack's waist to hold him still, his thrusts stopping completely.

Jack let out an angry hiss, slowly turning and glaring at the Buck. "Do you need something little one?" Aster asked, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Jack growled, the thick fog preventing him from forming coherent words.

The Buck chuckled, "Frustrated pet?" Jack clenched around the rod of flesh still buried in his ass in response. Jack groaned as Aster slowly began to thrust again, the Buck's eyes carefully trained on his mate's face.

"Is this what you want Jack? Do you want to feel me fucking your ass from behind?" Jack mewled, nodding desperately. "Please!" he gasped, trying to grind back against his mate. Aster roared and grabbed Jack's neck, pushing the Doe into the ground. He moved to cover Jack's body with his own, leaning over to whisper into Jack's ears.

"You are mine, do you understand? I will never let you go, you are my Doe, my mate, and there is nothing that will keep me from you. It doesn't matter if you try to run, in the end I will have you beneath me, pressed into the dirt on your knees and wailing for my cock," Aster snarled.

Jack's heart sped up in response to the Buck's words. Why was he angry? What had he done to trigger Aster's temper? Aster growled and squeezed Jack's neck.

"I asked you a question Doe," he hissed.

Jack whimpered, "I understand," he rasped. The Buck released his throat and pulled back, picking up the speed of his thrusts. Jack shrieked and writhed in pleasure, wiggling in Aster's grasp.

The Buck set a fast, punishing pace, the speed and power quickly becoming too much for the inexperienced Doe. Jack fell completely limp, letting Aster rip pleasure from his body. Aster growled and held Jack's hips up, preventing him from falling to the ground.

The Doe's flushed cock dangled between his legs unattended, weeping for his Buck's attentions. Jack gasped as Aster struck his sweet spot, digging his fingers into the dirt beneath him. "Aster! Please!" he moaned.

The Buck growled, "What do you need Doe?"

"I-I need you to touch my cock! I need to cum Buck, please!" Jack shrieked.

Aster snarled, "No. If you cum it's going to be from my cock pounding into your ass."

Jack whimpered, "Aster!" The Buck pressed his claws dangerously into Jack's hips, threatening to break skin.

"You cum when I say you do. I told you what to expect, you'll cum after I've fucked your brains out." The Doe whined and fell silent, focusing on the cock driving him into the ground. Aster growled and aimed for the Doe's prostate, Jack's incoherent pleas falling on deaf ears.

The god picked up the pace as he felt pleasure coiling in his cock, his seed begging to be forcibly injected into the Doe. Jack would look so good, his belly swollen with Aster's kits as the Buck fucked him from behind a little voice in the back of his head whispered. He would be so beautiful with kits in his womb. Even better yet, a new born litter suckling as his milk filled teats as another, older litter slept in the next room.

Aster roared as he came, leaning and biting down into Jack's neck, beads of crimson liquid welling up around Aster's fangs. Jack gasped as he felt Aster's seed fill him, his own orgasm yet to be achieved. He whimpered, pressing back weakly against Aster. Aster rolled his hips slowly, carefully teasing the Doe.

"B-Buck please!" Jack begged, trying to look up at Aster. The god smirked as his eyes fell onto Jack's unspent cock.

"Tell me what you need pet," he whispered.

The Doe whined, "I need to cum, I need you Buck, please!"

"Fine." Jack shrieked as Aster resumed thrusting into him. A few hard thrusts and Jack came, his ass clenching around Aster's member weakly. The Buck pulled back with a wet pop, allowing his member to retract back into its sheath.

Aster pulled Jack to his feet, letting the sore Doe leaning on him for support. Jack didn't react to Aster picking him up, simply laying his head against his mate's shoulder and staring at the blue grey fur, enchanted. Aster chuckled and turned back to the burrow, walking back towards the opening in the rock wall.

Aster wordlessly carried him into the nest, laying down on his side and pulling Jack into his chest. The Buck pressed his nose into Jack's neck, sniffing at the small mark his fangs had left in the Doe's neck. Jack hissed as Aster licked his mark, the brief stinging sensation unwelcome in the pleasant post orgasmic haze his mind had fallen into. The god paid his mate no mind, instead focusing on cleaning his claiming mark on the Doe.

Jack sighed as the painful stinging subsided, allowing him to focus on his thoughts rather than the tongue lapping at his neck. It was hard to believe that he finally had his sight back. He had prayed to Aster for years to restore his sight, now the god had accidentally returned it to him. Well, he assumed that it was accidental at least. Aster had seemed surprised when he had admitted to being able to see him, so perhaps it was merely a happy accident.

The Doe frowned, it was almost scary that his mate had managed to solve such a problem without meaning to. The Buck was incredibly powerful. He could see now, no pun intended, that trying to escape the warren was suicidal. Aster had seemingly forgiven him for leaving accidentally, but there was no telling what he would do to Jack if he tried to run. Even worse there was no telling what he would to his family or his village if Jack tried to run.

The Doe shivered, at this point he was sure that Aster wouldn't get tired of him and kill him, but it was inevitable that he would do something that would piss the Buck off. If Aster was going to punish him like he had before, with claws in his sides and teeth in his neck, he was going to accidentally kill Jack one day.


	15. The First

Aster smiled as he looked over his mate. Jack was sleeping peacefully in their nest, curled up against Aster's side. 

The nest was silent except for the pair's gentle breathing. Aster slowly pulled away from Jack's side, careful not to wake the sleeping Doe. Jack shifted slightly, letting out a small mewl at the loss of his Buck's warmth. Satisfied Jack would remain asleep, Aster stood and exited the nest, walking into sitting room quietly. 

He went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a woven basket and exited the room. He left the burrow, walking across the open grass to a tunnel that stood opposite their home. Aster made his way down the dimly lit tunnel. This tunnel led to several fields of various fruits, some of which he knew his Doe favored. 

Over his years of observing his mate he had taken note of what foods Jack was particularly fond of and had planted more of those plants than he normally did. He had also taken to planting flowers along the lake and some of the fields in order to make the Warren seem more welcoming. In the months before Jack was to join him he had also begun to fix up the tunnels and the burrow. 

Though he knew Jack would not understand the message, his instincts still screamed at him to fix up his home for his Doe in order to try to impress him. 

Instincts were an odd thing, he mused, they were so prevalent in him and his people, yet Jack, who was one of them, barely paid attention to them. He often wondered what would have happened if he had taken Jack earlier, perhaps when he was an adolescent or of a similar age. He would have to be old enough to not assign a parental role to Aster, but young and impressionable enough to be taught the proper way to act. 

Aster shook his head, the past was the past, and there was no way to change it. Not that he would, Aster thought, smirking. The courting dance Jack had initiated several days ago proved that the Doe's instincts were still there and functioning properly, Jack simply chose to ignore them. Perhaps with time Jack would loosen his grip on his instincts, allowing them to dictate more of his behavior. 

The easiest way to get the Doe to loosen up would be to get him with kits, but that could not happen outside of their breeding season. There were ways to incite seasons, but they often had very adverse side effects on the user. Aster would not put his delicate, mortal mate through that when they could achieve the same results without the consequences should they only wait another ten months. 

Besides, it was clear that Jack had barely come to terms with the fact that he could become pregnant, were he to become pregnant all the progress Aster had made with his little mate would be destroyed. Jack would panic and fight to get away from Aster, possibly hurting himself or the kits in the process. Not that Aster would even consider impregnating his mate at the moment, even if they could and Jack would accept them. 

It had taken him a month and a half to get Jack to accept himself and submit to Aster, now it was time for Aster to show him that he truly was cared for. So far he had had to force a relationship on Jack, now he could allow Jack a little more freedom in their courtship. 

He would still have to watch the Doe, but now he could afford to let his guard down a little. 

Aster returned his attention from his thoughts as he arrived at his destination. The scent of fruit hung sweetly in the air, drawing him in. 

Perhaps he should bring Jack to one of the fields soon, the Doe would surely appreciate something to do other than lay in the nest and sleep. 

Aster ducked into the entrance way to the fruit field, taking in the scene. Rows of lush green plants were adorned heavily with plump fruits, ready to be picked and eaten. Aster made his way to the far left side of the field, aiming for the rows of blueberry plants. If he recalled correctly, these were Jack's favorite. 

He had refrained from giving Jack any in his adjustment period, choosing to save them for courting gifts. 

The plant's limbs were weighed down with bunches of the little berries, waiting to be harvested. He slowly began to fill his basket, plucking the thickest of the little things for his mate.

The plentiful berries quickly filled his bowl despite their small size. Blueberries grew in large clumps, so he soon had enough for Jack to eat over the course of the next day or two. Perhaps then he would take Jack down here to pick more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Back in the nest Jack was slowly awakening, consciousness hesitant to return to the Doe.

However, soon the Doe managed to force himself awake. He blinked as he looked around the empty nest. "Aster?" he whispered, confused. 

He had never awoken without the Buck there before, his mate's absence was somewhat jarring. Jack tipped his head up, sniffing the air, searching for Aster's scent. Aster's scent was still strong and he could feel the rapidly cooling warm spot where the Buck had laid next to him, so he hadn't been gone for long. 

Jack sat up, yawning softly. He pushed himself onto all fours, too tired to stand up all the way. He slowly hopped into the sitting room, listening for Aster in other parts of the burrow. His ears couldn't detect the telltale rustling of fur and soft padding of paw that indicated his presence. 

Frowning, Jack hopped out of the burrow into the cavern. He hissed softly at the difference in brightness, his eyes still not adjusted to bright light. 

"Aster?" Jack called again, his eyes scanning the thick garden at the edge of the lake in search of his mate. Silence was the only sound that met his ears. 

Nervousness began to creep into the back of Jack's mind. After what had happened the last time he was separated from the Buck he was not keen on being left alone. The memories were still fresh in his mind the tearing of the cat's claws, the heavy, unwelcome weight of the slaver, and the humiliation of being sold like cattle. 

He shivered, he had no desire to repeat those events, he would much rather take his chances with Aster's volatile temper. With his Buck he at least had some idea of what would set Aster off and what would happen when he did piss the god off. The outside was too unpredictable, too dangerous for him to be comfortable there anymore.

"What are you doing out here little one?" Aster said, his voice coming from beside Jack. The Doe whirled around in surprise, tipping his head up to look at Aster. 

The Buck towered over him, a basket held in his grasp. 

"I, uh, was trying to find you," Jack muttered, embarrassment prickling in the back of his mind. 

Aster smirked, "And you couldn't wait in the nest? I wasn't gone for more than ten minutes pet."Jack flushed and pulled his gaze away from Aster's face. Aster chuckled, "Go back inside, I have something for you." 

Jack blinked, surprised, "What is it?" he asked curiously. 

"Go inside and you'll find out." 

Jack huffed and turned around, hopping back into the burrow. He stood up as Aster followed him in, looking curiously at the basket in the Buck's grasp. Aster shook his head, "You are as impatient as a kit," he muttered, "Go wait in the nest, I'll be there in a moment. Jack groaned and complied, walking into the nest room and laying down. 

He still hadn't woken up fully, the last bits of sleep still clung to him, trying to lull him back to unconsciousness. He could vaugly hear running water somewhere in the burrow before it shut off. The burrow was silent for a few moments before the Aster's footsteps come towards him. 

Jack looked up at him with tired eyes as Aster came into the room, a small bowl in one paw. Aster let out a deep chuckle, "Tired pet?" Jack nodded, yawning widely. "Sleep then, this can wait until you wake up again. 

Jack shook his head, "I'm awake, you can show me," he protested. 

"Very well, here." Aster handed him the bowl. Jack peered into the container, seeing the blueberries but not recognizzig them for what they were. 

He looked up at Aster curiously. "What are these?" he asked. 

"Try one," Aster encouraged. Jack nodded, reaching into the bowl and picking up one of the small berries. They were dark blue, his mind supplied. 

Jack popped it into his mouth, chewing before swallowing. He looked up at Aster, grinning. "Blueberries," he said, grinning before grabbing a few more and eating them. Aster nodded, watching his mate eat. 

"Do you grow these somewhere?" Jack asked between mouthfuls. 

"Yes I do," the Buck answered, "I have a few rows of them in a field. I'm not particularly fond of them, but I thought you would enjoy having them." 

The Doe quirked a brow, "should I find it creepy that you knew what my favorite food is?" Aster chuckled and moved forward and lying beside Jack. 

"You are my Doe, it's my duty to know what makes you happy," his whispered, his breath tickling Jack's ears. Jack flushed under his fur.

Aster wrapped his arms around Jack, holding the Doe lightly against his chest. "Hey Aster?" 

Aster looked down, "Yes?" 

"How do you grow these in the warren?" Jack asked, puzzled. 

"What do you mean little one?" Aster said. 

Jack paused, "I mean, how do you grow plants underground? I never saw any opening to the sky or something like that." 

Aster chuckled, "Oh, that. It's fairly easy, I enchanted the ceiling to radiate light, that's why the plants can grow and we have shadows." 

"Shadows?" Jack repeated, confused. 

"You not know what a shadow is pet?" Aster said, amused. 

"Don't laugh!" the Doe hissed.

Aster chuckled softly, "A shadow occurs when something is in between a light source and something else, it blocks the light so the area behind the thing, or person in this case, is darker than the surrounding area, the darker area is called a shadow." 

"Oh," Jack muttered, embarrassed.

Aster nuzzled the top of Jack's head, "I think you can be excused for your lack of knowledge little one," he said. 

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing," Jack said. 

Aster hummed, "fair enough." 

They lapsed into silence. Jack continued to eat the berries, loving their sweet taste. Aster was content to lay with his mate, loving the feeling of Jack's soft fur pressing against his front. Jack quickly finished the bowl of berries, pushing it away from. He lifted his paw to his muzzle, licking the dirty fur. 

He had squashed several berries by accident, unused to using his large paws to pick up small things. Jack methodically groomed his fur, cleaning it of the sticky sweetness. 

"Aster, will you show me the fields where you grow these?" Jack asked. 

Aster nodded, "At a later time," he promised. 

"Alright." They fell back into silence, choosing to focus on other things than speaking. Jack's breathing slowed as his eyelids drifted downwards, lulling him back to sleep. 

Aster quietly chuckled as he noticed, careful to not wake his mate. Jack looked so beautiful like this, he thought. His mate's white fur was almost glowing in the dim light of the nest, causing him to have an almost ethereal appearance. Aster growled possessively, pulling the Doe further into his embrace. 

Jack whined softly at the increased pressure, but otherwise the sleeping Doe didn't react. Aster manipulated Jack's limbs, moving Jack until he was curled up, just the perfect size to be held. The Buck curled around his mate, sticking his nose against the scent glands in Jack's neck and inhaling greedily. 

The twenty eight long years he had suffered without his mate were long over, and yet they were still so fresh in his mind. He wondered what would have happened had he kept Jack the first time instead of releasing him back to the village. How many kits would they have? How many litters would have swelled his mate's belly? Had they conceived immediately their first litter would have nearly been adults by now, ready to seek out their own mates where ever they were. 

They would have been happy together so much sooner, but because of his foolishness they had to wait. He knew why he had released Jack, but now, years later, he realized the foolishness of his plan. Before, Jack had never unlocked his true form and his instincts, Aster's attempts to court him had only driven the Doe further from him. 

Without the small whisper of instincts in his mind Jack had been terrified by his Buck's actions. He had run at every turn, sure that Aster was trying to kill him or something of the like. 

Aster snarled quietly, leaning down and nipping Jack's neck to try to calm himself down. Jack let out a small whimper and tipped his head to the side, allowing Aster greater access. The Buck was calmed slightly by the offering, nipping at other parts of Jack's neck. 

The Doe sighed, relaxed in his mate's grip. 

Aster's gaze trailed over Jack's body, looking over the areas where the Doe had been so recently hurt. Little physical evidence remained from the incident, but the behavioral changes in both of them were very apparent, Jack more than Aster. 

The Doe was much clingier than before, growing nervous if he was away from Aster for long periods of time. He was also behaved much more like himself, the terror of being torn from his family and the fear of punishment had repressed the Doe's true personality which was just now reemerging.

Aster himself was much less willing to leave the Doe alone for more than a few minutes for fear that something would happen to Jack.

Aster's attentions returned to the present as Jack shifted in his grip. The Doe was trying to shift away from him, his unconscious body reacting to his Buck's lingering anger. Aster pulled his mate back to him, lightly biting Jack's neck in reprimand. The Doe mewled and fell still. 

Instead of falling back into his thoughts Aster chose to fall asleep, still wrapped around his little mate. The past was the past, now he had his mate, nothing else mattered to him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Several hours later Jack awoke, an uncomfortable cramp in his back. A sleeping Aster was curled around him, forcing his spine into an uncomfortable position. Jack slowly wiggled out of the Buck's hold, desperate to stretch out. 

"What are you doing?" Aster said, ice filling his voice. Jack froze, half in and half out of Aster's hold. He turned around face Aster, fear filling him as he saw the anger on the Buck's face. 

"I-I needed space," Jack said, scared. Aster stood up, his larger bulk towering over the Doe. Jack whimpered and scrambled back, his ears pinning to his neck in his panic. Jack whimpered as his back pressed into the nest wall. Aster stalked after him, his angry eyes on the panicked Doe. Jack scrambled to all fours as Aster approached. Aster's bright green eyes were darkened with anger, promising pain. 

Jack broke eye contact, shrinking back in an attempt to make himself smaller. Aster grabbed Jack's throat in one large paw, forcing the Doe's head back against the stone wall. Jack looked up at Aster with wide, fearful eyes, scared of what the Buck might do to him. 

"If you know what's good for you, you will not try to leave or get up from the nest without me," Aster hissed. Jack nodded as much as he could with Aster's paw forcing his head up. Despite his agreement, Aster didn't release the Doe, choosing to hold Jack there against the wall. 

"Stand up and turn around," Aster ordered, anger still filling his tone. 

Jack bit his lip and pushed himself up onto two legs. The Buck released his neck for a moment, allowing the Doe to follow instructions. As soon as Jack had turned around Aster was on him, pressing Jack's front into the rock face. The Buck's jaw attached to the junction of Jack's neck, biting down without breaking skin. 

Jack whined as his mind began to blur at the edges. 

Aster pushed a leg between Jack's own, rubbing against the Doe's hidden entrance. Jack whimpered as Aster released his throat, the Buck's paws falling to his hips. Aster trailed a digit in between Jack's legs, teasing his anus. 

Jack gasped as Aster pushed a finger inside him. The intrusion was uncomfortable, but at least it seemed like Aster was going to prepare him this time. 

Jack's breathing hitched as a second finger joined the first, scissoring his anus open. Jack moaned as he relaxed, the thick fingers fitting inside him perfectly. Jack could smell Aster's arousal behind him, the familiar masculine scent causing Jack's head to swim. Soon a third finger joined the rest, stretching him out even more. 

"A-ah, Aster!" Jack moaned, pressing back against his mate's paws. Aster smirked and pulled his fingers out of the Doe, stepping back. Jack craned his head to look behind him desperately. 

"Is there something you needed little one?" Aster asked. Jack groaned softly, "put it back in," he hissed. Aster's paw hit his ass, drawing a surprised yelp from the Doe. 

"Don't take that tone with me little one," Aster hissed back, "If you want something, beg." Jack bit his lip, the little bit of his remaining human pride refusing to lower itself like that. "Well? I won't wait here forever," Aster warned. 

Jack growled, "Fine! Will you please put your fingers back in me?" 

The Buck hummed, "why should I?" he asked. 

"Please Buck!" Jack begged, trying to press himself back against his mate. 

Aster chuckled, "that wasn't an answer pet. Why should I bother? I can just as easily get myself off alone, why should I bring you pleasure as well?" 

Jack whimpered, "Because I need it! I need you! Please Aster!" 

"…Fine." Aster suddenly moved, pulling Jack's hips back and thrusting deeply into his mate. Jack shrieked at the sudden intrusion. The Doe moaned desperately as he felt his Buck fuck him against the wall, each thrust pushing Jack's front against the wall.

He braced his arms against the wall, burying his face in his forearms. Aster growled behind him, picking up the pace as Jack adjusted to the intrusion. The Doe groaned, the sound muffled against his thick fur. His Buck seemed so much bigger like this, filling him almost to the point of pain. 

"A-Aster!" Jack gasped as the god hit his sweet spot, causing Jack's hole to clench around him. The Buck groaned, his thrusts faltering for a moment before he continued filling the Doe. 

"Scream little one," Aster hissed, reaching around Jack's hips to grasp the Doe's erect member. Jack whimpered as he felt Aster's rough paw pads rub his neglected member. The Doe tried to thrust into his grasp, only to have the Buck release his dick. 

"No, please Buck!" Jack gasped, desperate for his mates touch. 

"I told you to scream Doe," Aster hissed, picking up his thrusts. Jack nodded, pushing back against Aster, desperate for his mate's touch. The Buck's paw returned to his member, squeezing Jack and drawing a loud shriek from him. Satisfied, Aster began to stroke his mate, pulling Jack to the brink of orgasm. 

"Aster! Harder, please!" Jack moaned, trying to clench around the god's thick member pounding into his ass. Aster snarled and squeezed Jack's dick in response. Jack whined desperately, pushing himself back into Aster's hips. The Buck roared and sped up, the increased force pushing Jack against the rock wall. 

Jack screamed as he came, his seed spilling onto the nest while his ass clenched involuntarily around the Buck. Aster moaned as his mate clenched around him, coaxing him to orgasm. His seed splattered inside the Doe, painting him with his scent. 

Jack slumped down, Aster's grip the only thing stopping him from collapsing into the nest. The Buck slowly pulled out of his mate, his member retracting into its sheath. Aster gently grabbed Jack around the shoulders, pulling him up and against Aster's front. 

"For now I believe it would not be a good idea for you to try to leave the nest whilst I am asleep," Aster murmured. Jack nodded, still caught up in the afterglow of his orgasm. "Lay down little one," Aster said, pulling his paws away from Jack's shoulders. 

Jack gave him a confused look before obeying. Jack laid down on his side before looking back up at Aster, still wary of triggering the god's temper. 

Aster lowered himself to cover Jack's body with his own. He turned Jack onto his back, nibbling at Jack's neck before trailing further down the Doe's belly. He came to a stop at Jack's sheath. The Doe's seed laid in his fur, the sweet scent quickly drawing Aster's attention. He licked at the wet fur, licking up Jack's seed. Jack gave a small gasp as Aster teased the slit of his sheath. The Buck pulled back as Jack's hips thrust upward. Jack whined softly, propping himself up to look at Aster. 

The Buck smirked at him, licking a small drop of Jack's cum off his lips. Jack flushed red, his pink nose darkening from the force of his blush. Aster chuckled, moving back up to lean over his mate. "Embarrassed pet?" he asked, smirking. Jack only flushed further in response. 

Aster got off his mate, standing next the Doe. "Come, we need to get food. I don't think the bowl of blueberries you scarfed down earlier quite count as breakfast." 

 

"Blueberries are a perfectly good breakfast, I don't know what you're talking about," Jack muttered.

Aster shook his head in exasperation. Jack pushed himself up and followed Aster into the kitchen. Jack took the opportunity to look around curiously.

"Hey Aster? Where do you keep the food?" he asked curiously. 

"I don't. I usually just pick whatever I want from the fields for meals that day and leave it at that. If I started picking everything and keeping it most of it would spoil before we had a chance to eat it." 

Jack blinked in surprise, "I'm going to guess the field must be pretty large then. But if you don't eat it, why do you have so many plants?" 

Aster shrugged, "It's a way to keep myself occupied, eternity is a long time without a hobby." 

"So what do you do with all the waste? I can't imagine that decaying fruit and vegetables is a very pleasant smell," Jack said. 

Aster quirked a brow, "full of questions today aren't you?" 

Jack huffed, crossing his arms, "I'm curious," he muttered. 

Aster chuckled, "fair enough. To answer your question, I compost most of it. Without winter to kill them, many of the plants live past when they would outside. Therefore the still living plants draw nutrients from the soil when they should be decaying. When they eventually do die I have to spread the compost on the fields so that the soil doesn't become barren." 

Jack nodded, that seemed like a good idea. He wondered if Aster would ever let him help with the gardens. It seemed like a fairly interesting way to spend your life. 

"Course, when we get kits I'll have to cut down on the amount of compost, little ones eat much more than you'd think they would." 

Jack choked, "what makes you think I even want kits!" he shrieked. Aster's ears twitched at the high volume. 

"Jack, I've been watching you your entire life, it's obvious to me and anyone who knows you that you adore little ones," Aster said, annoyed. 

Jack flushed, "That's not true!" 

Aster gave him an unimpressed stare. Jack squirmed anxiously. Aster walked towards him, forcing Jack back against the wall. "Lying will not get you anywhere Jack," Aster said. 

Jack bit his lip as he felt his back collide with the stone wall for the second time in less than an hour. "Jack, you clearly don't understand, you are not a human male, you cannot sire children, even if I were to let you mate with another. You are a Doe. You are our race's kit bearer, our equivalent of a female. What is it that you find so hard to understand?" 

Jack bit his lip, "I-I…" 

"I'm not going to force you to have kits if that's what you are worried about little one," Aster murmured, "Any kits we have will be there because we both want them, not because I forced them on you." 

"You forced me to mate with you, why should I believe that you won't force me to breed with you as well?" Jack asked bitterly. Aster growled, "I forced you to mate because I knew there was no other way that we would ever be able to mate. I did it because I had no other choice. With kits I know I will not have to force you, so I will not. You'll want them on your own time and love them even more for it. I wouldn't take the risk that you would resent and hate our kits should I force them on you." 

"I would never hate our kits!" Jack snarled. 

"Perhaps, but I still wouldn't risk our kits' happiness just because I want them sooner," Aster said. Jack huffed and glared at him. "Go eat little one," Aster said, pulling away and releasing the Doe. 

Jack ducked away from Aster, internally growling at him all the while.


	16. Charting

Jack's stomach grumbled loudly, forcefully reminding the Doe that he hadn't eaten in a while. Jack groaned and stood up from the couch he had been laying on, stretching. He walked around the couch, heading into the kitchen. Jack went over to the table, grabbing an apple from the bowl of assorted fruit. 

He bit into the flesh, licking up the juice that escaped over his lips. Satisfied, he turned and exited the kitchen, biting the apple again. 

A sudden explosion rocked the burrow, causing Jack to shriek and drop his apple. He stared wide eyed at the door to Aster's laboratory, the epicenter of the explosion. The Buck slammed the door open a minute later, grumbling to himself. 

"What on earth was that?!" Jack said, startled. 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Aster grumbled, "Unstable magic has a tendency to blow up." 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, looking over his mate for injuries. 

Aster smirked, "worried pet?" Jack flushed. The Buck chuckled, "I'm fine, it was contained and too far from me to touch me."

Jack nodded, secretly relieved. "Oh, shoot," Jack muttered, noticing his now dirty apple. He picked up the fruit, turning to go wash it off in the kitchen. Aster stepped in front of him, gently grabbing his wrist. 

"Just leave it, I'll get rid of it," Aster said. 

Jack frowned, "It's still good, it just fell on the floor." 

"Jack throw out the apple, we're going to get more food anyway," Aster ordered. 

Jack blinked, "where are we going?" he asked, curious. 

"I'm taking you to see The fields," Aster said. 

Jack grinned, "Finally!" 

Aster rolled his eyes and took the apple from him, ducking into the kitchen for a minute before returning without the fruit, several baskets in hand. 

"Are we really going to need that many baskets?" Jack asked doubtfully. Large baskets like the ones Aster was holding would take hours to fill completely.

Aster chuckled, "we're not going to fill them if that's what you're thinking. The multiple baskets help stop some of the produce from getting crushed under heavier things." Jack nodded along, still somewhat doubtful. "Follow me," Aster said, walking around Jack and out of the burrow.

Jack followed after him, curious to see where they were going. "So how many fields do you have?" he asked. 

Aster paused, "four fields, but I have two that are resting and two mixed orchards."

Jack gaped in surprise. "Orchards? How on earth did you managed to find a cavern big enough for a tree, never mind two whole orchards?!" 

Aster chuckled, "I didn't. I made the Warren myself little one, it wasn't created naturally." Jack stared at him, dumbfounded. 

"It's official, you're crazy," Jack muttered. 

Aster raised a brow, amused, "Am I now?" 

"Yes you are! No sane person makes a giant underground maze for their own amusement!" Jack insisted. 

Aster shook his head, chuckling softly. "I am not insane Jack, just bored," he said. 

"…I don't understand you," Jack muttered. 

"You'll understand eventually pet, immortality does strange things to people." Aster tugged Jack down a particular crevice in the rock. The crevice opened up into a somewhat steep tunnel. Jack pressed himself against Aster, warily walking down the tunnel. Aster looked at him strangely, perplexed by his mate's strange behavior. 

"What? I just don't want to fall down again," Jack hissed, embarrassed.

"You might find it easier to keep your balance if you lower yourself to all fours," Aster suggested, amused. Jack hesitated before nodding and falling down to rest half his weight on his arms. 

The downward trek was much easier like this, the angle making Jack want to dash down to the bottom. However, he restrained himself, the memory of falling down a tunnel just like this one too fresh in his mind. 

Nearly half a minute later and Jack caught the scent of growing plants, soil, vegetables, and an unknown scent which he could only describe as life. Aster lead him down to an opening in the rock that let out light much brighter than the dimly lit tunnel. They walked into the huge field, Aster on two legs and Jack on four. 

Jack's jaw dropped as he took in the sight. The field extended nearly fifteen meters on either side of him, and extended out roughly twenty meters. Plants growing in neat rows added a splash of vivid green to the brown soil and gray rock. 

"Wow," he muttered, taking in the sight. Aster smirked as he watched his mate, his pride swelling. His instincts practically purred in satisfaction as his Doe looked around, amazement clear in his eyes. 

"So where do we start?" Jack asked, turning to the Buck. 

Aster considered this for a moment. "Why don't we start over there with the cucumbers," Aster said, pointing down the row. 

Jack nodded, "Alright, how much are we picking?" 

Aster paused, "how about we just get enough produce for the week. That's going to be a lot of produce before you ask. So maybe twenty cucumbers between us." 

Jack nodded and the pair set for the field wall. Aster left most of the baskets to the beginning of the row, grabbing a single basket for the cucumbers. 

"Hey Aster, what do ripe cucumbers look like?" Jack asked. 

Aster looked up at him, "They're long and a dark green color, like this one for example." Aster twisted a particularly large one off the low lying plant. "Look carefully along the ground, they can be hard to spot behind all the stems." 

Taking Aster's advice, Jack gently pushed the plant's limbs aside, looking for the ripe vegetable. Seeing one, he gripped it and twisted it as Aster had done. The stem broke and Jack stood up, the cucumber in paw. "How's this?" he asked, holding out the long green veggie. 

Aster looked over from where he was rooting through the stems. "That's good, that one's getting a ready to over ripen. Look for ones a bit smaller, they're usually a bit better for if you want to keep them around for a while." 

"Ok," Jack said, putting the vegetable in the basket before turning back to the plant. He gathered several more before Aster declared they had enough. The Buck led him back out of the row, back towards the next plant. The next plant was corn, the long green shoots growing in pairs. 

"Geez, you must really like corn," Jack muttered, eyeing the three long rows of the plant. 

Aster chuckled, "Not particularly. However, there is a way to prepare the kernals that I find to be a rather tasty." 

"How?" Jack asked, curious. He had never heard of any way to eat corn than straight off the cob. 

"If you dry the kernels and then heat them again they pop open into a small white ball and you've made yourself a quick snack." 

"Huh, sounds interesting," Jack said. 

Aster chuckled, "Quite. I'll make it for you sometime." 

Jack nodded, "so how much of this should we get?" 

Aster considered this for a moment, "As much as you can fit in this basket." He handed Jack a rather large basket. "Before you ask, ripe corn looks like this," Aster said, grasping a long pod. "You peel back the covering just a little to see if it's yellow, and if it is you pick it." The Buck pulled the corn off the plant and threw it into the basket. 

Jack walked up the row of plants, grabbing first pod he saw and peeling it back. The corn inside was a light yellow and smelled sweet, more like a flower that would grow into a fruit than a vegetable. 

He pulled it off the stock, walking over and putting it in the basket Aster was carrying. The Buck's attention briefly flitted over his mate before he resumed harvesting corn from the tall stocks. They picked the corn for the next several minutes, completely silent. 

The basket was quickly filling with the large, sweet cobs, forcing Aster to put it down rather than carry it around. Jack wondered what the snack Aster had mentioned was, after all what could you possibly do with dried corn, how would you eat it? 

Jack peeled back the leaves from a cob of corn before frowning in confusion. This cob was mostly white with just a tint of yellow. However, despite the color it possessed the same sweet scent as ripe corn. "Hey Aster, can you come here?" Jack asked, turning to look at his mate. 

Aster looked over at him. "What is it?" He asked, walking over to Jack. The Buck stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the cob in his paws. 

"I can't tell if this is ripe or not," Jack said. Aster placed his paws on Jack's hips and leaned forward, sniffing the cob. Jack flushed at the contact, instinctively leaning back into the Buck. Aster drew back after a moment, keeping his hold on his mate. "It's ripe," he murmured in Jack's ears, tickling the Doe with his whiskers. "It smells sweet like ripe corn is supposed to," he continued. 

"Alright." Jack pulled the corn from the plant, sneaking it into the basket at Aster's side. 

"Though it isn't the only thing that smells sweet," Aster said, pulling Jack fully into his chest. The Buck let the basket drop to the ground, wrapping his now free arms around Jack's torso. Jack flushed, biting his lip. 

"Aster…" The god growled softly and bit into Jack's neck, pinching at the soft flesh. Jack moaned softly, tipping his head to allow Aster greater access. The Buck purred and pulled back slightly to lick at Jack's fur. Aster suddenly pulled back and picked up the forgotten basket, going back to the corn. Jack stood there, dazed. 

Slowly, he pulled back to himself, looking back at Aster. His mate seemed to be ignoring him, but Jack could see the Buck's ears trained at him, waiting for him to make a move. Jack grinned and moved onto the next cob, checking it before going back over the god. Jack reached across him to put the cob away, rubbing himself on Aster's chest and torso. 

Before Aster could do anything, Jack pulled back and went back to harvesting the plants, ignoring the Buck. 

Eventually Aster declared that they had enough corn and they moved onto the next crop. Jack didn't need instructions for this one, the bright red of the strawberries clued him into what he was looking for. 

They had to walk on all fours to pick the low lying strawberries, the position somewhat unnatural for Jack who was more used to standing on two legs. Jack imagined that it would be somewhat uncomfortable for a human to pick these for any amount of time, they would have to either crouch or bend over the entire time. 

Jack snuck a few of the berries when Aster wasn't looking, quickly eating the plump, vibrant red fruits and discarding the leaves. He grinned cheekily at the Buck when Aster noticed a particularly juicy berry half way into Jack's mouth. Jack nearly squawked as Aster lunged forward, snatching the strawberry and biting into it. 

"Hey, that was mine!" Jack protested, glaring at Aster. Aster smirked and lunged at Jack, knocking the Doe to the ground. He landed on top of Jack, forcing him to the ground with his body weight. 

"Was it now?" Aster purred. 

Jack growled, "Yes." Aster hummed and plucked a berry from the bush. He held it against Jack's lips, offering it to the pinned Doe. Jack hissed at him but ate the offered fruit, biting off before the leaves. Aster discarded the green leaves and leaned down, kissing his mate. 

Jack yelped as Aster nipped his lip. The Buck took advantage of the Doe's distraction, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Jack shuddered as Aster pillaged his mouth, moaning and wrapping his arms around Aster's neck. The Buck growled into Jack's mouth, moving his paws to crane Jack's head back for a better angle.

Jack wrapped his arms around his mate's torso, pulling him against him. A moment later they broke apart, Aster pulling back off his mate. Jack grinned, his body tingling pleasantly from the contact. Aster smirked and stood up, offering Jack a paw. The Doe grabbed the Buck's paw, pulling himself up. 

"Shall we get back to work?" Aster said smugly. Jack nodded, leaning back down the plants. He continued to sneak some of the fruits, making sure to eat them quickly so that Aster didn't try to snatch them from him. When they finished with the strawberries they moved onto grape plants. The staked plants were heavy with large bunches of grapes. 

"With grapes you'll want to feel how firm they are. If they're firm but have a little give to them they're ripe. If they don't give they're not ripe and if they're squishy they're too ripe," Aster instructed, inspecting the first bunch he found. 

Jack followed the god's instructions, inspecting a bunch off to his right. They seemed to fit the criteria Aster had set forth, so Jack pulled them off the vine, placing them in the newest basket Aster had picked up. Aster glanced at him as Jack's paw bumped into his side before returning his attention to the grape plants. Jack looked over a second bunch, but as he felt one of the grapes he accidentally pulled it from the bunch. He looked over the grape before looking back at Aster, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Jack flicked the grape at the Buck, quickly turning back to the plant when Aster turned to look at him. Aster stared at his mate for a moment before writing the incident off as an accident. Jack severed the bunch from the main plant and put it in the basket, making sure to poke Aster in the side on his way back. 

Aster turned to him. "Is there something you need little one?" he asked, amused. Jack looked at him, innocence written all over his face. 

"Nope, I'm good," he said, smirking. 

Aster raised a brow, plucking a bunch of grapes and placing them in his basket. When Jack was sure that Aster's attention was back on the task at hand Jack chucked another grape at him. Aster twitched as the small fruit hit his back. He glanced back at his mate, the Doe innocently inspecting the grapes.

 

Hesitantly he returned to the plant, keeping a watch on Jack out of the corner of his eye. A moment later the Doe drew back his arm, a grape in paw. Aster's paw shot forward, grabbing Jack's wrist. The Doe's eyes widened in surprise at being caught. 

"Is there a reason you're throwing produce at me little one?" Aster asked, amused. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said. Aster smirked, taking a step forward to tower overtop his shorter mate. He leaned over Jack to whisper in his ear. 

"It's rude to lie pet," he murmured, squeezing Jack's wrist gently. Jack dropped the grape, the small piece of fruit falling to their feet. "You shouldn't waste food like that Doe," he admonished, letting his mate go and stepping back. 

Jack didn't respond, simply standing there. Aster watched him, plucking more grapes and placing them in the basket. As soon as his attention was off the Doe Jack threw another grape at him, this one hitting him in the shoulder. Aster turned to his smirking mate. 

"You think that's funny do you?" he asked. 

"I think it's hilarious," Jack replied, grinning. Aster growled playfully. 

"Throwing things is very immature Jack," he said, "perhaps I'll have to teach you a lesson." 

Jack's smirk grew. "Oh? What are you going to do to little old me?" he asked. 

Aster growled launched himself at the Doe, catching Jack by surprise. He just managed to sidestep Aster's tackle, darting around the Buck and racing for the other side of the cavern. Aster landed and turned on his heel, running after his mate. Jack started down the row quickly, but not quickly enough. 

Aster jumped at him, this time grabbing him around the middle and bringing him to the ground. Jack squawked in surprise as he was tackled from behind. He hit the dirt, Aster landing squarely on top of him. The Buck's leg slipped between his own, forcing them apart. Aster grasped his neck in one paw and Jack's arms in the other, effectively pinning the Doe to the ground. 

"That was very much not how a grown Doe should act little one," Aster said, lightly pressing his fingertips into Jack's neck. 

"I get that a lot," Jack said, trying and failing to crane his neck to look at his mate. 

Aster hummed, "oh? I suppose I'll just have to teach you a lesson then. After all I can't have my mate acting like a little kit." 

"What are you going to do to me?" Jack asked, somewhat wary. 

Aster chuckled, "well pet, perhaps what I'll do is take you right here in the dirt. Would you like that Jack? Being shoved into the ground as your Buck fucks you from behind. I can imagine now how prettily you'd beg, so open and needy, crying and begging for me to let you finish. Would you like me to do that Doe?" 

Jack shivered at the mental image. "I-I…" 

Aster hummed, "Or I could shove you to your knees and make you worship my cock. It would be such a treat to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." Jack flushed in embarrassment and arousal, his member beginning to stir in its sheath. 

"Yes, I believe I'll do that," Aster said, smirking. The Buck stood up, pulling Jack to his knees. Aster released his arms, but he kept his grip on Jack's neck. Jack's wide blue eyes flicked up to his own, unsure how to proceed. Aster nearly purred at his mate's innocence. He pulled Jack's neck forward, forcing Jack's muzzle to bump into the flesh just above his sheath. Jack bit his lip as he felt his nose press into his mate's groin. 

"You know what to do little one," Aster whispered, caressing Jack's neck. The Doe inhaled and opened his mouth. He licked Aster's flesh, trying to find the Buck's sheath. A moment later he felt his tongue dip into the entrance to Aster's sheath. Jack licked around the edges of Aster's sheath, trying to tease the Buck's member out. A hot tip soon emerged from the hole, pressing into Jack's tongue. 

The Doe licked the tip, teasing the slit on the end. Aster growled softly above him as he member slipped further from his sheath. Jack sucked on the tip of his mate's dick as it fell free of its sheath. Jack pulled in another breath before pulling more of Aster's hot flesh into his mouth. The Buck snarled as Jack's wet mouth wrapped around his member.

Jack sucked on the member in his mouth, trying to focus on not gagging. He inhaled through his nose, slowly taking more of Aster down his throat. Aster growled in pleasure as Jack swallowed around him, unable to resist slowly thrusting into Jack's hot mouth. 

The Doe's eyes flicked up to his as Jack felt Aster begin to move. Aster shivered in lust at the sight of his mate's normally bright blue eyes darkened and lidded with arousal. Jack licked teasingly along the bottom of Aster's dick, tracing the large veins there. He swallowed experimentally before leaning up to take the last few inches of the Buck's member. 

With Aster's entire member down his throat he had to desperately shove down his gag reflex, trying to lessen the gagging sensation by swallowing rapidly around the rod of flesh. Aster groaned above him, his prick hardening even more as his mate's throat clenched down on him. 

Just as he felt like he was going to come Jack pulled away, coughing and greedily inhaling air. Aster hissed in annoyance at the loss of sensation. Jack cringed at the noise, his ears going back to cover his neck where Aster's paw still lay. 

"Was that too much for you pet?" Aster asked. Jack nodded, avoiding eye contact. Aster sighed, rubbing the back of Jack's neck. "Try again little one, this time don't take more than you can handle," he ordered. 

Jack flushed and opened his mouth, taking his mate's still hard flesh back into his mouth. He sucked softly on the Buck's flesh, ignoring the salty taste of precum on his tongue.

Aster hissed above him, squeezing the back of Jack's neck. The Doe's eyes flicked up to meet his, startling blue staring up at him lustfully as he sucked on Aster's cock. The Buck pulled back, pulling his member nearly completely from Jack's mouth until only the tip remained. Aster thrust forward, catching Jack by surprise. 

The Doe nearly gagged as his mate's cock pushed down his throat, pressing against the back of his throat. Aster pulled back just a tad before pushing back into Jack's mouth, lightly fucking his face. Jack swallowed and sucked around Aster's member, trying to get him off while simultaneously attempting not to throw up. 

The Buck hissed and sped up, and just as Jack thought he couldn't take it any longer Aster came, shooting bursts of cum down his throat. Jack instinctively swallowed down the sudden burst of liquid, coughing as more filled his mouth. Aster pulled back to watch, fascinated as Jack attempted to breath normally. 

"I think we may have to work on your somewhat lacking oral skills pet," he murmured, rubbing Jack's neck soothingly. Jack glared up at him in annoyance, the effect ruined by drops of cum on his muzzle. Aster chuckled and leaned down, kissing Jack softly and licking up the last remnants of his orgasm.

Jack moaned as Aster squeezed one of his nipples, opening his mouth and allowing the Buck access to his mouth. Aster pushed his tongue past Jack's lips, rubbing his tongue along Jack's own. Jack pushed back, drawing a smirk from Aster. The Buck pushed Jack down, forcing him to the ground. Aster leaned down with him, not once breaking the kiss. 

Jack gasped as Aster's leg pushed apart his own, his fur rubbing against his slowly emerging penis. Aster smirked as he felt Jack's hot tip rub against his groin. The Buck pulled back, allowing Jack room to breathe. 

"Would you like me to take care of that little one?" Aster asked, running a digit over Jack's slit. The Doe whimpered, thrusting up into the touch. 

"Please," Jack moaned. Aster chuckled and began to massage Jack's member and sheath, quickly drawing Jack's dick completely free. Aster grasped the whole of Jack's member, slowly stroking his mate to full mast. Jack slapped a paw over his muzzle to muffle a loud moan, flushing as Aster looked up at him. 

The Buck smirked and grasped Jack's wrist, pulling his paw from his mouth. "Don't muffle yourself, I want to hear you, pet," he ordered, squeezing Jack's member harshly. 

Jack nodded desperately, bucking his hips up into his mate's paw. Aster growled and resumed stroking Jack's member, spurred on by Jack's whimpers and pleas. The Doe screamed as he came, writhing in pleasure under his Buck. Aster growled in satisfaction as Jack released into his palm, watching, fascinated, as Jack came undone. 

His orgasm left Jack gasping for breath, going limp under his mate. Aster licked his mate's release from his paw, ignoring Jack's gaze on him. When he had thoroughly cleaned his paw he laid down on top of Jack, pressing most on his weight on the Doe. 

Jack blinked in surprise as Aster pressed down on him, spreading his legs to more comfortably accommodate him. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, finding it hard to speak with Aster's weight pushing down on his rib cage. Aster chuckled and nuzzled his mate's cheek. 

"Grooming you," he responded, licking Jack's jaw. The Doe leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes as Aster licked along his neck. On impulse the Doe leaned up, running his tongue along the underside of Aster's jaw. Jack was rewarded with a small nip to his mating mark, drawing a gasp from the Doe. 

Jack continued to groom Aster, slowly moving downward. The Buck began to purr as he reached his neck, nibbling on Jack's neck. The Doe let out a small moan, running his tongue over the blue white fur covering Aster's neck. After several minutes of grooming each other Aster pulled back, crouching over top Jack. 

"We should get back to work pet," he said, nuzzling Jack softly. The Doe nodded dazedly, standing up as Aster pulled him to his feet. Aster chuckled, pushing Jack back towards the front of the cavern. "On second thought, perhaps we should go back to the nest," Aster said, grasping Jack's hips and pulling him back against him. 

Jack nodded, moaning as Aster tweaked his nipple. Jack nearly stumbled as Aster gently pushed him forward, leading him back to their nest. Aster grinned as he watched his mate stumble over himself in a daze. 

His sweet little mate had reacted so perfectly to his advances, becoming more and more comfortable around him. He could see how Jack unconsciously reached out to him, desperate for his Buck's attentions. Now he just needed Jack to recognize and accept his power over the white Doe.


	17. Imaginary

_Dam, Dam, Dam, wake up, wake up!" a young voice yelled, shaking Jack's shoulder._

_Jack groaned in response, opening his eyes to look at his youngest kit. "What do you need so desperately Fawn?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly._

_The young female grinned, "Da told me to wake you up!"_

_Jack hissed in annoyance, "of course he did." The Doe stood up and stretched, enjoying the feeling of taut skin over his lightly bulging belly. "So why did your Da decide I needed to be woken up from my nap?" he asked, looking back at his daughter._

_Fawn nodded, "Yep! He told me not to tell you though."_

_Jack sighed, "Alright, lead the way."_

_Fawn grinned and hopped out of the nest, taking her Dam out of the burrow and down toward a one of the tunnels. Jack padded slowly down the dim tunnel, careful not to fall on the precious cargo in his belly. Fawn ran in front of him, periodically stopping and waiting for him to catch up. Jack rolled his eyes at her antics, continuing at his much slower pace._

_"Come on Dam, we're nearly there," Fawn said, grabbing his paw and tugging him forward. Jack chuckled at the kit's antics, speeding up so that the seven year old wouldn't pull him to the ground._

_His daughter led him to a room Aster usually used to teach the elder kits to harness their magic. Aster stood in the middle of the room, talking to their eldest litter. The Buck looked up as he entered the room, giving him a small smirk._

_"You look like you just woke up," he called._

_Jack glared at him, "I did." Ash, their eldest kit, sniggered from beside his Da. "Don't you start Ash. Now what was so important that you decided to get Fawn to drag me out of the nest?"_

_Aster chuckled, walking up to his mate and nuzzling him softly. "Iris has something to show you," he murmured, placing a paw on Jack's swollen stomach._

_"And me!" Fawn yelled._

_Aster chuckled, "And Fawn."_

_"And this couldn't wait until I woke up?" Jack asked, nuzzling Aster back._

_"No, it's important, so stop being gross and pay attention!" Fawn whined. The adults rolled their eyes and broke apart._

_"Fawn stop being so pushy," Iris ordered, glaring at her younger sister. Fawn huffed, glaring back at the older kit._

_"Cut it out you two," Jack said._

_"Yes Dam," they muttered in unison._

_"Now, why don't you show me what you felt was oh so important," he suggested. The kits immediately perked up._

_"Oh, me first!" Fawn yelled, jumping up._

_Jack chuckled, "Alright then."_

_The light grey kit grinned and straightened up, holding out a paw. She closed her eyes, standing perfectly still. Aster's arms wound around Jack's middle, pulling the Doe back against his mate's chest._

_Jack leaned back against Aster, resting his arms over his mate's as he watched their daughter. The air shimmered around Fawn as the young kit frowned in concentration. Jack blinked as a small flame popped into existence over her paw. Fawn's eyes flew open and she turned to her Dam, grinning widely._

_"Look Dammy, I did it!" she yelled, holding her paw out to Jack._

_He smiled at her, "That’s great! Good job Fawn!" he said._

_Fawn's grin widened and the flame suddenly blew out. She ran to Jack, jumping up into his arms. Aster pulled his paws out of the way, settling them on his mate's hips as mother and daughter embraced._

_"That was very impressive Fawn," Jack said, rubbing his nose to Fawn's. The younger Doe giggled and nuzzled him back._

_Jack bent down, letting Fawn down and turning to his elder kits. "What did you want to show me Iris?" he asked curiously._

_"Something that's not a tiny bit of fire," she said, smirking at Fawn._

_"Iris…" Jack warned._

_The dark brown Buck rolled her eyes, "sorry, sorry, I'll get on with it."_

_A small patch of ground in front of Iris slowly pulled apart, the soil parting and revealing grey stone. Iris's brow furrowed in concentration as the stone suddenly cracked and a chunk of rock nearly the size of a human fist flew up. The broken rock levitated in front of Iris before smoothing out and condensing to a perfect sphere._

_Jack's eyes widened in surprise, he had known Iris was particularly skilled with earth manipulation, but this was quite a jump. Aster chuckled, his breath tickling the sensitive fur on Jack's ears._

_"She's not done yet, love," he murmured._

_True to his mate's words, she wasn't. The stone elongated and thinned, forming a sharp edge around the stone. One end pinched off into a sharp tip while the other condensed to a ridged cylinder, completing the project. Iris grabbed the newly shaped stone and inspected it._

_She had manipulated the stone into a simple six inch long dagger._

_Iris turned to her Dam, gauging Jack's reaction._

_"Can I see it?" Jack asked, looking over the blade. Iris nodded and walked to him, flipping the blade around so that the handle faced Jack. Jack grasped the knife, pulling it from his kit's grasp. Jack held it up, looking it over. It was a rough in some places and slightly dull, but it was quite impressive._

_"This is amazing Iris," he said, smiling at his daughter. Iris let a rare smile flit across her muzzle at her Dam's praise._

_Out of all seven of their kits, Iris was the most serious, choosing to usually remain outwardly emotionless. Jack was one of two people that could get her to smile, and even then only rarely. The only time Iris would openly exhibit emotion was when Jack praised her or she was interacting with her mate._

_The entire family had been shocked when the stoic Buck had announced that she had found her mate, a little five year old human boy by the name of Robert. Iris had be ecstatic to tell the family, however, that conversation had nearly dissolved to an all-out fight between Aster and his eldest daughter over where Robert was to live._

_Iris had discovered Robert while running around the desert, she had stumbled on the poor boy being beaten by his father. Iris, upon seeing this, lost herself to her instincts and lunged at the man, knocking him down and tearing his throat out. Robert had immediately fled, terrified of the monster that had suddenly come out of nowhere and killed his father._

_Iris, still caught up in her instincts, had raced after him, snatching him up and taking him back to the warren, stashing him in one of the many hidden rooms. She had held the boy there for nearly an hour before coming back to her senses._

_When she tried to approach him Robert panicked and tried to run away from her. However, the dim lighting combined with the general clumsiness of little children had caused Robert to trip and hit his head on a rock._

_Iris had applied what little healing magic she knew before going to alert the family._

_Reactions had been ranged within the family, Iris's litter mates and younger siblings had been jealous while Jack and Aster had been angry and worried about the treatment of their kit's mate._

_"Is this why I've seen so little of you lately?" Jack asked, craning his neck to see his mate._

_Aster chuckled, "yes, they've been quite adamant that I help them practice."_

_Jack shook his head in fond exasperation, he loved his kits dearly, but they could be extremely demanding some times. He desperately hoped that the newest litter would be more laid back than their older siblings._

_"How are you feeling?" Aster asked, rubbing Jack's swelling stomach._

_"I'm fine, no nausea so far. I think this one's going to be an easy pregnancy," Jack answered, leaning back against his mate._

_"Good," Aster murmured, burying his nose in the fur on top of Jack's head._

_"Da, Dam, stop being gross!" Fawn yelled, covering her eyes with her paws._

_Aster chuckled, "you'll do the same once you find your mate Fawn," he said._

_Fawn made a face, "no I won't!" She insisted. Iris glared at the younger kit, opening her muzzle to speak before Aster cut her off with a look._

_"Fawn, Ash, could you check on Sage, I want to make sure he's staying out of trouble," Aster said, his tone making sure the kits knew that it was not a request._

_The siblings nodded and hopped out of the room, glancing back once before disappearing down a tunnel._

_"Iris, what's with you today? You've been snapping at everyone for no reason, and frankly it's wearing thin," Aster said, crossing his arms._

_Iris glared at her father, "nothing's wrong," she hissed._

_"Iris, don't be a brat," Aster growled._

_The younger buck growled before sighing. "Robert's been having nightmares again," she admitted._

_The mated pair exchanged a concerned look. "Is he alright?" Jack asked, worried._

_Iris shook her head, "I really don't know, he says he's fine, but he's having trouble sleeping."_

_Jack furrowed his brow, "have you tried giving him tea before bed?" he asked. Iris nodded._

_"I can make something for him later, but you should probably go check on him," Aster said._

_"Alright," Iris muttered, turning and walking out of the room._

_"This litter is going to be the problem free one right?" Jack asked hopefully, looking up at Aster._

_The Buck sighed, "I hope so pet, I really hope so."_

_Jack leaned against his mate, resting his head on Aster's shoulder. "You know, I think three litters at once is going to be a little much," Jack murmured. Aster bumped his nose to the top of Jack's head comfortingly._

_"Ash's litter is less than a year from being full-fledged adults, and Fawn's is old enough to take care of themselves for short periods of time. We’ll be fine on that front. However, I don't think you're going to get much sleep for the first few months," Aster said._

_"I'm going to be so cranky, why do newborns have to eat so much?" Jack muttered, pressing his face into the crook of Aster's shoulder. Aster chuckled, pressing his nose against Jack's head._

_"I'll keep the older ones out of your hair," he offered._

_"Please do," Jack mumbled._

_The pair full silent, basking in the other's scent and presence._

_"We should go back Jack," Aster murmured. The Doe groaned and stood up, taking his head off Aster's shoulder. Aster put a paw on the small of Jack's back, leading the Doe back towards the main cavern._

_The pair slowly traveled down the dim tunnel, enjoying the silence that was so very rare in a warren with eight kits and one human child. Soon they emerged into the familiar room, greeted with the sight of Iris talking quietly with Blossom beside the garden._

_Blossom was the oddest looking among their kits, her nearly blond fur standing out among her grey and dark brown siblings. A member of the oldest litter, she was the most excitable among the kits._

_Oddly enough, despite their nearly opposite personalities, Iris and Blossom were easily the closest of siblings. When the pair were kits Aster had even joked that the two were close enough to be mates. Interestingly enough the pair, not realizing their father was joking, went around claiming to be mates for several months after the incident._

_Luckily, they had grown out of that, especially when Iris had met Robert._

_When Robert had come to live with them Jack was slightly worried that Blossom would be jealous of all the attention Iris gave him, but Blossom adored Robert. The Doe fawned over him nearly as much as his mate did, watching over him constantly with a protective eye._

_Jack was drawn from his thoughts as a young boy’s excited yell resounded through the cavern. Jack blinked as a small brown blur ran into Iris, latching onto her leg._

_"Where'd you go? Skye said you went to do something with Aster, but she wouldn't tell me where you were," Robert chattered, continuing to hold onto Iris's leg._

_The Buck smiled softly, leaning down and picking up her mate. Robert laughed as he was pulled into the air, balancing himself against Iris's chest._

_"I was showing Dam some magic I was working on," she said, bumping her nose against the excitable child's nose._

_Robert grinned, "Will you show me later? Please?"_

_"Will you eat all your food at dinner? Even the vegetables?" Iris countered._

_Robert paused before nodding rapidly._

_Iris chuckled, "if you eat your dinner and listen to Dam, I'll show you what I was working on."_

_"Yay!" Robert cheered, hugging his mate tightly. Iris smiled and licked his neck, unable to hug him back while she held him._

_"They look so cute together," Jack murmured quietly, unwilling to break the sweet scene in front of them._

_"They do," Aster agreed._

_The older pair observed silently, not wanting to disrupt them._

_"Come on Iris, I wanna show you something too!" Robert said, tugging Iris's fur._

_Iris chuckled softly. "Where are we going?" she asked._

_Robert grinned, "To the fields!" he proclaimed._

_His mate shook her head affectionately and turned to the field's tunnels, carrying Robert to their destination._

_"I swear, we're going to get cavities from watching those two," Blossom said._

_Jack and Aster chuckled, walking towards their daughter._

_"So how was your nap Dam?" Blossom asked, smirking._

_"It was fine, thank you very much," Jack said, glaring at his kit. Blossom smiled innocently before turning to Aster._

_"Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you something. Skye says the apple trees got infected with something, you should probably go look at that before he comes up here huffing about them.”_

_Aster shook his head in exasperation, "he is far too obsessed with those trees."_

_Blossom nodded in agreement, "he really is, it's almost creepy."_

_"It is kinda weird," Jack said, "did he say what was wrong with them?"_

_Blossom shrugged, "something about the bark rotting or something like that? I really don't know."_

_Aster growled in annoyance, "I know what's wrong with them, it's a recurring problem with that grove. I'll fix them later."_

_Blossom nodded, "as long as Skye gets off my tail about helping him. I can heal people, but trees are a little beyond me."_

_Jack raised a brow, "he asked you to heal the trees?"_

_Blossom nodded, "yep. He came storming up here all huffy, demanding that I help him. You know how he gets."_

_Jack shook his head fondly, chuckling at his kit's antics._

_"Have you seen the others recently?" he asked._

_"Yep. Tulip and Sage were with Robert in the fields and Clay was sleeping last time I checked," Blossom said._

_Jack grinned, "Good to know, thanks Blossom," he said, leaning forward to nuzzle his kit._

_The younger Doe giggled, "No problem Dam."_

_"Since the kits keeping out of trouble, why don't we go back to the nest," Aster suggested, wrapping an arm around his mate's side._

_Jack looked up at his mate, grinning cheekily. "Oh? And what are we going to do there?"_

_"Stop! I don't want to hear this!" Blossom yelled, pinning her ears back. Jack burst out laughing at their daughter's discomfort. Aster rolled his eyes and led his mate back to their burrow, sending a smirk over his shoulder at Blossom._

_The Buck gently pushed his mate into their nest room, allowing his mate to lay down before settling down on top of him. Jack raised a brow as Aster rolled him onto his back._

_His mate sent him a smirk before leaning down and running his tongue over Jack's bump. The Doe sighed happily as Aster slowly groomed his stomach, his warm tongue soothing to the pregnant male._

_Jack lost himself in the soothing strokes of his mate's tongue, purring softly at the pleasurable sensation. His instincts sung at the contact, completely satisfied with his situation._

_In his instincts eyes, this was absolutely perfect, pregnant with his Buck's brood while his mate paid him such close attention. The feeling of calm and safety was completely intoxicating._

_Jack giggled as Aster licked his belly butt, tickling the skin._

_"Is that sensitive pet?" Aster asked, looking up._

_Jack nodded, wiggling as Aster licked it again. "Quit that!" Jack yelped, trying and failing to pull out of Aster's hold._

_The Buck smirked but moved on, holding his wriggling mate down. Jack sighed in relief as Aster's tongue moved from his sensitive belly button, continuing around Jack's baby bump._

_Aster licked along Jack's fluffy fur, feeling the slowly thinning fur part beneath his attentions. The fur around Jack's nipples would thin for the remainder of his pregnancy, shedding the excess fluff so that the new kits would be able to suckle from the Dam more easily._

_Along with the fur, Jack's teats would swell with milk, expanding outward as they filled._

_With his second pregnancy, Jack had been self-conscious of his teats around the older kits, claiming that it was awkward for them to see him like that, comparing it to them seeing his penis. Aster had soothed his worries, insisting that it was natural and normal._

_"A Doe wouldn't normally be seen in public with teats, but that's only because of how over protective Bucks are, it's completely normal for family to see a Doe's teats when they're nursing."_ _Aster had claimed one day when he had finally gotten tired of Jack's shying away from the older kits._

_Jack had calmed down after that, but he was still slightly embarrassed to be seen like that by anyone other than Aster and the newborn litter._

_"How big do you think this litter will be?" Jack asked, slightly propping himself up to look at Aster._

_The Buck looked up at his mate mid lick. "You're not very big, hopefully only two or three."_

_Jack groaned, "I hope. I really don't think I can handle another litter of four at the moment. We've got our paws full with the nine little ones we already have to look after."_

_Aster chuckled softly. "We won't have to look after the elder litter for very long. Plus, Iris will look after Robert, so there's five down. Then they can look after the middle litter while the littlest ones are too little to be left alone." Jack nodded thoughtfully._

_"Aster," he began slowly, "We won't lose any more kits will we? I mean, after last time…" Aster cut him off with a loud snarl._

_"We won't lose any of them. I won't let that happen again. This birth won't be like the last one."_

_Jack eyed him doubtfully, "are you sure? I don't want to lose another kit Aster."_

_The Buck pushed himself up, moving to hover over his mate. "That happened once, it won't happen again Jack. I won't let it," he murmured, stroking his mate's face softly. Jack frowned but fell silent._

_His first birth had gone off without a hitch, but the second had ended in disaster._

_Jack had gone into labor while Aster was out making sure spring had spread properly to the outside world._

_Jack had immediately noticed something was wrong, immediately sending the kits away as too sharp pains spread through his abdomen._

_Unlike the first birth, Aster wasn't there to sooth him and make sure it went smoothly. Without the Buck's healing magic to numb the pain Jack had to endure the mind numbing agony at it’s strongest._

_The first four kits had come relatively quickly, but the fifth and final one had gotten stuck and no amount of pushing or contractions had gotten it to move._

_Aster had arrived just as Jack was about to pass out, bursting in in a panic. He had immediately moved to help his mate, pouring his strength into the quickly fading Doe. Aster had finally managed to get the kit out, but by then it was too late, the little male had suffocated inside the womb._

_The event had made Jack too scared to get pregnant for several years before it happened purely on accident._

_Aster dipped down, kissing his distressed mate softly. "It won't happen again pet, I swear," Aster murmured quietly, "just relax."_

_Jack nodded softly, turning Aster so that the Buck laid on his side before snuggling up to him. Aster held him tightly, purring softly to him distressed mate. Jack pressed his face into Aster's chest ruff, breathing in his scent as he closed his eyes._

"Jack," _Aster murmured._

_Jack frowned,_ "what?" _he muttered, looking up at Aster._

"Jack," _Aster said again,_ "wake up."

Jack's eyes flew up, revealing the lush green grass of the gardens. "What on earth? I was in the nest a second ago…" Jack muttered, confused.

"You were dreaming," Aster said from behind him.

Jack twisted around, confused. "A dream? It felt so real…"

Aster raised a brow, "What was happening in this dream of yours to make you whimper so loudly?"

Jack frowned, "I was whimpering? For how long?"

"Only for maybe thirty seconds," Aster answered, "but whatever it was seemed to distress you, so I woke you up."

Jack sat up, nodding softly. He looked over at the opposite wall, unsure if this was a dream and he had merely fallen asleep next to Aster. However, it appeared that he was now truly awake.

Where Skye's burrow had been was a solid wall, devoid of any distinctive features. He also couldn't detect even the faintest hint of the kits or Robert's scent.

"What are you sniffing for?" Aster asked, watching his mate.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Jack muttered, turning back to face Aster.

Jack felt little pin pricks of grief for the imaginary kits, they had seemed like a good bunch of little ones. It was a pity they weren't real.

"What were you dreaming of that had you this shaken up?" Aster asked, moving forward and pulling Jack against his chest.

"I… Well… were you kidding when you said I could have kits?" he asked twisting to look at Aster.

The Buck raised a brow, the Doe's question catching his undivided attention. "Of course you can have kittens, I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Jack nodded slowly, digesting the information.

"Did you dream about kits, little one?" Aster asked, winding an arm around Jack's torso to rest on his stomach.

Jack flushed and nodded. Aster's ears pricked forward in interest.

"What happened in this dream of yours?" he asked, pulling Jack close.

Jack hesitated before beginning. "We had two litters with another on the way. The oldest litter were nearly grown up, but the younger was only seven or eight. I just dreamt of interacting with them before going back to the nest and waking up," he said.

Aster smirked behind him, running his thumb over Jack's flat stomach. "You were pregnant," Aster murmured softly.

Jack nodded. "How far along?" he asked.

Jack bit his lip, "I don't know, I had a noticeable bump, but I could still move around pretty well."

Aster hummed, "So about a month or so along then."

Jack frowned, "It wasn't that small, it was a bit bigger than that."

Aster chuckled, "Jack, pregnancies for our kind are faster than humans, they only last about five and a half months."

Jack blinked, surprised. "How do they have time to develop? That's a really short amount of time."

The Buck buried his nose in Jack's fur, breathing in deeply before replying. "The kits develop quickly inside their dams. They don't grow very large, but by five months they can live outside the womb easily. However, they grow quickly once they're born, to make up for lost time so to speak."

Jack nodded, processing the information. "How long does it take for the kits to grow up then?" he asked.

Aster smirked, "You seem very interested in kits all the sudden. Do you want a litter? Is that why you're so curious all of the sudden? I'd be perfectly happy to impregnate you if that's the case."

Jack flushed, pinning his ears back. "No! I'm just curious!" he insisted.

Aster hummed softly, absentmindedly stroking Jack's stomach. "Pet, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely natural for a newly mated Doe to want to get pregnant," he murmured.

Jack fell silent for a moment, thinking Aster's words over.

"Would we lose some of the kits?" Jack asked, "In my dream one of the kits died while being born, would that happen if I actually got pregnant?"

Aster snarled loudly, tightening his grip around Jack's middle. "I would never allow one of our kits to die, during birth or any other time," he growled, squeezing Jack's hip, "none of our kits would ever be in a situation where they would be in serious danger, I swear little one, I would never allow harm to come to you or any kits we have."

Jack frowned, thinking over Aster's words. Why did he feel so relieved at that? He didn't even want kids did he?

Well, he had wanted to be a father for years, he had always loved children, but this was completely different right? Being the father of human kids was one thing, but being the mother, the dam, of whatever they were was completely different. How would he even get pregnant? Last time he checked he didn't have a vagina or a birth canal.

On top of that, how would he give birth? Jack really doubted that it would be healthy and sanitary for the kits to come out of his ass.

Aster sighed behind him, shifting around before lifting Jack up into his lap. The Buck wound his arms around Jack's middle, pulling Jack against his chest. Jack glanced behind him, looking at Aster before leaning back into the hold.

"How would I get pregnant?" Jack asked softly.

Aster raised a brow at the question. "I would mount you during heat, my seed would go down a small tube that leads to your uterus. Then, if you didn't take something to prevent conception, you'd get pregnant," he explained.

Jack hesitated, "Does that the kits would come out of my ass?" he asked, confused.

Aster laughed, "Of course not. During the pregnancy you would develop a makeshift birth canal where the kits would come out. After the birth it will seal up again until you get pregnant."

"That makes more sense," Jack muttered quietly.

Aster chuckled, "I can see where you would be confused, but pregnancy for male Does isn't as complicated as you probably think it is. You just need be mounted during heat, your body will handle the rest."

Jack nodded, "will it hurt then? Developing a birth canal?"

Aster shook his head, "I've been told that it aches while it's developing, but it won't really hurt until it opens, about a week before the birth. But when that happens I'll give you something for the pain."

Jack sighed, "This is a lot to digest," he muttered.

Aster hummed, "you don't have to process it all right now pet, your next heat is over six months away, you don't have to make a decision until then."

Jack twisted around, trying to face Aster. The Buck released him, allowing him to sit facing him in his lap.

"Are you going to stand by what you said? You won't force me to get pregnant will you?" Jack asked, biting his lip nervously.

Aster reached up, stroking his mate's face softly. "No, I won't. When you get pregnant is your decision. If you don't want to have kits when the time comes I can give you something that will stop conception."

Jack sighed, a large weight seemingly lifting from his chest.

Aster purred, continuing to stroke Jack's cheek. "I think this is enough for you to think about for now," he murmured quietly. Jack nodded silently. "Let's go eat pet, we can talk later if you wish," Aster said, gently picking Jack up and setting him on the ground.

Jack followed Aster out of the nest, padding quietly beside him.

His dream and Aster's words had given him a lot to think about.


	18. Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about the delay, but I have good news! I finally managed to get a hold of a beta, and they are awesome! Their username is Purple_Archer, you should definitely check them out!

Jack purred, stretching out over the lush green grass. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but the artificial sunlight in the Warren seemed to be getting warmer and time passed. 

After the initial excitement from getting his sight back, there wasn't much to do around the Warren. Aster spent a good portion of his time inside his lab, experimenting and doing who knows what behind the closed door. After his initial discovery of the room, Jack hadn't re-entered it, the smell was just too unpleasant for him.

The Buck still made sure to spend several hours out of the laboratory with his mate, but while he was occupied Jack had very little to do in the main cavern beside sleep. And, despite Aster's much more relaxed demeanor toward him, Jack had yet to work up the courage to leave the main cavern by himself, even though he now knew the way around many of the warren's hidden chambers. 

Over the course of several weeks, Aster had taken him to many of the places inside the warren, making sure Jack knew how to get to the important rooms such as the fields and orchards. It was somewhat of a relief for Jack to know how to get back to the burrow, even though he only left it with Aster. 

The scars from his first disastrous outing were still at the forefront of his mind every time he went somewhere new. With those limitations in mind, Jack spent most of his time eating, sleeping, and interacting with Aster. 

Having come from a very poor background, having so little to do was a novelty and greatly appreciated on Jack's part. Though he would never admit it -not even to himself- he enjoyed being taken care of. He loved having enough to eat without the guilt that he was taking his family's food and being unable giving anything in return. On top of that, he relished the attention Aster lavished him with, finding more and more excuses to spend time with the god. 

However, every time he let his thoughts wander, they seemed to return to his family. He wondered how Emma and Mom were dealing; were they alright? Were they better off now that they didn't have a useless mouth to feed? Jack missed them dearly, but with every day that passed he thought about them less and less, focusing more on his life in the present. 

He had gone nearly two months without punishment and he wasn't eager to press his luck by asking about them. 

Shaking his head, Jack flipped over onto his back, exposing his pale belly to the warm light. Odd as it was, he was content with his life here with Aster. Sure, he missed his family, but he was an adult now, if he had had his sight to begin with he would have left home soon anyway. Either way, there was little Jack could do for his family now except hope for the best. 

Jack yawned softly, letting his eyes flutter closed as he lay in the warm grass, forcing his thoughts off of his mother and sister. 

After several months here in the warren, Jack was beginning to understand how cats and lizards could spend so long just lounging in the sun. Sunbathing was an extremely relaxing thing when you didn't have anything else to do. The warm light filtered through his fluffy fur, warming his skin before being trapped by his undercoat. 

The warmth set any tension he had at ease, allowing Jack to slowly nod off on the grass. Aster had chuckled and shook his head the first few times he had found Jack like that, but now the Buck sometimes joined in, resting against him and warming Jack's side with his body heat. 

Despite how much he enjoyed the relative peace and quiet of the Warren, he couldn't help but be bored by the overall lack of activity. That had been made even more obvious to him after the first dream a few weeks ago. 

Ever since then he regularly dreamed of kits or others in the Warren. Jack secretly loved those dreams, the bustle of looking after kits or interacting with adults filling some sort of hole he hadn't realized existed. 

As the days past he began thinking more and more over the issue of kits, and the more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. The whole pregnancy and birth issue was still a concern, but he often found himself overlooking that fact in favor of imagining real life kits in the Warren. 

What would they look like? Would they take more after him and Aster or would they look completely unique? What would kits need growing up? He couldn't imagine they were that different from human children, but he couldn't work up the courage to ask Aster. 

He didn't want to see the smirk on Aster's muzzle as he submitted even further to their way of life. 

Coming to terms with wanting kits had been hard enough on its own without seeing Aster's smug smile every time he did something the Buck had pushed him to do. He knew he had submitted to Aster and his instincts, but that didn't mean he wanted it shoved in his face every time he did something he had previously resisted doing. 

Jack groaned and pushed himself to all fours, forcing himself to move from the comfortable spot he had been lying in. He padded back to the burrow, pricking his ears for noise. He could hear Aster muttering to himself inside his laboratory, pacing back and forth near the exit. 

Jack shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, aiming for the bowl of fresh grapes on the counter. When he reached the ledge he stood up, plucking a few grapes from the bunch. He popped the fruit into his mouth, chewing before swallowing and grabbing another pawful. 

He was so focused on his snack he didn't notice when Aster came into the room. The Buck snuck up behind his mate, placing his paws on the unsuspecting Doe's waist. Jack jumped at the sudden contact, spinning to face his mate. Aster chuckled, shaking his head .

"Don't startle me like that!" Jack hissed, flushing in embarrassment. 

"Why should I? The reactions I get from you are so amusing," Aster said, still chuckling. 

Jack growled in annoyance, his nose tinted darker from his blush. 

"So how have you been amusing yourself for the past few hours, pet?" Aster asked, stepping closer to stand chest to chest with Jack. 

Jack stepped back in surprise, the cabinet pressing into his back. "I-I was laying down," Jack said, stuttering as Aster pressed himself against his smaller mate.

Aster grinned at his mate's nervousness, leaning down to kiss him. Jack squeaked when Aster's lips met his own, slowly closing his eyes as they kissed. Jack tilted his head back, opening his mouth obediently as Aster licked his bottom lip. 

The Buck immediately pushed his tongue inside Jack's mouth, massaging Jack's own. The Doe moaned softly, moving his arms wrap around Aster's chest. Aster smirked into the kiss, moving his own paws to Jack's head and neck to hold him in place. 

Jack gasped as Aster grasped his ears, pulling them down to force his head back. Jack whined as he complied, tilting his head to allow Aster greater access. The Buck snarled in satisfaction, plundering Jack's mouth to his heart's content. 

Eventually the two broke apart for air, leaving both of them gasping. As soon as they regained their breath, Aster attacked Jack's mouth, using his large bulk to force the slim Doe against the counter. Jack whined as Aster pushed on him, the angle forcing his feet into an awkward position. The Buck continued his assault, holding Jack in position as they kissed. 

Jack pushed his tongue against Aster's as he pushed against him, becoming more and more aware of the stone counter digging into his back. Jack growled in frustration before pulling on Aster's torso, lifting his legs off the ground and wrapping them around Aster's waist. 

The Buck snarled into Jack's mouth at the bold move, one paw running down Jack's body to rest on the small of his back, helping to support the Doe's weight. They continued to kiss before Aster nipped Jack's lip and pulled back, still holding the Doe against the counter. 

Jack stared at him through lidded eyes, watching for Aster's next move. Aster met his eyes and smirked, pulling Jack off of him and flipping him over. 

Jack squeaked in surprise as Aster bent him over the counter, the Buck's leg slipping between his own and forcing them apart. 

"Are you going to fuck me here?" Jack gasped, still out of breath. 

Aster growled, rutting against Jack's ass. "What do you think, pet?" he growled, rubbing himself against Jack's entrance. The Buck pulled back, reaching up and grabbing something, before returning his attentions to his mate. 

Aster opened the jar he had retrieved, spreading the oily paste over his fingers. After his digits were thoroughly covered with the substance he pressed a finger to Jack's hole, pushing in quickly. Jack gasped at the sudden intrusion, rising up off the counter. 

Aster pushed him back down, forcing him to bend over the counter. Jack whimpered as Aster pushed another finger inside him, moving the digits. Jack moaned as a third finger found its way inside, raising his tail and pushing his ass back against Aster's paw. 

The Buck growled, pulling back as Jack moved. The Doe whined at the loss, trying to entice the Buck back to him by spreading his legs further and clenching around nothing. Aster snarled behind him, suddenly pushing the lubricated tip of his dick into Jack's empty ass. 

Jack gasped as he was penetrated, subconsciously clenching down. Aster groaned behind him, pushing the rest of his penis inside Jack. Both Doe and Buck moaned as they joined, pushing into each other.

Aster grasped Jack's hips, pulling ‘back’ before thrusting in, drawing a groan from the smaller male. He began slowly thrusting, allowing Jack time to get used to the intrusion. Jack mewled quietly at the penetration, rocking his hips back against Aster. He clenched around Aster, trying to get the Buck to speed up. 

Much to Jack's frustration, Aster continued the infuriatingly slow pace, pinning Jack's hips against the stone counter to hold him in place. 

Jack growled in frustration, "Hurry up!"

Aster smirked, "Fine."

He slammed into Jack, drawing a screech from the startled Doe. Jack moaned as he was fucked into the counter, the force of Aster's thrusts shoving his hips against the stone. Aster snarled behind him, his claw tips slowly sliding out to grip Jack's hips. 

The Doe gasped as he felt the sharps tips digging into his skin, the pin pricks of pain causing a tight heat to coil in his stomach.

Aster's thrusts became more and more erratic as the Buck came closer to his completion, his hips slamming into Jack's ass harder and harder. Jack groaned, spreading his legs as wide as they would go while his ass clenched involuntarily around Aster's dick. 

Aster snarled loudly as he came, pulling Jack’s hips back against him as his seed filled the Doe's hole . Jack whimpered as he felt the hot liquid hit his inner walls, grinding back against Aster in an attempt to get some attention for his still erect cock. 

Aster reached around Jack's waist, grabbing the Doe's neglected member. Jack mewled as Aster began to stroke him, the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter until he came into Aster's paw, moaning loudly. Jack slumped against the counter, his muscles going lax after his orgasm. 

Aster slowly pulled free, slipping free of his mate’s ass.

The Buck didn't move as his penis retreated into its sheath, his eyes meeting Jack's gaze. Aster stepped forward, leaning over and nuzzling the Doe before pulling Jack to his feet. 

"Well, that was interesting," Jack said, standing up and grinning at Aster. 

The Buck smirked, "Then perhaps we should continue this in the nest," he murmured, grasping Jack's chin. 

Jack smirked. "I'm down for that."

Aster grinned and pushed Jack towards the nest, causing the Doe to stumble at the sudden movement. Jack hissed at his mate as he regained his balance. Aster raised a brow, allowing Jack to find his footing before following behind him. 

As soon as they crossed into the nest Aster wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him against his chest and pressing his lips into Jack's pulse point. 

Jack shivered as Aster nibbled on his neck, tipping his head to side to allow the Buck more room. A rumble built in Aster's chest, the god's paw slipping down Jack's front to his sheath. 

Aster rubbed the sensitive flesh, all the while sucking and biting on Jack's neck. Jack moaned softly as the tip of his member slipped free of its sheath, the dusky pink tip standing out in the sea of white and silver fur. 

Jack mewled as Aster palmed his erection, pressing his groin into the touch. Aster smirked against his neck, continuing to tease Jack's emerging member. Jack quickly became erect under Aster's ministrations, allowing Aster to grasp the entirety of it. The Buck slowly stroked his mate's erection, teasing Jack with careful squeezes and pulls. 

Within a few minutes the Doe was whimpering and whining under his touch. "Q-quit teasing me!" Jack hissed, attempting to buck his hips into Aster's palm. The Buck snarled and nipped his neck. 

"Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air," he growled. 

Jack tensed before following through, falling to his knees before settling his weight on all fours. He heard Aster crouch behind him, and within a moment the Buck's hot flesh was poking at his stretched entrance. 

Jack gasped as Aster thrust inside, his dick still slightly slick from the lube he had used earlier. Jack groaned as Aster began to thrust, his penis hot and heavy inside him before pulling back and pushing in again. Jack instinctively wiggled his hips, whimpering as Aster filled him.

The Buck immediately began a punishing pace, driving Jack downwards as Aster forced most of his weight against his little mate. The Doe mewled helplessly as Aster fucked him, a familiar lusty haze clouding his thoughts and blinding him to everything but the feeling of his mate.

Above him, Aster groaned as his mate's slick inner walls clenched down on his member, squeezing him deliciously in the way only his beautiful Doe could. Jack shrieked as Aster struck his prostate, driving him closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Oh Aster, harder, please!" Jack begged, clenching down as he drew closer and closer to orgasm. Aster snarled in response, picking up his speed as he too came closer to finishing. Jack screamed as he came, writhing underneath the Buck. 

Aster thrust into Jack as he came, coating Jack's insides with his seed. Jack moaned as the hot liquid sprayed his insides, some of it spilling out past Aster's quickly deflating member. 

The Buck pulled out of his mate, falling to the side of the Doe and dragging him down into his embrace.  
Jack let himself be pulled against Aster's chest, leaning his head back against the Buck's chest ruff. 

"We need to do that again," Jack said, settling his arms over Aster's own. 

The god raised a brow. "Fuck, or fuck in the kitchen?"

Jack hummed, "Both."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do you have your lantern? And your water canteen?" A blonde man asked his companion. 

His brunette friend rolled his eyes, "Yes James, I have everything. Now, are we going to explore, or are we going to waste time sitting in this tent all day?" 

James snorted, "Sorry for wanting to be prepared. A scatterbrain like you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your neck, Kevin." 

The brunette scoffed, "Yes, Mother." 

James hit him on the arm and exited their tent, stepping into the fresh air. They were nearly ten miles from the nearest town, exploring a series of ancient caverns. 

The pair of friends were extremely curious about the caves, local folklore warned that anyone who disturbed them would die and unleash a great curse on humanity. It was their goal to prove the superstition wrong and then go home and bring a souvenir to their other friends. 

The caves were hidden among sheets of uplifted rock, narrow entrances the only clue to their existence. Kevin exited the tent after him, moving to stand beside his friend. 

"So, where do we start?" he asked. 

James frowned, "Hmm, why don't we just start with the first one we find?" 

Kevin paused before answering. "Alright, how about we look at that outcropping right there?" He pointed to an exposed rock face about a hundred meters from them. 

His companion nodded, turning and walking towards the rocks. Kevin trailed after him, examining the rock face for anything resembling a hole. The two men poked around the wall for a moment before Kevin looked up.

"Hey James, look at this." 

"What is it?" The other man asked, walking over to the brunette. 

"Do you think this could be something?" Kevin asked, gesturing to a dark crack in the rock. James hummed thoughtfully. 

"Maybe, it's a little small, but it might lead somewhere. Give me the lantern," he said, holding his hand out. Kevin wordlessly passed it to him, watching as James held the light source into the crack. 

"It's definitely not just a crack. I can't see how far down it goes, but it's something," James said, pulling. 

Kevin grinned, "Alright! Should we get going?" 

James smirked back, "Definitely. This is going to be great." 

The blonde squeezed himself through the entrance, careful not to drop the lantern. Once James had made it through Kevin followed suit, emerging into the cavern behind his friend. 

The crevice was small, not quite wide enough for them to walk side by side, but still tall enough to stand straight. It was pitch black, the downward slope making the tunnel hard to navigate. 

"Let's get going, this is going to be awesome, I can feel it," James said, glancing behind him. Kevin nodded and they started off, walking down into the earth. The pair walked down the tunnel in silence for several minutes before Kevin noticed something. 

"James, look here," he said, stepping close to the wall and putting his hand on a carved ruin. 

"What in Aster's name does that mean?" James asked, looking over the symbol. The simply carved ruin was a sideways cross with an infinity sign over it. 

The ruin was obviously carved by someone with a good bit of skill, the lines were even and unblemished by the slip of the chisel or any other damage. 

James glanced below the carving and blinked in surprise. The wall was marked a dark splotch. Whatever it was flaking off, revealing the grey stone beneath it. 

"Kevin, look below it," James said, pointing to the splotch. 

Kevin glanced downward, puzzled. "What do you think it is?" He asked, looking at James. 

The man shrugged, "I don't know, but we should get going, this could be getting good!" 

Kevin nodded, "Alright, lead the way James." 

The men restarted their trek, watching the walls for more ruins. The next carving appeared not twenty feet from the first, this one a strange letter instead of a symbol. They stopped to look at this one for a moment, but quickly continued their journey, their excitement building. 

Ruins began to appear more and more often the further they traveled, their quality increasing as their frequency did. The ruins made no sense to the two, but the rusty splotches on the walls began to give them a picture of what they were for. 

The two men began to grow uneasy as they progressed, tensing at any sudden noise. Eventually the tunnel widened, emptying into a proper cavern. 

A giant crystal stood in the middle of the room, white and opaque, the men had never seen anything like it. Veins of silver and green coloring ran through it, crisscrossing the crystal in beautiful patterns. 

"Holy shit," Kevin whispered, staring at the crystal. James was similarly awed, amazed by their find. 

"Kevin, get a big rock," he said. 

The brunette glanced at him. "Why?" he asked. 

James turned to him. "Think about it Kevin! That crystal is probably extremely valuable! Not to mention, it's huge!" If we broke it up, we could see it to jewelers and make a huge profit! This is our chance to make our fortune my friend!" 

Kevin grinned, "Alright, I see your point. But how are we going to get it out of here?" 

James paused. "Once we break it we'll go back to the surface and get a piece of fabric to carry the chunks back," he explained. 

Kevin nodded, "Works for me." The man walked to the edge of the cave and grabbed a large stone. He hefted it up and walked back to James. 

"Let's throw it, I'll grab one end, you get the other, and we'll chuck it at the crystal.” 

Kevin wordlessly held out the heavy stone, allowing James to grab a side. Once the blonde put the lantern down and had a good grip on it Kevin began to rock it back and forth, gaining momentum. 

"On three. One, two, THREE!" 

The men threw the stone at the crystal with all their might. The stone crashed against the surface of the huge crystal, cracking the surface where it hit. The rock crashed to the ground with a loud bang, causing the two men to step back. 

James frowned, "I'm surprised that didn't break. One or two more throws should get it though." The men walked over the fallen stone and hefted it up again, supporting it between them.

They stepped back several feet, not wanting to risk the stone bouncing back and hitting them. 

They counted down once more before hurling the stone, the large rock crashing into the surface with a magnificent boom. The crystal cracked even more, but no true damage was done. 

"This is one tough thing to break," Kevin said, folding his arms across his chest. 

James nodded, "It really…" 

James was cut off as a loud splintering sound reverberated through the cavern, catching both men's attention. Huge cracks appeared from within the crystal, which began to glow a golden color. 

"What's going on?" James yelled, stepping back. Kevin shook his head, just as confused as his partner as more and more cracks began to appear. 

Once the cracks spread over the entire crystal, the golden light suddenly turned black, dimming the light in the cavern to only what the lantern produced. All at once, a black substance burst from the fractures, heading straight for the two men. 

They had time to scream once before the black substance wrapped around their necks and jerked, snapping their spines. The lifeless bodies dropped to the ground, their necks bent at disturbing angles. 

The crystal suddenly shattered, revealing even more of the black substance. From within the writhing mass, two golden eyes opened, drinking in the sight before.

"It’s so pleasant to be awake again."


	19. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being a day late, my family was on vacation, and I didn't finish the chapter until yesterday. Luckily for me (and you) though, Purple_Archer edited it very quickly and here it is! 
> 
> Warning! Violence, gore, and abuse in this chapter

The first thing Jack became aware of as he woke up was a great pounding in his head and the metallic tang of blood in the air. Jack groaned and slowly opened his eyes, allowing harsh sunlight into his pupils. 

The Doe hissed in pain and squeezed his eyelids closed again. “Bad idea,” he muttered. Jack pushed himself into a sitting position before opening his eyes a second time.

He blinked in surprise, the sight that greeted him was not the lush grass or grey stone of the Warren, but a brown dusty landscape.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Jack yelled, standing up on his back legs to get a better look around. Nothing answered his call but the whistling of the blowing wind, punctuating the complete unnerving silence of the area. For miles there was nothing but dust and dead plants without any recognizable landmarks, the very picture of a barren wasteland.

“Aster! Where are you?” Jack screamed, desperately scanning the landscape for the Buck. 

Where was he exactly? He certainly didn’t recognize the area, and he couldn’t get any clues about his location from scent. Had Aster dumped him here to scare him for some reason? If he had, why on earth did he? When he had gone to sleep Aster had been curled around him after a vigorous round of sex, there was nothing in the Buck’s demeanor that hinted he was displeased. Maybe Aster had put him here as some kind of joke? If he did, then he was even more of an asshole than Jack thought he was when they first met. 

“Come on, this isn’t funny anymore, I want to go back to the nest now!” There was no reply. Jack shivered involuntarily, the fur on the back of his neck puffing up in nervousness. 

“Fine, be like that, see if I care,” Jack muttered, “I’ll just get back home on my own, then we’ll see how funny you think abandoning people in the desert is.” 

Jack looked around. “So where exactly is back home?” There was no way to tell where he was in relation to the Warren, no way to tell if he was even on the same continent as his home.

Jack hissed in frustration, “Whatever! I’ll just find some human town and ask how to get to Tupik. I can get back from there.” 

Mind made up, Jack set off in a random direction, his mind boiling with anger over the prospect of Aster abandoning him so casually. 

Had their months together meant nothing to the Buck? Had he been lying every time he told Jack he loved him or held him so tenderly and told him he was beautiful? Why would Aster do such a thing so long after their last fight? Did the god decide he was tired of Jack? Had he already moved on, waiting for the next tribute to come along and fall for the same trap? 

Jack’s heart clenched painfully at the thought. Aster wouldn’t really be so cruel as to trick Jack into caring for him, even loving him, only to just throw him away, would he? 

Jack let out a small sob at the thought. Unless that was what Aster was upset about? Maybe he got tired of waiting for Jack to admit he loved the Buck and decided that he wasn’t worth the effort. The land around him blurred as tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Jack shook his head and rubbed harshly at his tear filled eyes. Surely Aster had an explanation for what he did? Perhaps something happened in the lab and the Buck had to move him for his safety. 

That must have been what happened. 

Aster must have thought he wouldn’t wake up until he came back to get him. If that was the case, he needed to get back to where Aster had left him. 

He could get mad at his mate later, right now he had to try not get himself lost in the wilderness. Jack took an uneasy look around.

Where had he come from exactly? He hadn’t been paying attention to where his feet had taken him as lost in his thoughts as he had been. Jack turned in an uneasy circle, trying to spot anything that could indicate where he should be. The only thing he could see was a series of small dots far on the horizon.

Maybe he should start there. After all, it seemed to be the only recognizable thing in miles, Aster would surely be able to find him there. 

Mind made up, Jack set off towards the dots. The Doe trekked in silence for nearly an hour before he came close enough to see what the dots really were. Small houses were clustered together, gardens and clotheslines dotting the perimeter of the town.

“A village? Out here?” he whispered, confused. There was nothing around for miles, the only landmark huge, seemingly isolated mountains. to Jack, it seemed odd that someone would choose to build a settlement here. Still, this was better than nothing. Surely the townsfolk would be able to tell him how to get back home. 

Jack bit his lip and crouched down in the brush. If a human saw him there was no telling what they would do. It would be safest to approach as a human and ask for directions. But before he could do that he needed to find some clothes. 

Jack doubted that seeing him as bare as the day he was born would endear the people to him. 

Luckily for him, one of the nearby houses had a clothesline behind it that held enough clothes for a large family. Taking one more look for people, Jack dashed for the line and grabbed a set of men’s clothes. He quickly turned and ran back to the cover of the brush, his prize clenched in his paws. 

As soon as he was hidden behind the plants, Jack shifted into his human skin. He briefly shivered at the loss of his fur before dressing as quickly as possible. It was warm out, but without the covering of clothes or fur Jack felt oddly venerable.

Jack quickly glanced over his appearance and deemed himself presentable. He stood up behind the brush and approached the village. The village was just as quiet as the rest landscape, causing a ripple of unease in Jack. 

“They’re probably all at church,” he reasoned, “Yeah, that’s got to be it.” 

Quickly recognizing the church by the large bell on top, Jack walked towards it. “That looks a lot like the one at home,” he mumbled. 

No sounds came from the building as Jack drew nearer, deeply unnerving him. 

“They're probably holding funeral, and they're just having a minute of silence for someone who died,” he muttered.

Jack stopped as he reached the church, the hair on his arms standing up in fear. Rubbing his arms, Jack climbed the steps and pushed open the doors. There was no one in the church. 

“Hello? Is anyone there? Please, I’m lost and I don’t know how to get home,” Jack called. No one answered. Jack shivered and stepped forward, allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

The Doe walked forward, looking over the empty pews. Something deep inside Jack screamed against his progress, protesting against continuing deeper into the church, but he ignored it and stepped past the last row.

The sight that greeted him caused the Doe to let out a blood curdling screech. A dead pastor lay in a pool of his own blood, his throat torn out by vicious claw. Jack stumbled back, collapsing on a pew as he stared at the corpse in horror. 

There was no other damage to the body, but it was the undamaged face that scared Jack the most. 

Father Tomas stared back at him, agony and terror etched in every line in his face. Jack screamed again before jumping up and running out of the church. 

Jack flew out of the building, dashing down hauntingly familiar streets in a blind panic. Jack couldn’t regain control of himself until he had reached a recognizable cabin.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. This was his family’s cabin. Mom and Emma would be nearby, doing chores inside or tending to the garden out back. He had to make sure they were alright. Whoever killed Father Tomas could have hurt them too. Jack ran over to the door, wrenching it open and dashing inside. 

“MOM! EMMA! Where are you?” Jack yelled. 

“J-Jack? I-Is that you?” his mom said, her voice coming from the kitchen. 

Jack let out a sob and strode forward, nearly running towards his mother’s voice. Mrs. Overland stood in the kitchen, a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack ran into her arms, crushing her in a desperate embrace. 

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he choked out, burying his face in the warm crook of his mother’s neck. 

“Oh Jack,” she whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

“You didn’t do anything Mom, you don’t have anything to apologize for,” Jack said, pulling back to face Mrs. Overland. 

The brunette woman smiled bitterly, “Oh Jackie, yes I do. I let you die once and then I lost you again. I’ve failed you honey.” 

Jack frowned, “What? How did you know?” 

Mrs. Overland laughed, “I’m a mother. It’s my duty to know all about my son.” 

“D-did he tell you?” Jack asked, his voice quivering. 

His mother shook her head, “I just knew dear. But I have to say, I’m glad you’ve returned, Jackie. It’s time I paid you back for my failure.” 

“Mom, you don’t have to pay me back for anything, you were a wonderful mother. I couldn’t have asked for a better one,” Jack insisted. 

Rosalie Overland smiled softly, “And you were the best son a mother could ask for. I'm so glad I got to see you again, Jack.”

The teen nodded, “I am too. But where’s Emma? I want to see her as well.” 

His mother laughed softly, “You’ll see her soon, but Jack, can I ask you a favor?” 

Jack cocked his head to the side curiously, “Sure Mom, what is it?” 

Mrs. Overland sighed, “Watch.” Quick as a whip she grabbed a knife off the counter and stabbed herself in the throat. Jack screamed in horror and stumbled back as red blood sprayed from his mother’s neck, soaking him in the metallic fluid. 

“MOTHER!” he yelled, grabbing her before she could topple over. Her lifeless corpse hung limply in his arms, the knife embedded grotesquely in her throat. Jack set her down with shaking arms, pulling the knife out of her flesh before turning and losing the contents of his stomach. 

The traumatized Doe wiped the bile from his mouth, refusing to look at his mother’s body and turning back towards the rest of the house. 

“Emma! Where are you?” he yelled desperately, straining to hear his sister. Compared to his normal hearing, this body’s senses were nearly useless, he could barely hear anything and his sense of smell was practically nonexistent. 

No sound met his ears, but that really meant nothing with hearing this poor. 

Jack shakily made his way to Emma’s bedroom, his heart filling with dread. There was no telling what he would find behind the door. Would Emma be dead, or would she simply be asleep, too far lost in her dreams to hear her brother's call?

As he reached Emma’s door he covered his eyes, pushing it open and squeezing his eyes shut. Jack exhaled once before slowly peeking around his fingers. 

He was facing the wall away from the bed, but even from that angle he could see red stains covering the floor, spraying out from the bed. A single foot stuck out from under the covers, covered in crimson blood. 

Jack sobbed and closed his eyes, stepping out of the room and closing the door. This was too much. Who could have done this? And why? It couldn't have been robbers or bandits, they would have kidnapped mom and Emma, not leave them in the village. It probably wasn't an attack from a neighboring country either, the village was still completely intact, untouched by looting or fighting. There was no one who had any motivation to do this.

Or was there? Aster had threatened to hurt his family when Jack first came to the Warren, maybe he had done this? 

But why would Aster do this? What had his family, his village done to deserve such horror? Unless the god had acted on the threats he had made in the beginning?

Jack let out a wail and tore off his stolen shirt, his pants quickly following suit. 

He raced for the back door, changing back to his true form even as he sprinted from the house. Jack broke out into a dead run, his mind so set on fleeing he disregarded the fact that someone might see him. 

The Doe’s frayed mind was now ruled by instinct and fear, ignoring any consequences as long as he got away from the immediate danger. His paws instinctively carried him away at speeds that shouldn’t have been possible for anyone to achieve, covering long distances in seconds.

Within two minutes he reached the stone outcropping rose above his old nest, immediately slipping into the dark cavern and curling up on the worn, familiar blankets. 

His scent had nearly completely faded from the den, but in his instincts didn’t care. This was his nest, his territory, and he was safe here until his Buck could collect him. 

Jack whimpered and pulled blankets over himself, blacking out his vision with the warm fabric. This wasn’t quite right, but it would do, his mind decided. The Buck wasn’t here, but he was safe, hidden against all dangers outside his nest. 

The blood scent couldn’t reach him here, the bodies of the not-same-not-kind were far away, even the young-no-fur-not-kit whose corpse he hadn’t seen wasn’t here. Their not-right-family-not-family scent couldn’t pollute his nest and scare his kits here. 

Speaking of kits, where were his kits? Didn’t he have little ones? He had spent Heat with his Buck, he should have gotten pregnant, so where were the kits? They weren’t safe where he couldn’t protect them! Unless the Buck had them? His Buck was strong, their offspring would be safe in the other-nest. But they would be hungry soon, they would need to suckle from him as soon as possible. Hopefully the Buck get here quickly to collect him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

Jack yawned, stretching out underneath the layers of his nest. He blinked in surprise when no light met his eyes. Jack frowned in confusion. 

“Where am I?” he muttered sleepily, poking his head out above the blankets that had hidden him as he slept. He couldn’t recognize where he was by sight, but his nose told him that he was in his den, the first one he had made before he had been given to Aster. 

“How’d I get here?” Jack mumbled, trying to recall the events of the day before. The Doe whined in distress as the memory of yesterday’s horror rushed to the forefront of his mind. 

Thick tears rolled down Jack’s cheeks, dripping down onto the nest beneath him. It was his fault they were dead, Emma and Mom had been killed because he had done something to anger Aster. 

There was no other explanation for what had happened. Why else would Aster leave him in the middle of the desert to discover the bodies of his family? 

Jack refused to ponder on the fate of the other villagers, if the three bodies he had already found were anything to go by, Aster had most likely ended their lives as well. 

Aster. 

Jack let out an unconscious, furious snarl. The god was the cause of all of the misery in Jack’s life. If he had just left him alone, Mom and Emma would still be alive, and Jack would be happy with them in the village. He never would have been attacked, abused by Aster. He wouldn’t have been mauled by a mountain lion, or sold on the slave market, he would have been happy and safe at home. 

Jack’s claws slid out of their sheaths, the click of razor thin tips against each other caught Jack’s attention. The Doe stared at them for a moment, regarding the curved claw. 

They were long and sharp, perfect for digging into skin and ripping open flesh. He couldn’t change the past, the horrors of his life had already happened, but he could avenge them. 

Who knows how many other people Aster had hurt. How many lives had he destroyed, uncaring of the pain he caused others because no one could stand up to him? 

Even if someone could get through the treacherous mountains to the Warren, Aster was the most powerful being on the planet, there was no one who could get close enough to hurt him. 

Except for him. 

Jack was the only person who Aster would willingly allow into the Warren, into Aster’s own nest. If anyone had the even the smallest chance to end Aster’s reign of terror, it was him. 

Aster wouldn’t suspect his mate, his oh so precious Doe to betray him like that. Jack snarled, drawing up to his full height. He was no match for the god, but all he had to do was wait for the Buck to sleep and he could slit his throat. 

Jack smiled bitterly, if he failed, he would die. If Aster realized he was trying to kill him, even his status as Aster’s mate wouldn’t protect him. The Buck would destroy him, making sure to put Jack through as much pain as possible in the process. 

The realization only hardened Jack’s resolve further. With his life on the line, he would just have to be even more careful. Jack fell to all fours and walked out of the nest, his claws clicking ominously on the hard stone. 

He knew how to get to the general area of the Warren, but actually finding the place would be much more difficult. 

Jack took off towards distant mountains, his paws kicking up dirt behind him as back claws -that Jack didn’t even know he had- slid out to give him extra traction on the uneven terrain of the outback.

The mad run quickly tired Jack, but the memory of his mother’s lifeless body in his arms was enough to fuel his limbs into moving even faster, arriving at the base of the mountains in a little under an hour. 

The Doe skidded to a halt, panting heavily in attempt to cool down his heated body. Jack stood in place for several minutes, trying to regain his breath and recover some energy after his run. 

He had no idea that this body was even capable of such athletic feats, but apparently it was much more suited to running than a human body. 

Once he could breathe normally, Jack stood up and sniffed, trying to locate a shred of Aster’s scent. He couldn’t sense anything from right here, but he hadn’t really expected to. 

The Doe walked around the foothills of the mountains for nearly twenty minutes before he caught the first hint of Aster’s trail. 

Jack grinned at followed the faint scent, trailing it up a rocky mountain face until he found a suspicious looking opening in the rock face. Jack walked over to it, careful not to lose his footing on the steep mountain slope. The opening was just wide enough for someone slightly larger than Jack to slip through, someone about the size of Aster. 

“Found you,” he muttered, squeezing into the dark tunnel. 

Here Aster's smell was stronger, fresher than the trail outside and carrying a hint of Jack’s own. “This must have been how he took me out.”

Jack padded through the tunnel, completely focused on his mission. The further into the tunnels he got, the stronger the Warren’s scent became. 

Jack could smell the flowers on the bank of the lake, and if he strained his ears hard enough, he could just barely make out the crashing of small waves on the sandy banks. 

Another minute of walking lead Jack to the tunnel’s exit, a small crack in the wall of the main cavern. Jack let out a shaky, nervous breath and strode toward the burrow. 

He brushed away the vines obscuring the entrance, immediately setting his sights on the entrance to the nest room. He could just make out Aster’s grey pelt laying still on the plush nest. 

Jack strode forward, carefully keeping his eyes on Aster’s sleeping form. There was no telling how Aster would react to Jack’s presence in the nest after leaving him in desert. If he woke up before Jack was ready his plan would be ruined.

As soon as Jack walked past the nest's doorway his head suddenly exploded in pain, driving the Doe to his knees. His vision swam, briefly flashing white before calming down. Jack had to bite into his lip to prevent himself from screaming and waking the Buck. 

Once his head stopped throbbing and his vision didn’t move, Jack pushing himself onto all fours and silently hopped toward the sleeping god. Jack’s claws slipped free from their sheaths, the grinding sound deafening in the silence of the nest. 

Jack’s ears fell back in fear as Aster rolled over to face him, groaning sleepily. Not giving Aster a chance to regain complete consciousness, Jack jumped forward, slashing at Aster’s throat. 

However, due to his rash actions, his claws missed their target, sinking into Aster’s collar instead of his throat. The Buck roared in pain, his eyes snapping open and flinging Jack away from him and into the nest wall. Aster’s eyes widened as he saw just who his assailant was. 

“Jack, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he snarled, standing up and unsheathing his own claws. 

“Avenging my family!” Jack roared, springing forward and bashing his head into Aster’s chin. 

Aster growled and slashed at the Doe’s shoulder, digging into his mate’s flesh. Jack didn’t react to the claws in his skin, using their closeness to swipe his own along Aster’s chest. 

The Buck ripped his claws out of Jack’s shoulder, drawing a scream of pain from the smaller male and cracking him as hard as he could across the face. Jack stumbled back and Aster was on him in an instant, forcing him down into the nest. 

The god grabbed Jack’s flailing paws, squeezing them painfully and calling up roots to bind them above Jack’s head. The Doe roared defiantly, thrashing under Aster in a useless attempt to free himself from the Buck’s weight. 

Aster roared back and struck Jack across the face, stunning him for a moment. The larger male took advantage of his sudden stillness, forcing a leg between Jack’s own and grasping the Doe’s throat with both paws. 

“What on earth is wrong with you?!” Aster yelled, squeezing Jack’s neck tightly. 

Jack’s eyes widened and he weakly tried to wiggle out of Aster’s hold, but the god held fast, restricting what little movement Jack could achieve. 

“Speak, Doe!” Aster snarled, letting some pressure off Jack’s throat, allowing the Doe enough slack to draw breath.

Jack coughed once before glaring at Aster. “You know what you did."

“Well clearly I don’t, or else I wouldn’t be asking you why my mate tried to kill me!” Aster yelled. 

“Liar! You killed them! You killed my family and then left me in the desert to find their bodies!” Jack screamed, renewing his violent thrashing. 

Aster squeezed Jack’s neck again, waiting for the Doe to fall still before allowing him to breathe. “I did no such thing! I did not kill your wretched family, and I most certainly didn’t leave you in the outback!” Aster growled.

"Don't lie to me! I saw their bodies! I watched my mother kill herself because of you," Jack hissed. 

"How? How you would have seen their bodies? You haven't left the nest for hours!" Aster growled. 

"Yes I did! You left me in the desert yesterday then killed Father Tomas and my sister!" Jack yelled, "I've been gone for over a day!" 

Aster stared at him a moment before snarling, "That didn't happen Jack! You dreamed up all of it!" 

"I don't believe you," Jack snarled. 

Aster growled in annoyance, "Why on earth would I leave you in the desert? If I was going to kill your family, I would have forced you to watch, not leave you to find their bodies! I had no reason to hurt them until now!" 

Jack fell silent, processing the Buck's words. Aster had a point; why would he have attacked Mom and Emma? It wasn't in his nature to care enough about humans to kill them without reason. 

A jolt of fear shot through Jack. If that really had been a dream, if Mom and Emma were fine, he had just attacked Aster without a reason. He had tried to kill his Buck. 

Jack whimpered in fear, "A-Aster, I-I..." 

Aster growled, "Be quiet Jack." The Doe snapped his jaw closed with an audible click. Angry green eyes seemed to stare into his soul, assessing him with a hard, impersonal rage. 

Something within Jack's mind curled in on itself in fear and self-loathing. He had hurt his Buck, his mate, and now he was furious with Jack. 

"I should kill them for this," Aster snarled, "I should drag your runt of a sister here and slit her throat in front of you." 

"Aster, no please, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt them!" Jack begged, staring up at the Buck with pleading bright blue eyes. 

"And why shouldn't I?" Aster asked coldly, "In case you forgot, Doe, you just tried to murder me in my sleep!" 

Jack whimpered, "I know, I'm sorry, but please, Buck, don't hurt them, they didn't do anything! I'm the one that tried to hurt you, just punish me!" 

Aster stared at Jack, silently regarding the fearful Doe. The roots holding Jack's wrists together slipped away, freeing the Doe's paws. Jack held his paws in place, too afraid to take advantage of his newfound freedom with Aster's fingers digging into his neck. 

"Stand up," Aster ordered, grabbing Jack's injured shoulder and pulling him up. Jack cried out in pain, wrenching away from Aster's agonizing hold. The Buck snarled and grasped the area again, digging his fingers into the injured area. 

Jack whined in pain as Aster pulled him up, stumbling as he was dragged out of the nest. Aster never let go of Jack's injured shoulder, taking him into the laboratory. 

The Buck led him through a door at the back of the lab into an empty room Jack had never seen before. Aster shoved Jack into the room, causing the Doe to stumble and trip at the harsh treatment. Jack fell on his shoulder, ripping an agonized shriek from his lips. 

Aster slammed the door shut behind him, casting the Doe into darkness.


	20. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, lateness is my fault, I sent this to my beta (Purple_Archer), so don't blame them

Jack sighed, looking up at the locked door for what seemed to be the millionth time. In the two days that he had been trapped in here, it never opened. At least, not while he was awake. 

Somehow, Aster had managed to only deliver food when he was sleeping. For several days the Buck had left him alone in the empty room, never allowing Jack to catch a glimpse of him.

Once, what felt like an eternity ago, he had heard shuffling beyond the door, but after he had flung himself towards the door begging for Aster to forgive him, to let him out, screaming that he was sorry, he wouldn’t do it again. The noises had immediately stopped, and Aster had avoided going into the adjoining lab even since. 

Until now, Jack had never realized how reliant on the Buck he was. Aster seemed to fill every aspect of his life, reminders of his presence overwhelming even when he wasn’t there. The Buck’s scent was the one thing that kept Jack grounded, reminding him that time was passing and other people did actually exist. 

Without anything to entertain himself with, Jack had been reduced to pacing the room for something to do, the never ending silence grating on the Doe’s sanity.

He spent countless hours in his head, constantly thinking over the day leading up to his imprisonment. The more he thought over it, the more he berated himself for his stupidity.

He had rushed to conclusions and suffered for it. He should have known that Aster didn’t kill his family, the Buck didn’t have any motivation to do so. At least he hadn’t until Jack had attempted to murder him.

Jack had no idea what he was thinking when he had decided on that plan. Aster had explained that he was immortal, he couldn’t be killed, so why did Jack even bother trying? Admittedly, he was definitely the only one who had a shot at giving the Buck major wounds, but all he could have done was temporarily weaken the god. Even in that he had failed.

Jack had only given Aster a few injuries, most of which he could have healed in a manner of minutes. He himself was more heavily injured, with his ripped up shoulder and a headache that had persisted for days. The torn up flesh constantly throbbed painfully, and the area was hot to the touch. 

Jack groaned and stood up, wandering over to the wall of his prison. He stared at the blank stone before sighing and turning away. Along with the wounds, his instincts had been going crazy over the past few days -was it really just days? It felt like weeks- constantly scratching at his consciousness, demanding that he apologize to Aster, screaming at him to get the Buck back and present himself to prove his submission.

At first, Jack had to ignore the instincts, but the longer he spent alone in the room, the more he began to embrace and take what relief he could in his base instincts. It was so much easier to slip into a more basic state of mind instead of focusing and stressing over every little thing.

Jack regretted repressing his primal urges before now. How much easier would have been to have simply embraced his mate from the very beginning? If he had listened, so much pain could have been avoided, his Buck wouldn’t have punished him so often, and they would have bonded so much faster. Not to mention he wouldn’t be here, trapped and alone in a cell.

During the first day of his imprisonment, he had been constantly worried that Aster would storm in and hurt him, but he had simply never come. In a way, this was an even crueler punishment.

The loneliness had begun to take root in Jack’s mind, bringing all his fears and insecurities to light.

What if Aster had decided he was too much work and didn’t want him as a Doe anymore? What if he had finally pushed the Buck too far and now he was just going to keep Jack locked up here for the rest of his life?

Jack’s ears pinned back in distress. Aster was still feeding him, so he clearly didn’t want him to starve, but he didn’t seem too interested in keeping Jack near him anymore. Perhaps Aster had decided that Jack no longer deserved to be his mate but couldn’t disregard his protective instincts enough to simply kill Jack.

Tears began to slowly leak from Jack’s eyes, following the path so many others had taken during the duration of his imprisonment. Logically, he knew that it should be a relief to be away from Aster –something in him vehemently fought against this line of thought- after all, if Aster wasn’t here, he couldn’t hurt Jack, but he desperately missed the Buck.

He still remembered the agony of Aster ripping his claws through Jack’s flesh and the pain of the Buck forcing himself on the Doe, the memories of peaceful naps by the lake and the gentle caresses, Aster’s pleasurable touch on him and in him. The past months, Aster had been so careful and caring with him, constantly nuzzling and touching him while Jack sat calmly, half asleep next to him or in his lap.

Jack laid down and curled up in a tight ball, his mind on happier memories of the past rather than the dismal present.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aster leaned against the wall next to the prison door, listening to his mate sob and cry. His ear twitched as Jack fell silent, but otherwise he remained completely still.

The scent of his distressed Doe was so strong it was almost tangible, leaking out of the room and into the rest of the burrow. The smell of Jack’s desperation and fear was growing hour by hour, becoming harder and harder for the Buck to ignore.

Despite falling asleep in the furthest corner of the nest, Aster always woke up close to the exit, Jack’s scent fresh in his nose. The Doe had been locked up for over three  
days, and Aster found himself growing tenser as the fourth approached. 

It was odd not having the Doe’s gentle warmth beside him as he slept. It was odd that  
despite having been on his own for millennia, in just a few short months he had  
grown used to Jack’s slow breathing and the press of his fur against him.

Aster shook his head and pushed himself up from the wall. He had work to do on(in) the  
gardens, many of the plants were yielding their final crop and he needed to get  
them harvested.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A high whine escaped Jack as the Doe turned side to side. He felt so hot, but he was shivering and his fur was standing on end. If he were in human form, he was sure that he would be sweating buckets. 

His body ached from the powerful shivering, not helped by the unpleasant heat coursing through his veins. Adding to the misery, his headache had gotten worse, his brain felt like it was trying to burst through his skull.

The Doe curled up even tighter than before, gripping his head in a useless attempt to alleviate the pain.

His senses were distorted, he couldn’t smell and his vision swam at random  
intervals. He whined again as heat pulsed through him once again. This wasn’t  
the same heat that had left him desperate and gasping for someone to fuck him,  
this heat had him whimpering in misery and pain.

A small creak came from somewhere in the room, but as caught up in the fever as he was, Jack disregarded the sound.

The Doe closed his eyes and hissed as his head throbbed in response to the heat.

Something soft and warm touched his forehead, its warmth seeping into Jack’s skull. The Doe whimpered and tried to pull away, but the thing held fast.

“Jack, stop moving,” a harsh voice commanded from above him. Jack instantly still, obeying without a moments delay.

The voice was familiar, but who was it? Something in him told him to simply lay back and allow the other to work, this person was trustworthy, they wouldn’t try to harm him. “Of course you managed to get an infection,” the same voice growled angrily.

Jack frowned. He didn’t like it when the voice was mad, he wanted to please the  
voice.

The incoherent Doe mewled and pushed his head into the paw on his forehead. Jack opened his eyes, wanting to catch a glimpse of the voice’s owner. A sea of blue-grey fur tinged with white met his eyes, but the voice’s face was turned away so that Jack couldn’t see it.

He whimpered again and butted his head against the paw, trying to get the voice’s attention. Bright green eyes met his as the voice’s owner turned around. Jack let out a small purr, the voice was his Buck, his mate, Jack would be safe with him.

“You seem to enjoy making everything difficult, Doe,” the Buck sighed, “Up you go, we need to get you back to the nest.” Jack blinked in surprise as he was nudged into a sitting position, before being scooped up into his Buck’s arms.

He liked this position, he decided. It was high, and he was surrounded by the Buck’s wonderful scent. Jack turned and buried his face in the crook of his Buck’s neck, smiling against the almost too hot fur. The extra heat was unpleasant, but he would put up with it if it meant that he could be near his mate.

The Buck sighed once again before turning and opening the exit of the room. Jack’s ears twitched as he heard the doors close. Something told him that he should be relieved that he was out of the room, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care about such an insignificant detail. This new place was much brighter than the one he had just left, and the extra light hurt Jack’s eyes. The Doe didn’t care though, he was with his mate and that was all that mattered.

The Buck carried him through the too-bright burrow, taking him to the dimmer nest room. Jack extracted himself from the Buck’s neck as he was placed in the cool nest, staring owlishly up at his mate’s face.

His companion shook his head softly before standing and turning to leave. Jack let out a distressed cry, grabbing at the Buck’s legs.

“Jack, let go of my ankle. I’m going to be back soon, but I need to get some things to make you better.”

The Doe whined and let go. He didn’t like it, but he understood an order when he heard one. He watched as the Buck left the nest, turning into a room beyond Jack’s line of sight.

Jack huffed in annoyance and curled in on himself. He wanted to stay with the Buck, he didn’t like being left alone while he was so weak. Without the Buck with him, he felt vulnerable and exposed, even if he was completely safe in their nest. Jack perked up as he saw the Buck come back into sight, herbs and a small clay jar clutched in one paw. The Buck walked back into the nest, kneeling down next Jack.

Jack let his mate guide him onto him his back, leaving his hurting shoulder open to the air. The Buck leaned over Jack to examine the wounds.

“I really tore you up, didn’t I?” his mate murmured.

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. The Buck had hurt him? Why?

The Buck stood and walked around Jack, kneeling again at the Doe’s other side. He set the pot down by Jack’s shoulder, leaving the herbs in his paw. Jack blinked as he watched the Buck carefully rip the leaves into smaller pieces, their sharp scent pouring forth from the tears.

Jack sneezed at the strong smell, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Aster chuckled softly at the reaction.

“Even when you’re nearly completely out of your mind, you still hate the smell of herbs don’t you, pet?” Aster murmured.

Jack stared at him, barely processing the Buck’s words.

“Open your mouth, little one,” the Buck ordered, gently grasping Jack’s chin. Jack opened his mouth obediently, allowing the Buck to put the nasty smelling herbs in.

“Chew and swallow, Jack,” Aster said, releasing him.

The Doe obeyed, trying to ignore the bitter taste and the urge to spit the herbs out.

“Good boy,” Aster said, rubbing small circles into the Doe’s ear.

Jack shivered happily; it had been far too long since the Buck had done that.

The Buck chuckled softly before letting go of the ear and returning his attention to his mate’s injuries.

The Doe whined, he didn’t want the touches to stop, whatever it was his mate was doing could wait, he wanted his ears rubbed. Jack growled and nudged Aster to try to get his attention.

Aster glanced at him, “Jack, stop acting like a kit. Just because you got sick doesn’t change the fact that you are being punished.”

Jack pulled back and frowned unhappily.

Aster uncapped the jar and took a pawful of the paste inside. Jack grimaced as the smell hit him. It was just as nasty as the herbs. He spread the paste over the open wounds on Jack’s shoulder, ignoring the soft hisses of pain from the Doe.

The paste stung, but the sensation was quickly replaced by a soothing feeling of coolness. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, the cool felt great against the flushed heat of his body.

Aster closed the jar of paste, setting it aside and laying down near his mate.

The Doe purred softly as the Buck reached for his ears, grabbing one of the delicate appendages in a gentle paw. The Buck’s paw pads were hot, but Jack would put up with the minute amount of heat if it meant his ears would be rubbed.

Jack mewled quietly as Aster massaged the long appendage, tilting his head to give his mate a better angle. A gentle rumble sounded from Aster’s chest, quieting the Doe. Jack sighed as his fevered mind began to drift, allowing himself to slip into a dream-filled sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The first thing Jack noticed as he came back to consciousness was the light. His prison was usually so dark, where was the brightness coming from? The Doe slowly opened his eyes, drinking in the sight of the room around him.

Jack’s eyes widened. He wasn’t in his cage anymore. He pushed himself up, staring at the familiar sights of the nest.

“Are you finally up?” Aster asked, leaning against far wall. Jack whipped his head around, gaping in surprise at the Buck.

The Doe lurched up, throwing himself into the Buck’s chest. “I’m sorry, Aster! I didn’t mean to do it, I swear! Please forgive me!” he sobbed, tears welling up and spilling down the Buck’s chest fur.

Aster glanced down at the distraught Doe. “Why should I?” Aster asked, “Why on earth should I forgive you? You tried to kill me, Jack. My own mate tried to murder me in my sleep. Why do you think that deserves forgiveness?”

Jack flinched at his words, pressing himself further into Aster’s chest. Aster put a paw on Jack’s uninjured shoulder, pushing him away from the Buck.

The Doe whimpered, shrinking back on himself.

“Answer me, Jack,” Aster snarled.

Jack bit his lip, “I-It doesn’t,” he whispered.

“That’s right, it doesn’t,” Aster said, “So why did you do it?”

Jack looked up at the Buck, desperation shining in his eyes. “I-I don’t know, I was scared, I didn’t know what was going on, I didn’t mean to do it!” Jack whimpered.

Aster nodded thoughtfully, “Well, that’s a lie.”

Jack’s eyes widened in fear.

“You knew exactly what you were doing and you clearly meant it, or else you wouldn’t have done it.”

The Doe flinched violently as Aster grasped his chin and pushed off the wall.

“I ought to kill you, for my safety if nothing else. I should gut you and dump your body to be picked over by buzzards,” he hissed.

Jack whined in distress, “Aster, I…”

“But I won’t.”

The Doe gaped in surprise.

Aster continued, “You may have betrayed me, but you are still my mate, I couldn’t kill you even if I tried. And you couldn’t either.”

Jack frowned in distress, “But I nearly did. I tried to kill you.”

Aster scoffed, “And you failed. Miserably. Jack, I defeated the Nightmare King when I was less than a century old. A Doe barely into adulthood would be hard pressed to even give me a major wound, never mind finish me off.”

The Doe nodded, a huge weight seemingly falling off his chest.

“You have been punished, and while I might not have forgiven you yet, it would not be in my best interest to continue your punishment,” Aster murmured.

Jack frowned, “Why? What’s stopping you from leaving me in that room?”

The Buck raised a brow, “You don’t remember? I suppose that’s not too unusual, your fever was fairly high.”

“Fever? How’d I get a fever?” Jack asked, confused.

“Your shoulder was infected,” Aster answered, “A common symptom of infection is a high fever, you got a particularly bad one.”

Jack nodded silently.

The Buck seemed to consider him for a moment, looking him up and down. “Kneel down and open your mouth,” Aster ordered.

The Doe frowned but obeyed, getting down on his knees before the Buck and opening his mouth. The Buck smirked and rubbed at his sheath, teasing his member out.

Jack flushed as he realized what Aster wanted, the tips of his ears burning.

“You are going to sit there and take my cock. Don’t move, and do not pull away, am I understood, Doe?” Aster growled.

Jack shivered and nodded, staring up at the Buck.

The Buck gripped Jack’s head, tipping it up and pushing his dick past the Doe’s lips.

Jack whimpered as the member slipped down his throat, it’s huge bulk forcing his jaw open uncomfortably. He carefully tucked his teeth behind his lips; if he accidentally bit the Buck there would be nothing but pain in store for him.

Aster pulled back before thrusting back into the Doe’s hot mouth, ignoring Jack’s discomfort.

The Doe grimaced as Aster hit the back of his throat, carefully repressing his gag reflex. He had sucked Aster’s cock many times before, but having the Buck fuck his face like this was much less pleasant. He could feel the large organ slide in and out of his mouth, forcing him to hold it open uncomfortably.

Jack’s eyes flicked up to look at Aster’s face, watching the pleasure play out on the Buck’s face. Aster drew almost entirely out of Jack’s throat before snapping his hips forward.

He squeaked in surprise as Aster’s member was pushed completely down his throat, filling it to the brim with the . Jack could taste the salty liquid beginning to leak from Aster’s dick, tickling the back of the Doe’s mouth.

The Buck growled and began to fuck Jack’s throat faster, pulling the Doe’s head back further to get a better angle.

Jack whimpered as Aster pushed even further down his throat, slamming painfully against the back of his throat. Aster snarled in response, keeping up the fast pace.

“Do not pull away,” the Buck hissed, watching Jack flinch every time he hit the back of the Doe’s throat.’

Jack forced himself to still, repressing the instinct to wince when Aster pushed back into his mouth.

Aster groaned and gave a few more powerful thrusts before he came, flooding his mate’s mouth with salty liquid.

“Swallow,” he ordered, squeezing Jack’s neck in warning.

Jack obeyed, grimacing at the bitter taste. Aster leaned over and wiped a drop of cum from the corner of the Doe’s mouth.

“Good, Doe. Now lie down,” he whispered, pushing Jack onto his back.

Jack let the Buck push him down, curious but wary of what he had planned.

Aster followed him down, leaning overtop the Doe. The Buck flipped him over and pushed a leg in between Jack’s, rubbing between Jack’s legs.

“You did very well, Jack,” Aster murmured, “but that was just the beginning, I’m not done with you yet.”

Jack glanced back at him worriedly, wary of what the Buck had planned.

"Don't move," Aster ordered, pressing a finger to Jack's entrance

Jack whimpered as he felt Aster press against his hole. “Wait, Aster, please don’t,” Jack begged, tensing.

Aster snarled, “Be quiet. I’m being merciful, pet, don’t test my patience.” The Doe whined once but fell silent, forcing himself to relax. Aster pushed inside him slowly, drawing small whimpers from Jack.

The Buck methodically stretched the Doe, preparing him just enough so that it wouldn't be entirely comfortable for Jack.

The Buck’s member felt huge as it breached him, its girth stretching him uncomfortably. He was lucky in one way, he supposed. Aster’s member was still wet with his saliva, allowing him to slip in with minimal pain. 

Jack groaned as Aster thrust slowly inside him, giving the Doe some time to adjust to the penis occupying his tight hole.

Aster seemed content to fuck Jack like this, allowing the Doe to gain some pleasure from the hot pressure in his ass. Jack relaxed under the gentle fucking. This wasn’t the most pleasurable rut they had ever had, but it was much better than his first punishments.

The Buck began to pick up the pace as Jack relaxed, carefully pushing in and out of the lax Doe. Jack moaned quietly as Aster’s dick stretched him out, his own member beginning to take interest in the proceedings.

Aster growled as the scent of Jack’s arousal hit his nose, causing his member to swell even further inside the Doe’s ass. He thrust faster in response, drawing desperate whimpers from his mate.

“Ah~ Aster, don’t stop,” Jack begged, clenching around the rod of flesh filling him so perfectly.

In his imprisonment, he had forgotten how amazing it felt to be have his mate’s cock fucking him into the ground, filling him so perfectly.

Aster growled, speeding up as his mate mewled underneath him. “I’m the only one who will ever do this to you, do you understand? I’m your Buck, and you will submit to me, is that clear, Doe?” Aster snarled, pricking Jack’s hips warningly with his claws.

Jack whimpered, nodding rapidly.

The Buck slowed his thrusts, drawing a distressed whine from his mate. “Tell me, Jack. Tell your Buck that you’ll obey me,” he growled.

The Doe twisted around, looking Aster in the eye, desperation clear on his face. “Aster, please!” he begged, pushing back against the Buck.

Aster growled once again, stilling Jack’s hips. “Answer me, Jack,” he ordered.

Jack whimpered softly, “I-I will. I’ll obey, just please Aster, don’t stop!”

The Buck snarled. “Good boy,” he whispered, resuming the fast pace he had set before. Jack cried out in relief as his mate’s hot cock pounded into him, the heat in his belly tightening in response.

He thrust his hips back to meet Aster, drawing a pleased growl form the Buck. Aster snarled suddenly, stilling as he came. White hot liquid sprayed Jack’s insides, pushing the Doe to his own orgasm.

Jack whimpered as pleasure rocked through him, a pleasant fog descending over his mind.

Aster laid down overtop him, covering the small Doe with his greater bulk.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as Aster began to groom the back of his neck. The Doe slowly drifted off, pleasantly surrounded by the reassuring scent of his Buck.


	21. Travel

Aster stared at his sleeping mate, watching the gentle rise and fall of the Doe's chest as he lay in their nest. His mate was stretched out on his back, his arms thrown about around him. The Buck reached out and gently pulled the Doe into his chest, careful not to jostle him.

Jack let out a small mewl of protest at being moved, but otherwise didn't react to the change in position.

The Buck smirked and buried his nose into Jack's fur, inhaling the Doe's sweet scent. He could detect the slightest hint of sickness, remnants from his mate's infection, but otherwise his Doe was completely healthy. The Buck rubbed Jack's neck gently, drawing a sleepy purr.

The smaller male pushed his face into Aster's chest, resting the crown of his head on Aster's collarbone. He let out a small sigh and fell still, slipping even further into a deep sleep.

Aster held his little mate there for a minute, moving his head to chin the Doe before quietly extracting himself.

Jack didn't react as he was left alone in the nest, merely laying limp in the padded bedding.

The Buck strode out of the nest, walking through the sitting room to his laboratory. He entered him laboratory, going to the back of the room and grabbing a small drawstring bag from his examination table. 

He tapped his foot against the ground, summoning a tunnel to take him away from the Warren. Aster dropped into the opening, running down the passageway with the bag clutched in a paw.

The Buck ran for nearly half an hour before the tunnel opened up to the surface. He emerged several hundred yards from the walls of a huge human city behind an empty wagon. Aster walked around to the back of the wagon, peering inside.

The owner's belongings filled the compartment, but his interest was in the set of men's clothing laid on a wooden chest. Aster smirked and pulled himself into the wagon, quickly shifting to a human form.

His transformation took longer than his mate's; he hadn't bothered taking a human body in centuries. As much as he detested the weakness of his current body, it would be necessary to locate what he was looking for.

Aster dressed himself, delayed by the many buttons on both the under and over shirts. Once he had clothed himself, Aster jumped out of the wagon. He began his trek to the city, eyeing the dirty stone and people with distaste.

It was a miracle his Doe- as beautiful and perfect as he was- had come from such a disgusting and dirty race.

Aster strode through the gates, ignoring the gazes of the guards. Aster walked over to the door of a tavern, stopping out of the way of the humans and closing his eyes.

He extended his consciousness, searching for telltale traces of magic. The weak signatures of humans gifted with bits of arcane energy dotted the landscape, but nothing as strong as what he was searching for.

Aster growled in annoyance; it looked like he would have to go deeper into this cesspool.

The god turned and walked back into the main road, allowing himself to be swept up in the crowd of sweaty humans and various farm animals. He nearly snarled as he saw two men leading a group of chained humans, heavy whips in their hands.

Trust humans to come up with such a vile practice as slavery. An image of Jack flashed unbidden behind his eyes; the Doe tied up against a pole while tears ran down his face, the scent of a human male's semen between his legs.

Aster clenched a fist and sped up, going even deeper into the heart of the city.

The cleanliness slowly increased the further he traveled, but it was still disgustingly filthy. Here, he could begin to sense the signature he was looking for, but it was still too weak for him to pinpoint a location.

Aster paused in the street, ignoring the looks the surrounding people shot him.

A large collection of magic was located to his right, the individual flares much larger and stronger than the other signatures around the city.

He looked towards the collection in interest; it wasn't every day so many humans with any sort of magical talent gathered in one place.

A huge stone building loomed above the city, vine covered marble columns and walls making for an intimidating figure.

Aster observed the building with curiosity, trying to make out what exactly it was.

Last he checked humans were killing those with magic in his name, yet here a large group of them were gathered out in the open in a rather important looking building.

He made a mental note to examine it later, but right now he had more important things that demanded his attention. He resumed the trek down the long road, following the strengthening magic that he had come for.

The trail took him past increasingly wealthy residences, high class shops such as dressmakers beginning to crop up as well.

Eventually he reached the center of the city, a large, sprawling palace that seemed to dominate the skyline.

Aster eyed the guarded walls with annoyance.

It would be a simple to merely blast through the stone walls, but it would be irritating to deal with the attention that such a feat would attract.

He didn't want to be away when Jack awoke. The fear that Jack would try to harm himself or escape was gone, but the Doe would become anxious if he woke and found the Buck missing. With less than a month until Jack's heat, it would be best to avoid causing the Doe stress.

Aster wove his way out of the crowd, heading for a dark alleyway between two expensive looking shops. No one paid any attention to him, disregarding the average looking man.

Once he was sufficiently hidden, Aster summoned another tunnel, dropping into it and following the dirt path to his destination. The earth opened up in a well maintained stable.

Magnificent horses lined the walls, though the area was oddly empty of any servants or stable hands.

Aster strode forward, mentally searching for his target. It was in the castle somewhere, probably on the ground floor in the castle or a small building.

The god walked out of the stable, moving toward the signature. A few passerby servants gave him odd looks, but none deterred him from his task. Aster walked around the grounds, searching for a way to get closer to the source of the magic.

After several minutes of looking he got lucky and spied a servant coming through a small door, hidden behind a patch of ivy in the gardens. Once the girl had ducked out of sight Aster approached the door and pulled it open, revealing a flight of stairs leading to another floor of the palace.

He walked up the stairs, emerging into a bustling hallway. Servants rushed back and forth, some carried clothes or linens whilst other, better dressed servants directed them.

Aster ignored them all, reaching out for the magic he had been tracking and heading in its general direction. He strode through the winding halls and down another flight of stairs, before coming to stop in front of a wooden door.

Not bothering to knock, Aster pushed the door open, walking into the chambers of the one he had been looking for.

He closed the door loudly behind him, drawing the attention of the room's occupant. The small blonde man walked out of an adjacent room, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Aster.

"Sanderson," Aster greeted.

The short man nodded back, pointing to the god and frowning in confusion.

"I have something that I need your help on," Aster said, revealing the small bag to Sanderson.

His companion cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I found this on my Doe after he suffered from a nightmare and attempted to kill me. I couldn't identify it and it bears some resemblance to your own sand, so I decided to bring it to you," he explained.

Sanderson nodded and gestured for Aster to follow him, leading him into a small study. Once the door had closed behind them, the dream weaver dropped the illusion shrouding him, revealing the golden sand that made up his body.

Sandy floated over to the large desk, landing on the chair behind it. He gestured for Aster to set the bag down. Aster obliged, opening the strings and placing it on the desk.

The dream weaver picked up the bag and dumped the contents on the wooden surface, frowning at the particles that fell from the bag.

A small pile of black sand settled on the desk, deceptively innocent in appearance. Both magic users could sense the malevolent aura radiating from the pile, however weak it was in such a low quantity.

Sandy held out a hand, sending his golden sand to touch its black counterpart. As soon as the two touched, the black turned to gold and was absorbed into the Dreamweaver’s body.

"Well?" Aster asked, "Do you recognize who altered it?"

Sandy shrugged helplessly.

The god snarled, "Sanderson, whoever did this is strong enough to break into my Warren and had the audacity to attack my Doe. I need to know who did this!"

The Dreamweaver held up his hands in surrender. Sand trickled from his hand to form the shape of a tall lanky man before morphing into a question mark.

Aster shook his head, "Impossible. He would never be able to break free on his own and no one would dare free him. Besides, I checked on him earlier this year before Ostra, he was still locked up tight."

Sandy nodded, manipulating his sand to form a malformed version of Aster. It had the same basic physiology as the god, but was bulkier with fangs and huge talons.

The god unconsciously clenched a fist at the sight of the sand beast, the tips of his claws sliding out.

"No, it couldn't have been a fearling either, they don't have the intelligence to slip past my wards nor would they think to manipulate my mate in such a way. Whatever did this was smart enough to go after Jack instead of me and twist him until he tried to kill me. It was trying to hurt me in a far more subtle manner than a fearling or similar beast would be capable of thinking of," he said.

Sandy frowned before forming a circle with a single line through it. Aster sighed, "Very well, if you can think of anything send me a message." Sandy nodded. He swept the remaining bits of sand back into the bag and turned, starting for the door.

He pushed it open before pausing and turning to Sandy. "Whoever did this is going to pay. When I find them I am going to rend them limb from limb and present their corpse to my mate as an apology for failing him."

With that Aster closed the door and walked back into the main room of Sanderson's chambers. With the tap of a foot he summoned a tunnel back to the alley way.

The stone floor parted easily, allowing him to drop down and head down the tunnel. A few moments later and the god reemerged in the dark alley.

Aster paused before walking into the heavy foot traffic. He could have gone straight back to the Warren, but Jack would likely stay asleep and he was curious about the humans he sensed earlier.

The Buck made his way through the throngs of people, heading back toward the large building.

Aster climbed the flight of stairs up to the unknown building, watching the steady stream of people walking in and out of the large doors. He strode into the unknown structure, his attention quickly caught by a human man's loud voice.

"Brothers and sisters! Your Lord has called you to repent your sins before Him! You must confess to your misdoings if you wish for His forgiveness!" A large crowd was gathered around a man dressed in the simple clothing of a low-ranking priest.

Aster mentally examined the man and was surprised to find that he was one of the magic users in the building. His magic pulsed with his words, reacting to the priest's passion.

It was clear to Aster that the man used his magic often, but for what he couldn't tell.

Unlike spirits and other such creatures, human magic wasn't derived from the seasons or the planet itself, instead their arcane energy was instead drawn from their own fickle emotions. Though the human mages were usually much weaker because of it, their magic could be extremely destructive if the human was pushed far enough.

This particular human's energy wasn't particularly refined, so Aster assumed that he was a mere novice, perhaps only a few years into the priesthood.

Now that he was closer, he could sense several more powerful humans gathered around an especially powerful signal. He was impressed that such a helpless race managed to have such strong members, though the priests would be no match for Aster himself, their power would provide a decent threat to a minor spirit.

"You, good sir, have you done your duty to the Lord Aster?" the priest yelled, drawing Aster out of his thoughts. The man pointed to him, drawing the attention of the entire crowd.

The gathered people turned to stare at the god, some of the older individuals watching him suspiciously.

Aster met the man's eyes, raising a brow silently.

"It would be in your best interest to answer the question, son," a greying man said.

Aster scoffed, "I fail to see how my religious practices are any of your business."

Several of the previously wary looks turned angry at the answer. Aster watched in amusement the crowd turn hostile. The young men pushed to the front while the women escaped to the back of the crowd.

The god reached for his magic, ready to kill the insolent humans if they had the audacity to attack him.

A loud crash caught the attention of everyone in the building as several priests burst from the depths of the structure. These humans were more richly dressed, signifying that they were much higher in the ranks than the priest who had addressed him.

The priests looked straight at Aster in absolute awe and bewilderment, staring at him for several seconds before noticing the angry crowd in front of him.

They quickly made their way towards the growing confrontation, stopping before the god. The priest at the head of the group spoke first.

"Is there a reason you have decided to disrupt the peace of this temple?" he asked, addressing the angry crowd.

"We meant no offense, sir. This man disrespected the priest and Lord Aster, refusing to answer a simple question of his loyalty to the Lord," one of the young men said.

The head priest cast a nervous glance Aster's way. "Should he not wish to share his faith before a crowd, then that is his right. Unless they are under arrest, no one is required to share the exact nature of their faith. Go back to your worship, leave this man alone," he ordered.

The crowd broke out in whispers, shocked by his words.

"…The head priest has led so many motions against heretics and those of wavering faith, what makes this street rat so special," one woman muttered.

"Hold your tongue, miss!" one of the other priests hissed angrily, "the head priest has asked that you disperse, it would be wise of you to follow his request!"

The humans broke out into another round of murmurs before slowly breaking apart, wandering to other parts of the temple.

The head priest turned to Aster.

"My deepest apologies for their behavior, my Lord, they were unaware of whom they were speaking to," he muttered, bowing deeply to the god.

Aster watched the other two priests do the same.

"The boy is a mere novice in our order, he is not skilled enough to recognize your presence," the priest continued, "He will be punished for his transgressions."

Aster nodded and turned away, walking back out of the temple and leaving the bewildered humans behind.

 

Jack yawned as he awoke, stretching out in the empty nest.

The Doe opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around the empty nest. He stood up and sleepily shuffled out of the room, sniffing for his mate. He could only detect the faded scent of the Buck, indicating that he had left some time ago.

Jack shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. The Doe grabbed a bunch of grapes and an apple before plopping down in one of the chairs. He bit into the apple, devouring the fruit hungrily before turning to the grapes. Within a minute he had finished them as well. He put the core and stems in the small waste basket and turned to leave the kitchen.

The Doe wandered out of the burrow, walking into the warm light of the Warren.

It was silent, the only sound in the huge cavern was the gentle lapping of water against soil.

Jack frowned; where had Aster gone?

The Doe went past the lake, walking down the tunnel leading to the fields. He quickly made his way down the tunnel, carefully minding his footing. Soon the tunnel brightened, indicating the close proximity of the fields.

Jack went into the first doorway he saw, peeking in and looking around. Aster was nowhere to be seen, only the sight of green plants greeted his eyes. He walked to the other field, only to find the same result.

Jack's brow furrowed, a spark of nervousness flashing through him. He shook his head and turned, going back up the tunnel.

The Doe let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding when he emerged into the large green cavern. Jack stopped and looked nervously at the other tunnels hidden around the room.

He could go search for the Buck, but he wasn't confident in his ability to be able to find his way back. Jack sighed and started towards the burrow.

Arms suddenly wound their way around his stomach. Jack let out a startled honk, spinning around.

Aster stared down at him, smirking. "Was there a reason you decided to try to give me a heart attack?" Jack asked, glaring at the Buck.

Aster chuckled, "I did no such thing, you simply don't pay attention."

Jack huffed, "I do! It's not my fault you can teleport!"

"I can't teleport, Jack," Aster said, amused.

Jack hissed, "Yes you can, no one can be that silent while walking! It’s just not natural!"

The Buck snorted, rolling his eyes before dipping down and touching his nose to his mate's.

"So, where did you get to? I looked for you, but I couldn't find where you’d gone," Jack said.

Aster raised a brow, "I left to visit an acquaintance of mine."

Jack blinked in surprise, "I thought you didn't like humans?"

"I don't, Sanderson is a spirit, a Dreamweaver to be exact," Aster said.

The Doe frowned, "Spirits? As in pixies and unicorns and all that?"

Aster chuckled, "Yes, though I doubt that they are like what you believe them to be. You didn't think I was the only immortal did you?"

Jack paused, "Uh, yes? Then, if unicorns exist, do they really only appear for virgins?"

Aster chuckled, "No, where did you get that idea? Unicorns only appear for other spirits. If a human tried to get into their forest, they would try to gore the human, virgin or not."

"That's really creepy actually, and very disturbing," Jack said.

The Buck laughed, "Yes, very few spirits have any respect for humans. Sanderson is one of the few who do."

"So, where did you go to find this Sanderson?" Jack questioned, curious.

Aster hummed, "I went to one of your human cities. Sanderson has always stayed near human settlements to help spread his dreams."

Jack frowned, "How would you spread dreams? And why did you go to this Sanderson?"

"I'm not exactly sure how he does it, but he uses a special type of sand to give someone good dreams. Somehow he gains power from the process, so staying near large concentrations of people make it easy for him to sustain himself," Aster said, "I went to him to get his opinion on something that I found."

Jack perked up, curious, "What was it?"

The Buck chuckled and nuzzled Jack's cheek. "Always so curious, aren't you, little one?" he murmured. 

"You're avoiding the question," the Doe said.

Aster sighed once before answering, "Magic black sand that I found on you when I had tended to your shoulder after your punishment. Neither Sanderson nor I could identify who it was from, but it was a malevolent, twisted version of his dream sand. As best as I can guess, someone altered it to change your dreams into something that would scare you into attacking me."

Jack pulled out of Aster's arms. "What? Then does that mean the nightmare I had, someone made that happen?" he asked.

The Buck nodded, "Yes. Someone invaded your mind and used your fears to trick you into attacking me."

Jack looked away from Aster, trembling slightly. Memories of the loneliness and despair raced to the front of his mind, forcing his to recall the countless hours trapped in darkness.

Aster stepped forward tugging Jack into his chest. Jack pushed his face into the crook of Aster's neck, hiccupping sobs coming from his chest.

The Buck rubbed small circles into Jack's back, purring soothingly. He kissed the top of the Doe's head. Aster held his mate there for several minutes, simply allowing him to cry against his shoulder. 

"I owe you an apology, pet," Aster said.

Jack lifted his head, staring up at the Buck in bewilderment.

"I made a mistake. I punished you when it was I that failed. I promised you that I would protect you and I broke that promise. I failed you as your mate and Buck. It was my duty to protect you and provide a safe home for you, and yet I couldn't stop someone from attacking you," Aster murmured, "I put you through a terrible punishment that you didn't deserve."

The Doe snorted, rubbing at his tear filled eyes. "Well, that's certainly never something I thought would come from your mouth," Jack muttered.

Aster let out a soft chuckle, "Were it anyone but you, I wouldn't have. However, as my mate you get special privileges."

Jack cracked a small smile, "I swear, I don't think I've ever met someone as prideful and stubborn as you, Aster."

The Buck shook his head. "If you had met some of the nature spirits I have you would be of a different opinion," he said.

Jack raised a brow, "I really doubt that."

Aster hummed, "Believe me, pet, nymphs are the most prideful and vain creatures I have ever met. And trust me, I have met many people in my long life." 

"Nymphs? What are those?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"They're human looking nature spirits that inhabit streams and trees and such. They're extremely self-obsessed, and incredibly beautiful," Aster explained, "They also have the annoying habit of trying to seduce stronger spirits in an attempt to get pregnant and trick the unlucky spirit into mating with them."

Jack frowned, "Then, have you ever… laid with one of them?"

Aster nodded, "I have. But even the best of them has nothing on my beautiful Doe."

The Buck leaned forward and pressed his lips to his mate's, drawing a small blush from Jack.

Aster pulled back slightly, but left his forehead resting against the Doe's. "I know I was hard on you Jack, but believe me when I say I love you more than anything," Aster confessed.

The Doe flushed, "I-I love you too, Aster."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewritten chapter, for those of you that read the previous version, I apologize for any damage I did to your eyeballs. This starts out the same, so go to the line of asterisks for the new part.

Jack stared at the laboratory door, listening to the loud banging and muffled muttering coming from within. As soon as the pair had woken the morning Aster had gotten up and locked himself in the laboratory.

He had no idea how Aster managed to lock a door without a bolt or keyhole, but Jack had come to the conclusion that he really didn’t want to know. He might be completely surrounded by it now, but magic still scared him. The subtle amount that the plants fed off of was fine, he couldn’t see that, but the powerful magic Aster had shown him was disturbing.

Jack sighed and turned away, walking from the burrow and out into the fake sunshine. The Doe strode to one of the smaller tunnels, disappearing down the dark passage. He had finally gotten over his fear of the passageways, but he still didn’t like going down any of the ones he wasn’t familiar with. Thankfully, the tunnel to the orchards was fairly flat, so he wasn’t terribly nervous about going through it.

After Aster had shown him them the first time Jack had developed a love for the trees. Massive amounts of fruit weighed down the many branches, creating a literal forest of food. Jack loved to walk through the rows, simply enjoying the beauty of trees in the dappled light.

Though some of the trees were mere saplings, many were gargantuan and seemed to reach impossible heights.

Secretly, when Aster was busy somewhere else in the Warren, Jack would take to his human form and pull himself up onto the tallest branches. He reveled in the freedom of being so high up, seemingly free of all worries tied to his life on the ground.

When he had lived in the village he had never been allowed into the local apple trees the other boys played in so often. Now he could do as he pleased.

Jack memorized the best ways to get up certain trees, finding the easiest way into the canopy. Aster rarely harvested fruit from the upper branches, so they were laden with perfectly ripe fruit. He sometimes spent hours in the branches, not coming down until Aster came to retrieve him.

He knew that climbing trees was a rather childish pastime, but with little else to do, he would take entertainment where he could get it.

He strode through the grove, enjoying the scent of fruit and damp earth. He was unsure where the trees got the water they needed, but he figured that maybe there was an underground river or something of the sort.

The Doe walked to a pear tree and reached up, plucking a large fruit from a low hanging branch. He sat down in front of the trunk, taking a bite out of the pear.

Jack slowly ate the fruit, enjoying the serene sights and sounds of the orchard. The leaves rustled quietly as air from the tunnels blew through the cavern.

The Doe closed his eyes, smiling softly. He yawned and dropped the pear core, letting it roll away. Jack slowly nodded off, the warm air and quiet atmosphere slowly lulling him to sleep.

Jack was suddenly woken as a huge tremor rocked through the Warren. The Doe yelped, jumping up and bashing his head on the branch. He hissed and rubbed his head, steadying himself against the pear tree.

Fear shot through the Doe as another loud explosion rocked the Warren. The blasts were coming the direction of the burrow.

“Aster!” He yelled, dropping down onto all fours and dashing back down the tunnel. Jack burst into the main cavern and raced towards the burrow.

The scent of smoke and something burning hit the Doe as he burst the sitting room.  
The door to the laboratory was blown open, soot covering the inside of the door. Jack's heart stopped as he stepped into the lab.

He could clearly see where the explosion had come from; dark tendrils of ash extending from in front of the burnt desk and spread through blackened shelves.

"Aster, where are you?" He called fearfully.

A pained groan reached his ears, coming from the back of the laboratory. The Doe ran toward the noise. He gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Aster was crumpled on the floor, blood smeared on the wall behind him and a horrific wound gouged into his chest. Blackened fur surrounded a huge burn that covered most of the Buck’s chest. Jack could see the exposed muscles left open to the elements. Scarlet blood dripped down Aster’s torso, leaving tracts of dark red.

The stench of burned fur and flesh filled the air, forcing a distressed whimper from the Doe. Jack dashed over to his unconscious mate, kneeling beside his body.

“Aster, Aster, wake up!” Jack yelled, careful not to touch his injured mate. The Buck didn’t move, staying slumped against the cool stone. “What do I do?" The Doe bit his lip fearfully, staring at the terrible wound marring his Buck’s chest.

Jack suddenly jolted up, turning and running from the room. He ran into the kitchen and wrenched open Aster’s medicine cabinet. He desperately searched through the jars, pushing them around until he found a familiar container. Jack grabbed it and raced back into the lab. He blew past the shelves, dropping to the ground in front of Aster.

Gingerly, he took the Buck’s shoulders and pulled him onto his so that he could work more easily. The Doe tugged the lid off the jar and grabbed a pawful of the ointment inside.

He carefully spread the paste over the Buck’s chest, pausing when Aster let out a pained whimper.

Slowly, he covered the wound in a generous amount of the concoction, only stopping when the jar was empty.

Aster had showed him this particular ointment after he had inquired about how the Buck had cured his fever. He had explained that he had fed him the herbs that went into the ointment. He had also told him that once the herbs had gone through a certain process they gained the ability to help burns heal.

Jack sighed in relief as he saw the edges of the angry red flesh begin to slowly scar over, turning an ugly shade of brown.

“What on earth were you doing?” Jack said, glancing over to the epicenter of the blast.  
He knew he didn’t have to worry about the Buck dying –this was Aster after all- but he couldn’t help fearing for his mate.

The sight of the powerful Buck so helpless sent his instincts haywire, screaming at him to do something. But as always, they only managed to confuse Jack further. 

Simultaneously they were telling him to defend and heal the Buck and to abandon Aster and hide in the nest. He wasn’t safe without the strong Buck to protect him.

Jack shook his head and looked around the library, taking in the many shelves of books. Surely there would be something here that would help Aster?

He couldn’t read, but perhaps there would be pictures or diagrams of herbs or something else useful. He stood and walked to the closest undamaged shelf. Jack flipped open the first book, quickly searching through the pages. There was nothing but text. Jack growled in frustration and shoved it back, grabbing another. This was also just words, though there were some sketches of animals they didn’t tell him anything useful.

A quiet, nervous growl slipped from the Doe’s lips as he took a third. This appeared to be a spell book, but it seemed to dedicated to fighting rather than healing. Jack hissed and put that one back as well.

He tore through the entire shelf, desperately looking for something, anything, that would help. He couldn’t have his Buck, his only protection, injured when they had been attacked no more than a week or two ago.

The Doe wouldn’t be safe and whatever it was that had gotten to him before might attack again while they were vulnerable.

Jack hissed again and redoubled his efforts, so absorbed in his search that he didn’t notice the slowly dropping temperature or how the books were slightly damp when he put them back.

After looking through several more volumes, Jack finally found a diagram of an unfamiliar looking plant. This had to be a book on herbs; surely there was something here that he could use to help Aster?

He grinned and flipped through the book a little more. He turned the page and froze. It depicted a man vomiting, his skin an unhealthy green. The page after that had a clearly sketched picture of wolfsbane flowers.

Jack growled in anger and threw the book to the ground. He reached up and tugged his ear in frustration, gnashing his teeth. He turned back and walked back out of the shelves, going back to his mate’s side.

Searching through the library was useless, if he couldn’t read the descriptions he was just as likely to poison Aster as help him. It would be best if he just got the Buck back to the nest and let him regain consciousness.

His mate would know what to do. He always did. His mind made up, Jack moved to Aster’s head and carefully grasped under his arms.

The Doe tried to lift his unconscious mate, only to immediately drop him. Aster was incredibly heavy, and Jack could barely move him. Still, the Doe had to try; he couldn’t just leave his mate here.

Jack eventually managed to get Aster to the nest, the process taking nearly an hour as he slowly dragged the Buck’s unconscious body along. He collapsed beside the Buck, panting with exertion.

It had been hard work dragging his mate all the way here, but it had gotten his instincts to finally shut up. He sighed and closed his eyes. A short nap seemed to be in order.

****************************************************************************

Aster groaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness. His chest felt like it had been pressed against a burning iron and then stabbed repeatedly; the painful throbbing ache and terrible itch was likely what woke him. 

Still half asleep, he reached up to touch the hurting area, only to have something gently grab his wrist. Aster didn’t fight as whatever it was that grabbed him lowered his arm back down beside him, something soft rubbing his wrist comfortingly. 

“Don’t touch that, you’ll hurt yourself,” a quiet voice chided. 

The voice perked the Buck’s interest. He knew that voice, but he couldn’t place who it was or how he knew them. He was having trouble remembering them, his thoughts were moving slowly, as if they were moving through molasses. 

He opened his eyes, only for a wave of nausea to overtake him. Aster turned and wretched, but nothing came out, leaving an acidic taste in his mouth. The action only made his nausea worse. His chest hurt even more now, the sharp pain slowly driving the pleasant fog of sleep from his mind.

He groaned miserably, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the urge to empty his stomach. The hold on his wrist released, slipping down to interlock their fingers. 

“Aster?” the voice whispered, “Are you waking up?” 

Aster shook his head, squeezing the other person’s fingers. “Aster, this isn’t funny, you need to wake up,” the voice said, clearly very nervous. 

The Buck frowned. He didn’t like that. This person couldn’t be scared, he wouldn’t allow it. 

Once again, he opened his eyes, this time managing to suppress the nausea. A rocky ceiling met his gaze, but out of the corner of his eye he could see a blurry white figure. 

He turned his head, locking onto the face of the speaker. 

Fearful blue eyes looked back at him, concern and panic smothering in their icy depths. 

“Jack?” Aster whispered, recognizing the Doe. 

His mate let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank goodness, you’re awake,” Jack said. 

Aster frowned, “Wha-? What happened?” 

“You tell me. I found you with a hole in your chest the middle of an explosion!”

The Buck winced at the volume. “What do you mean ‘hole in my chest’?"

Jack gestured helplessly to his abdomen. “Look for yourself.” 

Aster frowned and lifted his head, trying to see this supposed wound. Charred flesh and congealed blood lined scarlet muscle, blisters beginning to form throughout the fleshy red mass. Yellow-white fat was visible under a thin layer of raw tissue, giving the wound a sickly undertone. Charred protrusions of dead flesh lined the bloodied mass, providing a grim outline of the injury. The fur around the area was burned away, revealing slightly less skin damage than the main wound. 

His stomach turned, threatening to make him wretch a second time. Aster closed his eyes and let his head fall back, trying to process what was happening. 

The pain from his chest was becoming greater the longer he was awake, having gone from a dull ache to a piercing, throbbing pain. 

“Jack, what did you do before I woke up?” Aster asked, his voice terse from pain. 

His mate flinched, either from his voice or recollection of his actions.

“I spread that burn paste you showed me over it, but that’s all I knew to do,” the Doe said, hanging his head. 

Aster nodded, trying to think of what to do through the pain. “How long has it been since the accident?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, twelve hours maybe?” Jack replied, uncertain.

The Buck nodded, thinking. “Jack, I need you to go and get a large bowl and fill it with cold water. Then go into the cabinet that you got the paste from and feel around for a roll of white cloth. You also need to get the jar labeled ‘Tissue Builder’ and bring all of that back here.” 

“Uh, Aster, I can’t read,” Jack said, “blind, remember?” 

Aster groaned, “Right. As soon as this is over with I’m teaching you how to read. The jar is a dark orange with a yellow lid. It smells like lavender and honey with something sharp and herbal. Try to find it them bring it here, I’ll tell you if it’s right.” 

The Doe nodded and stood up, quickly moving to collect the items Aster requested. 

As soon as Jack was out of sight Aster snarled and banged his fist against the cushioned nest. How could he let this happen? He wasn’t some half grown jack that meddled in things they didn’t understand to try to impress a Doe, he was a fully grown Buck with an almost fully dependent mate to look after. 

He was millennia, old with centuries of magical experience behind him, he shouldn’t have made such a stupid, rookie mistake. With the attack on Jack only a few weeks ago, being injured so majorly could be a death sentence for his beautiful mate. He would never have been able to forgive himself if he lost Jack. 

It had been horrifying enough to watch his mate kill himself the first time, even knowing that he could resurrect him. If Jack truly died Aster knew he would devote the rest of his life to avenging his fallen mate and then finding a way to follow Jack into the afterlife.

He was lucky he hadn’t taken down the wards before the accident. Had they been down anything could have broken in and attacked Jack while he lay hurt and unable to fulfill his duty. 

An angry snarl slipped from the Buck as, unbidden, imaginings of Jack, beaten and bloody, on the Warren floor, his enchanting blue eyes dull and lifeless. 

A sudden twinge in his chest distracted the Buck from his thoughts, bringing his attention back to his wound. 

If this was a normal burn this would take him at most a week to heal the tissue and another few days to regrow the skin and fur, but a magical injury could take upwards of a month, maybe two to heal completely. 

There was no point in wasting his magic on trying to force it to heal, the magics for whatever had burn him would interfere too greatly. The only thing he could do was to feed it small amounts healing energy in the mornings and evenings. As long as nothing interfered, he might be able to shave a week or two off his recovery time, but it would still take far longer than he was comfortable with.

The soft tread of paws drew his attention from his anger. He opened his eyes, leaning up to see Jack standing in the entrance, items in hand. 

“Don’t just stand there, come here,” he ordered. Jack bit his lip, slowly walking over to the Buck, careful not to let the water spill into the nest. The Doe put the bowl down first, making sure it laid flat on the nest’s cushions.

Aster hissed as the pain flared again, his stomach turning in response to the agony. He glanced at the large bowl, eyeing the water. “On second thought, go get a cup,” he groaned, clenching a paw. 

Jack gave him a quick nod and dashed back to the kitchen, quickly coming back to the injured Buck. He kneeled down again next to his mate, unsure what to do next. 

Aster grabbed the jar Jack had fetched, quickly opening and sniffing it. The sharp scent of familiar herbs wafted out, mixed with the sweeter smell of honey. He nodded and replaced the lid. 

“Alright, now I need you to fill the cup with water and pour it over the wound,” Aster instructed, “You have to wash the entire wound. I’m going to scream, and I’m likely to blackout, but you can’t stop until it’s completely clean, do you understand me, Jack?” 

The Doe bit his lip nervously. “How will I know if it’s clean?” he asked. 

“You won’t be able to tell, but washing out the wound once or twice should at least get all of the dirt and dust out,” Aster explained, wincing as the pain flared up once again, “Once you clean the wound you’ll have to cover the most severely burned areas with the paste.” 

Jack nodded shakily. 

Aster sighed in relief, “Good. Now, no matter what happens, no matter how much I scream or yell at you to stop, you can’t. You may have to hold me down, but I won’t be able to get very far in that much pain.” 

The Doe shuddered, but grabbed the cup, dipping it into the bowl and filling it with water. Aster exhaled and closed his eyes, preparing for the impending agony.

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see Jack clutching the glass to his chest, a fearful expression on his face. 

“Damn it, Jack! I gave you an order!” Aster snarled. 

The Doe cringed. “I-I can’t, surely there’s some way to do this without hurting you?” he whispered, tightening his grasp on the cup. 

“No, there isn’t, not in this situation. Jack, if you don’t do this I will belt your ass,” Aster growled. 

Jack winced and slowly loosened his grasp on the earthen cup, nervously watching the angry Buck. Shakily, he filled it full of water, nearly spilling the contents back into the bowl. Hesitantly, Jack tipped the glass over Aster’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut as the water fell from the cup. 

Aster roared in agony as the water hit his chest, instinctively trying to twist away from the painful contact. 

Wherever the water touched his skin suddenly burned, it felt like his was being branded with a hot iron. Instead of helping, the coldness of the liquid exacerbated the agony, providing a painful contrast to the hot feeling. The longer the water stayed pooled on his chest the worse it got, to Aster it seemed that instead of water, Jack was pouring liquid metal over his chest. As more and more was added to his chest red tinted liquid ran off his chest, staining the blanket beneath him a light red.

In a few moments the cascade of water stopped, providing some small relief from the excruciating pain. The contact left him with a raw, overly sensitive sensation in his chest. Slowly, he managed to gather his wits about him, and only then did he register the screams and incoherent pleas that he had been making. 

Aster coughed once before looking back up at Jack. “I told you not to stop,” he hissed, his voice rough from the screaming. 

Jack shook his head, staring down at him in pure, unadulterated terror. 

“No, I refuse to do that again!” The Doe exclaimed, shaking. 

Aster snarled, enraged, “Jack, I gave you an order, obey it!” The smaller male only shook his head again, slowly backing away from the injured Buck. 

“Don’t you dare go anywhere,” Aster roared, flinging out an arm and snagging Jack’s ankle. 

The Doe yelped and toppled over, landing on his back. 

Aster hissed as the movement aggravated his chest, sending a horrific burning through the wound. Still, he kept his grip on his mate, unsheathing his claws and sinking the tips into Jack’s ankle. 

The smaller male winced, gritting his teeth as blood began to trickle from the puncture marks. 

“Either you come here and help me, or I’ll make it so you never walk again,” Aster threatened, squeezing his paw for extra effect. 

Jack lifted his head, meeting the Buck’s angry gaze. 

“I don’t care if you’re my mate, if you don’t help me now I’ll make the rest of your life hell,” Aster hissed, his temper fueled to epic proportions by the roaring agony coursing through his chest. 

Jack whimpered as hot blood slowly trickled down his foot, dripping down into the nest below. He looked away and nodded. 

Aster stared at him a moment longer before releasing him. 

The Doe hissed as the claws pulled out of his flesh, rubbing it briefly before he sat up. 

The injured male kept his eyes on him, extending his claws threateningly. 

Jack shivered and grabbed the cup from where he had dropped it. 

Once again, he filled the the glass with water, biting his lip before spilling it over Aster’s chest. Jack covered his ears to muffle his mate’s screams, curling in on himself and closing his eyes. 

Only when Aster fell silent did Jack dare look up again, green eyes meeting his own. 

“Don’t stop,” Aster croaked. 

Every instinct in the Doe’s body railed against it, but he emptied another glass over Aster. 

The Buck cried out at the pain, his eyes watering as glass after glass of liquid agony was poured over his chest. 

Delirious with pain, he didn’t notice when Jack stepped away, the bowl empty. He didn’t hear Jack’s traumatised sobs or see the tears streaming down his face. 

Unaware of his mate’s anguish, Aster closed his eyes, slowly drifting into blissful unconsciousness.


	23. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused by Aster/Jack's behavior, I posted an explanation of their actions and explained how their species evolved into having four sexes. It's creativly titled 'Explinations', and if you want to be able to understand their situation properly you really should go read it before reading this chapter, it will definitely help a lot.

Aster smiled, watching a young Jack play with his sister in the shade of his backyard. 

The thirteen year old Doe held a small doll in his hands, playing along with whatever game his three year old sister had roped him into. 

Aster was too far to hear what exactly it was that the two were saying, but he could clearly hear the loud laughter. 

Jack’s eyes were closed as always, useless, cloudy brown iris’s hidden from the world. 

His little mate relied on his hearing rather than his sight to play with his sister, and while it made it easier to get closer to the Doe, Jack had several times come close to discovering Aster. 

Quiet footfalls, undetectable to other humans, were picked up by Jack’s ears. Oftentimes, the young Doe would startle and run back to the safety of his family cabin, afraid an animal was about to attack him. 

The Buck had been more careful after it had happened a few times, staying safely out of Jack’s heightened hearing range. 

The sister’s loud shrieks caught Aster’s attention, calling him back to the present. Jack had grabbed the little girl and tickling her mercilessly. Unbidden, a small chuckle escaped the Buck as he watched the two. 

His mate was saying something to his sister- Emma, he believed her name was- but the girl couldn’t stop laughing. Eventually, the girl managed to squirm out of Jack’s grip and yelled for their mother, running to the back door of the cabin. 

Only years of careful practice kept Aster from snarling as a familiar brunette woman opened the door. 

Emma ran into their mother’s skirts, grabbing on and quickly saying something the woman. 

Mrs. Overland laughed and bent down, picking up her younger child. The young girl continued to speak, and her mother listened with rapt attention. 

Aster watched her shake her head fondly and peck her daughter on the cheek. She turned to face Jack, smiling and rolling her eyes before taking the younger female inside. 

The young Doe grinned and stood up, brushing dirt off his trousers. 

Now that there was no one close enough to see him, Aster crept forward, moving to hide behind one of the many large rocks surrounding the village. 

From this distance, Aster could hear his mate speaking, muttering quietly to himself. The Buck’s powerful ears only picked up a few words, but from the fondly exasperated tone he could tell Jack was complaining about his sister. 

The corners of Aster’s mouth twitched. Despite the boy’s upbringing, he loved children and other young creatures just as much a pookan raised Doe would. He adored spending time with his sister, oftentimes not letting the young girl out of earshot. When Emma had been a baby Jack had forced his mother to teach him how to change the infant’s diaper, unfazed by the nasty smell. Aster smirked, Jack was far too young for it now, but when he was older he would make a fantastic dam for their kits. 

Jack slowly made his way around his yard, mindlessly looking for something to do now that his sister was gone. Finding nothing, Jack began walking towards Aster, heading straight for the rock he was hiding behind. 

As Jack approached, Aster prepared to open a tunnel, just in case the boy got too close. 

Normally, he would never hide from anything, but the humans would prove troublesome if they realized their god frequented the small village. Generally, he found the human’s worship of him annoying, but in the case of his mate, it gave him a bit of an advantage. 

He would be saved the annoyance of having to capture his mate once the boy reached adult hood. It would also make it easier to mark the Doe if Jack willingly mated with him during his heat. Aster clenched a fist, trying to stave off a wave of arousal. 

The Doe was far too young for him to even be thinking about this, he was still a kitten for the moon’s sake! They would have to rest of eternity to bond and enjoy more… adult activities, but right now the Doe must remain ignorant of the ways of mated pairs. 

Jack carefully made his way to Aster’s hiding spot, holding his hand out so that he didn’t run into anything. 

The Buck drew back, aware he was in plain view of the town but not caring. He made sure to make as little noise as possible, trying to avoid alerting Jack to his presence. 

His young mate ran delicate fingers over the rough boulder, walking around the large stone. The Doe’s too big boots dragged in the dirt, kicking up small clouds as he walked. 

As Jack stilled Aster did as well, watching the boy and taking a moment to observe him up close. 

Despite the harsh sun in this part of the world, Jack had fair skin, no doubt a result of his inability to do field work with his father. A few freckles doted the bridge of his nose, mostly unnoticeable unless the boy blushed. He was fairly short, an inch or two below average for his age, but he would undoubtedly have growth spurts soon. 

Though he wasn’t at all attracted to humans, he had to admit his mate would grow into an attractive adult. 

Aster would likely have to worry about scaring the village girls and their parents off his mate in the next few years. He never understood the human practice of mating off children so young. It was slightly disturbing for him to see fourteen, fifteen year old girls mated with children when they were clearly still children themselves.

Jack drew himself up, tilting his head up as if he were scenting the area. 

The Buck had to smother a satisfied purr at the obviously pookan pose. As a human, with their useless senses, the pose would be meaningless, but it was encouraging to see the unconscious pookan influence on the boy. 

His mate stood in the pose for several seconds before relaxing, a vaguely puzzled expression. “Probably nothing,” Jack muttered, shaking his head. The Doe resumed walking away from his home, drawing closer and closer to the unmoving Buck. 

Just as the young boy nearly collided with his chest, Aster stepped out of the way, allowing Jack to continue on unhindered. He trailed after his little mate, careful to stay far enough away that Jack wouldn’t sense him. 

The Doe slowly meandered away from the village, heading in the general direction of a creek the village children often played in. He nearly tripped several times, his hand-me-down boots far too big for his little feet. 

Aster grimaced in distaste as Jack nearly fell down for the fifth time. He would have to get Jack a better fitting pair of footwear, his sire’s old boots were far larger than the Doe’s feet. 

Luckily, the Doe safely made it to the creek without falling on his face, having managed to avoid the outback’s low lying shrubbery. Jack sat down in the creek’s sand, pulling off his boots and socks and putting them safely away from the water. The Doe proceeded to roll up his pant legs before wading into the water. 

Looking up and down the bank and not seeing anyone, Aster settled down several feet away from the water, curling up where he could keep a watchful eye on his young mate.

Jack’s wading in up to his knees, careful to keep his trousers dry. The Doe stuck his hand in the water, feeling the cool liquid slip through his fingers. A wide grin slip Jack’s face and the Doe straightened up. “Is anyone there?” he yelled. 

Aster raised a brow, curious as to what his mate was about to do. 

When no one responded, Jack waded out of the creek, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Once he reached the bank Jack sat down, stripping off all of his clothing and setting it aside. 

The Buck shook his head, holding in a sigh. He had no idea why Jack and the other village boys found swimming in the cold water enjoyable. While it was warm enough to swim in some river and streams, this one was fed by the spring melt and was much colder than normal. The Doe was going to give himself a cold.

Jack splashed around in the water for a good forty five minutes before finally getting tired of the water. He walked out of the creek, lightly shivering from the cold water. His skin was tinted red, and his lips had a slight blue tinge to them. Jack shook himself, trying to get water from his hair. Still unaware of the Buck’s presence, Jack walked up and down the bank, trying to feel for his clothes. 

Shaking his head, the Buck pushed himself up. He hopped over to Jack’s clothes, picking them up and placing them in the Doe’s path. He stepped back as Jack approached him, allowing the Doe to pick up the clothing. 

Jack brushed most of the water off him before quickly dressing, grimacing as the damp cloth stuck to his skin. After checking the direction of the stream, Jack turned and walked back to the village, Aster following quietly behind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

Sharp pain woke the Buck from his dreams, drawing him back into consciousness. Aster opened his eyes, sleepily looking around the empty nest. Jack was nowhere to be seen, but the Doe’s scent was fresh and a plate of food lay beside him. 

Aster grabbed a few blueberries from the plate, popping them into his mouth before going still.

Before the Doe had joined him in the nest, the Buck often had dreams of the past, memories of watching the Doe grow up. Now, his dreams focused more on the future rather than the past, but once and a while he saw small snippets of the Doe’s childhood. 

He had adored watching his mate as a young child, something about the sweet innocence of childhood set brought about extreme amounts of protective affection in the Buck. When he had found Jack, both before and after his resurrection, he had spent as little time as possible in the Warren, obsessively staking out Jack’s human settlement to catch a glimpse of his little Doe. 

He only returned to the Warren to sleep and bathe, and then only when the young Doe was guarded by his family or other adult humans. 

While the humans slept, Aster patrolled the outskirts of the town, chasing off or killing dingoes, wolves, and other predators that would have harmed his defenseless mate. Reluctantly, Aster allowed the village dogs to stay, but if any of them bit or threatened Jack he immediately killed them. 

He had nearly been caught by humans dozens of times, be each time he managed to remain hidden. It was incredibly easy to find hiding places if one could summon tunnels at will. 

The humans of Jack’s town had originally been wary of the sudden lack of carnivores, thinking that some apex predator had appeared and was killing off all the animals, but after none of their livestock had disappeared, they assumed the animals had simply left. 

Under Aster’s protection, the little town flourished. Due to his constant presence, the village harvests grew larger every year, their livestock had more offspring, and even the human women enjoyed a higher fertility rate. 

They didn’t lose many chickens or rabbits to foxes or eagles, and none of the newborn calves were preyed on by larger predators. 

In the beginning, when Jack was merely a babe, Aster avoided him, trying to stay as far away from the newborn Doe as possible. When Jack was young, before he was too heavily influenced by humans, he was much more in tune with his pookan side, and would have picked up on Aster’s presence immediately. Pookan kittens imprinted on the first Doe and Buck pair they came into contact with, even if they weren’t the kit’s true parents. Since Jack’s parents weren’t pooka themselves, he wouldn’t be able to properly imprint on them. 

Had Aster had strayed too close to Jack, the baby would have believed the Buck to be his sire, and the connection would interfere with their mating when Jack reached adulthood. 

For this reason, adult pooka had long been banned from having contact with their infant mates-to-be, only being allowed to interact with the kit once they reached the age of three and their bond to their parents had been completely cemented. 

Aster took the ancient law a step further and didn’t see Jack again until the Doe was five years old. 

As much as it killed him to stay away from his mate, Jack’s mind and instincts were that of a pooka, and it would take him far longer to bond to non-pookan parents. For both of their safety, Aster forced himself away from the Doe for five agonizing years.

However, an unintended side effect of the boy’s dual heritage came to light when the Doe began to grow into a child. He had often overheard Jack’s mother or father complaining to neighbors that Jack was far too shy and quiet for a boy, especially in his second life after he had been blinded by disease. Though he was too passive for a boy, he was more aggressive than a Doe, often lashing out at the slightest provocation in his younger years. 

Aster chalked the behaviour up to not having a proper Buck in the family to teach him what his place was. Without a proper dominant presence in his early years, Jack instinctively lashed out, desperately trying to find someone that would put their foot down with him. However, the humans expected this behaviour from a boy, even encouraging it to some degree.

Oftentimes, Aster found himself wishing his mate had been born female instead of a male. The humans expected girls to be submissive and obey their husbands in a manner similar to what Bucks expected of their Does. Jack would have undoubtedly found it far easier to adjust to their mating had he expected something like it his entire life.

Still, besides the occasional outburst Jack had always been cheerful, and he managed to cultivate a large group of acquaintances, but the only true friend he had was his sister. 

The male children originally tried to include Jack in their games, but the Doe’s blindness prevented him from taking part in many of their games. Eventually Jack just stopped trying to play with them, resuming his solitary games. 

A year or two later, the little girls roped Jack into their games, and for several years Jack played with them, eager to spend time with anyone that would overlook his blindness. 

However, once they reached the age of eight or nine, the girls were slowly pulled away by their mothers, as they needed to learn how to become ‘proper women’ and didn’t have time to play. 

Aster had been furious for days as Jack cried alone in his room, inconsolable that he had lost his only friends. The Buck had wanted nothing more than to break into the wooden cabin and take Jack to the Warren with him, safely away from the harmful humans, but it was imperative that he remained with his birth family. 

As much as Aster wished he could raise Jack as a pooka, without the dangerous outside influence, he knew it would be completely immoral for him to rear a kit then mate with him later. 

Pookan law had been very lax when it came to courting and mating, but it expressly forbid Bucks or Does to raise their mates, as the parent-kit bond could prevent the couple from developing a proper mate bond. 

Aster had been raised on the horror stories of mates raising each other, especially ones where a Doe adopted their Buck mate. 

As the Buck grew into adulthood, the normal protectiveness over their mate would be multiplied exponentially by the defensive instinct kits developed towards their dams. The Buck would become more and more possessive and aggressive, as the Doe would find it extremely difficult to submit properly to what they viewed as one of their kittens. 

Slowly, the Buck would become violent towards their mate, striking out at the slightest hint of disobedience or independence. 

In response, the Doe would withdraw within their mind, trying to seek shelter from their highly abusive mates and becoming almost comatose. 

However, this behavior would only infuriate the Buck further, causing them to punish their mates more and more often. Eventually, the Buck would go too far, and they would kill the Doe outright, or they would die of injuries they sustained during one of the Buck’s violent outbursts. 

The death of their mate would completely set off the Buck, and instead of committing suicide as most would after losing their mates, they would go on violent rampages, killing anyone who stepped in their path. 

Often the same would result if a Buck raised a Doe, but once in a while, if the kit had been old enough when adopted and had enough outside influence from other pooka, they managed to have a healthy, normal relationship. 

Aster refused to take that chance, so instead he gnashed his teeth and watched his mate suffer from loneliness. 

Not until much later, after Jack’s sister had been born and Jack was nearly fifteen did Aster realize that he could have had Sanderson or another spirit he trusted raise the boy, but by then it was too late. 

By then Jack’s pookan instincts and habits had been brutally repressed, and it would have done more harm than good to tear him from his family. Jack had been conditioned to be a male human, he was been raised to expect to be the head of the household and be the one to order a submissive human female around along with their brood. 

The humans had brainwashed Jack into acting like a Buck, and Aster didn’t realize it until it was too late.

Aster growled. Those times were over, his Doe wasn’t a part of the human settlement, and he was beyond their toxic manipulations and expectations. Now, he was with Aster, hidden away in the deepest recesses of the Warren. 

Here, it was just the two of them, there was nothing to get in the way of their mating. 

Soft footfalls caught Aster’s attention, notifying him to the Doe’s approach. Several seconds, Jack stepped into the nest, nervously hovering by the entrance. 

The Buck felt a flash of guilt as he noticed Jack’s slight limp; the Doe was favoring his left ankle. The pair stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to say. 

“You need to eat, it’s been an entire day since you’ve had a proper meal,” Jack said, finally breaking the silence. 

Aster’s gaze flicked to the offered plate before returning to the Doe. “Later,” he murmured, “First, come here.” 

Jack frowned but listened, walking to Aster’s side and lowering himself onto all fours. 

“Lay down on your back and give me your foot,” Aster commanded. 

The Doe’s eyes widened and he scrambled up, nearly falling down in his haste to get away from Aster. “I didn’t stop, I did what you said!” Jack yelled.

Aster sighed, guilt filling him. “I know, Jack. I’m not going to hurt you,” he murmured, “I’m going to heal you.” 

Jack frowned, not trusting his words. “Why?” he asked, “Why this out of every other time you’ve hurt me?” 

“Because this time you didn’t do anything wrong,” Aster said, “You haven’t been trained in the art of healing, and it wasn’t fair of me for forcing you to do something like that. I can’t blame you for panicking like you did.” 

Jack nodded warily, but didn’t move from his position at the nest’s entrance. 

The Buck sighed again, “Jack, I can’t heal you from over here, I need contact to seal up the marks properly. 

The Doe shifted uneasily, but after several moments of deliberation he went back to Aster’s side. He sat down next to the downed Buck, watching as Aster carefully grasped his injured ankle. 

The larger male ran his fingers over the puncture wounds, growing angrier at himself as he realized the severity of the injury. It would heal on its own, but it would be rather painful for the Doe. 

Aster slowly began to pour healing magic into Jack’s ankle, careful to heal the surrounding bruising as well as the actual cuts. 

Jack let out a small whine as the wound closed, reaching over to rub the itchy skin. 

Aster released his foot, pulling back and allowing Jack to inspect the healed areas.

 

The Doe ran his paw over the now uninjured skin, double checking that Aster hadn’t missed anything. When he was sure Aster hadn’t he looked up at the Buck, offering a tentative smile. 

Aster smirked, leaning back down and closing his eyes. His chest didn’t hurt as much as it did last time he was awake, but it still hurt quite a bit. “Jack, I need you to go get something for me,” he said. 

Jack cocked his head to the side. “What?” he asked. 

“In the same cabinet you got the burn paste from, there should be a little jar of powder, it’s dark green and has a black lid. I need you to get that and a cup of water,” Aster instructed. 

“I’m not going to have to pour that over your chest, am I?” Jack asked warily. 

Aster shook his head. “No, I’m can drink this.” 

The Doe nodded and pushed himself up, hopping out of the nest.

With Jack gone, Aster turned his attention to his wounded chest. There was almost improvement from the previous day, but that was mostly to be expected. Hopefully, Jack had followed his instructions and covered the wound with the paste, though he wouldn’t be too surprised if the Doe was too scared to touch the burn. 

“Aster, I don’t see a green jar anywhere!” Jack yelled, his words slightly muffled by the walls of the burrow. 

“Move things around, it should be somewhere in the back!” Aster yelled back. 

The dull clicking of clay pots met his ears as Jack searched for the correct container. Several moments later, Jack came out of the kitchen, water and medicine in paw. 

As Jack entered the nest he handed Aster the supplies. 

Aster lifted the lid of the jar, double checking the contents. Assured that Jack had gotten the right thing, he placed the powder and the water beside him. Bracing himself, he pushed himself upright, snarling as his chest erupted into pain. 

“What are you doing, lay back down!” Jack yelped, grabbing Aster’s shoulder and trying to push him back down. 

The Buck growled and grasped the Doe’s paw, shoving it away. “I’m not so damaged that I can’t even sit up,” he hissed.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should,” Jack muttered. 

Aster snorted in response, ignoring his mate and focusing on the objects at hand. He lifted the lid from the jar and took out a small amount of powder. Taking the cup, he poured the medicine into the water, allowing it to partially dissolve before drinking the mixture. He grimaced at the bitter taste, but otherwise drank the cup’s contents without complaint. 

Once all of the water was gone he handed it back to Jack, closing his eyes and waiting for the powdered medicine to take effect. 

“What was that?” Jack asked, peering into the cup curiously.

“A powerful pain reliever,” Aster murmured, his eyes still closed. 

The Doe nodded, picking up the open container and sniffing the contents curiously. Oddly enough, the powder didn’t have much of a scent, but he could detect the faint smell of cherries and salt. 

A few moments later, Aster reopened his eyes, the pain of his burn soothed by the effective medicine. “Go put that away, then come straight back,” the Buck commanded. 

Jack nodded, grabbing the cup and replacing the lid before walking out of the nest. 

A few moments later he returned to the nest empty handed. Aster stared at Jack, evaluating his mate. 

The Doe fidgeted, uncomfortable under the Buck’s scrutiny. 

After a few awkward moments, Jack spoke up. “Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” he asked.

Aster nodded, sighing quietly before meeting the Doe’s gaze.

“I’m going to teach you how to use magic.”


	24. Overcoming Adversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware this is months and months late and I really have not excuse. It is so incredibly frustrating to stare at text for so long and have no idea what to do. I reread this entire story on Thursday, and that finally got me motivated enough to finally write something, so that's good.

Jack stared at the small pebble in his palm, desperately willing to move the grey stone. As always, the rock didn’t budge, and it was frustrating the Doe to no end. “Alright, now I’m sure you’re pulling my leg,” he said, glaring at his mate.

“Just because you haven’t made any progress doesn’t mean I lied to you,” Aster said mildly.

“Then give me actual instructions, don’t just tell me to make the damn pebble move!” Jack hissed.

The Buck chuckled, “I told you Jack, you have to reach within yourself, find your magic, and make it act on the stone.”

“You think that makes sense, but it really doesn’t,” the Doe muttered.

Aster rolled his eyes. “Think of it like this. When I heal you, what does it feel like?”

Jack paused, “It’s warm, it feels like energy is flowing through me.”

The Buck nodded. “Think of that. Magic is energy, and just as regular energy is stored in your tissues, magic is as well. Like with muscle stamina, you have to train to use magic effectively, but you can do some small things without practice if the situation is dire enough. You don’t suddenly wake up with the ability to run for miles at top speed, or be able to easily lift heavy objects, you have to practice and build up your strength. This works in the same way. You have to start small, do simple things over and over until you’ve mastered the basics. With this, you have to focus on the magical energy within your body and coax it into your palm. Once you have enough gathered, you need to force it to rise above your paw. The magic will jostle the pebble, and if you’re using enough power, the stone will rise,” he explained.

“The first part made sense, but you lost me around the coaxing magic bit,” Jack said, confused.

“Very well, come here and I’ll show you,” Aster said. Jack stood up, walked over the Buck and sitting down next to him. Aster held out a paw for the grey rock, and he wordlessly passed it to him. “Watch closely.”

The Doe nodded, staring intently at the frustrating pebble.

The air around it shimmered slightly before the small stone slowly rose up, leaving his paw completely. Jack watched in astonishment as it stopped six inches in the air before stopping.

“Look at the air below the pebble, do you see how it seems slightly distorted?” The Doe nodded. “Watch the movement closely, and tell me what you see,” Aster said.

Jack frowned, leaning forward to get a closer look. At closer examination he could see a shimmering mass that vaguely resembled a current. The distortion rose from Aster’s paw, rose up to wrap around the underside of the rock, and then fell back into the Buck’s palm. “It kinda looks like arch, it goes up, touches the stone, and then goes back into your paw,” he said. Aster nodded, letting the pebble drop into his palm.

“Exactly. What you’re seeing is magic physically rising and acting on an object. That’s what you want to try to replicate. I’ll show you another way, then try again.” The Buck placed the rock in his mate’s paw and took a hold of his wrist. “This is going to feel odd, but pay attention to how it moves within you,” Aster said.

Jack felt a familiar energy work its way through his wrist, flowing into his paw before pooling in his palm. His skin itched as the magic left his paw, lifting the pebble into the air. Aster continued to pump energy into his mate for a few moments before cutting off the connection, allowing the stone to fall into Jack’s palm.

“Focus on how it felt as it moved through your body. Imagine replicating that without my assistance,” Aster instructed.

The Doe nodded, returning his attention to the pebble. For the next forty minutes he tried to make the stone move, only to grow increasingly more frustrated. “This is pointless,” Jack growled, glaring at the rock.

Aster looked at his mate, regarding him. “Not everyone gets it on the first try Jack. You just need to wait and have a little bit of patience.”

“I have been patient!” Jack snarled, turning to glare at his mate, “I’ve been working on this for three hours now, it hasn’t so much as budged!”

“Don’t take that tone with me Doe, I’m trying to help you!” Aster growled back.

“Help me? You’re not actually teaching me anything, you’re just messing with me!” Jack yelled.

“And why would I do that?” the Buck growled, “I have better things to do then pretend to teach you magic, Jack!”

“Because you think it’s funny watch me struggle trying to do something that’s impossible!” The Doe yelled.

“Didn’t I just show you that it was possible?” Aster snarled, “Just because you’re difficulties doesn’t mean you get to take your frustration out on me!”

Jack growled, “If it’s possible, why am I having so much trouble?”

Aster exhaled loudly, trying to calm down. “I don’t know. Some people simply have a harder time learning magic than others, just give it some time, eventually you’ll get it.”

Jack huffed but relented, dropping the stone beside him and standing up. “I’m going to get something to eat, I’ll be back in a minute,” he announced, turning and walking out of the room.

Aster shook his head, turning to resume his meditation. Before he closed his eyes, an odd glimmer of light caught his eye. The pebble Jack had been using was oddly shiny, and was reflecting a tiny bit of light. Curious, Aster leaned over and picked it up, carefully looking it over.

The rock was noticeably cooler than it should have been, and on close inspection he could see little tendrils of frost spread over the surface. Once he picked it up, the thin ice immediately began to melt, leaving the stone damp.

"Jack, come back in here!" Aster yelled, not looking up from the grey pebble. A few moments later Jack came back into the room, a partially eaten peach in his paw.

“What is it?” Jack asked, taking another bite of the fruit.

“Try to levitate the pebble one more time,” Aster said, holding out the grey stone.

“Why? I couldn’t do it every other time, why would doing it again be any different?” he asked.

“Just do it, I think I know what you’re doing wrong,” Aster said.

Jack frowned, doubtful, but walked over and took the rock from his mate. Letting out a slow breath he focused on the pebble once more.

The pebble didn’t budge, but Aster could see a light dusting of frost curl along the underside of the stone. “Turn it over and look at the bottom,” he instructed.

Jack gave him a confused look, but did as instructed. His eyes widened in surprise. “Woah, how’d I do that?” He asked, staring in amazement at the delicate tendrils.

Aster chuckled, “Magic.”

The Doe marveled at the few moments later, huffing in disappointment when it melted again. “If I can do that, why can’t I make it float?” he asked.

"What's giving you problems is how you’re having the energy and the pebble interact with each other,” Aster explained, “instead of wrapping your magic around the pebble and lifting it, you’re sending the power into it.”

Jack cocked his head to the side, puzzled, “Shouldn’t it heat up then? Why would putting energy in it cool it down?”

“It’s likely because you have an magically affinity with ice.”

“I’m going to pretend I know what that means,” Jack said.

Aster rolled his eyes. “I’ll teach you about it later. For now, finish your peach and keep frosting the pebble. Now that we have something to work with we can start on more complicated things.”

Jack grinned and nodded, turning his attention back to the small stone.

* * *

 Several hours later, Jack was out cold, thoroughly exhausted by his first exercises in magic. The Doe was cuddled up against Aster, sleeping soundly. Aster rubbed the back of his mate’s neck, listening to Jack’s quiet, sleepy purring.

His enthusiasm for magic was adorable. He knew that the arcane unnerved the Doe, but it seemed that Jack’s curiosity was more powerful than his aversion. Aster didn’t blame him for being a bit uneasy, humans had long believed that magic was only used by witches or spirits who wanted to do evil. Still, he was making good progress, quickly making up for the difficulty he had in the beginning.

Aster glanced down at his mate, smiling at the peaceful expression on the Doe’s face. Quietly, he stood up, walking out of the nest towards his laboratory. The door was propped open, as it had been since his accident. Jack had fretted over him exacerbating his injury pulling open the heavy door, and had found a large rock to prop it open until he healed.

He made his way to the back, walking to the sturdy stone workbench. Bundles of herbs, both dried and fresh, were scattered over the scarred surface, ready at a moment’s notice. An old book was propped open behind a mortar and pestle, an ancient, elegant script scrawling over yellowed pages. Aster leaned over the bench to examine the contents of the mortar.

Chopped ginger rested among finely cut basil leaves, ready to be crushed for various remedies. Considering the severity of the wound on his chest, he had taken the preemptive measure to begin preparing more painkillers and other medicines he was sure to run out of. Not to mention, after taking stock of the medicines he had previously prepared, he found that many were too old to be of any use and needed replacing.

This particular mixture was going to become a paste that helped numb areas of flesh so that other mixtures could be more easily applied.

Aster sighed in annoyance.

Magic wounds were such a pain to heal, they took far longer than normal wounds, and were prone to becoming horribly infected if not taken care of correctly.

Grabbing the pestle, Aster set to crushing the mixture, wrinkling his nose at the strong scent of crushed herbs. He ground the ingredients together until it was an indistinct mass. Satisfied, Aster set it aside, looking to the book for further instructions. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the mortar and a bundle of dried yarrow leaves and turned from the bench, walking back out of the laboratory.

Taking care to soften his steps, he went into the kitchen, setting both objects onto the counter. Reaching up, Aster opened a cabinet, grabbing a pot and pulling it out. Closing the cabinet, he put the pot in the sink, turning on the tap.

With the potting filling, Aster turned and grabbed a small container of powder he had previously set out on the kitchen table. Putting it down beside the mortar, he went back to the sink, turning off the water. Lifting the pot out of the sink, he set in on the stove. A quick spell and the burners jumped to life, blue flames crackling.

Aster picked up the mortar, tapping it against the pot a few times to knock the contents into the water. Crumbled yarrow leaves and the powder soon followed, turning the water a rusty shade of red. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a wooden spoon and gave the pot a few quick stirs to make sure the powder had been mixed in properly.

Setting the spoon aside, Aster turned and left the pot to boil, returning to his laboratory. He had a lot of work to catch up on.

* * *

 

Several hundred miles away, Pitch watched from his new found lair, frowning in displeasure.

Weeks of prodding at the rabbit’s wards had revealed nothing, he still had no way into the Warren. He had managed to slowly slip some of his sand past the Warren’s defenses, but not near enough to do any true damage.

Pitch had expected the sand to shake Aster up a bit, unnerve him and seek out any potential weaknesses in the wards. What he had not expected to find was a fully grown Doe resting in his old enemy’s nest.

The sight had enraged Pitch, he was sure he had killed all of the pooka besides Aster, where had this one come from? He had swept every nook and cranny of this planet for any other survivors, how could he have missed the white pooka?

Worse yet, he wasn’t just any Doe, he was Aster’s mate. After watching the pair for several days, Pitch’s ego was somewhat restored as it was revealed the doe had only just reached adulthood, but it still begged the question, just where had the Doe come from?

He had deduced from the nightmare that the male, Jackson, had been born to human parents and had been raised as a human, but how was it possible for a human to give birth to a pooka?

From what little Pitch knew of pookan breeding, a kit created its core from being exposed to the dam’s power in the womb, and that core was vital to the kit’s survival. Their innate arcane abilities was what let the pooka live incredibly long lives and accomplish great feats of magic.

But Jackson had been born of a human pair with no particular talent for the arcane arts, so how had he developed his core, as weak and pitiful as it was?

It would be logical to think it had been created when he mated with Aster and he absorbed some of his mate’s magic, but that still didn’t explain how he survived until adulthood.

Pitch knew it was possible to transform someone into a different species for a certain amount of time -that had been a favorite trick of his before he was sealed- but Jack had transformed into to a pooka and back several times without Aster’s interference, so that ruled out Jackson being a mere shapeshifter.

He also had the instincts of a doe and had gone into heat twice, something that wasn’t possible when shapeshifting. Pitch didn’t know how Jackson came into being, but his arrival brought about several unwanted consequences.

First and foremost, if they bred, not only would all of his hard work be undone, but kits of Aster’s blood would be far stronger than previous generations and far harder to get rid of. Not to mention their immortal sire that would protect them at any cost.

The obvious solution would be to simply assassinate the Doe before any offspring could be produced, but if he did that Aster wouldn’t rest until he had Pitch’s head on a stick, immortality be damned.

Pitch sighed, the familial bonds of the pooka were quite burdensome. If he tried to stop them from actually being able to reproduce, any injury to their reproductive systems could be easily healed by Aster, and any contraception spells could be quickly detected, so he couldn’t sterilize the pair.

Or could he?

A feral grin spread across Pitch’s face.

He wasn’t going about this the right way. Stopping conception would be too difficult and would likely alert Aster to his interference, but pooka pregnancies could be so finicky. It would be such a tragedy if Jack’s weak magical core couldn’t support a litter and spontaneously miscarried.

One small spell to restrict Jack’s magic, easily dismissed as simply not having the amount of power necessary to support Aster’s kits, and the pair would be stopped from ever successfully procreating. The emotional damage to the grieving parents would also be a nice little bonus.

“Perfect. Now to get to work,” Pitch said, smirking and disappearing back into the shadows.


	25. Confessions

Jack gaped in amazement at the sight before. Aster had led him to a huge room almost as large as the lake cavern. But unlike the field outside the burrow, this room was full of shelf after shelf of books. The shelves themselves were almost ten feet tall, and were neatly organized in rows. They were also full of ancient looking tomes, some of which were almost six inches thick.

“Where did you get so many books?” Jack asked, “You couldn’t have written these all yourself. Or did you?” 

Aster chuckled and shook his head. “No, all the notebooks I’ve written are in my laboratory. These are texts ones I managed to salvage from our kind’s downfall. 

Jack blinked in surprise. “Oh wow. How old are they exactly?” 

His companion shrugged. “It depends on the volume. But most are older than me. Some by many centuries.” 

The Doe’s eyes widened, looking at the books with a new reverence. 

Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, Aster led them through the rows into the heart of the library, stopping before a shelf completely identical to all the others. The Buck looked over the titles for a moment before reaching up and carefully removing a thick volume from a shelf above their head. 

Jack stepped closer as his mate opened the book, curious to see what it looked like. The ancient pages were a faded yellow color, a series of swooping whirls covering the paper. Oddly enough, even though he could smell dust, the volume was completely clean, probably kept that way by some sort of spell. “What does it say?” he asked eagerly, looking up at Aster. 

“On this page? Not much. It’s just an explanation of what the rest of the book contains.” 

“And that would be?” Jack prompted. 

Aster rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “It’s an introductory book on elemental magic,” he explained, “It’s a little advanced for now, but you’ll want it when we begin more difficult exercises. I know quite a bit about most forms of magic, but elemental magic has never been my forte. This will be able to teach you far more than I can.” 

“Huh, I guess even the great Aster can’t do everything,” Jack said, leaning against his mate and smirking. 

“Quiet you,” Aster hissed, mock glaring at his mate. 

The Doe burst out laughing, ignoring the Buck as he growled at him. 

Jack’s laughter abruptly stopped as Aster stepped away, sending the Doe pitching forward. He let out a loud, yelp as he pitched forward, throwing his arms out to land on all fours. He tipped his head up to look at the smug Buck, growling loudly. He pushed himself back up, glaring at Aster all the while. 

“Jerk,” he muttered, shaking to try to get his fur to lay back down from where it’d puffed up with his sudden fall. 

“How so? it’s not my fault you don’t have a decent sense of balance,” Aster said, chuckling. 

“Yes, it is,” Jack hissed, crossing his arms. 

Aster shook his head, closing the book he held and handing it to Jack. “Hold this,” he commanded. “If it won’t knock you off balance that is,” he said, his eyes full of mirth.

“Real clever,” Jack huffed, snatching the book from his mate. 

The Buck snickered, turning his attention back to the shelves.  
He plucked two more volumes from the shelf, cracking them open to briefly skip the first few pages before nodding and handing them to Jack. Jack looked them through himself, but couldn’t make heads or tails of the swooping text. 

“Come, we need to get a few more books before we return to the burrow,” Aster murmured. 

Jack nodded, following his mate even further into the library. They made their way to the back of the room, stopping before a row of shelves against the wall. “What are these about?” Jack asked. 

“Most of these are about health, how to cure various illnesses or injuries and such. But the ones we need are about pregnancy.” 

The Doe was caught off guard for a moment, unsure how to respond. “I-Excuse me? Pregnancy?” Jack yelped, stuttering. 

Aster raised a brow at his mate. “Yes. Most things related to reproduction are in the same volumes. This includes contraception, which is what we are actually interested in. You do remember that our mating cycle is in less than two weeks, yes? I need to begin preparing.” 

Jack nodded shakily, caught off guard. To be honest, in all the excitement that had taken place over the last few weeks, his Heat had slipped his mind somewhat. 

Aster watched his mate for a moment before returning his attention to the books, selecting one that was even larger than the first book he had picked out. He opened it, reading over the first page before flipping further into the book. He hummed once, closing the volume and turning to Jack. 

“We have what we need, we can go back now.” 

Jack nodded, this time taking the lead out of the library. Aster walked right behind him, putting a paw on Jack’s shoulder to guide him once they reached the tunnels. The library was a good distance away from their burrow, and it was easy to get lost in the many twists and turns along the way. 

The Doe kept quiet on the journey back, lost in thought. The reality of their situation was finally beginning to dawn on him. In two weeks, he and Aster could theoretically be parents. In two weeks, he could be pregnant with their kits.

What would it even be like, he wondered. Would he get morning sickness? How large would he get? Would he get the back pains he had heard the village women complain about constantly? How many kittens would he be pregnant with? Did he even want to be pregnant? 

Jack snuck a look at Aster, taking in the sight of the Buck’s half healed chest. Would it be safe to go through his Heat with Aster’s injuries? They hadn’t had sex since the incident, too worried about setting back the Buck’s recovery. 

Jack shuddered, thinking back to his first heat, the one had had spent without Aster. He couldn’t recall much about those three days, but he remembered enough to not want to do it again. He remembered the long hours desperately rubbing himself against the ground, helpless while the heat painfully burned through his veins. He remembered feeling like he was being cooked from the inside out, screaming himself hoarse while he called for someone, anyone, to make it stop. 

The Heat he had spent with Aster was far more pleasant. He recalled even less from that cycle, but the feeling of Aster hunched over him, his teeth in Jack’s neck and his cock in his ass, was far more pleasurable than the agony of dealing with it alone. 

“Jack,” Aster suddenly said, pulling the Doe out of his thoughts. 

“What?” he asked, looking up at the larger male. 

“What are you so nervous about? You reek of worry.” 

“I’m just worried about our Heat,” Jack muttered. 

The Buck stopped, giving his full attention to his mate. “What about it?” Aster asked.  
Jack bit his lip, mulling over his words before deciding what to say. “Will you be alright? With your injuries and everything, I mean.” 

Aster raised a brow. “Are you doubting my abilities to perform my duties as your Buck?” he asked, a low rumble in his chest.

“Aster,” Jack began slowly, carefully choosing his words so he wouldn’t agner the Buck, “You have a giant half healed hole in your chest. I don’t know about you, but I think that might pose a bit of a problem.” 

“It would,” Aster admitted, “but you seem to be forgetting to take something into account.” 

Jack raised a brow. “And that would be?” 

Aster smirked. “That I am a god. A god who happens to specialize in the arts of healing. To me, this is little more than a temporary annoyance.” 

“Said temporary annoyance has already been there for two weeks,” Jack pointed out. 

“And it won’t be there in another two,” Aster promised. 

Jack snorted. “I’ll believe it when I see it,” he said. 

“Your lack of faith astounds me, little one,” Aster said drily. 

Jack rolled his eyes. They continued walking for a moment, giving the Doe a few moments to collect his thoughts.

Jack turned to Aster. “Anyway, so… Uh...” Aster quirked a brow. “Uh… I was thinking about my Heat. And, about what I wanted to happen.” 

His mate nodded, motioning for him to continue. 

“What would happen exactly? I mean, if I got pregnant?” “That is a rather broad question, pet, and I’m not sure how to answer. What do you mean by that exactly?” 

Jack bit his lip, taking a moment to consider everything he wanted to know. “What is a pregnancy like for us? Is it like a human pregnancy?” 

Aster sighed, stepping forward and pulling Jack into his arms. The pair stood so close they were nearly embracing, just far enough that Jack didn’t accidentally brush against Aster’s wound. 

“Not quite,” He answered. “It bares some similarity in that you will experience many of the same side effects, nausea and cravings especially, but a pregnancy for a pooka is very different. For us, pregnancy is a very… primal and emotional experience. You see, humans and other species instinctually mate and breed to gain some amount of personal immortality through the continuing of their bloodline. Our kind, however, can theoretically live forever since we stop aging after reaching maturity. Therefore, we have no need of offspring in the sense that others do. 

Instead, we view having kittens as a declaration of love and commitment between mates, a promise that they were completely devoted to each other and would never stray from their partner’s side. Of course, that didn’t mean they cared for the kittens any less than a human would. Pookan parents are completely devoted to their offspring, and both parents would do anything for their kits happiness. But because having kittens was so important to us, pregnancy was viewed as a time of bonding and vulnerability for the parents, and it is far more important to us than humans.”

Jack frowned, very confused, but didn’t interrupt.

“Having anywhere from two to six kits in a single litter is extremely taxing, even for the most patient and experienced of parents. So to ensure that the parents wouldn’t abandon their offspring or their mate while they were pregnant, the Doe would let off pheromones that would elicit very… possessive behavior from their Buck.” 

Jack eyed his mate warily, “Why do I get the feeling that in this case ‘possessive’ doesn’t just mean possessive in the normal sense.” 

Aster chuckled. “You’re right. Having a Doe pregnant has a very… exacerbating effect on the Buck’s protective nature, but it also drives both mates to seek out each other’s company constantly to… reaffirm their bond.” 

Catching the Buck’s meaning, Jack flushed deeply, his whiskers twitching in mortification. 

“The couple would also find it increasingly difficult to be apart as the pregnancy progressed. It was during this time that their magic would bind even further, to help the Doe’s magical core support the growing litter and tightening their bond to each other. Copious amounts of sex and constantly being within close proximity helped to accomplish this. It would also naturally lead to the couple bonding emotionally as well. The effect was slightly lessened with later litters, so the first pregnancy was a somewhat sacred time to our people.” 

Nodding slowly, Jack laid his head on Aster’s shoulder, careful to avoid touching the raw area covering his mate’s chest. 

The Buck laid his head atop his mate’s, briefly chinning him. “You don’t need to make a decision now, pet. You have a while yet to make your choice,” he murmured, “Having kittens is an incredible commitment, and it would be completely understandable if it was one we didn’t undertake for many years yet.” 

Jack sighed, pressing his face into Aster’s neck and mulling over his words. Despite the Buck said, Jack thought two weeks wasn’t nearly enough time to decide whether or not to have kits. There was just so much to think about. 

Being pregnant was all well and good in theory, but he had no idea what it would actually be like. He was male, and he had been raised to think having children was a female’s job. Despite Aster’s assurances that it was natural and completely normal, it seemed so foreign to him. And besides that, he knew almost nothing about pooka kits, or what they might need as they grew. He didn’t even know how long they would take to grow up for goodness sake! 

Aster chuckled, his breath tickling the sensitive fur at the base of his ears. “I can already tell you have many more questions but maybe we should go back to the nest. We can discuss this more comfortably there.” 

“Alright,” Jack murmured, picking his head off Aster’s shoulder and allowing the Buck to lead him through the tunnels. 

For nearly ten minutes, they walked through the twisting, dim tunnels until they arrived back at the main cavern. Pressing a paw to the small of his back, Aster steered him towards their burrow. Pushing aside the ivy covering the entrance to the sitting room, the Buck pushed Jack towards the couch, motioning for him to sit down. 

Jack flopped down of the cushions, looking at Aster. The Buck smiled at him, moving to sit beside him. 

“I can’t promise I know everything you want to know, never having had kittens before, but I believe I will be able to calm a few of your worries,” Aster began. “Pooka kits are born after five and a half months of gestation and are much smaller than a human baby. When they’re first born they’re about eight inches long and typically weigh somewhere between two to three and a half pounds, but if they are born in a large litter they tend to be smaller. 

They have a shorter true childhood than humans and will be more mature and intelligent than a human would be at their age until they reach maturity at eighteen. Around the age of eight, they can start to learn to harness their magic, but sometimes if they’re upset or scared they accidentally call on their magic. They can’t do much damage, but I’ve read that sometimes a kit will accidentally throw objects at their siblings or parents, and since they don’t have control over what they are doing, they tend to throw something that could hurt whatever is upsetting them, like a heavy rock or a pot of boiling water.”

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise at that. He was still having trouble moving small objects, how could a young, untrained kit do something like that accidentally?

Aster saw the shock on his mate’s face and tried to quell his worry. “It isn’t something that happens very often. Usually, a kit doesn’t have the power to do more than shift something a miniscule distance. But even if they could move something, it means they can begin training to keep their magic from lashing out, even if they can’t truly use it yet. We’ll have to keep an eye on our kits for accidental magic since magical capability is is something that can be passed from parent to kit, but keeping anything sharp or dangerous away from them before they begin to learn to control themselves should stop them from doing any real harm.”

“So, if magic is something that’s passed from parent to kit, does that mean our kits will be as strong as you?” Jack asked.

Aster shook his head. “I seriously doubt it. The dam’s magic is more important to defining how strong the kits are rather than the sire’s. But even if it wasn’t, magical inheritance doesn’t quite work the way you probably think it does. Someone’s magical ability isn’t defined by how strong they could possibly be, but by how weak they would be if they never trained or used their magic and how easy or hard it is to grow one’s magical core. 

If one were to train long and hard enough, even someone with almost no magical ability could become as strong as I am now. It would just take them millions, perhaps billions of years instead of the thousands it took me. If they managed to survive that long. In that regard, I suppose the more magically inclined of our descendants might make it to my level, but it would take them an extremely long time. 

I have had nearly nine millennia alone on this world with nothing to do but train to become stronger, our kits will not have that same opportunity. Unlike me, they will have their siblings, parents, and mates to keep them company and distract them from their training. They will also not have quite the same need or drive to develop themselves to the extent I have.” 

“Alright, but where would they find mates? There aren’t exactly any more of us.” The Doe asked curiously. He’d been wondering about that for a while, ever since he’d first transformed a year ago.

Aster chuckled, “The same way I found you. They will be born among humans.” 

Jack gave him a confused look. “How does that make any sense? Why would a pooka be born from human parents? I know it obviously can happen, but how?”

“Ah, that I could not answer completely, because even I don’t understand that completely,” Aster answered. “The easiest explanation is that in ancient times, long before I was born, our kind came in contact with an entity that posed a threat to the continuation of our species. In response, my ancestors took a species that was developing intelligence, and, for a lack of better phrase, imbued them with a sort of magical safeguard. If the pookan population ever dropped below a certain number, members of the human race who were deemed suitable would have this safeguard activated, and would be born with pookan instincts, magic, and soul in addition to a pookan form that they would be able to access when they came of age.”

The Doe blinked in confusion. “What do you mean ‘if they were deemed suitable’? Did I go through some sort of test to be born as your mate?” 

Aster laughed, “Not quite, love. Yes, you were specifically chosen, but the point was to determine whether or not you were my mate, not if you were suitable to become it. From the moment you were first conceived, we were destined to be together, but it wasn’t until you were born that the ancient magic was satisfied that you were suitable to be a pooka.” 

“That just confused me even more,” Jack deadpanned, “If we were always meant to be mates, what was stopping it from being satisfied with me from the beginning?” 

Aster sighed, falling silent for a moment in order to formulate an answer. “If it was merely dependent on that, you would have been born nine months after Pitch wiped out the rest of our kind,” he began slowly, “but it also takes in other factors. Most importantly, it tests your blood to see if you were to have any physical or mental disabilities. Especially any that would affect your fertility or ability to care for kits. If it deemed your body insufficient it would kill your body and implant your soul in another.”

Jack’s jaw dropped, alarmed.

The Buck sighed, “Yes, my reaction was much the same when I discovered that particular bit of information. However, that isn’t the only factor the magic takes into account. It also checks on the pookan born mate, to ensure they are of sound body and mind to protect their mate when they are vulnerable. I believe that is what prevented you from being born for so long. 

After witnessing the murders of my parents and all my siblings and friends, I was not in the best state of mind. Truly, I was rather traumatized, and I likely would have hurt you accidentally when I had a flashback or in one of my sudden, violent mood swings. I believe the only reason you were born at all was that delaying your birth even more would have done more harm than good to my psyche. I’d gotten over everything that I could on my own, but our kind is not meant to be alone. More than one of us has gone mad without their mate, male bucks especially. The longer I spent without you the worse my condition became. If I hadn’t discovered the existence of the safeguard a century or two back, I believe I would have begun to search for a way to end my life.”

The Doe shuddered and leaned over to rest his head on Aster’s shoulder, unconsciously letting out a soft, comforting purr. 

Aster had never spoken much on the death of the others of their species and his isolation afterwards, but now Jack could see just how much it had hurt the Buck. He was honestly surprised that Aster had been willing to share that with him. He had spent the last year trying to seem invulnerable and all-powerful to Jack, but now he had wonder, how much of that had been fear? 

He had said that he’d been alone for nine thousand years before Jack had been born, would it be that odd to think that in that time he’d been so desperate for company that he’d do anything to keep Jack with him, to get him to love him, even if it meant hurting the Doe in the process? 

That didn’t mean Jack forgave Aster for what the Buck had done to him -far from it, he held some resentment for what he’d done to him- but it allowed him to understand Aster’s mental state at the time. It actually made a lot of sense. After Jack had been with him for a certain amount of time and hadn’t tried to leave, Aster’s treatment of him had suddenly turned around, less abusive and controlling and more affectionate. He knew that he had complete power over Jack, but he didn’t seem to want that, he wanted Jack to love him, and once the Doe had stopped outright rejecting him and began accepting his advances, he lost the fear that Jack would leave him at the first opportunity. 

When Jack became more receptive to him, Aster had gained confidence in their relationship and stopped blindly lashing out at any hint of rejection on Jack’s part. But even now, Jack could feel Aster’s body tense as he opened up to him, waiting for Jack to take advantage of his vulnerability and lash out. From his position, he could hear Aster’s pulse racing as he waited for him to respond to his confession.

Aster was scared of him, Jack realized. He was Aster one chance at redemption after his family was killed, and he was scared that the Doe would tear away any chance he had of having a family again. He was scared of Jack abandoning him and making him be completely alone again.

Impulsively, Jack climbed into Aster’s lap, straddling his legs. Smiling at Aster’s surprised look, the Doe leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the Buck’s neck. Aster quickly responded, nipping his lips and grabbing Jack’s hips. They broke apart a minute or two later, out of breath. 

“I love you, Aster,” Jack whispered, nuzzling his mate. He could practically feel the tension leave Aster at his words. 

“I love you too,” Aster murmured, nuzzling him back.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jack sprawled out in the nest, staring up at the ceiling. The knot of anxiety in his stomach was causing uncomfortable cramps in his lower torso, making the prelude to his heat even more uncomfortable than it usually was. His heat was due any second now, and the weight of the matters at hand wasn’t helping to ease his nervousness. 

Aster had left a while before, intent on completing what work he could get done before their season began. Jack grimaced, he wanted the Buck to suffer through this with him. Even though he wasn’t fully lost to the hormones, he was almost painfully aroused, and he could feel his cock hardening and slipping out of its sheath. Jack whimpered, biting his lip and shifting uncomfortably. He could feel his ass loosening, and with it a steady heat that began to warm his body. 

Unwilling to get up, he tilted his head up and yelled for Aster. A few moments passed without a response. 

Frowning, Jack pushed himself up onto his feet. Hissing at his protesting instincts, he left the nest, walking over to the Buck’s lab and opening the door. Surprisingly, Aster wasn’t in the room, and a quick sniff confirmed that Aster had left some time ago. 

Grimacing, Jack eyed the outside cavern, considering going after the Buck. A sudden wave of heat made his decision for him, nearly sending him crashing to his knees. Jack quickly walked back to the nest, grabbing a small pot off a table in the sitting room on his way. 

The Doe whined as he reentered the nest, opening the pot quickly falling to all fours. Bracing himself on one arm, Jack dipped his fingers into the pot, coating the digits in the slick contents. Another wave hit him and he groaned, slipping two fingers inside himself. He moaned as his ass clenched around the intrusion, sending pleasant sparks to his cock.

Jack whimpered as he stretched himself, trying to find his prostate. He groaned as he pushed against the tight walls of his ass, moaning at the sensation. But his fingers were too small, and no matter how he worked the thin digits, he couldn’t find his sweet spot. Jack let out a frustrated cry, shifting onto his side so that he could grab his cock. But even that wasn’t enough, and the rough friction on his member just maked the heat worse. 

He felt himself shaking, his ass relaxing around his fingers the longer he laid like that. He felt the familiar fog of heat dulling his mind, and he forgot everything besides the burning in his veins. Jack let out a frustrated moan, bucking into his paw. 

A loud snarl tore through the nest, freezing Jack in place. He looked up, startled, to see Aster standing in the doorway, staring at the Doe. The Buck strode into the nest, pupils blown wide at the enticing sight his mate made. As he came closer, Jack could smell the arousal rolling off the Buck, the powerful scent muddling Jack’s thoughts even more. All he could process was that he wanted his mate’s cock in him, now. Jack rolled onto his stomach, releasing his grip on his cock as his mate came to stand behind him. He whined, wincing as he pulled his fingers out of himself. 

Aster let out an appreciative growl, kneeling down and leaning over the Doe. Jack shivered as his mate licked the nape of his neck, pushing his hips up against Aster. 

“Last chance, little one,” Aster whispered into his ear, “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Jack nodded furiously, mewling loudly. “Please, Aster, I want this, I want you,” he whimpered. 

The Buck roared in response, taking Jack’s mating mark in his jaw and clamping down. Jack shrieked as his skin split, the metallic scent of blood filling the nest. The Buck pulled the Doe’s legs apart, fumbling for a moment before sinking his cock into his mate. 

Jack yelped as he was filled, his legs shaking as the Buck leaned on him. Aster’s musky arousal filled his nose as the Buck paused, reveling in the feeling of Jack’s tight hole gripping him. Jack clenched down on Aster, almost crying at how complete he felt. Taking the hint, the Buck began small, shallow thrusts into his desperate mate, smirking at the wails and pleas that spilled from Jack’s lips. 

His eyes began to water as Aster teased him like that for several minutes, occasionally reaching down to stroke Jack’s cock to keep him right on the edge of orgasm. All the while, the burning in his veins only got worse, reaching an almost painful level. Fed up, he snapped his hips into the cushions, forcibly tearing Aster’s cock out of him. 

The Buck snarled in surprise, tearing his fangs free from Jack’s neck. Taking advantage of the Doe’s surprised cry, he hauled Jack to his feet, slamming him into the wall. The Doe’s indignant yelp was cut off as the Buck thrust into him, hard.

Jack screamed in pleasure as Aster began to truly fuck him, hard and fast thrusts pinning him to the wall. All he could do was writhe against the walls, whimpering at the punishing pace Aster fucked him. Jack squealed as the Buck found his sweet spot, heat coiling in his groin. 

A particularly hard thrust from Aster had Jack screaming as he came, his inner walls spasming around Aster’s cock. That was enough to send to Buck over the edge as well, and Jack let out a whine as he felt hot semen seep into his ass. 

They stood there for a moment, panting to try to catch their breath. Inside him, Aster hadn’t softened at all, his cock at full attention buried in Jack’s hole. A whine from Jack was all the signal Aster needed, and they began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Well, that was fun


	26. Foresight

Aster stood in the doorway to the nest, staring at the large lump in the middle of the room. Jack was buried under several layers of blankets and cushions, glaring and hissing at the Buck. 

“I hate you so much right now,” the Doe growled, “I can’t believe you managed to get me to agree to this.” 

Aster raised a brow. “Is it really that bad?” 

“Yes.” 

“It might help if you actually let me in there,” the Buck pointed out, “Then I could do something about your nausea.” 

The suggestion was met with a loud snarl from the Doe. 

“If you so much as put one paw inside this room, I swear to all things good and holy in this world, I will vomit on you,” he threatened. 

Aster chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, smirking at his mate. 

“I’m not joking,” Jack hissed. 

“I know you aren’t, love.” Wordlessly, the Doe glared at him, burying himself further into the blankets.

Aster smirked, “Stay there, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He pushed himself up, walking away from the nest and making his way through the sitting room to the kitchen. 

The kitchen table was covered in books, and some had spilled onto the chairs and the floor below. Mentally taking note of the mess, Aster walked to the pantry and looking inside. On one of the shelves was a small clay bowl, holding several whole ginger roots. 

He took one of the roots out of the dish, setting it on the counter. Closing the door, he opened the cabinet next to it, pulling out a large teapot and a cutting board. He laid the cutting board next to the root, walking over the sink with the pot. He took the top off and put it under the tap, filling the teapot. Turning off the water, Aster set the pot on the stove.

Muttering a quick incantation, the drawer to the left of the sink popped open. Grabbing a small knife, he set the pot on the stove and went back to get the ginger and the cutting board. He cut off a portion of the ginger, quickly skinning and slicing the root. 

Grimacing at the sharp scent and sticky texture of the cut ginger, he placed the root in the water, muttering another spell to light the stove. Leaving that to boil, Aster put away the unused ginger, placing the cutting board and knife in the sink. He turned on the water, attempting to wash the acrid scent from his paws. When the smell began to fade he turned off the water, drying his paw on the towel laying next to the sink. 

Taking a quick glance at the stove, Aster turned to the mess on the table. The books and the information therein were extremely useful, but did they really have to take up so much space? Shaking his head, Aster grabbed a book off the chair closest to him, briefly looking over it before shutting it and setting it on a large stack of tomes in the middle of the table. 

He would have to take a trip back to the library to put some of these away, he had already learned all he needed from some of the volumes and there was no need for them to be cluttering up the kitchen. 

Aster wondered if perhaps he should move the library closer to the nest now that Jack was pregnant. It would be much more convenient to have it here rather than the ten-minute walk it currently took to get there. After all, it would be much easier to have all the resources he needed for the kit’s education readily available and in a place that it wouldn’t be possible for the kits accidentally get lost if they took a wrong turn. 

Speaking of which, that was another thing he needed to get done, kit-proofing the tunnels. Aster smirked. If their little ones took at all after their dam he was sure they’d be out, exploring their home as soon as they could hop. As it was, he had designed the Warren without a thought that anyone other than he would live there, and left many areas unsafe for little paws to wander. 

Aster sighed, there would be much work that needed to be done in preparation for the kit’s arrival, but in the end, it would be worth all the effort. Jack was barely two weeks along -he wasn’t even showing yet- but already Aster could imagine the pitter patter of tiny feet and the sound of young voices laughing as they played or spoke with their siblings and parents. 

It would be rather odd he thought, continuing to close and stack books on the table. He had spent the past year with just Jack for company, and before that millennium of living alone in silence. It would be quite the change to have a litter of loud, boisterous kits in the Warren, though it would be far from an unwelcome one. He might have preferred to have a bit more time alone to focus on their bond and Jack’s education, but they would have to make due. Besides, kits spent most of their first years sleeping and playing, adding another room to the burrow would provide a good space to house a playpen to keep the kits in check while he worked with Jack on other things. There was only so much trouble they could get into confined in a pen with both parents in the room after all. 

The sharp whistle of a tea kettle disrupted his thoughts, announcing that Jack’s tea was ready. 

Aster placed the book he was holding on the table, walking over to the stove. A quick flare of magic and the fire cut out, leaving the simmering tea. Reaching up, Aster opened the cabinet overhead to pull out a mug. He put it on the counter. He grabbed the towel from the sink, using it to pick up the hot teapot. He filled the cup with the honey colored liquid, ginger scented steam rising off the hot liquid. Taking it in paw, Aster turned and walked out of the kitchen, stopping a few steps into the sitting room. Jack had moved from the nest and was now curled up in one of the chairs, sitting where he had a full view of the kitchen. 

“It’s rude to stare at people, love,” Aster said, striding over to his mate. 

Jack didn’t respond, merely reaching out for the steaming mug in Aster’s paw. 

The Buck rolled his eyes and handed it to him. “Careful, it’s still hot,” he warned. 

“I can cool it down,” Jack said, brow furrowing in concentration. Aster watched as condensation formed over the cup, and slowly it stopped steaming. Jack looked up at the Buck, grinning proudly. 

“Good job,” Aster praised. 

The Doe grinned, taking a sip of the tea. 

Aster settled on the couch opposite his mate’s seat, watching him drink the golden liquid. 

After a few sips, Jack sighed contently, placing a paw on his stomach. 

“Better?” Aster asked. 

Jack nodded. “It’s already working. I might drink all the ginger you have before the kits are out.” 

Aster chuckled, “That’s more than alright, there are other ways to deal with nausea and I can always get more. Hopefully, the sickness won’t last that long, though.” 

His mate nodded, taking another gulp of tea before standing and walking over to Aster’s couch. Jack sat down beside him, laying his head on Aster’s shoulder. “I’m so glad I only have to deal with this for five months,” he said, “I don’t think I could stand nine months of being pregnant.” 

Aster laid a paw over Jack’s belly. “It will be worth it in the end, love.” 

“It better,” Jack muttered. 

The Buck laughed, turning and pressing a kiss to the Doe’s forehead. 

The Doe hummed, lifting the cup to lips and taking a sip. 

Aster slipped an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling his mate closer. The Doe just sighed in contentment, snuggling into the Buck’s side. Aster watched his mate finish off his tea, taking the empty cup when he had finished and placing it on the table in front of the couch. 

Jack yawned tiredly, nuzzling into the Buck’s neck. 

The Buck smiled and kissed the top of his mate’s head, purring as the pregnant Doe laid against him. His purring growing louder as Jack allowed his ears to fall back against his neck, making it easier for Aster to rest his head atop Jack’s. 

His mate sighed happily as Aster rubbed his chin over Jack’s head, marking him with his scent. He could feel Jack relax in his hold, all the tension leaving the Doe’s body. Aster inhaled, breathing in his scent. The Doe’s scent hadn’t changed much from the pregnancy, but the scent of snow and pine trees had milky, sweet undertones that hinted at the precious lives he was carrying. 

“Do you want me to carry you back to the nest?” he asked. 

Jack shook his head. “No, you’re comfortable,” he mumbled, pressing himself further into Aster’s side. 

The Buck chuckled, letting one paw slip from Jack’s hip to rest on the Doe’s stomach. He wondered how it would feel when the Doe’s belly was heavy with kits, how it would feel to be able to hold his mate with the knowledge that it was his kits that Jack was carrying so sweetly. Not that he would have to wait long. The pregnancy would progress swiftly, and before they knew it they would have a litter of tiny, helpless kittens of their very own. 

Aster let out a shuddering breath. Finally, after so long, he would have everything he dreamed of. He had his sweet Doe, and soon, he would have the family he had always wanted. Aster smiled and kissed the top of Jack’s head again. 

“I love you,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb along Jack’s belly. He could feel Jack’s lips quirk against his neck, and the Doe began to purr quietly. 

“I love you too,” Jack said, lifting his head to bump the underside of the Buck’s chin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack grimaced, staring at the army gathered before him. Behind him, his allies stood at the ready, warily eyeing the enemy. 

He had never been to keen on this fight, he had strong ties to both sides, and so far he had managed to stay neutral. His importance to the balance of the world had allowed him some freedom from the NPB, the army he was currently staring down. However, the battles had suddenly shifted to a new region. 

Far from the scattered, isolated skirmishes of the past, the spirit world had begun to attack the NPB’s homeland in an attempt to find their stronghold and destroy them. Their search had led them to a seemingly random area of desert, the only landmark for miles being that of a small, extremely out of place plateau. 

The spirits were set up around the plateau, those that could fly were using it as a place to take off from and conduct aerial bombardments. It was the use of the rock face that had driven Jack to pick a side. 

The NPB utilized many different magical styles, and many of them were easily capable of destroying the precious treasure hidden away within the ancient sandstone. He had sworn himself to protect that treasure, and he wouldn’t let anyone destroy it, not even the NPB. 

Jack tensed as the Kulapati, the leader of the NPB, stepped forward. 

The Kulapati was both the head and heart of the NPB, both their political and social leader. If the spirits wanted to win the war, killing him would be the most efficient way to send them into chaos. Unfortunately, the Kulapati was both almost completely immortal and intrinsically connected with the cycle of life and death on Earth. Killing him was risking killing the entire planet, something that the spirits would rather like to avoid. 

“Jack,” the Kulapati said, his voice muffled but not distorted by the metal mask he was wearing. “I had hoped that you would have stayed out of this conflict. What was it they offered you to join their side? Power? Influence? Women?” 

He snorted at this. “Really? After all this time you think that’s what I’d want?” he retorted. 

Kulapati shrugged, “I wouldn’t think you would support attempts to try to slaughter my family’s young, so you’ll have to excuse me if I’m a little unsure of your motives.” 

Jack shook his head, flexing his grip on his shepherd's crook. The gesture was far less meaningful with short, clawless human fingers. 

It was times like this he missed his pookan form. The Kulapati might take him more seriously if he had razor sharp claws and could run at over a hundred miles per hour. 

“That’s not why I’m here,” Jack whispered, knowing the other would hear. 

Kulapati cocked his head to the side. “Oh really? Then why are you here? We are perfectly content to leave you alone, Jack. You are too important to the balance, and for being a spirit you have a moral code that aligns surprisingly well with ours. As a people, we have great respect for you. If it is the mortals, their belief, and your continued existence you are concerned for, we have no intention of harming them. And besides, our children already know of your existence. They believe in you, Jack. Our young grow up being told stories of your exploits and your kindness, and that belief does not fade as they grow. Can’t every one of my family gathered here see you? We may be on the verge of mortal and spirit, but belief is belief. Please, Jack, step aside and let the other spirits fight their own battles.” 

Jack bit his lip, a nervous habit he had picked up somewhere around the time he had first met the Kulapati. He couldn’t just tell the NPB and the spirits to battle somewhere else, and he didn’t dare tell them the real reason he was here. 

He glanced behind the Kulapati, his gaze landing on the Vordin. Jack felt his resolve waver just a bit. The Vordin was the second in command of the NPB and was responsible for more of the militaristic interests than the Kulapati. Many of the spirits hated him even more than his father, the Kulapati, since he was such a harsh general, often being far more vicious than the other commanders. Jack, however, saw the Vordin in a different light. Maybe it was because he saw himself in the Vordin. He didn’t really know what it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. 

Jack had run across the Vordin several times, both alone and with soldiers since the beginning of this war. Once the Kulapati made Jack’s neutrality clear to the NPB Vordin had been courteous and polite, often engaging in small talk with the winter spirit. Jack knew he had probably been trying to win Jack’s loyalties, but their interactions had always helped his anxiety, so he had sometimes sought out the other’s company. 

Jack frowned, sorrow and disappointment filling him. He couldn’t do as Kulapati requested, he had too much to lose if one of the NPB destroyed the plateau, his own life being the most trivial thing at stake. He glanced back at the rock. 

Of its own volition, his magic reached out, trying to wrap around the object embedded deep inside the stone. 

Jack looked back at the NPB. Some of the soldiers were becoming antsy, the impending battle wearing on their nerves. He could betray the spirits, Jack thought, he could reach out and freeze most of them in an instant, and the NPB could deal with the ones he missed. Then he could continue his rounds as winter herald, undisturbed by their harsh policy about non-NPB magic use. His treasure would remain undisturbed, unharmed and untouched by the harshness of war. 

However, if the war ended in favor of the NPB, they would search the globe for any traces of foreign magic, and a giant concentration of it in the middle of their territory would definitely attract their attention. 

Jack let out a loud sigh. “I don’t agree with killing children,” he said, “but I can’t stand aside. I can’t explain my motives, but they aren’t malicious towards you or your family if that makes any difference.” 

Kulapati shook his head, “It doesn’t. I have told you before Jack, I will not allow any threat to my family to exist. If you side against us now you end your neutrality forever.” 

“So be it,” Jack declared, “I have my own family to protect, and even if that means my death, that’s a price I have pay.” 

Kulapati sighed, “Fine. I’m sorry this has to end this way.” 

Jack frowned, “Me too, Bunny, me too.”  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Someone was touching his stomach. 

Still mostly asleep, Jack hissed and tried to squirm away from the contact. Jack heard a deep, amused chuckle behind him as he was pulled back against the warm thing he was laying on. 

Yawning, Jack opened his eyes, his vision blurry from sleep. He was staring at the wall of the sitting room. Rubbing his eyes, Jack tried to sit up, only to be held in place. 

Blinking, Jack looked down, seeing the gray fur of Aster’s arms wrapped around him. 

“I take it you’re awake?” The Buck murmured, his breath tickling the fur at the base of Jack’s ears. 

The Doe twisted his head, trying to look up at Aster. The Buck loosened his grip on him, allowing him to move. 

Jack sat up and turned around to face his mate. 

Aster was lounging against the arm of the couch, looking the most relaxed and calm he had ever seen the god. 

Jack nodded, yawning again. His mate smiled lazily, moving to prop himself up against the couch. 

“You didn’t tell me being pregnant would give me weird dreams,” Jack said.

Aster raised a brow. “I take it you had an odd dream, then?”

Jack nodded. 

“Tell me,” Aster commanded. 

The Doe gave him an odd look but complied. “I’m not completely sure what was gone, but I was standing in the middle of the desert, and there were these two armies about to fight. I don’t know why they were fighting, but I had apparently been neutral. They were fighting near this weird rock formation, and I think there was something important embedded in the rock, so I had joined one of the armies.” 

“Where was I in all of this?” Aster asked. 

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know, I didn’t see you.” 

The Buck frowned but nodded for him to continue. 

“So the leader of the other army started talking to me. I had apparently known him, but he had this really weird name, ‘Kulapati’, I think.” 

At this Aster gave him a startled look, but didn’t interrupt him. 

“He asked me to leave because apparently I was important to ‘the balance’, whatever that was. I guess whatever was in the rock was really important, though because I refused. There was this other guy there as well, Vordin, who I think I was friends with or something.” 

As he finished, he realized Aster was staring at him, giving him a wide-eyed, confused look. 

“What?” he asked, bewildered by his mate’s reaction.

“Where on earth did you hear that?” Aster asked. 

“What, Kulapati?” 

“Yes, where did you hear that?” The Buck asked.

“Uh, nowhere? It was just in my dream, it’s just gibberish,” Jack said, baffled.

“Hardly,” Aster said. 

“OK, what on earth is going on? Why do you look like I sprouted a third eye?” Jack asked.

The Buck sighed, “Jack, do you remember what I told you before, about our kind living in clans of distantly related family lines?” 

The Doe nodded.

“Well, I never got around to explaining the hierarchy of a clan. A pookan clan functions something like a human monarchy. A Kulapati is the leader of the clan, kind of like a human king,” Aster explained, “they’re in charge of looking after the clan. In our language, it literally means ‘Patriarch’. They’re the leader of a council of elders who make decisions about how the clan functions. A ‘Vordin’ is the heir to the Kulapati. They’re usually the most capable buck kit of the current Vordin, but they might be a grandkit or even a niece or nephew if they have the makings of a leader.” 

Now it was Jack’s turn to stare. Aster continued talking. 

“In our case, even though there’s only two of us at the moment, I’m technically Kulapati of our clan.” 

The Doe blinked, trying to wrap his head around the new information. 

“Maybe you mentioned offhandedly it at some point,” Jack offered, “Because that’s really weird.” 

Aster nodded, “Possibly. I can’t imagine your mind just made it up.” 

The pair fell silent for a moment before Jack spoke up. “So, if you’re the Kulapati, what would that make me? As your mate do I have some sort of title, or is it just bucks that have titles?” he asked. 

Aster smirked, “Feeling left out, pet?” 

Jack flushed, “No! I’m just curious.” 

The Buck laughed, “You do have a title. You would be the Kulamaata, meaning matriarch, and if the Vordin was our kit, you would also be the Pramaci, which loosely means the first mother.” 

Jack glared at Aster. “I am not a woman,” he said. 

Aster rolled his eyes. “I told you it was a loose translation. This language doesn’t properly convey the dual nature of our kind’s sexes. A Pramaci doesn’t imply that they are a female, it means that they are a doe of either sex.” 

Pacified, Jack leaned back against the couch. 

“Anyway, being Pramaci is really just a ceremonial role, it’s the Kulamaata who has the power. You see, our political structure is rather reflective of our personal relationships, and a clan acts just like a smaller family unit. The Kulapati and the council of elders technically make all of the decisions, but it’s up to the Kulamaata if those decisions are carried out. I told you once that kits are naturally supportive and protective of their dams, the same concept applies to a clan and it’s Kulamaata. Since we live so long, the changing of a ruling pair only happens once maybe every few thousand years. As such, with the exception of the most ancient clans, the Kulamaata and Kulapati are usually only a few generations removed from the founders of the clan, so almost everyone is either directly or indirectly descended from the ruling pair. In that regard, the Kulamaata is seen as the dam of the entire clan, and the loyalty that the clan members had to their mothers would be extended to them. That’s why the Vordin has to be closely related to the ruling pair so that the clan’s loyalties transfer to the new Kulamaata when they take power.”

“That’s a little weird,” Jack said. 

Aster chuckled, “Yes, to someone who didn’t grow up with it, the system would be a little odd.” 

The Doe blinked in surprise. 

Aster laughed, “What? I didn’t just magically appear one day, Jack. I had a clan once, parents, siblings, more cousins than I could count.” 

Jack gave a nervous, awkward chuckle. “I guess I never really thought about it, you haven’t exactly talked about it before,” he said, carefully watching the god’s face as he spoke. 

“I suppose I haven’t,” Aster said, “It’s hardly the most pleasant set of memories to recall now that they’re all gone. But you are my family now, you and the little ones you’re carrying. It’d wouldn’t be fair of me to expect you to raise our kits without telling you how a proper clan functions.” 

Jack nodded, relieved his question hadn’t angered the Buck. 

“So, would we always be in charge, since you’re kind of immortal? Or would we step down or something after a while?” he asked. 

“Hmm, good question. Since we are sort of the founders of the clan, our word would always carry some sort of weight with the clan, but yes, we after a few millennia we might step down. We would have to make that decision at some point,” Aster said. 

“What do you mean that we’re ‘sort of the founders’?” Jack asked, perplexed.

“Hmm? Oh. just a technicality,” Aster said, “my sire was the Vordin of my clan before our kind fell. The ruling pair was preparing to step down, and my sire had been grooming me to take over her position as Vordin. So technically the chain of command was never broken.” 

“Huh,” Jack murmured, thinking through the information. “So you had a female Da?” Jack asked. 

Aster laughed, “Not quite, pet. ‘Da’ is the familiar of Sire, but it indicates that they are a male buck. A female sire would be called a Sar. But yes, my sire was a female, her name was Zinnia. My dam was a male doe by the name of Amaranth.” 

Jack opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was cut off by a loud growl from his stomach. 

His mate chuckled. “We’ll have to cut this short, you need to eat.” 

Jack pouted, but relented, standing and following Aster into the kitchen, head swimming with new information.


	27. Near Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting to the end, only about five-six chapters left to go. And don't worry, Aster's about to get his dues.

Jack growled loudly at the yellowed pages in front of him, his head swimming as he tried to make sense of the seemingly meaningless scribbles scrawled across the page. The noise attracted Aster’s attention, the Buck looking up from another, larger tome opened in his lap.

“Having trouble?” Aster asked.

Jack nodded, rubbing his temples. “I’m starting to get it, but I really didn’t think learning to read would be so hard,” he said.

The Buck chuckled, “Believe me, it’s easier to learn to read a language you already speak. Wait until I teach you Pookan, then this will seem far easier.”

Jack groaned, “Can I beg out of doing that?”

His mate chuckled. “Unfortunately no. I intend to raise our little ones to fully embrace their heritage, but to do that I need to teach you, their dam, our culture first. Besides, if these kits are anything like you I think it would be a bad idea for them to be able to hide things from one of us.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that exactly?” Jack said, mock glaring at the Buck.

His mate smirked at him, “Nothing, love.”

The Doe huffed, “You’re horrible.”

Aster rolled his eyes and picked up the book he had, setting it on the table. “Come here,” Aster said, motioning for Jack to come to him.

The Doe’s heart skipped a beat, but the Buck’s easy smile reassured him. He stood up, walking around the table to stand in front of his mate. The Buck grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his lap so that he was sitting with his back to Aster’s chest. Aster’s arms snaked their way across his torso, one of his paws resting on the bump on Jack’s stomach.

“They’re getting big,” Aster murmured, pressing a kiss to the juncture of his neck.

The Doe shivered as Aster nipped his mating mark, letting out a soft whimper. “Y-yeah,” Jack said, distracted by the pleasant tingling coming from his mark.

“I should probably get started on making a crib for them,” Aster said, “I found instructions on how to make a pookan crib in one of the pregnancy books and it’s a bit more complicated than I expected it to be.”

“How complicated can a crib be?” Jack asked, “It didn’t look that elaborate in the picture you showed me.”

“Yes, I didn’t think it was either, but apparently, the mechanisms were hidden underneath the basket,” Aster said.

“What do you mean ‘mechanisms’?” Jack asked, “It’s just a crib.”

Aster chuckled, “Pookan style cribs are made so that if you pull a small lever on the side it allows the upper part of the crib to be rocked. It’s rather helpful for larger litters when it would take too long for the parents to rock each individual kit to sleep.”

“Ok then,” Jack said, surprised.

“I forget sometimes that you aren’t as used to technology as I am,” Aster said, “Humans aren’t particularly advanced, and most of the tech I use is located outside the main chamber. I’ll have to show you some of the machines in the control center of the Warren at some point.”

Jack turned to look at him, stupefied. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Chuckling, the Buck nuzzled the crook of his neck. “Nothing you need to worry about right now, love,” he said.

* * *

The Doe stared, confused by the thing in front of him. “Aster, what is that?” he asked, turning to face the Buck standing behind him.

Aster raised a brow. “It’s a door,” he said.

“Yeah, I know that, but why is it there?” Jack asked.

Covering the entrance to the nest was a slab of some type of dark brown wood, the previously rough and rounded stone that made up the open entrance smoothed and altered to hold the door in place.

“It’s there for the kits,” Aster explained. “They’re going to be up and mobile far sooner than you’d think, and it wouldn’t be safe for them to be able to leave the room without us noticing.”

Jack nodded, that made sense.

“And eventually, they will get older, and there are some things young kits shouldn’t see.”

“You are such a pervert,” Jack said, his twitching whiskers betraying his embarrassment.

Aster smiled and rolled his eyes, taking Jack’s paw in his own. Stepping around the Doe, he grasped the door handle, pulling it open. Once they could see the interior, it was obvious that the entrance wasn’t the only thing Aster had changed.

The walls, while hardly jagged before, had been completely smoothed down. Now, the room looked less like a converted cave and more like a purposely built room. It also didn’t escape Jack’s notice that some of the blankets and cushions that made up the nest itself had been replaced, and there were several more blankets than there were before.

“I may have taken the opportunity to improve the nest some,” Aster admitted.

“You managed to get all this done while I was in the library?” Jack asked, amazed.

The Buck nodded, “I already knew what I was going to do and how to accomplish it, so it only took maybe thirty minutes to finish.”

“Wow, that’s incredible…” Jack whispered, stepping forward to press himself against Aster’s side, staring in amazement at the room. “If you managed to get this down so quickly, could you get the kit’s room done in a day?” he asked.

His mate chuckled, “By the moon, no. This was simple, I just smoothed over the pre-existing walls and filled in some of the corners. When I create the kit’s nursery I’ll have to make a lot of calculations as to how the room is sized and positioned. I’ll also have to apply some structural wards and remove all of the excess stone. Not to mention, there’s no room for it to just branch off the sitting room like the rest of the burrow is. I’ll have to create a small hallway leading further into the stone, and I’ll probably connect it to our room as well. Just the basic construction will take at least a week, taking into account the wards, the furnishings, and the halls, it’ll take at least a month, maybe two for it to be complete.”

“I didn’t realize it would be so complicated,” Jack murmured. The Buck chuckled, “Yes, underground construction is extremely intricate. Still, that’s not of immediate concern. You, little one, need to rest, that is why we left the library after all.”

“Right, forgot about that,” Jack said.

Aster shook his head in amusement, releasing his grip on Jack’s paw. Reaching up, Aster gently cupped the Doe’s cheek. He leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to Jack’s lips. Pulling back, he smiled tenderly at his mate. “I’m going to work on the tunnels, I’ll be back later,” he murmured.

Jack nodded, accepting one more chaste kiss before the Buck turned and strode out the nest.

Once he left his field of vision, Jack walked into the nest, laying down in a comfortable spot. Jack yawned, stretching out. Satisfied, Jack’s eyes wandered down to the bump on his stomach. The Doe smiled, brushing his fingers along the small swell.

It was getting bigger, he noticed. Almost a month and a half into the pregnancy and the kits were growing quickly. It had been almost three weeks since the bump had become noticeable.

It had been such a relief when he had realized that he had begun to expand. Aster had confirmed that he was pregnant a few days after their shared heat, but he had been so worried that something would happen to their kits.

Aster had explained that pookan pregnancy could be a bit fickle for about two weeks after conception, but the Buck had taken every precaution to ensure that the pregnancy would take. It was endearing to see how an ancient and powerful god like Aster was so smitten with their kits; Jack was pretty sure he hadn’t been alone for at least a week and a week after it had been confirmed, Aster constantly fretting over him and the kits.

“Your Da loves you so much already,” he whispered, stroking his belly, “And I do too.”

It was true, he couldn’t remember ever loving anything as much as he did the tiny kittens growing inside him. The moment Aster had announced that he had conceived, Jack had nearly broken down, from laughing or crying he wasn’t sure. Aster had immediately pulled him into his arms, pressing kisses to the Doe’s lips. It had been there, wrapped in the strong arms of his mate, did he realize how much he really wanted this.

* * *

“Hello, Jackson.” Jack jumped, whirling around to face the new voice.

Vordin stood there, arms crossed over his chest. For the first time since he had met him, the NPB’s general wasn’t wearing any armor. Even the decorative armbands that announced the wearer’s rank in the NPB were gone. For the first time, he could see the Vordin in all of his glory.

Jack’s heart twisted as his eyes traced the achingly familiar markings, black twisting vines set against soft light gray fur.

“Vordin,” he murmured, barely keeping the quiver out of his voice.

The Vordin snorted, shaking his head. “That’s not my name, you of all people should know that,” he said.

Jack stiffened, he couldn’t possibly know, could he? “Yeah, but you never exactly told me what it was,” he said, his heartbeat quickening.

“Do I have to? Because I think you already know it,” Vordin retorted, beginning to walk towards Jack.

“Really? This is news to me,” Jack said, tightening his grip on his staff just in case he needed to make a quick escape.

Vordin let out a brittle laugh, barely contained fury playing out across his face. “Don’t try to lie to me,” he hissed, “I know who you are, Jackson Overland.”

“That’s not…”

“Shut up!”

Jack jumped at the sudden shout.

“Stop lying to me!” Vordin screamed.

“Why?” he asked, “Why did you leave? I needed you, Da needed you, and you left us! We thought you were dead!”

Jack’s heart sank. He knew.

“Just… just tell me why. Please, Dam,” Vordin whispered, his voice shaking.

Jack opened his mouth to try to explain, but before he could say anything, the sky suddenly darkened, throwing the world into shadow. The Vordin disappeared from Jack’s view, and all he could see was black smoke.

“Vordin! What’s happening?” Jack yelled, startled. A menacing chuckle came from deep within the darkness.

“So this is what Aster’s little mate dreams of,” a voice said.

Jack looked around, trying to find the source. When his weak human vision failed him, Jack called out. “Who’s there?”

The voice chuckled again. “No one you need to be concerned with, rodent,” it said.

The Doe stepped forward, trying to get a better view into the fog.

“Show yourself,” Jack said, holding his staff out menacingly.

“Cute. Let me show you mine,” it said. He heard the loud twang of a bow firing before his stomach exploded into pain. Jack looked down, seeing a huge black arrow buried in his abdomen.

The Doe screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Red blood stained his blue hoodie a menacing dark purple, the stain spreading rapidly from the shaft buried in his body. Jack screamed again, drowning out the hysterical laughter from the shadows.

* * *

Jack’s eyes flew open. He gasped as his stomach suddenly exploded with pain.

“Aster!” he screamed, tensing as he felt something move inside him. Terror flooded the Doe as he scented the cloying scent of his own blood. Jack nearly retched as he saw bright red fluid flow from between his legs.

“Aster! Something’s wrong!” Jack yelled, whimpering as his insides cramped up. Much to his relief, he could here Aster’s pounding footsteps as his mate raced back to the nest. Jack sobbed in relief when he saw the Buck burst into the room.

The look of horror on Aster’s face scared Jack even more than the agonizing cramps or the blood between his legs. The Buck shook himself out of his momentary stupor, lunging to Jack’s side. With firm movements, he manipulated the Doe so he was laying on his back. Aster laid a paw of Jack’s bump, and it immediately began glowing an eerie blue. He let out a stream of curses, pushing Jack’s torso down as he tried to sit up to see what was happening.

“Aster, what’s happening?” Jack whimpered, scared.

Aster let out a loud snarl, turning and baring his teeth at the Doe. “Shut up! Now’s not the time for your insufferable questions!” He snapped.

Taking advantage of Jack’s stunned silence, the Buck began muttering, the glow around his paw brightening and changing to a violent red color.

Unlike the pleasant healing magic Aster had used on him before, this felt like he was being stabbed with needles. It felt like Aster was stabbing him with thousands of tiny white hot blades, his flesh burning and aching where the needles passed through. He bit his lip as the magic continued, putting up with the unpleasant magic as the cramping was beginning to ebb. However, just as the cramping had been reduced to a mild ache, something inside him snapped, and Jack screamed as the pain tore through him.

“What did I just say?” Aster yelled, not bothering to look at his mate.

Jack clamped a paw over his muzzle, tearing up as the stinging moved down to his groin as Aster ran a paw over the area.

“Turn over,” Aster commanded, his hard.

Keeping his eye on the Buck, Jack pushed himself over so he could lay on his stomach.

The harsh blow to his head was completely unexpected, and Jack let out a strangled cry as his head snapped forward.

“Get off your damn stomach, you’re making it worse!” the Buck snarled.

Jack pushed himself up slightly, putting his weight on his forearms to lift his abdomen from the ground. Aster’s paw settled a few inches below the small of his back, and Jack braced himself for the burning of the red magic.

Instead, his back was flooded with the warmth and the pleasant tingling of the healing magic Aster had used before. He nearly cried out in relief as all the pain slowly began to recede.

“Brace yourself,” Aster warned.

Jack blinked, “What?”

His question was answered as the magic warmth began to heat up, reaching a point where it was uncomfortable, but not painful.

“Why did I need to brace myself?” he asked quietly, hoping his submissive tone wouldn’t anger his mate.

“Not for that,” Aster muttered.

Jack frowned, but before he could ask, the magic began to surge through him. The Doe cried out as the energy raced through his veins, setting off every nerve in his body. Mercifully, there was no pain, but the magic quickly overwhelmed his senses. His vision went black for a few seconds, and the Doe collapsed on his side, suddenly feeling faint. Fear filled him, but it felt odd, foreign as if the anxiety wasn’t his own. Jack let out a soft moan, and the fear fell away, replaced by relief.

Thank the Moon, they’re alright. We nearly lost them. I nearly lost them all.

The magic slowly cooled down, feeling more and more calm, even as energy pulsed under his skin. The Doe gaped in amazement. “Aster?” he mumbled, his voice rough.

“I’m here little one,” the god murmured.

_He’s so beautiful._

“Can I turn back over?”

_**Affection.** _

“Yes, I’m done for now.”

Jack sighed in relief, rolling over to lie on his back. The Doe winced as the spot where Aster struck him touched the ground.

_**Guilt. Anger.** I went too far. Again._

“What happened?” he asked again. Aster sighed, sitting back.

“Your magical core gave out,” he said.

_**Fear.** I can’t be alone again, I can’t, I can’t, I CAN’T CAN’T CAN’T CAN’T CAN’T…_

Jack yelped, his ears flattening against his head. The Doe began to shake. What was that voice? He didn’t know what was happening, and it was scaring him.

_**Confused.** What on Earth?_

“Jack, are you alright?” Aster asked, placing a paw on his shoulder.

The Doe shivered at the contact, warmth seeping from the Buck’s paw. He looked up, meeting the Buck’s concerned gaze.

“What did you do?” he asked, voice strained. Those weren't his thoughts, where were they coming from? The intense flashes of anxiety and anger were exasperating his own fears of what had just happened, and he wanted them to go way.

“You were having a miscarriage. I stopped it,” Aster said matter-of-factly, his stark tone contrasted by a startlingly foreign mixture of pride, guilt, and horror that shot through the Doe.

Jack felt the blood drain from his face. He propped himself up, looking Aster dead in the eye. “What?” he whispered, scarcely believing his ears.

Aster looked up, closing his eyes. “Your magical core gave out under the strain of trying to support the kits. The kits drained almost all of your magic, and your core was beginning to tap into the magic that stops us from aging to keep them alive. If it had continued, there would have been a good chance that your core would have used up all your energy until you either died or your magic died completely. To avoid that, it severed its connection to the kits and signaled for your body to expel the placenta,” the Buck said, letting out a loud snarl.

_I should have known he wasn’t strong enough to carry yet._

Jack flinched both at the thought and his mate’s words, drawing his arms around the bump.

Aster fell silent for a moment, having to collect himself before he continued. “I forced the placenta to reattach to your uterus, basically by forcibly regrowing the connections that held them together. I also flooded you with my magic to help your core recover and take care of the kits. I’ll probably have to do it every few weeks until they’re born so this doesn’t happen again. Trying to stop a second miscarriage will scar your uterus, and it will give you problems further down the line when you’re trying to get pregnant again.”

“Oh,” Jack muttered, completely stunned and lost for words.

Did that mean the intruding thoughts were Aster’s? They must be, he rationalized, where else would they come from? Aster had explained once that magic reacted to the user’s feelings, embodying one’s emotions in a way. Maybe having Aster’s magic in him was communicating to him.

Somehow.

Aster stood so that he was towering over the Doe. “I know you’re probably scared, but everything is fine now,” he said, “I’ll take care of everything, pet.”

Aster’s voice was thick, it was obvious the Buck was trying to rein in his emotions. Still, the reassurance was exactly what Jack needed right now. His anxiety seemed to melt away at his mate’s promise, but the entire painful ordeal left the Doe feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“Can you stay with me? Please?” Jack asked.

The Buck’s eyes softened, and he crouched so that he was face to face with his mate. “What do you need from me, Jack?” he asked, reaching out to stroke Jack’s cheek.

The smaller male leaned into the touch, sighing. “Will you lay down with me?” he asked, pressing into the fingers cupping his face and looking pleadingly at the Buck.

“Of course, I will,” Aster murmured, turning and laying down next to the still pregnant Doe. Jack shivered happily as strong arms engulfed him. His mate was so warm, and his scent set Jack’s frazzled mind to rest.

“Rest, little one, I’ll watch over you,” Aster whispered. The Doe nodded, burrowing himself deep into the comforting fur.

_By the stars, he’s so beautiful._

The larger male began to stroke Jack’s fur, trying to comfort the Doe. Aster let out a tired sigh, pressing his nose into the thick fluff at Jack’s nape.

_Moon, I love him so much. I waited so long for him, and I swear I won’t lose him again. I’d rather die than be without him for another second._

* * *

Back at his base, Pitch gnashed his teeth in anger. He had been so close, a few more minutes and those damn kits would have been out of the way. He hadn’t counted on the fact Aster would have known how to stop the miscarriage; It would have been impressive if it wasn’t so irritating. Not to mention that surge of Aster’s magic had destroyed any hold Pitch had on Jack. he could no longer tell what was happening around the Doe, and although he couldn’t tell if his spell was still in place, he had a feeling the sudden rush of energy had destroyed it as well.

He was beginning to run out of options. Pitch run his hand through his hair, mulling over his predicament. There were a few more things he could try, but he was running out of options. It seemed that he would have to take more drastic measures to get rid of Jack and the kits.

* * *

Aster swore loudly, catching Jack’s attention. The tired Doe was curled up in a corner of the cavern, trying to take a nap.

However, Aster’s incessant muttering and multilingual swearing were keeping him from drifting off.

After nearly losing the kits a week ago, Aster had refused to allow Jack to leave his side.

Usually, Jack didn’t have a problem with this, having his mate close was comforting, and the magic messages Aster gave him when his back ached were amazing. However, right now he really needed some shut eye.

As it were, the Buck was too busy looking over what Jack could only guess was the Warren’s wards carved into the walls to see the annoyed glares the pregnant Doe was sending him. Occasionally he caught a pookan word, but it wasn’t nearly enough to understand what he was muttering about. However, Jack had a feeling that most of what Aster was saying was magical jargon, and he probably wouldn’t understand even if he was fluent, which he definitely wasn’t.

Twitching an ear at his mate dismissively, Jack ducked his head, pressing his nose into his bump. He smiled unwittingly at the growing bump, giving it an affectionate lick before straightening out. Aster had moved away from him to inspect a different area of the runes.

Jack let out a loud sigh, trying to catch the Buck’s attention. After a few moments and no indication that his mate had even heard him Jack rolled his eyes.

“Aster,” he said, louder than normal.

Again Aster didn’t so much as twitch.

Yawning, Jack gave up, going up onto all fours and shaking out his coat. There wasn’t any dirt in the stone chamber, but there was a bit of dust, and Jack had picked up the habit after many afternoons curled up in the leaf litter of the orchards.

The Doe padded over to the entrance, glancing back at the larger male’s turned back as he reached the tunnel.

Again, he called Aster’s name, but when that didn’t get a reaction Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the room into the dark path.

The room Aster had taken him to was rather far away from their burrow, but it was a straight shot down a long tunnel that eventually met up with what Jack had dubbed ‘The Hub’.

The Hub was a massive cavern that connected to most of the tunnels of the Warren. Entrances covered the walls, and many were several meters off the ground and were only accessible by steep ramps. At one point Aster had idly mentioned that though it had been completely accidental, he had built The Hub to resemble an ancient pookan marketplace.

Much like human cities, Aster had said that marketplaces were where a clan would come and meet up, and on important holidays the entire clan would gather in the main marketplace for celebrations, and it was here that extended families met up and mates often met for the first time. Aster had explained that the clan was divided based on where their nests were located, which were grouped together in huge clustered called Burrows. Often the warren was too large for it to be practical for the inhabitants to meet pooka from other Burrows because the distance between them could range somewhere between a few hundred yards to miles.

Aster had explained that each Burrow functioned almost independently, and there were smaller markets for each burrow, but there was a massive one in the center of the warren that was built to accommodate the entire clan at one time. He had said that about twice a year the entire clan would gather in the main marketplace and held massive festivals. There were vendors that sold food, games were set up for the kits, there were various competitions that one could enter, and there were theatrical and magic performances held throughout the festival.

That was something Jack was looking forward to seeing. He knew that it would take a couple centuries for their population to reach a few hundred never mind a few thousand, but that seemed like such an incredible thing.

Jack glanced down as he walked along, smiling at his bump. The little ones in his belly would be the first, and even though they hadn’t even been born yet, he couldn’t wait for them to grow up and establish themselves as members of a species that had been a step away from extinction for nine thousand years.

He smiled as he strode into The Hub.

He raised his head, sniffing for their trail. He couldn’t remember the exact way back to the nest, but he was confident enough in his sense of smell to find his way back. He quickly found Aster’s scent, and it led him around the massive room to a small entrance surround by a cluster of other tunnels.

The Doe went into the tunnel, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the low light in the tunnels. Aster had begun to install bright magic lights in the passages they used more often, but apparently, he hadn’t gotten around to this one.

Jack slowly meandered down the path, too tired to go any faster. He had noticed that as his pregnancy progressed, it was becoming more comfortable to move around on all fours rather than on two legs. Walking around the Warren all day was hard on his feet, and it helped to spread his weight out.

Aster had offhandedly mentioned that apparently, it was common for pregnant Does to change their gait like he had, but the Buck had begun putting a powdered medicine in his water that had helped quite a bit with the aches.

Still, the pair had been on their feet all day, and the Doe was ready for a nap. Jack grinned as he saw the far off light that indicated that he was getting closer to the burrow. This tunnel didn’t lead directly to the nest, instead, it ended in an area that Aster had put aside for Jack’s magic practice. After he got there he had to go down another passage that would take him to one of the orchards. From the orchard, there was one more stretch of tunnel to the nest.

The longer he spent in the Warren the more Jack began to question Aster’s building choices. The layout made no sense, and it seemed that as Aster needed a new area he just put it wherever ever there was room. And judging by the fact that the Buck refused to give him a solid answer when he asked him about it, that seemed to be what had happened.

Jack shook his head and sped up just a tad, grinning as he stepped into his practice area. From here he didn’t need to follow Aster’s scent, he had been back and forth from here to the nest so often he knew where to go. Jack made his way across the room to the tunnel he needed.

As he got closer, he realized that a book was leaning haphazardly against the wall. Frowning, he went over to it, picking it up and looking at the cover. Judging from the lettering in the title, it was in pookan, so Jack doubted he’d be able to understand more than a few scattered words.

He tucked the book under his arm, standing upright so he could comfortably carry the tome. He could carry it and still walk on three legs, but that was uncomfortable and hurt whatever wrist he was walking with, so he preferred to walk upright if he had something in his paws.

This stretch of tunnel was shorter than rest, and he emerged into the orchard in little under a minute.

Jack smiled as he took in the scents of the trees, damp soil combined with leaf litter and the flowers of the fruit trees. Months after Aster had first taken him here, this was still his favorite place in the Warren. However, the hard trunks weren’t the best place to sleep, especially now that he had the kits pressing down on his back.

He continued on his trek, dead leaves crunching under his paws. He ducked into the final tunnel, hurrying as he caught wind of the scent of the lake water. After a few moments, he made it to the main chamber.

He walked along the grassy path towards the burrow, brushing the vines aside as he entered the burrow.

Carelessly, he dropped the book on a chair and went into his nest.

Letting out a big yawn, Jack laid down on his side, curling up around his bump. Laying a paw on his belly, Jack smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

“Jack, wake up!”

The Doe jumped, looking wide-eyed at the figure standing at the entrance to the nestroom.

Aster stood there, and he was not happy. “What are you doing here?” the Buck snarled, “I told you I didn’t want you going off without telling me where you were going.”

“I tried,” Jack said defensively, “I tried to get your attention, but you were so busy with the wards you weren’t hearing me.”

Aster snarled, “Then you should have come over and told me to my face. You’re in too delicate a state to be off on your own right now.”

“Aster, I’m only nine weeks along, not even halfway done. I’m fine,” Jack said. “Even so, after what happened a few weeks ago you need to be monitored, and I can’t do that if I don’t know where you are.”

Jack winced at the reminder of the near miscarriage, wrapping his arms protectively around his baby bump.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

Aster sighed, “just be more careful, pet.”

Jack nodded, dropping his gaze to stare at his stomach.

Maybe he should have made more of an effort to get his mate’s attention, Aster might not have had time to get to him and the kits if something had gone wrong again.

The Buck sighed, coming into the nest and sitting beside the Doe.

“I’m sorry for yelling, but I couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you and the little ones and I couldn’t find you and we lost them. I want to be absolutely sure that nothing else happens,” Aster said.

Jack sat up, pressing himself against the Buck’s side.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, “I was just really tired and I wasn’t thinking.”

Aster smiled and nuzzled Jack’s temple. “No harm done, pet. Next time just please make sure to get my attention if you need to go somewhere.”

The Doe nodded. The Buck pressed a kiss to his temple and laid a paw on his abdomen. The pair were content to sit like that, comforted by their closeness.

The peace was interrupted as Jack suddenly gasped, paws flying to his stomach. The Buck looked at him, startled.

“Did you just poke me?” Jack asked.

“No,” Aster replied, confused.

Realization dawned on Jack.

“Aster, the kits just kicked.”

The look of absolute shock and awe on the Buck’s face sent the Doe into peals of laughter.

Jack leaned up, still laughing, to nuzzle the shocked Buck.


	28. Rebirth

“What on earth are you doing?” Aster asked, staring at his mate.

Jack looked up from his snack in surprise, his mouth full of berries. The Doe swallowed the fruit. “Eating?” he said, confused.

“I can tell, but in the dead of night?” the Buck asked, gesturing to the dimmed lights.

“I was hungry,” Jack defended.

Aster groaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table across from him. Jack took a few raspberries from his bowl, popping them into his mouth. “Did the kits wake you up?” Aster asked.

Jack shook his head. “No, I woke up and was too hungry to sleep.”

The Buck nodded, leaning back in his chair.

“They haven’t woken me up in a while,” he continued, “There was one time a few days ago when I woke up and afterwards they kicked, but that doesn’t count.”

“Good.”

Jack’s ear twitched, catching a quiet sigh from his mate. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Aster raised a brow. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one who’s four and a half months pregnant.”

He shrugged, eating a few more of the small fruits.

The Buck smiled and gestured for the Doe. Jack looked between his mate and his snack and sighed. He stood walked around the table to stand in front of him. Aster pulled him onto his lap, settling him so he sat facing his mate. Jack’s bump brushed Aster’s stomach, their fur brushing together.

“Have I ever told you how incredible you are?” Aster asked. Without waiting for a response, the god continued. “I was alone for so long, I had long lost any hope I would ever have something as precious as the family you’re giving me. I was sure I would never see another pooka, I would wither away, alone and angry. But one day, out of the blue, I discover that there’s a chance, however small, that I might have what I’d wanted for so long. I found out that one day, I might have the mate, the family I've always wanted. I’m willing to admit I went more that a little mad waiting for you. Even before our race fell, I’ve never been the most stable person. However, the knowledge that my mate could be out there, waiting for me, and I wasn’t there with them, wasn't there to protect them, was enough to drive me to the edge. But then I found you, and a few short years later, I lost you before I even had a chance to have you. I had watched the slaughter of my family and friends, and realizing that I was then alone in the universe, watching my mate, my beloved bleed out before my eyes was the single most horrific thing I had ever witnessed. After I got you back, I was so frenzied and so intent on keeping you, I lost sight of my duty to you. Not just as your Buck, but as your mate. A Buck is supposed to be the one who loves you, who holds you close and protects you from the world. I was supposed to treat you like a lover, like you were the most precious thing in the world to me, but I hurt you. You were hurt so much, I can’t understand how you came to love me, never mind why you wanted to start a family with me. I don’t know why you’d want any of this, but stars do I love you for it.”

Jack ducked his head in embarrassment, avoiding Aster’s gaze. The Doe wasn’t sure how to respond to his mate’s admission, so he just leaned against him, silent.

The Buck chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jack blushed, shifting his weight. “So skittish,” Aster murmured, paws settling on the Doe’s hips.

“Sorry,” Jack said, forcing himself to settle.

The Buck smiled and nuzzled him. He turned away, grabbing the abandoned bowl of fruit. Turning back to Jack, Aster lifting a raspberry to the Doe’s lips. Blushing even more, he bit the red berry, taking it into his mouth.

Aster laughed at his embarrassment, offering up another. He ate the rest of his snack in this manner, Aster feeding him and Jack eating from his hand. When the last of the food was gone, his mate set the bowl aside.

“Better?” he asked.

Jack nodded, leaning forward to nuzzle the crook of the Buck’s neck.

“Back to the nest then,” his mate said, shifting Jack in his arms before standing.

Jack curled tighter, throwing one arm over Aster’s shoulder as he stood. “Aster?” Jack whispered.

“Yes, pet?”

“I love you too,” he said.

The Buck laughed, the sound deep and rumbling. “I’m glad.”

Jack smiled, resting his head on Aster’s shoulder. The Buck smiled at him, cradling him as he walked back to their nest. Jack’s eyes wandered to his bump. The pregnancy was almost over. He only had two or three weeks left, depending on when the kits decided to come out, yet it still didn’t seem real. In a few short weeks he and Aster would be parents.

It was moments like this that Jack regretted asking Aster to use magic on him. There was a spell to tell the number and sexes of the kits, but Jack had refused it back when Aster had offered back in the third month. According to his mate, it was tradition to not use the spell until the after the second month, but after that it was up to the parents.

Jack, still on edge and anxious from the mood swings, had refused.

“It’ll be alright, you know,” Aster said, stepping over the threshold of their nest.

Jack blinked and looked up. “What will?”

“The pregnancy, having kits, being parents. I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to be. You’ll be a wonderful dam. Besides, you have me to help you,” Aster said. The Buck strode over to Jack’s favorite sleeping spot, kneeling and lowering Jack onto the cushions.

“You’ve never had kits either, I don’t know why you’re so confident,” Jack pointed out. He tightened his grip on his mate, wrapping his arms around Aster’s neck.

“Maybe I just have of faith in myself, in both of us,” Aster answered.

“Blind faith, more like,” Jack muttered.

“You doubt my parental abilities?” Aster questioned, raising a brow. “I may not have been a father before, but I have watched more than a few families raise their young, I have a good idea of what our little ones will need.” The Buck nuzzled his temple, shifting himself so he hovered over the Doe. Jack shivered, tipping his head to the side. His mate took the invitation, nipping at the crook of Jack’s neck.

On top of him, Aster’s weight pressed against him, enveloping and covering him. “It worries me,” Jack admitted, “I...I don’t know if I know how to be a dam, a mother.”

Aster hummed, pulling back to look him in the eye. “I know you’re worried, Jack, but I don’t think you will have as much of a problem as you think you will. Parenting is difficult, but instinct will guide you until you have the experience you need.”

Jack bit his lip and nodded, staring into Aster’s brilliant green eyes. “Are you sure?”

Aster smiled, “Of course. I believe you will be an amazing mother, Jack.”

The Doe gave him a small, nervous smile, letting the tension seep out of him. “I wish I had your confidence,” he murmured.

Aster chuckled, “It will come to you in time. Until then, I’ll enjoy my awkward little mate." 

* * *

 

“Fuck, I hate you so much right now!” Jack yelled, clutching his belly.

Aster looked up from the book he was reading, looking over his mate.

“Are the kits kicking you?”

“Yes, right in the kidneys,” Jack hissed, wincing as they shifted again. “I want them out.”

“It’s going to get worse before it gets better, love,” Aster reminded him, “you still have to go into labor and give birth.”

“Not what I wanted to hear from you right now, Aster,” Jack growled, rubbing his stomach. The taut skin over his belly revealed little, but he could feel a lump that squirmed whenever he touched it. The Doe stood up, pacing the length of the kitchen. Over the top of his book, Aster’s gaze followed him, eyes narrowed.

Jack cracked his knuckles, extending and retracting his claws. “I’m going for a walk,” he announced, turning and walking out of the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aster lay down his book, turning to face the retreating Doe. Jack dropped to all fours, hopping out of the burrow and into the cavern. He paused at the top of the slight decline, sighing. His ears twitched as he heard the steady thumping of Aster’s paws behind him. The Buck came up beside him, pressing his flank against Jack’s.

“I wasn’t going very far, just around the pond,” Jack muttered, “I can’t sit still. I’ve been restless all day.”

“Is that why you rearranged the nest four times?” Aster chuckled, nuzzling Jack’s head.

“Maybe,” Jack admitted. “I read something about it in one of those books, it said I’d be jittery and nervous around the due date.”

“Ah, nesting behavior. I’d forgotten about that,” Aster mused, “you haven’t been as unbearable as I remember my Dam being when he was nesting. The one time he got pregnant after my litter he was insufferable in the later months. He cleaned the entire burrow half a dozen times a day and go over to his kits burrows and clean theirs. He'd disappear for hours and come home covered in dust, it drove my Sar up the wall.”

Jack smiled, leaning against Aster’s shoulder. “Well, luckily for you, I didn’t get that, I just can’t sit still,” he said.

“This is unusual?” Aster mused.

Jack rolled his eyes, bumping his cheek into his mate’s. “Har, har, hilarious, Aster,” he said.

His mate laughed, “Why don’t we do a few laps, see if that calms you, helps you work out that nervousness?”

Jack nodded, shaking himself and stepping forward.

Aster followed a moment later, maintaining his position against Jack’s flank. The Buck towered over the smaller Doe, his smooth, confident stride easily keeping pace with him. Jack pushed up against him, reassured by the warm press of Aster’s fur against his.

He lowered his shoulders, ducking his head under the Buck’s. With his mate’s touch a comfortable, warm weight above him, the anxious, fluttering energy died. Jack exhaled, glancing up at Aster. The Buck’s eyes were on the path before them, his focus on leading them around the lake. Gray ears, longer than Jack’s own, turned inward and laid low against the Buck’s body.

Absorbed in his observations, Jack didn’t notice as they came back to the burrow’s entrance and then continued on, beginning their second lap of the cavern. When they passed the far wall, Aster glanced at Jack, locking eyes with the Doe.

“Enjoying yourself?” he teased.

Jack flushed, ducking his head and looking away.

Aster chuckled, shaking his head. “Is this helping?” he asked, nudging Jack’s shoulder.

“Yeah, more than I thought it would,” Jack admitted.

“Good, it’s not healthy for you or the little ones if you’re stressed this close to delivery,” Aster hummed.

Jack nodded, accepting a quick, chaste kiss to the temple. “I still don’t understand why I feel so much better after you do this, even when I’m not pregnant,” he said.

“Oh, what do you mean by that, pet?” Aster questioned.

He flushed, his cheeks burning. “Just staying so near you, even if we’re not touching, calms me and makes me more comfortable,” he muttered, avoiding Aster’s gaze.

The Buck laughed, shifting his weight to press against the Doe. “Ah, the wonders of mateship,” he mused, “I am your Buck, your protector and provider, it's my duty to take care of you and keep you safe, and instinctively you recognize that. My presence is meant to relax you, make you feel secure and calm. I have much the same experience, though in a different sense. With you here, I have never been so relaxed, so stabled and centered. One’s mate is the center of one’s world, the perfect other half of their soul, what else could bring such peace but them?”

Jack flushed further, a small smile tugging at his lips. “That was a much more poetic answer than I was looking for,” he whispered.

Aster chuckled, “Perhaps, but it’s true all the same. You have been the center of my world for almost forty years now, and I have waited even longer to hear that, I have had a lot of time for poetics.”

Jack bumped the crown of his head into Aster’s chin, grinning when the Buck pushed back.

“If you’re feeling better, shall we return to the nest?” Aster murmured.

Jack shivered at the low tone and nodded.

The Buck straightened up, keeping his weight on Jack and guiding him forward. The pair rounded the last corner of the cavern, pausing before the vines that covered the burrow's entrance. "Why don't you go on ahead?" Aster suggested, "lay down and see if you can rest. I'll finish up what I was doing and come join you in a minute, alright?"

Jack nodded, brushing against his mate before stepping inside. He walked through the sitting room, walked to the nest door and pushed it open. He hopped over to the middle of the nest, settling in his usual spot.

Jack awoke as a shooting pain tore through his abdomen, his stomach cramping up. A warm liquid pooled between his legs, soaking the cushions. "Aster!" he yelped, smacking the sleeping Buck's shoulder.

Aster snarled, jerking awake. His eyes fell on the puddle that had collected underneath the Doe and the sound cut off. "Your water broke," he said, eyes wide.

Jack grunted in affirmation, clutching his belly.

The Buck pushed himself up, placing a paw over Jack's belly. His fur glowed with an ethereal blue light, and a warm, pulsing energy filled the Doe's body. The magic rushed through his veins, warming his muscles before rushing back to center on his abdomen. "The first kit is getting into position," Aster murmured, "but you aren't ready to push yet, your cervix still needs to dilate a little more before the kittens can come out."

"Do you have any idea how long?" Jack asked, grinding his teeth..

Aster nodded, "Yes, you should be ready in forty-five minutes, give or take ten minutes. After the first kit the birthing speeds up, the second kit should come thirty to forty minutes, the third takes roughly twenty to twenty five, and after that around fifteen minutes."

"That was much more specific than the ones I could find," Jack complained, wincing as a contraction hit him.

"That's because my reading level is far above yours," Aster said, "you were reading translated books for kittens and I was looking through medical textbooks."

He huffed, laying back in the nest. "Learning to read is hard, okay?" he groused.

The Buck chuckled, "I know it is, pet, I've had to learn to do it many times for many languages. I'm not judging you for your abilities, you're doing much better than I could expect from someone in your position. You'll get there in time, but this is something that takes many years to master."

Jack groaned, rubbing his temple, "Please, don't remind me."

Aster laughed, leaning over and brushing his lips over Jack's brow. "Don't worry, pet, everything will work out in the end. Now relax, I'm going to get the supplies."

* * *

 

Jack snarled as another contraction hit, digging his claws into the already shredding bedding.

"You're almost there, Jack. I can see the top of the kit's head!" Aster called, pushing Jack's knees down as he reflexively pulled them up.

"I want you to know I blame you for this!" Jack yelled, his chest heaving. He pushed as his abdomen contracting, hissing as he felt the kitten slip further out of his birth canal.

"A few more pushes and they'll be out, you're almost done with this one," Aster soothed, ignoring Jack's outburst.

"This one? How many more of these things are there?" Jack growled, stomach tensing in preparation for another round of pushing.

"You said you didn't want to know until after the birth," Aster reminded, glancing up at him.

The Doe groaned, dropping his head into the blankets. "This isn't a big litter is it?" he asked. Aster shook his head.

"No. You got off lucky, there are only a few this time."

"Oh thank the stars," Jack muttered, clenching his teeth as the next wave hit.

Aster murmured something in pookan, reaching between Jack's legs. When Jack fell still, the Buck pushed the kit downward, holding them away from the Doe's pelvis. Another contraction and the kitten's shoulders slid out, supported by Aster's paw.

Jack craned his neck to watch, pushing as hard as his tired muscles would allow. Aster wrapped his paw around the kitten's shoulders and gently pulled. Jack gasped as the kit slid out, pulling free with their sire's help. He got a quick glimpse of wet, dark brown fur before his arms gave out and the Doe collapsed. He closed his eyes, panting as the adrenaline left him.

Aster cooed something to their kit, chuckling when he got a quiet chirp in response. "Jack, you didn't pass out, did you?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, I'm awake," the Doe groaned, opening his eyes. Brilliant green eyes met his, and his mate smiled.

"Let me clean him off," Aster murmured, gesturing to the little bundle in his arms. The little kitten squeaked at the movement, burrowing into Aster's paw.

"He? He's a boy?" Jack asked, eyes wide in wonder.

Aster laughed. "Yes, this one's a little male buck." The Doe could only watching in amazement as Aster picked up a damp rag, running it over their son and wiping away the birthing fluids. He rinsed the cloth in a small basin, ringing out the excess water and repeating the process. When he judged the kitten to be clean, he handed him over to Jack, smiling all the while.

The Doe cupped his paws together, supporting his son's tiny paws. When he settled in his hands, Jack brought him to his chest, setting the kitten on his sternum. "Hi baby, I'm your dam," he whispered, stroking his back.

The kitten mewled, and his little paws shifted against Jack's chest. Their son's eyes were scrunched closed, and his ears laid flat against his neck. His coat was just the color of the cocoa beans Aster grew in a far off cavern, with streaks of a darker brown running along the length of his body. His stomach and throat were pure white, tinted pink with the remnants of Jack's blood. He was only half a foot long, and he seemed to weigh almost nothing perched on his chest.

"Handsome little thing, aren't you?" he murmured.

"Just like his dam," Aster said, grinning proudly.

Jack flushed, biting his cheek. "He's tiny, he could fit in one hand," he whispered, placing a paw over his son's back.

Aster laughed, the sound loud and rich. "Not for long, pooka kits maybe be small now, but they grow fast. He'll be up to your waist before you know it. Well, unless he takes after you height wise," he teased.

"Hey, I pushed a tiny person out of me, you don't get to make fun of me right now," Jack ordered, nudging the Buck with his knee.

"Of course, love," Aster smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his kitten. "Your father is terrible," he complained, stroking his head.

Aster burst out laughing, shaking his head. He rummaged around the supplies, pulling out a small padded blanket. The edges were rolled up and tucked together so there was a ring of fabric around the central divot that would hold the kits. Aster placed the blanket nest beside Jack, sitting back on his haunches.

"I don't have to stop holding him right now do I?" he asked, looking up at his mate.

Aster nodded, "You might want to. The contractions will start back up soon and you'll want him out of the way. He'll be fine, newborns instinctually quiet down and stay still when their dam sets them aside."

Jack sighed, leaning forward and nuzzling his son. "Alright, I guess you've got to go over there for a bit," he murmured, curling his paws under the kitten. He lifted the tiny baby, transferring him to the little nest. The little male settled down on the gray fabric, flattening himself against the softness.

* * *

 

An hour later, two more kits joined their brother.

Jack laid prone on his back, panting. His entire body ached, from the tips of his ears to his toes. Aster was cleaning up the last of the afterbirth, magicing the bloody towels and the placenta away. The two younger kits cuddled up with their brother, a little bundles of fluff.

Their youngest was sandwiched between his larger siblings, almost hidden from view. The only doe in the litter, he was a light gray, a contrast to the other kits dark coats. He wasn't a runt, but Aster had guesses he would take more after Jack's shorter, leaner build.

The second born was a female buck, a little smaller than her elder brother but larger than the younger. She was almost pure black, but her tummy and tail were Aster's distinct blue-gray. The three of them were adorable, all downy fluff, pink noses, and puffy tails.

"They're so cute," Jack rasped, his voice hoarse.

Aster chuckled, looking over from where he was. "They are," he admitted, "even more so now that they aren't covered in your blood."

Jack snorted, reaching over to stroke the female. She mewled at his touch, opening her mouth and licking the air. Her brothers squirmed, letting out high pitched squeaks and shuffling closer to his paw. "Err... Aster what are they doing?" he asked, looking to his mate.

He looked up, blinking. "They're hungry," he said, "they're trying to tell you they need to suckle."

"Oh." Jack pulled the blanket closer, rolling onto his side. He picked up the eldest kit and placed him against his stomach. He nudged the little male's mouth toward a teat, purring at him. His son mewled, nudging the nipple with his muzzle and opening his mouth. He licked at the teat, pushing against Jack's stomach. "I don't think that's how you do it," Jack laughed, running a finger over his spine.

"Try squeezing a little milk into his mouth, it might help motivate him," Aster suggested, not looking up from his work.

Jack nodded, taking the tender flesh around the teat and massaging it. The little male squeaked and pulled back, his muzzle and whiskers covered in milk. "Whoops," Jack chuckled, grinning.

His son licked at his lips, chirping and leaning forward. His mouth closed over the teat, and a moment later Jack could feel him licking sucking at the nipple.

"There you go, you got it," Jack said, smiling. He picked up the other two kits and repeated the process until all three of them were suckling away.

"So, have you put any thought into their names?" Aster asked.

Jack looked up, surprised to see the Buck staring at him intently. "Uh, not much, I kinda got distracted with everything else that was going on," Jack admitted.

His mate snorted, rolling his eyes. He hopped closer to Jack, moving so he was behind the kits. "I had an idea for the litter name if you don't have any suggestions," he said.

Jack blinked, "Er... the what?"

Aster paused, "Jack, you read the book on pookan naming traditions I gave you, didn't you?"

The Doe blushed, wringing his hands together. "Um, no. I didn't get around to it," he admitted, ears twitching.

Aster growled, "Jack I gave you that a month ago. You couldn't find the time to open it?"

Jack winced, ducking his head. "I had problems with the others, okay? I finished the others yesterday morning, I was going too, I just ran out of time," he muttered.

His mate shook his head, muttering something in pookan. "Fine. Almost every pooka has four names, a personal, litter, branch, and clan one. Traditionally, the litter and personal names are a plant or animal. The branch or rank name depends on the structure of the clan the person belongs to. If they are hierarchal, then it’s the number of generations removed from the ruling pair if not, then it's the litter name of the ancestor closest to the ruling pair.

For example, my full name and title in my clan was Edelweiss Aster Bunnymund, Rank Second. Edelweiss was the name given to my entire litter, and it would go before our personal names but usually it's shortened to the first letter in informal circumstances. Aster is my personal name, only family and close friends would address me as such, otherwise they'd use the litter name. Bunnymund is the name of our clan, and Rank Second shows that I was the grandkit of the ruling pair. If my parents had taken over as they were going to, my name would have changed to Eldewiss Aster Bunnymund, Rank First if I wasn't named Vordin. If I was, I would have dropped the title completely."

Jack's eyes were wide. "Why on earth do you need such a long name?" he asked, incredulous, "you'd think everyone would get confused about who was who."

Aster shook his head. "Actually, it was quite the opposite. With clans reaching upwards of hundreds of thousands of members, it's vital that you keep everyone straight, things like geology maps, criminal and medical records are dependant on being able to identify an individual. Litter and rank names make it easy differentiate between people with the same personal names since they give a rough time frame of when and to whom a person was born. Different branches have different traditions on litter names, so if you knew these traditions like scholars and record keepers did it was easy to identify people."

Jack nodded, running his fingers over the youngest kit's neck. "What did you want to call them, then?" he asked.

"Juniper, I was thinking Juniper would be a good litter name," Aster answered.

Jack pursed his lips, mulling it over. "Is there any reason? Are you following some ancient tradition I need to know?" he questioned.

Aster nodded, "My grandmother named all her litters after great people who shared a sex with the first born, and for the most part her direct descendants followed suit. Edelweiss was an uncle of mine I never met, but he was renowned throughout the entire clan for his magical prowess. Juniper was my grandfather and the Kulapati of the clan for about seven hundred years before Pitch attacked."

"Uh, that works, I guess. If that's how you do it, I’m alright with it. Juniper is a good name, and I don't know any male bucks besides you," Jack conceded, "Juniper is a good name, I like it."

The Buck grinned, nuzzling his forehead. "Perfect. We should decide on personal names, then you four should get some sleep, I'm sure the lot of you exhausted," he said.

"Did you have any ideas for personal names then? Do they follow a naming scheme like litters?" Jack asked.

Aster shook his head. "No, personal names can be whatever the parents chose without following any type of convention. I had an idea the male buck's name though, if you'd like to hear it."

Jack gestured for him to continue.

"When I first graduated school, I was taken under wing by a buck who furthered my magical education past the basics taught in school. He taught me everything he knew, and I still use many of his lessons today. He was a cousin of my dam's and I respected him more than anyone else in the clan, save my parents and the ruling pair. I'd like to name this one Mace, after him."

Jack choked, his mouth falling open. "Mace? Are you crazy? I am not naming our newborn son after medieval weaponry!" he sputtered.

Aster frowned, "Jack, what are you talking about? Mace is a spice, it has nothing to do with weapons."

"Aster, a mace is a spiked metal ball on a chain that warriors swing at each other," Jack explained.

"That's barbaric, only humans could think up something like that," Aster muttered.

The Doe shook his head. "Ok, clearly we're talking about two different things, but I won't name a kitten Mace. I realize you aren't trying to reference warfare, but I can't get the connection out of my head. Did he have another name because I refuse to call a baby that."

Aster frowned, looking away for a moment. "His litter name was Alder," he said.

"Perfect, that works much better. Alder is a much better name than Mace," Jack enthused.

His mate rolled his eyes, "very well, that's one down. Juniper Alder Bunnymund is a strong name."

"What about his rank name, branch name, whatever it was?" Jack questioned.

"You don't get your rank name until you reach adulthood, so we have eighteen years to decide on that. If he becomes Vordin or we decide that the branch name starts with their kits, he'll never get one. In our clan, the branches had the same name as the litter that started them, so if we opt to keep that tradition, theirs will be the Juniper branch."

The Doe ducked his head, peering at the tiny bodies squirming against his stomach. "I want the doe's name to be Ash," he decided, "his fur kinda looks like the bark on the ash trees."

Aster hummed, nodding along.

"I have no idea for the girl though," Jack admitted.

"Ivy was a common name for female bucks and male does, one of my older sisters had the name," Aster suggested.

"Did you like this sister?" he asked.

Aster shrugged, "I wasn't close to her, she was a few decades older than me and didn't hang around after she became an adult so I don't remember her well. I know she was courting a female doe when I left for school, but I don't know if they ever mated."

Jack frowned, his heart twinging as he thought of his own sister, the one he would never see again. "No, I don't like it," he murmured, avoiding Aster's gaze. It was petty, but he wouldn't give Aster the chance to remember his siblings if he wouldn't let Jack see his.

"Clover is a nice name, I was always fond of it," the Buck offered.

Jack looked at the kittens squirming against his belly. "Hmm, I don't know, what do you think, sweetheart?" he asked, rubbing her head. She let go of his teat and chirped. "I think she likes it," he laughed.

Aster laughed, "Alright, Alder, Ash, and Clover Bunnymund it is."


End file.
